


Rainbow Six Siege One Shots

by wastedr00k



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drabble, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinks, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgy, Polyamorous relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, hickey, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 102,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedr00k/pseuds/wastedr00k
Summary: wattpad: alex_ftwtumblr: wastedr00kplease do not repost my writings without my permission, thank you and enjoy!





	1. bandit x jager ; needy [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just a heads up, this is going to be smut and there will themes such as gay intercourse (as suggested in the title) , degrading kink, dirty talk, begging and a bit of public things so if those make you uncomfortable please click away and as requested, a little bit of drama, just a little bit
> 
> bottom/submissive jager and top/dominiant bandit
> 
> for the rest of you, enjoy ;))))

 

 

Jager could feel it, he knew Bandit would take his time punishing him, turning the vibrations up and down every now and then. Marius needed release, he needed Dominic inside him, but not here of course. with everyone looking, of course not.

 

"Dominic..." Jager whispered in Bandit's ears, his hands gripping into Dominic's strong arms, legs tightly crossed, trying to hide his very obvious boner from everyone. "D-Dom please, let's go home, p-please.."

 

Dominic just shook his head and whispered, "no Marius, you misbehaved yourself, here's your punishment, be a good boy for me okay? just a while more... a bit more." as Bandit spoke,his breath tickled Jager's ears which made Jager shiver and Dominic reached into his pocket and turned up the vibration which made Marius whine even more, Dominic was about to say something when Gilles (Montagne) turned his attention to the two of them.

 

"hey you two, heard you guys got together, congrats! happy for you both!" Giles said as he raised his cup towards the both of them, then said, "i think Marius is not feeling well, you should take him home Dom." under the dimly lit room, both Jager and Bandit could see Montagne smirking. seems like he know what was going on, maybe he heard them back at the headquarter before coming to this club for a boys night out.

 

Dominic just raised his eyebrows and placed the back of his hands onto Marius's forehead, pretending to feel for any signs of heat. 'please, please, take me home...' Jager begged over and over in his head, knowing he cannot beg Bandit out loud as Giles's attention was on the both of them.

 

"nah, he's okay. we'll stay till with everyone till we're wasted." Dominic said as he looked back at Giles while smirking. and as he placed his hands back down, he let it brush past Marius already very obvious boner, making Marius let out a breathy moan and move closer to Bandit.

 

"whatever you said Dom, you cheeky bastard." Giles said while shaking his head and then moved his attention to the other guys in the room.

 

"D-Dom please,i wanna go home..." Jager muttered against Bandit's shoulder, now rubbing his crotch against the side of Bandit's thighs, practically openly begging for Dominic in front of everyone. at this time, skimpyly dressed girls entered the private room, about 5 of them, all holding beers and cheerful yet lustful smiles. all the boy, including Bandit gave out a low whistle and made room for the girls to sit.

 

one particular girl came and sat beside Bandit, in the action of doing so, her already short dress rolled up even more, exposing more of her upper thighs. "hey handsome, up to anything tonight?" her hands trailing up Bandit's arms. Dominic just chuckled as he shook his head, moving his arms away from Jager and moving his other arm around the girl.

 

Jager felt his heart tighten a little, feeling unwanted by the guy who made his time here painfully sexual. he just watched as Bandit continued to talk to that girl completely disregarding him. now Jager would rather have Bandit turning the vibrations up and down, having all his attention on himself and not someone else. Marius then wrapped his hands around Dominic's arm, rubbing it up and down hoping to get back Dominic's attention but to no avil.

 

as Bandit continued to talk to the girl, Jager looked around the room and saw everyone having someone else to talk to while he sat in the corner, nearly forgotten, Marius couldn't help but feel lonely. this continued for a painful twenty minutes before Jager decided that he had enough. he wanted to leave, head home and just sleep, rather then see his boyfriend's attention and arms around another girl.

 

"bye guys, i'm leaving first." he announced as he stood up and exited the room, ignoring the questioning coming from the rest. as he exited the club and into the cold night, he was filled with anger and sadness that he ignored and forgotten the thing still in him. as he walked to the nearest taxi stand, he heard heavy footsteps running towards him from behind, as the owner of the footsteps called out to him, Marius just kept walking.

 

"Marius! wait up!" Dominic called out to him. soon he caught up to Jager and pulled him to face him by his arms, Marius just kept looking down and refused to make eye contact with Bandit.

 

"why don't you go back to that girl and let me be." Marius said as he tried to pry his hands out from Dominic's grip but Dominic just won't let him go. "I'm sorry baby, i didn't mean to make you feel his way, i wanted to make you more excited, having to wait." he then pulled Marius into his arms, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over.

 

"don't do that again, it hurts me." Jager said as he hugged Bandit back. Dominic nodded and whispered into Jager's ears, "let's go home, we have yet to finish what i started.." then started moving his crotch against Marius's.

 

"s-stop.. we're outside..and i am still mad at you!" Marius said as he tried to push Bandit away but to no avil. Dominic just smirked and shook his head and lightly bit Marius's ear and then whispered, "i could fuck you right here right now if you let me, i'll make it up to you when we get home baby."

 

Marius just blushed and said, "let's go home, then we'll continue."

 

Dominic hummed into his ear and pulled out his phone and proceeded to call a cab, while doing so he said to Jager, "hhmm continue what? tell me what you want dear."

 

"you know what i want..." Marius whispered back into Bandit's ear.

 

"i won't know till you tell me, do you want the vibrations up or do you want something else, hhmm baby?" Bandit put his phone back into the pocket and at the same time, Jager felt the vibration in him turn up even more. he whined as he pulled Bandit closer to him, wanting to feel friction against he growing erection.

 

"what do you want, you need to tell me, say it." Dominic whispered right beside Marius's ears, letting his lips brush against Marius's ear ever so often.

 

"i want...i want you to f-fuck me." Marius's face heated up as the words came out from his mouth. Dominic just hummed into Marius's ears as his hands went under Marius's shirt and raked it upwards, feeling Marius's tonned stomach and eventually brushing past Marius's nipples, making him moan lowly into Dominic's ear.

 

"w-we're out, outside, what if someone else sees us.." Marius choked out, wanting Dominic to stop as they were outside but at the same time, not wanting him to stop because of how good he was making Marius feel.

 

before Dominic could respond, a low buzz from his phone interrupted him and also signalling him that the cab he called was nearby. "i'll finish you off when we get home."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dominic pushed Marius up against the door after slamming it shut, immediately placing his lips into Marius's neck and stared sucking harshly making Marius let out a deep moan and throw his head back, hitting the door behind him.

 

as he continued to make marks onto Marius's neck, Dominic used one hand to hold both of Marius's hands onto the door while the other reached into Marius's pants, touching Marius's already hard and covered in precum dick slowly. hearing Marius moan made Dominic even harder and Dominic could feel his self control slipping away, all he wanted was Marius spread across his bed, legs spread and ready for Dominic to bury him deep inside his tight hole.

 

"come on, let's take this to the bedroom." not waiting for Marius's respond, Dominic carried Marius up and Marius's legs around Dominic's waist, Dominic's fingers right under Marius's errection and his hole which was currently filled with a toy that Dominic placed inside him. on their way up to the bedroom, Dominic would move his fingers against Marius, making him moan and let out cries, begging for Dominic to take him.

 

Marius let out a gasp as he felt himself being thrown onto Dominic's bed and looked up to see Dominic straddling him and already undressing while keeping his eyes on Marius. Marius reached out to touch Dominic but Dominic just pushed Marius's hands away.

 

"no touching yet. behave yourself and i will give you what you want." Dominic growled and took off his pants, leaving himself in his boxers. Marius could see the clear outline of Dominic's erection, it's head already peaking out from the boxer.

 

"undress yourself, i want to see all of you." Dominic said as he rubbed himself thought his boxer while keeping his gaze on Marius. Jager nodded, he knew what Dominic ment and started to undress himself, taking everything off, then proceeded to get on all fours and arched his back towards the bed, exposing all of him to Dominic.

 

Dominic bit his lips, taking in the sight that was in front of him, from this position he could see Marius's hard cock, hanging proudly between his legs, already dripping with precum, begging to be touched. and the main course, Marius's tight hole clenched around the toy that Dominic put in. Dominic then trailed his fingers around Marius's hole which is already lubed up from the earlier prep session.

 

"please Dominic." Marius choked out as he felt Dominic fingers. Dominic just ignored him and pull out the toy slowly and when it out finally out, Marius whined at the loss. "Dominic..please i want you.."

 

"what do you want? tell me and i'll give it to you." Dominic brought his face near the empty hole, feeling the heat radiating off from it, kissing around it and his hands reached out for Marius's cock, slowly pumping it.

 

Marius moaned and started moving his hips, essentially fucking Dominic's hands, chasing after his climax, but he wanted Dominic inside him, where he needed him most. suddenly, he felt Dominic's tongue against his gaping hole, Marius cried out as his body jerked at the contact and then pushed himself back into Dominic's tongue , needing more of Dominic inside him.

 

Dominic just hummed against Marius, pushing more of him into Marius. his tongue swirling around inside Marius, making Marius's eyes roll back in pleasure. Marius wanted to tell Dominic to give him more, to destroy him and make Marius his but his mouth just couldn't make out words, the pleasure he was getting from Dominic's tongue was enough to make him cum.

 

pulling away, Dominic then flipped Marius onto his back and placed his lips on Marius's chest, slowly marking him. Dominic's hands trailed up to Marius's mouth and placed two of his finger into Marius's mouth, Marius immediately sucked and licked Dominic's finger like he would do to Dominic's cock. Dominic then moved his crotch onto Marius's, slowly grinding down onto Marius's.

 

Dominic pulled away and looked as Marius, then proceeded to push more of his fingers into Marius's mouth while grinding on Marius's bare erection. Dominic then leaned back down to Marius, kissing him while his fingers are still in his mouth, Marius's tongue felt his fingers moving around and stretching his mouth and soon Dominic's tongue entering his mouth, Marius moaned as he moved his hips into Dominic's clothed crotch.

 

Dominic's other hands moved down and pulled off his own boxers, pulling away from Marius's mouth, making Marius whine but Dominic used his fingers to keep Marius's mouth shut. Dominic kicked away his boxer and threw it away somewhere in the room, then used his other hands to stroke himself. Marius's eyes locked onto Dominic's erection, he then looked up at Dominic's eyes, pleading Dominic for more.

 

removing his finger from Marius's mouth, Dominic's fingers were coated with Marius's saliva, keeping his eye contact with Marius, he reached his fingers down to Marius hole, slowly pushing in, making Marius's eyes roll back and arch his back.

 

leaning back down again, he spoke into Marius ears, "you like this? feeling full from my fingers, such a dirty slut you are Marius." Dominic's dirty talk never fail to make Marius even more turned on, not forgetting that their erections are pressed up against each other, Dominic's hips moving, rubbing against Marius.

 

"p-please Dominic.. please put it inside me.." Marius couldn't make up words, all he could think of was 'please' , he knew that Dominic loved it when he begged for more.

 

"but i already am?" he then moved his fingers even deeper, searching for that one spot that could drive Marius crazy.

 

"y-you know w-what i mean Dom.." Marius let out a loud moan when Dominic found his good spot, rubbing it over and over again.

 

"such a dirty slut you are Marius, moving your hips like that against me, begging for my cock, begging for me to fuck you." Dominic said as he pushed in and out of Marius faster and harder, "but you're my dirty slut, mine." he growled.

 

Marius needed Dominic in him but he just couldn't make out the words, he just looked at Dominic with pleading eyes, hoping that he got the signal. "do you want more?" Dominic said as he used his other hands to stroke his length while keeping eye contact with Marius. Marius nodded, moving his hips up, closer to Dominic's erection.

 

Dominic pulled his fingers out of Marius, and leaned over Marius's hot body and flipped him over so that Marius was on top of Dominic. Dominic then grabbed his dick and position it upwards, pointed at Marius hole.

 

"come show me how much you want it, fuck yourself on my dick like the slut you are for it." Dominic then spit on his hands and coated his own erection with his saliva, all this time keeping eye contact with Marius.

 

Marius nodded and slowly lowered himself into Dominic, sinking down onto Dominic's cock. Dominic's head rolled back in pleasure as he felt Marius's tightness and heat around his cock, he then reached out and placed his hands on Marius's hips and in one swift thrust, he pulled Marius all the way down on this cock, raising his hips to meet Marius half way.

 

Marius closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open as he felt Dominic's thickness stretch his tight hole, eyes rolling back and back arched as Dominic pushed him up and pull him back onto Dominic's thick cock.

 

"Dominic...Dominic..." the words that left Marius's mouth were broken sentences, the pleasure that Dominic's thick cock gave him was too much for Marius to handle. yet Dominic continued to drive Marius over the edge when his hands went and stroke Marius's erection the same pace as Dominic was thrusting into Marius.

 

Dominic loved the sight of Marius sinking down onto his cock, Marius's mouth wide open, drool coming out from his mouth, eyes closed shut in pleasure, cock twitching at every small touch, he loved the way Marius complete submitted himself to him.

 

"go faster baby, i know you can take it, be a good boy and make the both of us happy." Dominic said as he massaged Marius's hips, "you'll get your reward soon baby, come on."

 

Marius moved faster but not enough to please Dominic, so he pull Marius's chest to his and flipped them over, Dominic on the top and Marius on the bottom. Dominic used one hand to hold both of Marius's hands above his head and the other to hold onto Marius's hips.

 

"get ready baby, i'm gonna destroy you with this cock you love so much and make you mine." Dominic said huskly into Marius's ears, and with that, Dominic started to thrust himself deeply into Marius and pull out only till the head was in threatening to pop out but only to push back in roughly, repeating this and the only thing that could be hear was Marius's loud moans, pleads to go faster and occasionally a high pitched whine from Marius when Dominic hit the right spot. coupled with Dominic's dirty talk Marius was closer and closer to cumming with Dominic inside him.

 

"that's right, take my cock like the slut you are, tell me, do you want my cum deep inside you?" Dominic grunted as he pushed himself into Marius once again, his grip on Marius was tight enough to leave a bruise, Marius nodded over and over. "say it baby, i want to hear it!" Dominic then moved his hands from Marius's hips to Marius's aching cock.

 

"y-yes sir, p-please.." Marius was so close to cumming, and so was Dominic.

 

"louder!" Dominic's grip onto Marius's cock tighten and he stroked Marius's cock faster and faster.

 

"yes please sir!" Marius cried out, hips arching up towards Dominic's cock.

 

"good boy, such a good boy for my cock.." Dominic then cummed inside Marius, filling him up with his warm, thick, sticky and white cum, emptying himself inside of Marius.

 

Marius let out a loud cry and arched his back up towards Dominic as he felt Dominic's cum fill him up. Dominic knew Marius was close, he kept his cock deep inside of Marius while his hands stroked Marius faster and faster.

 

"cum baby, cum for me. show me how good this cock makes you feel, cum for me baby." Dominic growled out and soon, Marius cummed with a loud moan, covering his own chest, some spilling onto Dominic's hands. Marius's body jerking violently as his mouth was mixed with moans and cries of his lover's name.

 

they stayed in the same position for a few minutes, letting their breathing slow down and when it did, Dominic pulled himself out of Marius and layed beside Marius's exhausted body. soon he felt Marius turned to face him and hugged him tightly. placing his arms around Marius, Dominic pulled Marius close, he felt the wetness on Marius chest but ignored it as the both of them were too tired to get up.

 

"i love you Marius." Dominic said as he placed a gentle kiss on Marius head.

 

"i love you too Dominic." Marius replied and snuggled closer to Dominic.


	2. vigil x reader ; rise up

Chul Kyung had a rough past, with everything that happened in his life, in his family, the way he acts isn't surprising.

always hoping for a sign of light or happiness in his life but never finding any, always hoping too see a headlight in the dark path that he's been walking alone for so long, the darkness caused by the trauma he's been though.

but he'd never show it, and weirdly pushing away anyone shows any sign of wanting to know him more. a habit that he knows that he need to change but for now, he'll wait for someone who is willing to break down his wall, no matter how many times he built it back up, someone who will prove worthy and someone who proves that they'll stay.

and he's still wishing and waiting and little does he know, someone is waiting for him, in the darkness and all he needs to do, is keep walking forward, continue pushing on. 

__

after he has met you, he knew that you were different, always doing one more step, going the distance for him. the little things you did ment the world to him.

checking up on him every now and then, making sure he's eating correctly, getting enough rest and simply living well.

"hey Chul Kyung, you feeling okay?" you asked and you say down beside him and let your legs dangle off the roof of Bartlet University.

"I'm good." he said, keeping his eyes on the distance. "You?"

You smiled as you nodded silently. the question seems like an easy one, but to you, it was progress, one step closer to getting Chul Kyung to open up to you.

the scene was rather calm, after clearing out the area, waiting for the helicopter to come. till then, you'll stay beside him in the comfortable silence.

"Do you know, how's it like to be lonely all your life?" he asked and he turned to face you, despite his mask on, you could see the slight pain and sadness in his eyes.

how would you reply to that, were you suppose to comfort him? or tell him you know how it feels?

"I made alot of mistakes, some that I deeply regret. and I don't want to make any more. but I don't know how to.." he said, looking into the distance once more.   
"it's okay, at that time, you made the best option possible, and I'll be here, any doubts just let me know, I'll try my best to help."

taking the opportunity, you placed your hands on his shoulder and smiled at him, hoping to comfort him.

Chul Kyung looked at you, and slowly reached out to the back of his head and released his mask, letting it fall to his lap.   
for once in your life, you saw his face, as you expected he was handsome, a few scars here and there but that didn't take away any beauty from him.

you slowly reached out to him, placing your hands on his cheeks as his gaze was still fixed on you. slowly using your thumb to rub his cheeks, over a scar that was there, he leaned into your touch, eyes closing.

"thank you." he said with his eyes still closed, "for staying and sticking with me, and accepting me. I appreciate it alot."

you removed your hands from his face and moved it to his shoulder and moved closer to him.

Chul Kyung looked back at you and leaned his forehead to yours. the both you had your eyes locked into each other.

"with you, I've become more accepting of my past, you helped me move on without leaving anything behind. and make me a better person, thank you so much." he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

at this point, the both of you are already hugging, sharing each other's warmth in this chilly weather.

"I'll be here, always." you spoke quietly.

"thank you again, but I'm not ready yet, please give me more time."

you understood what he meant, "I'll wait for you."

"thank you so much."

__

"Chul Kyung! come on we're gonna be late!" you yelled at you wore your shoe, getting ready to attend the celebration that Six hosted to celebrate the win over White Mask at Bartlet University.

"yes, I'm coming!" he yelled back from the room.

after a while more, he emerged from the main door, looking as handsome as ever in his suit and him insisting that he kept his mask on.

"oh wow look what we have here. Chul Kyung aka Mr Vigil, gonna steal the show huh." you teased him as he placed his arms around your waist and ushered you to the car that was waiting.

"I could say the same about you, you look gorgeous as ever."

the both of you entered the car and was immediately greeted by Grace (Dokkaebi) turning around from the front seat.

"hey! what's up people, come up Chul Kyung, losen up will you!"

Vigil just rolled his eyes at Grace.

"alright, it's get along night okay." Marius (Jager) said from the driver seat as he felt the 'commotion' between Chul Kyung and Grace, well sort of.

"you could say that to Lion and the Spetsnaz boys." you said to Jager, and everyone laughed.

"come on, let's go we're gonna be late." Jager said as he started the car and drove to the celebration location which was a chalet.

__

when you arrived, the first person you saw was Craig (Blackbeard) greeting all of you and them proceeding to take a empty black container and asking all of you to placed your phones in it.

"it ain't no true party till all phones are placed away! " Craig said as he motioned the box towards you.

"we're not stupid enough to fall for it, you're probably going to sell it and get a better rifle shield." Grace said as she playfully pushed Craig's shoulder.

"come on, please, I need that money." Blackbeard whined as he continued to move the box in his hands.

"let's go in brother, Meghan (Valkyrie) is probably waiting for you." Marius said.

all this while, Chul Kyung had his arms around your waist, chuckling at the interaction between the operators. seeing Chul Kyung laughing made you happy, finally he was showing his true feelings with everyone around.

moving into the main room with Grace, Craig, Marius and Chul Kyung. everyone was already having fun and taking to each other, finally getting a chance to relax.

"hey you're here, come on, the party is about to start soon after Six gives her speech, we're gonna get drunk and people are gonna get pushed into the pool." Jordan (Thermite) said as he placed his arms around Jager while moving his hands around into he air.

"I'm not getting into the pool, or getting drunk." Chul Kyung said as his grip around your waist got tighter.

"come on, don't be a wet blanket and let lose for a night man." you said as you poked his mask where his cheeks would be underneath.

"no means no (y/n)."

you could hear Grace groaning and rolling her eyes.

"alright alright, whatever floats your boat man." Jager said as he motioned to the SAS boys who are already coming towards you guys.

but Chul Kyung pulled you away from the crowd to the corner of the room before anyone to ask why.

"Chul Kyung what's wrong?" you asked and you placed your arms around him.

"I don't want you getting drunk or wet." he replied, pulling you closer to him.

"I won't, I'll stick by your side okay?"

Chul Kyung just pulled his mask up so that his lips were exposed and placed his lips on yours.

as the both of you kissed in the corner of the room, Monika (IQ) shouted. "BOMB ASS COUPLE DETECTED! CORNER OF THE ROOM!" causing everyone to turn their attention to the both of you. 

"don't mind them, I love you" Chul Kyung said as he continued what he was doing and pulled you even closer.


	3. echo x reader ; home

as the both of you embraced each other at the front door, you couldn't help but feel worried, after all you were sending him off to the battlefield.

"don't worry, I'll come home safe okay. I promise." Masaru said as he hugged you tightly, knowing that the both of you have to separate from each other soon.

"please, I'll be waiting for you."

__

you sat at home waiting at usual, wishing that the front door will open and Echo will be there, smiling at you.

but today wasn't the day, no calls, not a single thing from him. which was unusual since Masaru will always text you or give you a quick call to let you know that he was alright.

as you thought, why was there a need for war? the people that Echo was fighting, he did not hate and the people that he was fighting for he did not love, except you.

"I'm still waiting for you Masaru, please come home soon..."

__

sleepless nights again, worrying for Echo. it's been 3 days since the last text from him, 3 days since the last contact from him and 2 months since you send him off.   
"he'll be okay (y/n), it's just that he's busy, tired and... and.." you've ran out of reason to comfort yourself, everyday added a heavy weight to your heart.

hugging his pillow closely, you let a single tear fall. maybe tomorrow he'll text you, let you know that he's alright or maybe he'll call and you can hear his voice again after 2 months.

maybe-

'click'

you immediately sat up on your bed, listening to and follow up sound from the first. wishing that Masaru was back.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice called out.

you immediately ran out of the bed and down the stairs to see Echo waiting for you at the front door.

with his mask down around his neck, you saw a few scratches on his face and plasters on his arms but still at charming as when you send him off.

running into his arms, it immediately wrapped around you, placing his head on the top of your head.

"you didn't call or text." you said as you nuzzled your face against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you." Masaru said as he softly rubbed your back with his bandaged hand.

you pulled away and inspected his face and then body, making sure that there was no major injuries or wounds on him.

"don't worry, I'm okay, look." he raised his hands in the air and did a turn in front of you and then giving you the peace sign when he was done.

you laughed as you pulled him into your arms once again, grateful that he is back home safely.

"come on, I'll wash up and we'll catch up okay dear?" he held your hands and pulled you towards your shared bedroom.

as he got ready to shower, you couldn't help but admire, well more like stare at his body as he took off his shirt.

"it's not nice to stare you know?" he said despite not facing you, he could still feel your graze on him. your face turned red as you look away from his body.

Echo chuckled as he walked to you and tilted your head up so that you see facing him. "it's okay, I don't mind. or would you want to join me in the shower? I'll let you stare at much as you want."

many other dirty thoughts came to your mind after he said that and you immediately pulled away and fall face first to the pillow.

Masaru just laughed as he moved himself so that he was above you and then proceeded to put his body weight on you.

"Echo boy! you're to heavy, you're crushing me!" as you said that, you couldn't help but laugh as you turned around to face him.

Masaru then picked you up in his arms, and brought you to the shower with him. "Masaru Enatsu! what are you doing, I already showered!" you said as you tried to escape from his arms.

"you wanted to stare at I right, well you have your chance now!" he said as he tighten his grip around your waist and leaned on the bathroom door then reached back to lock it.

you sighed as you gave up on struggling against him and leaned your head backwards into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much."

"and I much more." Masaru replied, "and I'm going to show you."

leaning forward, he placed his lips into your shoulder and bit down and sucked too.

oh boy, this is going to be a long night.


	4. twitch x reader ; shower issues

"Emmanuelle! can you come here for awhile!" you yelled from the shower.

soon Twitch entered the room and gave you a questioning look, asking for an explanation , "yes what's wrong?" she asked with one of her eyebrows lifted up, "are you not able to shower on your own?"

you shook your head and said "there was this huge spider inside, it was like this big!" and then lifted your hands up in front of yourself to show the exact size of the spider you saw just now. and you were not kidding when you said it was at least 3/4 the size of your palm, no way you were gonna shower with that thing inside, 'potentially' jumping into you.

Emmanuelle just laughed as she said, "and what do you want me to do about it? catch it for you or shower with you?" and then continuing saying, "and i think you're exaggerating when you're saying it was 3/4 the size of your hands."

you crossed your arms and replied, "if you don't believe me, go in and take a look, it's on the wall beside the shower head. at least that's where i last saw it." and gestured to the inside of the bathroom.

Twitch then went into the shower room to look for the spider and came out about a minute later with a look of disbelieve and said, "yeah (Y/n) it was so huge i can't even see it." and then walked out of the room back to her work space, leaving you in you towel standing outside the shower room.

"EMMA YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS THING!" you yelled after she left and then proceeded to walk downstairs and saw her already working on her drone at her work bench, completely ignoring you with a smile on her face.

"go take a shower, you are starting to smell." she then waved her hands around her nose to emphasize her previous sentence, "and i don't like people that smell, especially when that person is my own girlfriend."

you sighed as you went back up to the shower room and cautiously looked around for the huge spider you saw just now, which now is nowhere to be seen. i guess emma was right you thought to yourself.

as you were showering, you heard Emma yell from downstairs, "(Y/N)! GET OVER HERE! THE THE SPIDER IS HERE. PLEASE SEND HELP!"

you just laughed to yourself and continue showering until the door to the shower room opened and Twitch came in and closed the door immediately and leaned into it as if the spider could push the door open.

"we're moving house after your done showering." Emma said and you laughed.

"what's so funny?" she questioned.

"nothing, do you believe me now when i said the spider was about 3/4 the size of my hands?"

"yes, i do."


	5. jager x reader ; teamwork makes the dream work

as you sat on the bed using your phone, you could hear the frustrated sighs coming from Jager, every now and then letting a curse word slip from his mouth. soon, Marius just gave up, pushed all the electronic gadgets onto the ground, hands in his hair due to anger of things not working the way he wants.

 

"what's wrong?" you asked, looking from your phone to your boyfriend. "i just can't seem to make it work! I checked everything, double checked even and guess what, still not working out!" Marius cried out, anger lacing his voice, spitting out every word with venom. 

 

standing up from the bed sighing, you walked to him and wrapped your arms around him from the back, making him melt into your touch. Jager turned around in your embrace and placed his arms around your waist.

 

"i can help you, we'll figure it out together okay?" you breathed out onto his chest, still locked in each other's embrace. feeling Marius nod into your hair, you pulled away slightly and gave him a small kiss and Marius whined, "please can i have one more kiss? longer this time?" 

 

you laughed and shook your head, "no, when we're done you'll get one kiss as reward." 

 

Marius just whined even more and pulled you close to him, and ask he spoke you could feel his breath tickle your lips, "just one, right here.." with that he placed his lips onto yours. after a few seconds, he pulled away and gave you a cheeky wink.

 

"come on, let's get started." you panted out, breath still taken away from the kiss. holding his hand, you pulled him to his work desk and then picked up all the gadget parts from the ground and placed it softly onto the desk. 

 

Marius smiled at you and sat the both of you down, each of you starting on a small part of the final work. "Marius, dear, can you hand me the screwdriver?" you said reaching out to him, and instead of getting the item you needed, you felt Marius's chin on your palm, him looking up at you. 

 

"Marius stop playing, we need to get this done okay?" you lifted your hands from his chin and ruffled his hair. He chuckled and nodded, handing you the item you needed. "hey, ever notice that the letter w , when pronounced , star with the letter d?" Marius said as he worked on his part of the gadget. 

 

"i never knew, thank you for the information that i needed in my life." you commented back to Marius.

 

after hours of working together, talking to each other to relief some stress, sharing useless facts. simply being in other's company, the both of you were finally done, working out all the flaws together and fixing them, hours just feels like minutes.

 

"finally! yes! thank you so much baby!" Marius stood up from his seat, hands in the air, signalling victory at last. you laughed at his actions, slowly raising your hands in the air too, celebrating with him. hard fought victory at last.

 

Marius looked at you and then picked you up in his arms, spin you around, causing you to hold onto him tightly and laugh. slowly he set you down and placed many many soft kisses on your forehead.

 

"thank you, i can always count on you to help me." Marius said as he pulled you onto the bed. "it's no big deal Marius. always here for you." you said as you laid your head in his chest and placing your arms around his waist. 

 

"let's take a short nap alright? i'm feeling tired." Marius replied. you just nod and pull the covers over the both of you and soon sleep taking over you and you heard a faint 'i love you' from Marius.


	6. lesion x reader ; love [smut]

being with Tze Long is simple, of course arguments happen but the both of you will always work it out. usually, the both of you will just sleep in each other's embrace, maybe share a few kisses, not going further than that, but tonight, things are different. the both of you were ready to share the rest of your lives with each other, and tonight was the night that the both of you showed your love to each other.

"are you sure you want to do this? we can always wait you know?" Tze Long said as he stayed on top of you. you nodded and used one hand to rub his back slowly, assuring him that you're ready for what's to come. Tze Long nodded and lowered himself down and placed his lips on your slowly and softly, taking his time.

as his lips move in sync with yours, his hands trailed down your side, making you let out a small laugh, "it tickles there dear." Tze Long laughed as he moved his fingers on your sides, making you squirm under him with laughter. "i love you." he said as stopped his fingers, leaning down to your neck, kissing and lightly biting down, making you hold onto his back, back slightly arching. "i love you too.." you moaned out softly to him.

he slowly slipped his hands under your shirt, raising it up slowly till you raised your arms up and he took the shirt over your head and threw it aside.as he looked at you he whispered, "you look beautiful, as always.." and then moved down to the strap of your bra, pulling it down with his hands, "raise your back love and no need to be shy, you look gorgeous." you nodded and looked away as your raised your back and felt his hands reach for your bra clip, fumbling for awhile and then unbuckling it, taking it off you. 

you used your arms to cover yourself but Tze Long took your arms away and pulled you into his embrace,making your chest press onto his, "i won't hide from you, i think you look beautiful." you nodded and moved your hands away, letting him look at your chest. he moved his hands onto your breast and moved slowly while his mouth sucked and bit lightly onto the other nipple, making you moan and lightly bit your lips. 

Tze Long looked up with worry in his eyes, "is this okay? did i hurt you? we can stop if you're not comfortable-" you cut him off by whispering, "it's okay love, i'm enjoying it, don't worry okay?" he nodded and resume what he was doing.

"c-can you take off your shirt too?" you asked him and he nodded and sat up, taking off his shirt revealing his toned chest and stomach. reaching your hands out to touch him, Tze Long took your hands and said, "tonight it's all about you, let me do everything. if you're not comfortable just let me know okay?" you looked at him and nodded.

Tze Long leaned down and kissed you slowly as his hands moved down you and disappeared in your pants, touching your clit slowly through your underwear, "is it here? i'm sorry i never done this before-" you just pulled him down to your lips and kissed him again, then said, "just a little lower, it's okay Tze Long, we have all night." he smiled against your lips and nodded, moving his hands lower and pressed down, right on your clit, making you jerk up towards him.

"i see, its here. you feeling okay?" Tze Long asked as he slowly moved his fingers in circles around your clit. you nodded and raked your hands through his hair, "please, i need more." you breathed out. he nodded and moved his hands into your underwear and touch your clit directly, making you suck in your breath and arch your back.

he continued for a good few minutes till he pulled his hands away, making you whine. "patience honey, let's take off everything okay?" you nodded and he got off you, undressing yourself and you doing the same. soon the both of you were naked and exposed to each other, Tze Long leaned towards you and placed his lips on yours softly, then pulled away whispering, "you look gorgeous. I love you." you then whispered the three words back to him. 

he moves down and placed kisses from your neck all the way down to your stomach, whispering soft loving words to you between kisses. 

"tonight it's all about you love." Tze Long said as he moved down to your core, kissing his way down.

"you look gorgeous honey." Tze Long said as he placed his lips on your inner thigh and slowly inched closer and closer to your core, where you needed him the most. "are you okay with this? can i move closer? if you're-" he asked, still sightly worried that you were not ready but you cut him off, "yes, I'm ready, and I'm sure of that. please hurry, i need you badly." you whispered loud enough for him to hear and then softly pushing your fingers through his hair.

 

nodding, Tze Long then placed his lips right on your clit, slowly licking and sucking on it, making you grip his hair tighter and pushing him in more. after a few seconds, you felt one of his finger circle your opening, then pushing in and pulling out slowly, repeating this action and then adding more fingers and pushing it in till his knuckles, pulling out till the top of his finger then pushing back in again.

 

and his lips constantly sucking and gently nibbling on your clit, then licking it after the small nibbles. as you moaned out his name over and over as he drove you nearer to the edge, Tze Long looked up at you and then gave you a small smirk. 

 

"you like this? do you want more, perhaps, have me instead?" he said as he pulled away from your heat and redrawing his fingers from inside you, making you whine from the loss.

 

and before you could protest he moved up and placed his lips on yours, giving you a taste of yourself. and his hands moving up and down your thigh, hooking his hands under your knees and soon lifting your legs over his shoulder.

 

"wait.. i have yet to return the favour.." you said and placed your hands on his cheeks, hoping he knew what you mean. 

 

"it's okay love, tonight it is all about you, you can return the favour some time soon." he suggested then winked at you. nodding, you felt your cheeks slightly heat up from what he said. 

 

"please, i need you Tze Long.." you whined and looked down, seeing his length already hard and slightly wet from his pre-cum. leaning and placing more weight on your body, he reached out of the lube on the night stand and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm, then proceeded to stroke his length to spread the lube.

 

watching all this made the heat in your stomach rise, and your need for him rise too. reaching a hand out, you placed your palm on his erection and rubbed him slowly, hoping that you were doing this correctly and his soft moans encouraged you to be more bold and confident in what you were doing.

 

"honey.. can i make love to you.. please, you can return the favour next time." Tze Long moaned out as he pulled your hands away from his erection and then gently intertwine your finger together and once you nod, he slowly pushed his member into your heat.

 

the first thing that you felt was a stinging sensation in the opening of your heat as he pushed deeper into you. trying to hide the discomfort from him, you used your arms to cover your face from your lover on top of you, but Tze Long saw all this and stopped moving, worry painted all over his face.

 

"love! I'm so sorry, did i hurt you? we can stop, oh I'm so sorry honey!" he cried out as he placed his arms around you and start to slowly pull out, making the stinging sensation worst. immediately, you wrapped your legs around his waist to stop him from moving even more.

 

"honey? are you okay? oh god, I'm so sorry-" Tze Long asked as he stopped moving and tighten his grip around you.

 

"it's okay.. I-I just need awhile to adjust to your s-size.." you muttered and you placed your arms around him. after nodding, he placed his head on your shoulder and started placing soft kisses on your neck, in hopes of relieving some of your pain.

 

after a few minutes, you felt the pain start to fade. you experimentally move your hips, taking in more of him. "honey.. you feeling better?" Tze Long asked the moment you moved, still worried that he had hurt you.

 

"I'm feeling better, you can move now.." you whispered to him and he slowly nodded, still worried but he trusted you, after all you knew yourself the best. and soon, he was in all the way to the hilt and sure, sometimes there will be a sting but the pleasure was slowly starting to catch up with you.

 

and soon he was rocking into you in a steady pace, gentle and at the same time hitting the right spots, making you moan out his name. Tze Long letting out soft moans and breathing your name out softly beside your ears, every breath tickled your ear and him occasionally kissing and sucking on your neck and leaving marks on your neck, claiming you as his and making sure that he left his mark on you.

 

as you felt his pace get faster and his breath starts to get faster, you knew he was close to his climax. Tze Long's grip on your waist got tighter as he held you in place and thrust into you quickly. 

 

"honey.. love.. I'm close.. can I release inside you.." he asked shyly and you nodded and pull him closer. 

 

"I'm c-close too love.. " you moaned out as your grip on his back tighten and you were starting to leave red marks on his back.

 

"I'm c-cumming.." Tze Long moaned out as you felt his cum fill you up.

 

but his pace did not stop, he kept moving and his finger went down to your clit and started rubbing it, pushing your closer to your climax. "cum for me love.." he purred into your ears and continued to cox you to your climax. 

 

you cried out his name as you felt pleasure wash over you as you cummed around his member that was still inside you. as you started to recover from your wave of pleasure, Tze Long pulled his softening member out of you and fell to the spot beside you on bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

 

you felt your breath become more paced and soon, you felt sleepy. turning to your side, you placed your head on Tze Long's chest and arms around his stomach, listening to his heart beat. he then placed his arms around you and reach for the blanket that was tossed carelessly to the floor and cover the both of you with his.

 

"I love you (y/n), so very much.." Tze Long said as he tighten his grip on your and pulled you closer to him.

 

as you said the three words back to him, you snuggled closer to him. despite feeling the warm that was slowly dripping out of you. you'll take care of it when you wake up, maybe go for round two with Tze Long in the shower.


	7. rook x reader ; height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one shot will include 2 parts, the first where you are shorter than Rook and the other when you're as tall or taller than him.
> 
> enjoy!

 

**you're shorter than him:**

as you reached up to the tallest shelf where the tissue rolls are, your fingers were inches away from reaching it. groaning, you huffed and tried again, leaning against the counter, tipped toed and fingers stretching to reach the item but to no avil.

"do you need some help there?" you heard Julian chuckled from behind you. without seeing him, you knew he had a cheeky smile on his face and head slightly tilting to the side. sighing, you reached down and placed your hands on your face, nodding at Julian's question.

he laughed as he walked to you, pressing you against the counter as he easily reached out for the tissue roll on the top shelf and handing it to you. you then took it from his hands and muttering a soft 'thank you' and then proceed to use the towels to clean up the water on the table.

"seems like you were short of tissues huh?" Julian remarked as he hugged you from the back. rolling your eyes, you just pushed Julian off you when you were done cleaning the mess up. Rook laughed again, you new he had another pun or stupid joke about your height.

"Julian, no."you said as you sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Julian yes." he replied as he sat down beside you and placed an arm around you. "hey can you turn to the news channel?"

shaking you head, you replied, "no, it's not the time for the news yet." but then realizing what he meant, it was already too late as he cut you off. "Julian no-"

"i wanted to know what's the weather down there." after that, he laughed at his own joke then winked at you then proceeding to pull you into his arms, knowing that you would walk away from him. rolling your eyes again, you raised your middle finger a him then folding your arms, looking away from him.

"awh don't be angry baby, you know i'm just joking." he cooed as he nuzzled into your neck, but you decided to ignore him and keep your attention on the movie playing on the television even though you we were not interested in it.

Julian continued to try to get your attention, then he snorted and you knew he had another dumb joke. "hey (y/n), i didn't know you had such a short attention span." emphasizing on the word 'short'. groaning, you pushed his arms off you and when you broke free, you went to your bedroom, ignoring Julian's calls for you.

as you tucked yourself into the soft covers, you heard Julian's footstep coming near you and sure enough he was in bed with you, trying to pull the covers off you, wanting to snuggle under it with you.

"i'm sorry baby, i was just joking, i'll stop. please don't ignore me.." he whined as he hugged you, still trying to pull the covers off you, wanting direct contact with you. finally giving up, you pulled the covers off you and hugged Julian and him hugging you back tightly.

"you feel so small in my arms," he chuckled as he tighten his grip on you.

"i swear Julian if you make one more joke about my height, you're sleeping on the couch tonight and no kisses for a week." you threatened him with your finger against his lips, stopping him from saying anything. he just smiled and kissed your fingers, nodding as he then lightly bit on your finger, making you pull it away and hid your face in his chest as your face began to get redder.

"you're like a cherry tomato, small and red." he then burst out laughing.

"to the couch Julian!" you exclaimed but not letting him go, arms tightly around him.

"i love you so much, little cherry tomato." he said ignoring you as his arms pulled you closer, if that was even possible.

"JULIAN!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**you're taller or same height as him:**

"hey lengthy boy, i'm going to buy some supplies for the party tonight and you're coming along with me." you said as you pulled Julian's hoodie onto your body.

he whined as he reached out to you from the bed, "can we not go? we already have enough junk food and soft drinks." and you responded by shaking your head and sitting down on the bed, Julian moving towards you and setting his head on your lap. ruffling his hair, you pat his forehead as an indication for his to get up and Julian getting the hint, moving up and leaning against the head rest of the bed.

"come on, get dressed and let's go, we can cuddle when we get back till the rest arrive okay?" trying to convince Julian to get out of the bed. finally nodding, he got up and dressed himself while you waited in the living room.

soon he was out and ready, reaching his hands out to yours, he took it and guided you our of the house. as you turned around to lock the door, Julian wrapped his arms around you and kissed the back of your head.

"Julian my lips are not there." you said jokingly, turned back to him and started your journey to the supermarket.

"I know, and also did I tell you, I love you alot?" he said, gripping onto your hands tightly.

nodding, you squeezed his hands back, "and I love you too, long boy. "

"hey! if I'm long boy, then you're long girl. since our height is almost the same." Julian said as he let go of your hands and placed his arms around your shoulder.

"no I'm taller than you!" you said as you raised your hands and trailed it from the top of your head to the top of his head, purposely increasing as you got closer to his head and then ending it a few centimeters above his head.

"you're cheating, I'll buy a height chart and show you, I'm taller than you by so much." Julian chuckled as he shooked his head.

"no, I'm taller, that's a fact." you argued back at him.

"we shall let the chart do the talking."

"but-" you said but he cut you off by placing his fingers on your lips.

"nope, don't argue with me dear, we shall see."


	8. ela x male reader ; kinks [smut]

"come on man, it's a job that pays well and you also get all the girls. it's a win win situation!" your friend said as he pushed his phone to you and showed you an advertisement.

"nah I think I'll pass man, thanks." you shook your head as you gave his phone back to him.

he sighed and nodded, "alright but anytime you change your mind, just text me ya?"

you nodded back to him and started thinking about the job, maybe you'll take it up.

spoiler alert, you did and it was nothing like what you thought it was.

\------------------------------------------------

as you felt your saliva drip down from you mouth due to the gag that Ela had made you wear, you couldn't help but feel your erection get harder and more uncomfortable due to the cock ring that she placed onto your ass well, as Ela's crude, degrading and mean words hit your ears. "look at you, such a whore, getting hard by my words, can't imagine what my hands could do that that small thing of yours." Ela snarled as she placed one for the foot on you erection, moving the toes over the sensitive slit making your shiver and moan out due to the the contact, only for the moan to be muffled by the gag. 

you enjoyed the contact for awhile but it was short lived. Ela pulled her feet away soon after, leaving you moaning for more but only to be muffled. looking up at her, you tried to beg for more with your pleading eyes, which Ela only responded by mocking you again, "what? you wanted to cum? remember slave, you won't cum before I do." 

nodding, you hoped to receive some kind of pity or get some leeway, you knew she loved it when you submitted yourself to her. as you tried to say something, the gag blocked you and you knew you couldn't use your hands to remove it as it'll make your punishment even worst. 

"crawl to bed and lie down, you're gonna make me happy. and don't walk there, crawl like the dog you are." Ela commanded you as he pointed to the bed, with a pair of handcuffs in her other hand. and as you crawled your way there, you could hear Ela's insults towards you, but it surprisingly made you harder, after all, you were the slave and she was the master. 

when you reached, you later back down and raised your arms to the bed frame, and this made Ela smirk, she loved seeing the power she had over you and the fact that you knew she was always in charge.

walking over to you, Ela crawled over your crotch and licked your erection base up to the tip, making your grip on the bed frame tighten, all this touch denial made a simple lick so pleasurable. her hands cupped your balls and her tongue swirled around the tip but pulled away immediately when she heard your moans. "shut up, seems like the gag is not working. this is extra, not your entitlement slave." she snarled as she moved up to sit on your chest and reached out to your wrist and cuffed it to the bed frame.

after cuffing you, she place her hands on your shoulder and started rutting against your chest and feeling her wetness against you made your erection harder and throb even more. as she moved, you heard soft moans of pleasure escape her mouth.

"I'm gonna sit on your face, you're gonna do a good job right slave? make your master happy and I'll give you what you've been waiting for tonight." Ela breathed out and mounted your face without waiting for your respond.

the moment you felt her heat on your lips, you started licking and nibbling occasionally. making sure to push your tongue into her heat and moving it around, making her moan out your name and push harder down onto your mouth. you hands pushed painfully against the cuffs as you wanted to reach out her her and touch her, use your fingers to make her cum all over your face but you couldn't due to the cuffs.

soon, you felt her rut against your mouth and you knew she was cumming soon and sped up your movements and sucked harder, making her grip on your hair tighter.

"that's right slave, master is gonna cum, I'm so close, yes that's right." she moaned out and soon you felt her body shake and wetness all over your mouth, her grip on your hair tighten till a point it hurt.

her body jerked for awhile and soon it stopped and you could hear her breathing start to clam down and get more regular. and she got off your face and said, "good job slave, you made master very happy."

she then moved off the bed and reached out for her clothes on the floor making you confused. turning back to you, Ela just petted your hair and said, "relax for now, your tiny thing is still hard, disgusting." she removed the gag from your mouth and let you catch your breath before continuing, "Monika will take care of you soon, she's into small things and yours fit just well, and that small thing is not gonna pleasure me."

without listening to your questions, she got dressed and walked out for the room, leaving you protesting and pulling on the cuffs.


	9. echo x reader ; drabble [smut]

 

_**Echo boy's probably low-key into some rough stuff, hair pulling, biting too. leaving his marks on you, hickeys, anything to show others that you're his** _

__

as you felt the grip from Echo's hands tighten on your hair, making you tilted your head back and arched your back, letting out a moan as you felt Masaru go deeper into you.

leaning down till his chest is in contact with your back, Masaru placed his lips on your neck and licked it slowly, and having many steamy nights with Echo, you knew that after licking the spot he wanted, he'll bite down and leave his mark on you.

and sure enough, his teeth grazed your skin, bit it and rolled the skin between his teeth, biting and sucking at much as he wants. that's sure to leave a mark for days.

all this while his hip's pace never slowing down, keeping you moaning as he relentlessly pounded into you with such force that it's definitely gonna leave you sore for days.

after lifting his mouth off your neck, he kissed the sport softly and whispered into your ears,

"mine.."

 

**~**

 

_**morning slow, lazy and sensual sex, Echo loves some soft times in bed with his significant other, aka you** _

 

waking up feeling hands trace your body, you knew Echo was feeling rather frisky this morning, well, most of the mornings.

"good morning dear.. " Masaru's deep voice greeted your ears and soon kisses and soft nibbles were placed on your ears, slowly moving down to your neck.

you turned around to face your lover, moving forward to lock lips with Echo. lips moving in sync slowly, and soon his tongue licked your lips, wanting you to open your mouth and so you did, giving his tongue access to your mouth. and soon, your tongues were sliding over each other slowly.

as the both of you kissed, Masaru's hands moved down to your crotch and started slowly rubbing you, fingers delicate and slow, reaching all the parts that made you moan out in pleasure.

pulling away from the kiss, Echo turned you around so that your back was facing him and reached out from behind, using his other hand groping and occasionally squeezing your chest.

"you should sleep naked more often baby, you look so sweet, feel like eating you up..." Masaru breathed out, hands not stopping, his touch was like fire and you were ice, the intoxicating feeling leave you light headed and asking for more.

"then do it, take me." you plead, hoping that he would give you what you needed the most.

"mmm...its okay, I'll take my time with you today, I'm gonna enjoy you as long as I can hold myself back." and his lips went straight to your neck after saying that.

 

**~**

 

_**Masaru also loves using toys on you, especially for teasing you, which will make you do something he loves very much, to hear you beg for him** _

 

as the toy buzzed in you, your moan and calls for Masaru got louder, your climax coming soon. reaching out for Echo, you whined when he moved further away. his hands still on the controller and his other hand stroking himself slowly as he watched you thrash around the bed, arms reaching out for him.

he sighed as he moved closer to you, placing the controller down and placed his hands on your cheeks and pressed his lips to yours roughly, his teeth biting your lips and rolling it between his teeth.

and when he pulled away, you moaned out his name, begging for him to pleasure you. "Masaru.. baby.. please. I need you badly." as you plead, he just nodded and run his hands over your body and brush past your heat, making you arch your back.

"please.. baby.. I've been good for you.. I didn't touch myself like you asked.. please Masaru.." you begged and begged, mind clouded with pleasure, but the toy wasn't enough, you needed Masaru's thick and long cock.

"just beg a little more baby, and I'll fuck you hard and good in your tight little hole. come on baby, a little more.. " he said as he moved closer to you. hands pulling out the toy, leaving you empty and climbed on top of you.

"Masaru... baby.. " you whined, hands around his neck.

nodding he positioned his erection is your entrance, rubbing it there, spreading the pre cum around, still not putting it into you, "come on, a little more baby, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

you whined but you knew that if you didn't beg, you wouldn't get it. "please Masaru, fuck me..."

he hummed but still kept teasing you by pushing a bit in and pulling back out. "with what? the toy? if you want the toy, I'll give it to-"

"no! I want yours, your big cock, please fuck me with it.." looking away, you felt a blush creep up and you covered your face with your hands but he pulled it away and placed a soft kiss on your cheek.

"okay baby, I'm gonna destroy you with this cock you love so much." he said and then winked.

and after that, he pushed all of him into you at once, till the hilt. and he hid his face in your neck and started thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

"Masaru! harder baby!" you cried out to him.

"oh baby I will, I'm not even done with you yet."


	10. glaz x reader ; drabble

"I'm fine, this is just a scratch."

when he comes back, with cuts and bruises all over, he's still insisting that he's fine. and despite your nagging, he'll just hug you while using his body weight to keep you trapped between the couch and him.

"Timur please, just let me patch it up. if not it's gonna get infected and-" you whined out to him, only to be cut off by Glaz placing his lips on yours. 

when he pulled away, you opened your mouth to continue what you were saying before but him cutting you off again using his lips.

"Timur-"

kiss

"stop it-"

kiss

"darling-"

kiss

"Timur please," this time you turned your head away from his face, making Glaz kiss your cheeks instead. letting out a sigh, Timur pulled you up onto his lap and placed his arms under your thighs and lifted you up, carrying you as he walked to your shared bedroom, ignoring your commands to stop and listen to you.

"Timur, darling. are you listening to me?" you called out to him, tightening your arms around him hoping that this would get his attention, but to no avil.

when he placed you down onto the bed, he placed his arms around you and nuzzles his face on your neck and finally speaks.

"I'm okay dear, I really am, the medic at the base has already patched me up. "

you sighed and nodded, cuddling up to him and soon the both of you are cuddled together in comfortable silence.

"I'm worried about you, everyday when you're out in the field." you whispered out, breaking the silence.

Timur nodded in understanding, tightening his grip around your waist before speaking,

"I know, if it makes you feel better, you can help me clean the wounds everyday okay? having you patch me up is so much better than some medic."

laughing at his reply, you remembered he once told you that he found doc naggy and doc scolding him while patching him up after a fight.

"yes dear, I remember you told me that doc was too naggy and now's my turn to be naggy, you need to rest." you said while running your hands through his hair.

nodding, Glaz placed a soft kiss on your neck then whispering, "you're the only person that can nag at me, only my sweet, kind and caring girlfriend can."

you felt the heat creep up on your cheeks, shaking your head you just continued to stroke his hair, coaxing him to sleep.

"sleep honey, I'll be here."

~

"I can cook, Shuhrat taught me how to."

 

as you stood at the door of the kitchen, watching Timur wonder how to turn on the stove, you started doubting that Shurhrat could cook.

"do you need help?" you asked, with a amused look on your face.

Timur just shakes his head, muttering to himself about something that has got to go with lifting the knob then turning it.

as he fidget with the knob, you walked to him and embraced him from the back, making his sigh in defeat and turn around in your embrace, hugging you too.

"you know, I just need help with the fire, then I'll be the greatest chef you've ever seen, Shuhrat taught me some cool tips and tricks." Timur declares.

laughing and nodding, you pulled away from the embrace and turned the stove on with no issue, after doing so, you teased Glaz even more,

"go on, the kitchen's all yours." and walked to the dining chair, watching him.

Glaz just nodded and placed the frying pan on the stove and immediately placed the beef on it, without any oil base and started to push the pan back and forth, trying to flip the beef.

"Timur-"

"quiet love, let this master chef work, you're about to eat the best meal in your life." Glaz said with pride in his tone, still trying to flip the beef.

raising your hands in the air, you laughed as you replied, "okay master chef, I'll leave you be, let me know when the best meal ever is cooked." with that you walked to the living room, turning on the television.

"yes, relax my love, let me do everything." Timur called out, his tone proud and ready, but what you didn't see is his face.

panick and worry, knowing well he should have just gave up and tell you that he didn't know anything and wasn't listening when Shuhrat was 'teaching' him how to be the master of the kitchen.

after a good half an hour, Timur then turned off the fire, giving up, looking at the beef that was stuck to the pan, burnt and in the worst condition.

walking over to you, he slumped down beside you on the couch with a pout on his lips and wiggled into the empty space between your arms.

pulling him into your embrace, giving him kisses on his forehead, you knew he can't cook for shit, the burnt smell reached your nose minutes before and you knew it was a matter of time till Glaz came into your embrace.

"MacDonalds?" you asked, trying to hold back your laughter.

"yes please."


	11. jackal x reader ; who's the hunter now? [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, there is non consensual things in here, well mostly in the first part, dom reader and sub Jackal. I have an idea for a fluffy part II

"I'm surprised that you, as a person from the all famous team rainbow, tied up and lost to a someone from a small organization."

you mocked a while looking at the tied up man in front of you, his arms held back behind the chair, legs trapped to the legs of the chair, hair messed up and his visor off, reveling his handsome face and finishing the look off with a cloth stuffed into his mouth.

"since we have all the time in the world, I'm gonna enjoy myself. after all, I have a gem in front of me, we'll both get what we want if you cooperate with me. deal hot stuff?" you suggested, moving closer to him and Jackal just glared at you in response.

"tell me everything you know darling."

placing your hands on his chest, you trailed to down to his belly button, making him squirm away but to no avail, talking only to be to muffled by the cloth.

as your hands move down, you sat between his legs and rested your head on his crotch and looked up at him, hands resting on his thighs, squeezing occasionally.

"do you want to speak? if you operate with me, I'll make you feel real good, love." you said as you stood up and then sat on his lap, arms around his neck. Jackal just growled at you, still trying to move away from you.

"oh love, that sound you make, I love it so much. I'll make you do that again, but it will be a sound of pleasure." you whispersed and then moved down to his neck, lick a spot then biting down on it, rolling the skin between your teeth, sucking on it as well, making sure to leave a huge hickey there.

once you were satisfied, you leaned back to appreciate the mark you left on him. Jackal's eyes burning into your's with hate and in responce, you just smirked and placed a soft kiss on his nose.

"seems like I need to do more, it's okay. I don't mind working for someone as hot as you." you teased with a wink and then started to grind down onto his crotch, making his let out a small gasp and bite down harder onto the cloth.

you smirked as you knew your plans were working. "come on baby, spill everything and I'll make you feel really good." you breathed out and leaned down to give him another hickey.

you then moved your hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, and soon revealing his toned chest and abs. licking your lips, you pushed his shirt from his shoulder and tore the sleeve and back, so that you could take it off without taking off the ropes that kept his muscular arms together.

when you were done doing that, you moved your hands over his nipples, making him arch his back slightly.

"such a nice body, I'm glad to be the first one to claim it as mine." you breathed out against his neck and moved down lower to his chest and started leaving hickeys all over, making it form a heart shape.

after you were down with your art work on his chest, you licked it again and moved your mouth on his erect nipples and sucked lightly on it, occasionally licking over it or a small nibble.

Jackal just shut his eyes and looked away from you, biting done harder on this cloth and you decided to removed the cloth from his mouth, maybe you'll hear one of his moans. reaching out for it, you pulled it out with your mouth, eyes locked on to his all the time.

when it was finally it out, Jackal opened his mouth and started yelling at you about how rainbow was gonna come get you, how you'll be sent to jail and your life was gonna be hell, to which you just smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder.

"it's okay, they won't find you, and if they do, till then I'll have fun with you." saying it while you moved off his lap and sat between his legs once again, hands on the zipper of his pants, toying with it.

"what are you doing! get off me, stop this! I'm gonna kill you!" Jackals spat out at you, still trying to move away from your grip.

keeping your silence, you pulled the zipper down to reveal his black underwear, a slight tent in it. you tired to pull his pants down but his weight kept you from doing so.

"look at you, already aroused. why are you being so stubborn, tell me everything and I'll make this cock feel good." you teased and you took his slightly hard member into your hands, his pants still slightly blocking the way.

letting out a click of annoyance, you reached out for you knife and started cutting and his pants.

"stop it! please!" he cried out, but his cries just pushed you to continue, in fact, go faster.

"so nice to hear you beg, do it again hot stuff." you said as you continued to cut through his pants, and soon leaving him in his underwear with patches of what was his pants on the floor.

leaning in closer to his crotch, you gave his member is luck though his underwear, wetting it in the process, and hearing him let out a soft moan, you smiled as you moved your hands into his underwear, taking his slightly hard cock into your hands.

Jackal tilted his head backwards and bit down on to his lips, trying to stop anymore sounds from coming out of his mouth. you looked up at him and teased him some more, taking his now erect cock out of the underwear, but decided to just tear the underwear.

then taking his cock in your hands and started jerking him off, your mouth sucking and licking on the tip, licking off the pre cum that was dripping out from the slit of his cock.

"come on baby, just say it and I'll give you what you want. I'll let you fuck me with this big cock as hard as you want, let you cum in me, filling me up with your warm cum. mmhh just thinking about it makes me so wet for you." you said as you moved your other hands into your pants, rubbing against your clit and took an much of his erection into your mouth as you could, making him let out a loud moan but stopped it by biting down on his lips.

but Jackal couldn't resist looking down at you, and the sight made his cock even harder, you were between his legs, sucking desperately on his erection, one hand roaming his body and the other in your pants, pleasuring yourself.

moving your hands out from your pants, you looked up at him, his erection still in your mouth and hand roaming his body, rolling his nipples between your fingers.

"s-stop! I'm gonna-" Jackal cried out but cut the sentence off with a moan of his own and you moved your mouth off and licked his erection from the bottom all the way to the tip.

you smirked and placed your cheeks on his hard cock and rubbing it against your cheek, "just tell me everything you know baby and I'll let you fuck me, as hard as you want." you said as you continued rubbing it against your cheeks, spreading the pre cum around your cheeks.

"n-no, I'm not telling you anything!" Jackal spat out, determine to not give in to you but his actions contradicting his words, hips grinding into the air, wanting more contact.

sighing, you moved his cock away form you and stood up in front of him, Jackal letting out a whine but soon cut himself off.

"such a stubborn boy, it's okay. I'll come back when you're ready to cooperate with me." you sighed and walked to the mattress on the floor at the corner of the room, after all, the both of you were in a secret location, and the worst place but having a smoking hot operater in the room with you made it better.

"what?! you can't just leave me like t-this!" Jackal cried out, finally giving in to his lust.

you just shook your head as you layed down on the mattress, hands moving down into your pants.

as Jackal watched, he knew what you were going to do, and it was not gonna help his erection at all.

as you moved your hands on your clit, rubbing slowly, you let out Jackal's real name, making his erection painfully hard.  
"Ryad, oh Ryad, please fuck me.. harder baby, give me that big cock.. oh Ryad, good boy.. " you moaned out as you rubbed your clit faster.

turning to face Jackal, you let out another cry of his name, and Jackal's barrier was breaking, he needed to relief himself, he wanted to be in you, deep in you.

you moved your hands away and stood up once again, removing your pants and shirt, leaving you in your bra and panties, and walked to Jackal.

you placed your hands on his underwear and tore it apart, letting his erection spring out. it was bigger and thicker than you thought it would be.

sitting on his lap, you placed your core right on his cock and started rutting against him. "Ryad, you're so big, I want your cock deep in me, please oh Ryad." you moaned out and then placed two of your fingers on his lips and pushing it in.

Jackal gave in to you and licked your fingers and you pulled it out once it was wet enough and reached down to your core, pushing your panties aside, you pushed the two finger that was once in Jackal's mouth into your heat, moaning out him name once again.

Jackal let out a breathy moan and looked down, seeing your fingers pleasure yourself, he gave in,

"please let me fuck you.. I'll tell you everything.. please just-" he was cut off by your mouth on his, kissing him as your tongue slid over each other.

moving your finger out from yourself, you pushed yourself up and lowered yourself into Jackal's hard cock, making the both of you moan out in pleasure.

"s-shit, you're so tight, harder please baby." Jackal cried out and moved his hips up to meet your pace.

you nodded and placed your arms around his neck, bouncing up and down on his cock faster and faster.

"cum Ryad, cum deep in me please, fuck me." you moaned out and you begged for him, feeling your own climax coming soon.

Jackal nodded, "I'll fill you up with my cum, so much that it drips out of you for day, you're so fucking tight." hearing his dirty talk made your climax even closer.

and soon, your climax swept over you like a wave, crying you Jackal's name and leaning your head on his shoulder and twitching against him.

as you came, Jackal felt you tighten around him and his orgasm came too, cumming in ropes, filling you up and making some drip out and fall onto his lower belly. as the both of you recovered from your orgasm, the both of you shared a soft kiss.

soon your breathing became paced again, but you still didn't move off Jackal, keeping him inside you.

"alright.. they are the b-base, at Ibiza-" Jackal panted out, keeping his promise but you cut him off, kissing him once again.

"tell me tomorrow.. I'm exhausted, boy you were hard to get." you joked and pulled yourself up, enough to let his cock slide out of you and his cum dripping after.

sitting back on his lap, you placed your head on his shoulder as you felt sleep take over you.

"are you really just gonna sleep like this on me? " Jackal asked but no respond came.

slightly chucking, he nodded and leaned in to you and whispered a soft,

"alright then, good night, hot stuff."


	12. vigil x reader ;drabbles [smut]

 

• Chul Kyung's not really vocal during sex, more of quiet moans and groans, maybe a praise every now and then but no dirty talk.

• most of the time it's more if making love, rather than rough, fast sex. Chul Kyung's more into slow and sensual sex, love making, using this time to show his love for you.

• kinks that Chul Kyung's into are like mentioned above, slow and sensual sex, and it gets him going when you wear anything red. if you wear any red underwear and you lift for hands, showing the slightest bit of it, Chul Kyung will not be able to hold himself back.

• but if you're not showing your body, even if he wants you, shy boy won't even ask. he'll just linger around you alot, hands brushing past your body, hoping that you get the hint.

• Chul Kyung also likes you being dominant, like the previous point, he's not one to ask and loves it when you initiate things, the only time he started first was during your anniversary day, after the both of you can back from a fancy dinner. Vigil wanted use the opportunity to show you his love for you, not like he doesn't everyday but make the night special for the both of you.

• receiving a blow job would be something that Chul Kyung loves, but giving would not. giving would not be his strength, so he'll use other ways to give back to you. for example using his fingers would be something he's great at, he's able to reach all your good spots with those long fingers.

• also he likes calling you things like, love, darling, beautiful during these steamy sessions.

• kinks that Chul Kyung's NOT into would be things like BDSM, dreading kink, anything that degrades the other party. and a huge no to BDSM, if it hurts you, its a no from Chul Kyung.

• aftercare is a must after your love making session, he likes to hold you close and run his hands through your hair and feel you close to him. and also him asking things like, "did I hurt you?" , "was I too rough?" , "I'm sorry I scratched you just now, you just felt too good."

• and him getting all flustered and red when you mention the steamy activities last night to him the morning after.

*

"hey Chul Kyung?" you asked as you traced the abs on his body, still cuddling naked from yesterday's 'activities' with your boyfriend.

"yes honey?"

"you were good last night, the way you moved your hips, I loved it." you teased as you looked up at him, and as you expected, his cheeks red and looking away from you.

laughing, you moved your body upwards so that your face was level with his and used your hands to turn his face to look at yours, you placed your forehead on his, whispering the special three words to him.

lightly chuckling, he pulled your body down to his and held you tightly against him and whispers back,

"I love you too, darling."

~

"I know I don't say it alot, but I want you to know that I love you alot."

Vigil was never one for words, showing his affection though kisses on your forehead, reminding you to bring your lunch, simple small things that show his love for you.

today was no different, as you opened your eyes, you saw Chul Kyung already awake, looking at you and when he saw that you were awake, he face a small smile and leaned closer to give you a kiss on your forehead, then moving lower to your cheeks, placing a soft kiss there and then lastly moving to your lips and placing another soft kiss there.

smiling, you placed your arms around him and rolled onto of him and his arms around your waist, holding you tightly against him.

"good morning dear." you whispered to him and getting a soft hum from Vigil.

as the both of you were tangled together, enjoying each other's warmth and company, Chul Kyung spoke up, breaking the silence.

"darling, I know I don't say it much, but I want you to know that I love you so very much."

you moved your head up to face him and placed your lips on his, diving in for a kiss. this time, it lasted longer than the previous ones.

lips moving against each other slowly in harmony, and soon his tongue was licking your lips, wanting entrance into your mouth, which you gladly allowed. as your tongues slid past each other, you held Chul Kyung tighter and the kiss got more heated.

before you could move you hips against his, Chul Kyung pulled away and held you to his chest, whispering soft 'I love you's to you.

"Chul Kyung.. why did you stop, I wanted it to last longer." you whined to him, getting only a chuckle from your boyfriend as a response.

"you're one impatient girl." Vigil joked and he placed another kiss on your forehead. pouting, you pointed to your lips and whined, "I want one here."

chuckling, Chul Kyung nodded and kiss your lips softly.

"I love you, more than I can ever say."


	13. mira x reader ; drabbles [smut]

‹ smut drabble ›

• turn on / kinks :  
anything that has to do with dom / sub. Elena likes being the dominant most of the time but occasionally will let you be the dominant. and toys too, every steamy time with Elena isn't complete with toys. and seeing you sleep with just your underwear gets her going too.

;

waking up the feeling of someone kissing and sucking on your neck, you stirred a little and tried to swat the mouth away form you, wanting more sleep.

"oh no, darling, you tempted me. sleeping with only your underwear, you can't just wave me off like this." Elena whispered into your ear and climbed on to you, straddling you.

moaning out as you feel her rut against your crotch, you used your hands to cover you face only for it to be pushed away and held above your head by Elena's hands.

"don't hide from me, I want to see your face when I make you cum." she breathed out and leaned down and placed kisses on your neck, leaving marks every now and then.

as you felt more and more aroused, you tried to move you hands to Elena's ass to squeeze it but remembering that it was held above your head.

"good girl, know who you belong too." she said while moving her other free hand under your panties and started rubbing your clit in circles slowly.

"Elena please.. "

"please what? "

"you know what I want.. "

shaking her head, she slowly began to move her finger away from your heat, where you needed it the most.

"Elena please! I need you to finger me, please.." you cried out, hips moving up to get some form of contact with Elena.

"that's right, good girls who beg always gets what they want."

with that, Elena's hands moved back into your underwear and pushed in slowly into your heated core.

;

 

also public things too, if the morning before any dinner or celebration with the other operators she's feeling a little more kinky than usual, she'll make you go there with a small vibrator inside you and her holding the controller for the whole night,seeing you squirm and beg for her to stop is also a sight she likes to see, makes her wet.

and Skype or phone sex when she's away from you. she loves hearing you tell her what you want her to do to you and you begging for her to ravish you when she gets back from wherever she it.

sending her sexual pictures will be something that gets her going too. be it when she's on the way home and you send her a picture of your hands in your underwear or a picture of your ass, it gets her horny and she'll immediately rush back to you if she can, if not she'll find the time to call you and she won't hesitate to tell you how she's gonna punish you when she gets back. 

;

picking up the phone without even seeing who it was. who else could it be? after all you only sent one person those pictures.

placing the phone to your ear, you hear Elena's voice though the speaker,

"such a naughty girl, sending me these lewd pictures when I'm at a meeting." you could hear Elena's need though the phone, you bet if she was here with you, you won't be wearing a single item of clothing.

"I thought you liked them." you replied, biting on your fingers, wishing that she was here with you now.

"I love them, very much, and I'm gonna show you how much I love the real thing when I get back."

;

 

• turn offs / not kinks:  
slow paced and gentle sex, Elena hates it. she's into the 'go big or go home' thing, so if the both of you get steamy, bet it's gonna be fast paced and rough.

she'll thrust her fingers in and out of you you at a very fast pace, occasionally curling it to hit your good spot, which she will make you beg her to do it again.


	14. caveira x reader ; drabbles [smut]

< smut drabble >

\- Taina's kinks / turn on : blood and knife play, she likes softly scratching you with either a knife or blade during foreplay but not deep enough to hurt you.

and also her licking up the blood after making small cuts on your body, mainly your arms and legs.

BDSM too, and her being the dominant one, ropes, toys anything rough. coupled with some master and slave play, she'll be more than happy to get in bed with you.

orgasm denial is a common happening too. she'll drive you to the edge and pull you back suddenly. Taina will drive you insane with her mouth, touching, kissing and licking everywhere that makes you feel good and teasing you with her words, empty promises of letting you cum.

and all these teasing isn't complete without the degrading kink and begging. and it's her degrading you and you begging for her, never the other way round, Taina is just too dominant for your roles to switch.

\- turn offs : similar to Mira, anything slow is a no from Caveira. slow and sensual sex doesn't get her, if after a steamy session, there's no marks, hickey and cuts on you, something isn't right.

however, for Taina, public things are just not for her, she doesn't like anyone seeing you in your horny state, very possessive.

other than that, Taina is very open to trying out new kink with you, who knows, maybe the both of you will find a kink that suits the both of you during your adventurous kinky endeavors.

\---------------------------------

‹ fluff drabble ›

cuddles:  
Taina is not one to cuddle but rather sleep beside each other holding hands, but no big or small spoon.

unless one of you is sick then yes, cuddles.

*

"Tainaaa! " you yelled out from the bed, hurting your throat even more.

"what do you want this time , small one? " Taina yelled back from the kitchen.

"come here!"

"I'm cooking now, later."

"please??" you whined from the bed room and heard her placing down the cooking utensils and her footsteps coming closer.

and soon enough, she was leaning against the door and giving you a questioning look.

"hello, I want cuddles. I'm sick so it's allowed." you demanded and opened your arms, leaning up against the bed frame,gesturing her to come in bed with you.

sighing, Taina shook her head and walked towards you, giving into your very simple request.

pushing you down to the bed, she turned your around so that your back was to her chest.

"I love you."

"I love your too, little one. now go to sleep, you need the rest."


	15. jackal x reader ; prompt one shots

**"I swear if you don't stop kicking my seat, I'll do a 360 and drop kick your ass."**

today is the road trip day with the operator as a celebration for the victory over White Mask. and Six has planned a party at Clubhouse, in Ibiza.

and now, Jackal, Mira, Lion and you were in a car, driving there, it was a 5 hour drive from where you guys were.

with Jackal driving and Lion who called shotgun 3 seconds earlier than you, as a result, you're in the back seat with Mira, still grumpy about the entire 3 seconds thing.

despite trying to bargain with Jackal about the 3 seconds thing, he just replied with, "it's true my love, Olivier was faster than you."

and now you were seated at the back, instead of beside your boyfriend.

music blasted though the car and everyone excited but you, were in your own cloudy world, angsty about not being able to sit bedside your boyfriend for this 5 hours.

you kicked Jackal's seat, making him jerk forward slightly, soon followed by a loud grunt from him.

"aw is someone upset about being too slow? " Olivier teased and he looked at you though the front mirror, with a smirk on his face.

growling, you stretched your leg to kick his seat, making him laugh, his teasing still going on.

"alright guys, we get along today okay? it's graduation night." Mira suggested, but not hiding the smile on her face watching you hold on to this small grudge.

you just frowned and started kicking Jackal's seat in a 10 second interval and getting a growl from him everytime.

and not forgetting about Olivier, you reached your leg to his seat and kicked it a few times after kicking Jackal's seat.

watching all of this happening, Mira was snickering the whole time and taking videos of your childish behavior and posting it on her instagram story, with very creative captions like, 'we need a bumper seat, we have a child on the car.'

as you continued to kick Ryad and Olivier's seat, Jackal's patience was running out while Olivier was laughing at your childish behavior.

soon, Jackal abruptly stopped the car and looked at you though the front mirror, his expression frustrated and hands tight around the steering wheel.

"I swear if you don't stop kicking my seat, I'll do a 360 and drop kick your ass."

instead of fearing his threat, everyone in the car including you, laughed and made fun of it.

"bro, you sure your fat ass can do a 360 in this small car?" Olivier mocked Jackal, still laughing.

as everyone continued to mock Jackal, his anger rose and soon it hit the roof.

opening the car door, he walked to yours, opened it and pulled you out, dragging you to the side while Mira and Lion looked at each other, confused as fuck.

using his body weight, Ryad pressed you against the railing, his hands tightly gripping your waist, one of his legs between yours and his lips next to yout ears.

"if you don't stop acting like a brat, when we get home from the party, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." he growled, hands moving down to your ass and giving it a squeeze

"that would be good, sir. I'll only learn the hard way." you retorted and traced your hands down his chest, leaning in your lips to his.

but before the both of you could kiss, Olivier yelled from the car that was only a few step away from the both of you.

"hey horny love birds, could you wait till after the party then fuck? we're gonna be late! "

both yours and Jackal's face turned red from Lion's comment, and from where you were standing, you would hear Mira's hysterical laughter.

"wait till the after party baby, I'll make sure you never misbehave outside." his said as his breath tickled your ear.

**-**

**"mistletoe baby!"**

ah yes, Christmas, the season to chill with your friends and family, and today is Christmas day celebration with the Team Rainbow operators, including your boyfriend the one and only, Jackal.

"hey love, I want you to know-"

"that the best present I could ever get is you." you laughed as you cut him off before he could repeat himself for the 10th time of the night.

"I can't help but keep telling you, I love you too much." Ryad declared as he placed his arms around you and place a loving kiss on your forehead.

but the sweet moment was short lived as someone called out from behind the both of you,

"look up love birds!" Dominic (Bandit) said, and when you did, you saw a mistletoe above the both of you, held up by Dominic.

and soon everyone around you two were yelling 'kiss!' over and over again.

laughing, Jackal leaned in closer to you slowly placed his lips on your, pulling you into a passionate kiss.

everyone cheered, except when the kids got too heated, their protest for the both of you to stop before things got too steamy were heard.

with arms still around your waist, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours.

'"mistletoe baby!" Ryad exclaimed, "now let me and my baby continue what we were doing." and then leaned in once again and continued the kiss.

"oh no, come on guys! if you don't stop he's gonna pop a boner and y'all gonna fuck right here!"

and Ryad's response was just a middle finger up to everyone in the room.

**-**

**"oh come on, it's just coffee!"**

jealous Jackal is the cutest Jackal. he'll place his arms around you while staring at the guy dead in the eye, or say something sassy like, 'sorry she doesn't talk to any ugly' or 'stop trying, she's out of your league'

and today was one of the days where you got to see jealous Jackal while having lunch at your favorite fast food place.

"baby, wait here. I'm going to the washroom be back real quick." Jackal told you as he stood up, heading to the wash room.

looking down on your phone to keep yourself occupied while your boyfriend was gone.

seconds later, you saw someone take a seat opposite you, thinking it was Jackal. you looked up to ask him if you could order another serving of fries.

"Jackal baby, can we-"

you cut yourself off as you saw the person sitting opposite of you wasn't your boyfriend, but rather another guy.

"uh, excuse me?" you questioned the guy.

"I was sitting there, " he explained while pointing to a seat at the corner, "and I couldn't help but notice you, you're pretty."

you nodded and awkwardly said, "uh thanks?" hoping that the stranger will walk away but nope, he stayed.

he then continued to introduce himself to you, oblivious to your boyfriend waking towards the both of you, from where you were, you could see his fist clenched, ready to yank the guy away from you.

"so I was just thinking, you want to go catch a coffee together sometime soon?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"I'll answer for her, it's a no."

the guy jumped in his seat and turned around, meeting a very angry Jackal.

as he slowly stood up from the seat and raised his hands in the air, then speaking again, "come on, it's just coffee!"

Jackal moved to you and motioned for you to stand up, then placing his arms around your waist.

"excuse me? just coffee? just coffee with my girlfriend?" he growled and tightened his grip around your waist.

you tugged on his arm and shook your head,

"it's okay love, let's go." you tried to persuade Jackal to let this thing go and not cause a scene, knowing that he was very close to socking that guys jaw.

as you guided Ryad to the exit, he kept his eyes on the other guy, who still had his arms in the air, not moving a single muscle.

as the both of you walked back home, Jackal's arms were still tightly around your waist, glaring at any guy who looked your way.

"Ryad-"

"I love you too much to give you up to any guy."

'Ryad, you're being over dramatic. I won't leave you for anyone." you replied, giving his arm a squeeze.

Jackal let out a sigh and nodded then his cheeky mind had a great idea.

"let's go home, I need to make my mark on you, many of them." then winking at you with a smirk on his face.


	16. lesion x reader ; prompt one shots

**"mistletoe baby!"**

as you felt someone shaking you from your sleep, you used your hands and tiredly swat the hand away, which worked.

"honey, wake up, we have to go the Christmas gathering later."

hearing your boyfriend's voice, you turned around and cuddled into his chest, arms around him tightly, not wanting to leave the warm bed.

"we can arrive late, I wanna cuddle with you a little longer..." you mumbled, feeling sleep take over you.

chuckling, Tze Long nodded and gave in to you, placing his arms around you and pushing you closer to him.

with his hands running though your hair and him whispering sweet thing to you, you soon feel into a deep sleep, dreaming of only him.

**-**

"honey wake up, we've been asleep for many hours, we're late already." Tze Long's soft voice woke you up for you sleep.

still sleepy, you reached out for him, pulling yourself on top of him, then placing your face on his neck, giving him soft kisses and some love bites.

"honey.. we're late already, let's get going." he tried to persuade you, but he knew that the both of you are going to end up skipping the gathering and sleep. don't forget getting teased by the other operators over the reason for the both of you missing the gathering.

"geez, I can't win you." he joked and he tightened his grip around your waist, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

as the both of you lay in each others embrace , Tze Long raised his hands above your head and traced out a mistletoe.

"honey, I drew a mistletoe above us." he said as he placed a finger under your chin and tilted it up so that you were facing him.

"hhmm I don't see it. " you teased and you moved closer to him.

"well it is an imaginary mistletoe."

"do you want a kiss?"

shrugging, Tze Long spoke out again, "well, mistletoe baby!"

and then placed his lips on yours, pulling you into any slow and gentle kiss. lips moving in sync and soon tongue sliding over each other.

before the kiss got too heated, he pulled away for your lips, making you whine and lean in for more, which he only responded by placing his pointer finger on your lips and shook his head.

"Merry Christmas honey, I love you so much." Tze Long said as he interlaced his finger with yours.

"I know, I love you too. now kiss me again!"


	17. dokkaebi x reader ; prompt one shot

**"you watch out, I know where you sleep."**

the moment you heard your girlfriend tell out your name, you knew it was time to run.

"get your ass here right now!" Grace yelled out, her footsteps trailing behind you.

as you stood up and bolted out of your dorm to the general dining room to where some of the operators were, you quickly vaulted over the tables and later prone, looking out to the door, where Grace was most likely to come from.

"where are you, you little mongrel! how did you overwrite my program!" Graced yelled as she ran into the room, looking around to find you, till you spotted your feet sticking out from behind the bench.

as she walked closer to you, you raised your hand up in defeat, hoping to get some mercy from your angry girlfriend.

squatting down to face you, she crossed her arms and expected an explanation from you.

"okay I'm sorry, I'll remove the program, on one condition only." you tried to negotiate with Grace.

raising her eye brows, she jerked her head towards you, giving you the que to continue.

"only if you stop hacking into my phone and watch me shower." you said as you booped her nose.

Grace's gave you a look of shock, both because of the fact that you knew she was doing that all along, and also because if your request to stop.

lifting your hands to hers, trying to call truce with her, to which she only shook her head, arms still tightly crossed and no signs of giving into your request.

"it's okay, I'll just over over write your program." Grace declared as she looked away form you, a pout on her face.

"alright, if that's how it is." you argued back as you stood back up, dusting your pants and placed your hands on your hips then walked away from her, then continuing,

"I'll just create another program, you'll never get access to my phone anymore, we'll see who's the better hacker."

as you walked away, you hear Grace growl and called out to you,

"you watch out, I know where you sleep!"

to which you responded to with,

"sure you do!"


	18. bandit x reader  ; jealousy at it's finest

as you watched Dominic talk to Monika (IQ), you couldn't help but feel jealous. Ever since she joined Rainbow, everyone's attention, including your best friend, Dominic, was on her. and him even cancelling on you sometimes to as he said, 'bring her around the base' or 'introducing her to the team' .

sighing, you turned away from the sight and walked away to join the other female operators.

but you stopped in your tracks when you heard your best friend call out your name and his footsteps coming closer to you.

"hey! have you met Monika? she's from-"

before you could finish, you cut him off by snapping at him.

"of course I'll know who she is after you cancelling out on me because of her."

Dominic face you a look of shock as he began reached out to you,

"(y/n)-"

"it's cool, you can do whatever you want, it's not like I care anyways."

with that, you turned away and walked off, feeling like you messed up the relationship between both you and Bandit.

 

-

after that incident, both Dominic and you didn't speak a single word to each other, and even ignoring when you see each other in the hallway.

it hurt you deeply, considering you wanted to be more than just friends with him but seems like it ain't happening anytime soon.

since then, you spend more time with the other male operators, going to lunch with them and just try your best to keep Dominic out of your mind.

and today was no exception, sitting beside the SAS boys and Twitch , all of you joking around as usual.

"and I said, I'm sure you're an expert in tiny packages!" Smoke said and all of you burst out laughing, it was all good till Sledge placed and arm around your shoulder.

thinking that he was just joking, you let him, but as time passed, his arms keep their place around your shoulder and him leaning in occasionally.

well it's normal isn't it, friends just playing around? but to bandit, it wasn't.

Dominic watched as Sledge placed his arms around you and his grip on his mug tightened, holding back from going over to you and yanking Sledge off you.

"Dom, you alright?" Marius asked and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

jerking off Marius's hand, he stood up and slammed his mug on the table, catching everyone's attention.

the sudden noise just made Sledge's arms around you tighten, pulling you closer to him, seeing this just fueled Dominic's anger more.

and you turned around to look at where the source of the sound was coming from, only to lock eyes with a very angry Dominic.

the whole dining area was silent, no one dared to ask Dominic what was going on, knowing well that he would burst out with anger.

glaring at both you and Sledge once more, Dominic just stomped out of the room, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"well I guess you could say he's-" Smoke spoke up, only to be interrupted by Twitch.

"if it's a joke, don't."

Smoke just pouted and slumped back into his seat in response.

you however was wondering if you should go look for Dominic, this would be a good time to clear things between you and maybe also confess to him.

"hey (y/n), you're Dom's best friend, go talk to him for us okay?" Marius suggested as Blitz nodded, knowing how close Dominic was to you and about his crush on you.

after all, he's told them about you many times when they got drunk together. spilling many of his deepest secrets to them and his crush on you being one of them.

"yeah, I'll go and talk to him." you agreed.

there's only one place that Dominic goes to clear his mind, and that is his room, which he gave you a spare key to.

when you reached his room door, you could hear Dominic's footsteps pacing around the room, every now and then someone hitting the floor.

sighing, you knocked softly on his door, not wanting to just intrude into his room. after the knocking, his footsteps stopped and silence filled the room once again.

"Dominic? can you please open up, I want to talk to you." you asked as you placed a hand on the door.

"go away." was heard from inside the room.

"I'm not going away till we sort this out, even if it means waiting here all night." you said and waiting for Dominic's reply.

"fine, stay as long as you want."

with that, you sat down beside the door and waited, staying stubborn and not giving up.

an hour has passed and you're still waiting for Dominic to open the door, sleep slowly taking over you and sure enough, you feel asleep outside Bandit's room.

Dominic however, was wide awake, wondering if you're still outside, if you're getting colder outside, if you're still there for him.

sighing, he slowly opened the door, looking around to see you with your knees tucked into your chest, head on your knees.

Dominic reached to you and carried you up in his arm then slowly backtracking into his room, where he then placed you on his bed and tucked you in, contemplating if he should sleep beside you for the night but settled on just sitting beside you and constantly running his fingers through you hair.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, we'll talk this out tomorrow." Dominic said to no one in particular, not excepting to have you reply to him.

"why not do it now?"

Dominic jerked a little, surprised that you're already awake so quickly.

"you're awake, yeah sure, we'll talk."

sitting up, you placed a hand on Dominic's and turned to face him.

"Dominic, what's wrong?"

without saying anything, he pulled you into his embrace and hugged you tight, all this while whispering to you.

"I can't stand seeing you with another guy, let along him placing his arms around you like he owns you."

you hugged Dominic back and pulled the both of you back onto bed, where he adjusted himself so that his head as on your chest and arms tightly around your figure.

"Dominic I -"

before you could finish your sentence, he pulled away from you and faced away from you.

"what am I saying, you're not even my girl, I'm being stupid again. you have every right to be with any guy you want to, I won't-"

this time it was you who cut him off by pulling his back into bed then placing your arms around him, topped it all off with a kiss on his forehead.

"Dominic, I wanted to say that I feel the same as you do, seeing you with another girl makes me want to just pull you away from her." you said to him as you hugged him tighter as if someone's gonna take him away from you.

"well, I can be yours, if you be mine." he bargained with you, his hands trialing to your, then interlacing it together.

"deal Mr Brunsmeier."

"hope business with you is going to be smooth Mrs Brunsmeier." he joked back at you making the both of you laugh, and when it died down, Bandit flipped the both of you around , now with your head on his chest.

"I love you (y/n)."

"I love you too, Dominic."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings loved ones, this was a request, hope you guys like it
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- GSG9 headcannon  
> \- GIGN headcannon  
> \- bandit + Cedrick w/ gender neutral reader  
> \- bandit w/ gender neutral reader - blitz w/ female reader [smut]
> 
> till the next update!


	19. GSG9 headcannons

BANDIT ; Dominic

 

• Dominic is a very dominant and possessive person, which means he takes the lead in bed. his favorite thing is to tie your wrist to the bed frame and blindfold you then gives your senses a treat.

be it wax or ice play, Dominic wants to be in charge, even if you're riding him, he'll still command you, hands tight on your waist, setting the pace. every now and then pulling you down by your shoulder and leaving marks on your neck, where everyone can see it.

 

• hickeys, so many of them all over you. most of it is only to be seen by him, but some for the public to see, so that everyone knows you belong to someone. and that someone is him.

*

as you start to slowly wake up, you opened your eyes and saw Dominic still sleeping while his arms are tightly around you, keeping you close to him.

admiring him, you noticed the many loge marks you left on his neck all the way down to his chest, the red marks reminding you for the fiery passion that the both of you shared last night.

looking down to your own body, you saw many love bites, way more than you left on him. all the marks decorating your neck, shoulder and chest, tracing over the marks with your fingers , lightly rubbing over them.

"you like the marks baby?" Dominic's voice pulled you back to him.

looking up at him, you smiled and nodded then cuddling into his chest once more while Dominic chuckled and embraced you tightly.

"you left so many marks on me." you whined while your voice was muffled by his chest.

"yeah, I know. you left many on me too."

"what if people see them?"

"good. let them know you belong to me." Bandit replied as he nuzzled your hair.

tracing your fingers on his sides, you nodded into his chest and softly nipping at his skin.

"I love you, little vampire." Dominic joked and rolled over onto his back, pulling you up onto his chest.

"hey! when since did I gain this nickname?" you barked at him.

"since now, my little vampire." Bandit replied then gave a light tap on your nose.

"I can never win you. I love you too, Mr possessive."

*

-

• don't forget dirty talk, Dominic will use his filthy mouth every single chance he gets to, doesn't mean that it is only saved for when the both of you are in bed, even if you're out, training, shopping or just chilling out with the other operators, he'll tease the fuck out of you.

*

"gosh, the way you grip the gun so tightly, reminds me of how you jerk me-"

"Dom! stop it, we're at practice!" you snapped at him then moving your focus back onto the dummy target in front of you.

"I can't help it, this uniform is so tight around your body, makes me want to just take you right here." Dominic whispered to you then moved behind you, slowly rutting against you.

"Dominic Brunsmeier! can't you wait till we get back?" you yelled as you turned around, slightly pushing Bandit away from you.

"mmmhh say my name again, kitten." Dominic teased and placed a kiss on your nose.

before you could tell Bandit to leave you alone and wait for the both of you get home, Marius called the both of you out.

"hey horny love birds, mind waiting till the both of you get home till you fuck? we've got practice to do." Marius yelled from the behind the both of you.

with you face red, Dominic laughed and yelled back at Marius to mind his own business.

"it's alright love, I'll hide you from him. only I can see you-"

"DOMINIC!"

*

-

 

• Dominic seems like a very stern person but is actually a softie on the inside. he only shows his teammates and you the soft side of him

• loves skin to skin contact, doesn't matter where the both of you are, Dominic needs done sort of contact with you. if not he'll just turn angsty and say things like, "well, I'll be able to hit every target if my girl is here." and "I miss my baby, it's been 10 minutes since I last saw and touch her."

• cuddling time is the best with Dominic, his arms will be around holding you against his chest tightly. every now and then his hands will wonder down towards your ass and give it a light squeeze before kissing your forehead. even when he's asleep, his arm are still around you tightly.

• him getting jealous when any guy looks at you for too long or when they moved too close to you. and when this happens, Dominic will stomp over to you, doesn't matter if someone else is taking to him or he's in the middle of a card game with the other operators, he'll stomp over, place his arms around you and call you things like, "baby" , "love" or "sweetheart" and give you kisses non stop, till the guy gets the hint and leaves. if the other guy still doesn't leave, he'll tell him straight to his face that you're his girl and that the other guy should leave before he gets really angry.

................................................................................

-

BLITZ ; Elias

< smut headcannon>

• Elias loves when you're on top, letting you take controls is something he likes to do. with that being said, he's often the submissive one. the one to be teased, hands tied to the bed frame and the one to beg.

• occasionally he'll be in control, and when he does, boy you better believe he'll make your climax much more intense. Elias will also use dirty talk to you, only when he's in charge.

*

holding your hands above you head with his hands, Elias bit and suck on your neck, marking all over you.

"mine." he growled as he rubbed your heat with his erection, mouth teasing you with bites and dirty words.

"all mine." with that, he pushed his entire length into you at once, making you moan out his name in both pleasure and surprise.

as Elias relentlessly pounded into you, he never stopped whispering to you about how he's going to be the only can that can touch you or make you feel this much pleasure.

"I'll make sure this cock is the only one that makes you feel this good." Elias groaned out as he pushed in to the hilt over and over again.

"we were just talking!" you cried out, feeling your climax coming soon.

"yeah, just talking to my girl. mine, I'll make sure you never look or entertain another guy" Elias growled at his grip on your tightened, his pace becoming more and more sloppy.

"I'm gonna cum baby, I'll make you mine, mine and only mine." he said as he let out one last moan of your name and soon let out all his cum into you.

reaching his hands down to rub your clit, his thrusting never stopped, determined to make your climax an unforgettable one.

"come on baby, I know you're close. cum for me. show me how much you love my cock, come on." Elias encouraged and his hands rubbed you faster, pushing you closer to the edge.

and when it finally happened, your body jerked around you climax washed over you, making Elias sigh and pulled you closer to him.

as the both of you recovered from the steamy session of the night. Elias sigh in pleasure and slowly pulled out of you, then pulling you on top of him and placing soft kisses on you're forehead.

"baby, was I too rough?"

shaking you head, you placed a kiss on his neck then buried your face on the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just can't help it when I see another guy near you, I keep thinking that you'll eventually replace me with-"

cutting him off, you said to him,

"Elias, I love you and only you. I will never leave you for anyone else. besides, only you can give me this mind-blowing sex. "

chuckling, Elias nodded and tilted your chin up to face him, sharing a soft and loving kiss between the both of you.

"Elias?"

"yes? "

"I should make you jealous more."

"baby please no. "

*

-

• similar to Dominic, he loves leaving marks on you and vice versa. and instead of hiding it, he'll show it to everyone by wearing singlets, low cut shirt or just pulling his collar down and showing his boys the marks that you left on his neck. of course not showing them the ones you left lower down his body.

*

"look, she left one here too." Elias boasted to his team mates, Dominic, Marius and Monika, then pulling his collar down to show one of the many loves bites you left on his collar bone.

rolling his eyes, Dominic and Marius waved him off then went back to fixing their equipments while Monika just nodded and went back to typing on her phone.

just at the right time, you walked into the room, calling for Monika. and Elias's face lit up and he called out to you.

"hey sweetheart, could you come here for awhile?" Elias said as he reached his hands out to you.

as you walked closer to the group, Monika was mouthing to you, "don't!" while Dominic and Marius were just shaking their heads.

still confused, you stood beside Elias, asking him what's his reason for calling you over, to which he just responded by placing his arms around your waist and since he was sitting and you were standing, his face nuzzled into your chest.

"I just wanted to show them something!" his voice spoke up, muffled by your shirt.

"and that is? " you questioned him and placed your arms around his neck.

"oh no..." , "please don't, we've saw already." both Marius and Dominic whined out.

"sweet heart, show them the hickeys I left on you, I'm sure I left many of them last night-" Elias boasted.

"Elias, no." you deadpanned.

"Elias yes."

*

-

• also Elias likes slow and sensual sex. not every steamy session is rough, most of them are sensual and love making rather than fucking. he like to show you his love for you during these nights.

• shower sex. when the both of you shower together, his hands will often start wandering around your body, squeezing whenever he wants to. his lips kissing softly on your neck then moving down to your shoulder, collarbone and eventually he'll move in front of you, and continue his journey down your body, which eventually leads to sweet love making.

 

-

< fluff headcannon>

• Elias being the cheerful boy he is, he can turn your bad day into a good one. he'll embrace you in his arms anywhere and show everybody that the two of you are a better couple than anyone else in the world.

• PDA. doesn't matter if you're across the room or right beside him, instead of calling you with your name, he'll say things like, 'sweetheart', 'love' , 'doll'. he doesn't care that everyone else's attention is on the both of you. Elias will be Elias.

• jealous Elias is also a thing, he gets jealous very easily, like really really easily. some guy pats you on the back as a friendly gesture? jealous Elias comes over to you and takes your hands. your male teammates ask you out for lunch after a successful operation? jealous Elias interrupts and says that you already made plans with him.

part 2 of jealous Elias, if the two of you are out together and some guy gets too close to you, he'll come over and place his hands all over you, kiss your forehead, even softly tilt your head towards him and give you a kiss right in front of the other guy.

jealous Elias is best Elias.

..............................................................................  
-

JAGER ; Marius

< smut headcannon >

• Marius doesn't initiate most of the time, usually it's you that makes the first move of 'accidently' brushing your hands past his crotch or ass. and when he does initiate, he's the type to be a power bottom, hands always on your hips and setting the pace. not much of speaking but praises every now and then.

• but love bites is a must, he'll pull you down and leave his marks on your neck then licking over it once he's done. Marius's favorite spot to leave his marks on you are your neck, chest and hip. after he's done marking you, he'll admire the marks for a bit then thrust back into you.

• if he's feeling lucky, he'll ask if he can record it for his pleasure when you're not around, if you refuse he'll be okay with it. but if on certain occasions when you do agree, Marius will make the most out of it.  
• teasing Marius is something that you love to do, especially in public. whispering dirty things to him or just feeling him up. and if you were daring enough, you'll slip your hands under his pants, making him squirm around, whispering for you to stop but when you do, he'll whine and ask for more. or biting on his neck when he's working on his magpie, leaving small marks on his neck.

• Marius takes revenge on you for teasing him in public sometimes, sometimes he'll purposely work on his tech shirtless, stretching when you're around, giving you a good view of his muscles. or he'll leave small touches on your body, kisses and bites but never following up.

< fluff headcannon >

• Marius is a person to show more affection in private than in public, not a huge fan of PDA. he'll hold your hand and that's about it. but when you're in private be ready to have a very clingy Marius around you.

he'll whine for you to come cuddle with him when you're still doing stuff or he'll lift you up from your chair, earning a loud groan from you, and then sit down and place you on his lap then his arms around your waist, head on your back, saying something like, "go on baby, I'll just cuddle you like this." or "don't let me distract you, I'll just wait here silently, at least I get to have body contact with my girl.".

 

• cuddling each other to sleep is a must, even after an argument. Marius's arms will be around you with his chest pressed against your back, occasional kisses to your head and 'I love you' coming from Marius. the moment you move away from his arms, he'll groan and whine, pulling you back to him, making waking up and leaving for anything difficult.

and if it's after an argument and he's at fault, he'll be stubborn at first, facing his back against you but eventually turning back around to face you, slowly placing his arms around you, whispering to you that he's sorry and that he'll never repeat his mistakes again, which you'll turn around and cuddle him back and forgiving him.

however if you're at fault, he'll sleep with his back facing you and not giving you a since ounce of attention. and you would have to call out for him before having any contact with him if not he'll become even more irritated. you'll just settle with lacing your hands together with his and sleeping like that, even you'll always wake up with his arms around you.

• Marius does just jealous very easily, but will never show it. he'll keep his jealously in till the both of you reach back to your shared room where he'll ask things like, 'do you love me?' , 'will you ever leave me for someone else?' and 'who's that guy you were taking to just now?'. and you'll usually have to spend hours convincing him that you love him and only him.

but when you do notice his stare towards both you and the guy you are talking to, you'll just excuse yourself and walk over to Marius, where he'll just pretend to look away. when you're near to him, you'll pull him into a hug and ask he was jealous, to which Marius will just deny over and over again by saying something like, 'no, I wasn't' , 'psshh what are you talking about?' but with a little more pressing from you, he'll let out a sigh and admit to you that he was indeed jealous. to which you'll just respond by kissing him in short burst on his cheeks and lips, making his laugh and place his arms around you, glad that all your attention is on him now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings readers, this took me a long time and I hope you liked this. request are open, they will always be open
> 
> if you guys would like the female operators too, let me know and I'll add it in
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- bandit w/ gender neutral reader  
> \- blitz w/ female reader [smut]  
> \- GIGN headcannon  
> \- bandit + Cedrick w/ gender neutral reader
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	20. bandit x reader ; daydream

when you heard that Six has placed both you and Dominic together in charge of the year end Christmas party, you couldn't help but feel like the unluckiest person on earth.

you and Dominic never saw eye to eye, it wasn't something you could put your fingers on, it was more of a 'you know you won't like them during the first time meeting them'.

the both of you would argue over simple things, accuse each other of taking a larger portion of food, leading to the other having lesser to eat. or simply just argue over some dumb thing just for the sake of it.

"can't believe I'm grouped together with a mongrel." Dominic's voice jerked out of your sulking sate of mind.

"if I had a choice, I wouldn't want to be group with you too, Mr cocaine." you retorted, rolling your eyes at him.

"whatever loser, here's the template for the itinerary. you'll do the timeline and I'll do the activities." Bandit said as he handed you a empty template.

"no, I want to choreograph the games, you do the time line." you argued and handed Dominic the time sheet and gestured for him to hand you the game plan template.

shaking his head, he walked away from you, leaving you chasing after him to get the game plan that you want.

-

"I swear, he took my share of the baked rice! I was suppose to have a whole portion and now it's just this small part, if you can even call it small, it's non existent!" you yelled as you pointed to Dominic, who was just sitting calmly at his seat.

everyone else in the canteen just rolled their eyes, they've seen this scene once too many times, both you and Dominic arguing over some small thing, either Dominic starting the fight by calling you out from all the way across the canteen of you yelling at him over something to do with food.

shrugging, Dominic replied to you by saying, "it's not, you just pressed it and now it looks lesser." then took a mouth of his rice.

"I'm never going to que behind your dumb ass ever again!" you yelled at Dominic once again.

"fine by me, I don't want a mongrel behind me anyways." Dominic retorted as he quickly took it glance at you then started to talk to his team mates, completely ignoring you.

growling, you sat back down and stare at Dominic, hoping to burn holes into him with just your staring.

but soon realising that Dominic wasn't even paying attention to you, he's just enjoying his food. you let out a sigh of frustration and silently plot your revenge against Dominic.

-

"no! the music should be fast paced, to hype up the energy." you said, arms crossed as you glared at Dominic.

the both of you have agreed to meet up and plan for the music playlist and decorations and as usual, the both of you were arguing.

rubbing his forehead, Dominic let out a sigh, "why are you always this stubborn?"

"can't you just give in for once?"

"how many times have I done that, you're gonna have to give in some times too, you know."

you sulked and slumped down onto the table, burying your face in your arms. why can't the both of you just work together instead if arguing all the time. as you continued to stay in the same position, you heard Dominic let out a sigh and then felt a hand on your head, ruffling your hair which made you look up immediately.

and when you did, you saw Dominic nodding, with his hands still ruffling your hair and he said, "alright, we'll use your play list during the party."

you just looked at him, taking in his features. this was the first time you actually stopped and look at him, noticing some small scars on his face, his eyes looking directly into yours, his golden hair a beautiful mess in top of his head, some spilling over to cover his forehead and his beard making him look even more handsome. now that you stopped and admire Dominic, you couldn't help but blush a little, like come on, there a smoking hot guy right in front of you and plus his attention is all on you too, in this situation, who wouldn't blush?

"hey? hello, you alright?" Dominic's voice and his hands waving in front of you pulled you back to him from your daydream.

you shook your head and said, "yeah I'm good, just uh daydreamed a little."

Dominic smirked, "day dreaming about me? I saw your blush and the way you were looking at me, seems like you were thinking about me."

you felt your face heat up even more as you looked away from him and vigorously shook your head, your hands waving no between the both of you, "I was not!"

Doiminc just laughed as his hands reached out once more to ruffle your hair and then blow a kiss at you.

"whatever you say sweetheart, I'll go find my friends, if you're looking for me, just come to my room. you know where it is." Dominic teased and stood up, leaving you seated there, dumbfounded from his words and actions.

first, the kiss he blew to you then calling you 'sweetheart'. you felt your heart beating at a thousand times per second, heck even a million times per second.

as you say there calming your beating heart, a thought creeped it's way into your mind, 'could you have a crush on him?'

shaking your head, you continued to argue with yourself about how you can't possibly have a crush on the guy you hated for so long.

can it be?

 

-

reaching for the decoration and the top of the shelf, you felt your fingers burshing past the box but never really being able to grab it, sighing, you took a step back and stare at the shelf, hoping to find a way to reach the top.

"do you need help, small one?"

turning around, you saw Dominic leaning against the door frame, smirking at you, "I could help you get that, but in exchange you're gonna have to tell me if you were thinking about me that day."

you let out a gasp, and folded your arms, shaking your head, "you're still on about that? that was, what, a week ago?"

"well, I'm still curious, I'm pretty sure you were thinking about me, daydreaming about me-"

"I was not!"

"come on just confess, I could tell from your face, you were-"

"alright I was okay!"

after that, silence filled the air, leaving the both of you in awkward silence and you regretting what you said, feeling your face heat up.

"whatever.." you muttered to yourself and walked past Dominic, your shoulders bumping his.

before you could leave the room, Dominic's hands grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him, to be specific, pulled you to his chest, his arms around you.

"idiot, you can think about me any time, only you can." Bandit whispered as his arms around you tighten.

you on the other hands, are dumbfounded and just stood there, letting him hug you. feeling your heart beat even faster than when he called you 'sweetheart'.

Dominic realized you weren't hugging back, he shook your lightly and asked, "hey, you still daydreaming about me? I'm right here, just pay attention to the real thing."

you snapped back to reality, your arms slowly going around Dominic's waist and head relaxed against his chest.

"how did I even love your stupid ass." you mumbled against his chest, arms still tightly around him.

in respond, Dominic just hummed and sway the both of you slowly, "I don't know, maybe it's because of my charm? the one that you were daydreaming about."

you groaned and start to pulled away from Bandit but his grip around you was tightened and he chuckled then placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

"I didn't mean the stuff I said to you last time, my little mongrel."

"I'm still a mongrel to you, you fat cocaine boy." you joked back to Dominic.

"I love you, small baked rice addicted person."

"you baked rice stealing thief."

"Mr won't admit that you stole my food."

"this is going to go on forever isn't it." Dominic questioned and pulled away to look at you, a genuine smile on his face.

"yes, it will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, this was requested, hope you guys liked it.
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- blitz w/ female reader [smut]  
> \- smoke w/ female reader [smut]  
> \- jackal w/ female reader (part II of 'who's the hunter now?) - GIGN headcannons  
> \- bandit + Cedrick w/ female reader  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannon
> 
> till the next update! ♡


	21. blitz x reader ; jealous sex [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, quick note. this smut is kinda like a series? requested by a reader on AO3, here are the prompts:
> 
> \- jealous blitz  
> \- teasing blitz for the whole day  
> \- snuggle time leads to a steamy session  
> \- blitz wanting to show off hickeys and leaving more on you
> 
> yeah, this part is for the first prompt, the rest are coming up soon, enjoy!

as you joked with your male team mates, you leaned in and placed your hand on their shoulder, another hand holding your stomach as you laughed together with them.

"and then Grace (Dokkaebi) told Chul Kyung (Vigil) that she found his porn collection!" James (Smoke) wheezed out as he pounded his fits on the table, Seamus (Sledge) practically howling with laughter and leaned his head on your shoulder. 

paying no attention to the physical contact, you let it slide as your attention was on the story that James was sharing with you. "do you have any more of these stories? i need to hear them." Seamus choked out and placed his arms around your shoulder and continued to leaned his head on your shoulder. 

nodding, James started sharing his other hilarious stories, half way through his sharing, James looked behind you and jerked his head to someone coming towards you from behind.

"hey Elias, sit down with us, we're-" James told Elias while patting the spot on the bench beside him.

turning around, you saw your boyfriend with a scowl on his face and he interrupted James by pulling you away from Seamus's grip and hugging you tightly as he glared at Sledge.

"Elias, man i didn't mean to-" Sledge raised both his hands in the air as he tried to explain to Blitz what was going on.

"stay away from her and don't touch her again." with that, Blitz dragged you away from both the guys as you gave a sorry look to the boys and they waved it off, James having a smirk on his face.

as you stumbled to keep up with Blitz's pace, you tugged on his hands, asking him to slow down and explain what was going on, "Elias, slow down! what's going on?" 

instead of replying to your question, Blitz stopped walking and turned to you then threw you over his shoulder with his hands on your ass and before you could question and yell at him even more, his hands gave your ass a smack then growled, "you belong to me and only me, only i can touch you."

keeping quiet as Blitz continued to tell you how he was going to punish you when the both of you got back to your shared room or how he was going to leave his marks you so that other can see who you belong to.

"I'll make you scream my name so loud that everyone knows who's making you feel this good and who you belong to." Blitz claimed as his hands continued to smack and squeeze your ass, occasionally using his fingers to trace over you heat through your pants and underwear, making you jerk in surprise as you let out a yelp of surprise.

"Elias! stop it, we're outside!" you managed to speak up with his fingers still teasing your heat, rubbing past your clit every now and then. Elias turning his head to leave a kiss on your thigh and biting it despite your pants still being on.

soon, the both of you reached your shared dorm and after you heard the door lock, you felt yourself being thrown onto the couch, looking up at Blitz and reaching out to him. Elias eyes locked onto yours as he started to remove his shirt, exposing his toned chest to you and climbed on top of you, straddling your waist and grinding down, making you feel his erection.

leaning down to reach your neck, Blitz lightly bit down onto your neck then sucking over the skin, licking over as well and pulling back to admire the mark he left on your neck. Elias continued to leave his love bites on your neck, his hand trailing down to the waistline of your underwear, his fingers teasing you by pushing his fingers into your underwear then pulling back out.

"Elias..please don't tease me-" you gasped out but Elias's placed his lips on yours and forced his tongue into your mouth and sliding it over yours, cutting you off mid-sentence.

pulling away from your mouth, he took your lips between his lips and sucked a little on it, then whispered to you, "keep quiet kitten, if you don't, I'll make sure your punishment will be even worst. the only time you speak is when i asked you to, okay kitten?"

nodding, you looked at Blitz and knew exactly what he wanted you to do, raising your arms above your head, showing complete submission to Blitz. smirking at you, Blitz moved down your body and hiking your shirt up and placed his bite marks on your stomach as his hands moved up under your bra to cup your breast in his hands, massaging it and running his fingers over your already perked up nipple.

abruptly pulling away from you, making you whine for more and Elias just smirked at your response. standing beside your head, Elias took off his pants and underwear, his erection right beside your face and he took it and rubbed it against your lips, making your open your mouth on instinct but Blitz pulled away from you and then went to pull your pants down away from you and took his spot back on your laps, straddling your waist once again.

this tine, his sat so that his crotch was on your thigh and started to grind against your thigh. as he continued to rut against you, his hands gestured for you to remove your shirt and you did, leaving you in your bra. trailing his hands from your stomach to your chest then moving under your bra and fondling your breast, fingers brushing over and lightly pinching your erect nipples.

"look what you did to your master, all jealous and horny for you. so needy for you that i can't even wait till we reach our bed room. i'm gonna have to take you right here." Blitz cooed to you and removing his hands from your chest and ghosted it down nearer and nearer to your heat, where you needed him the most.

as he started to tease you though your underwear, his fingers rubbing your clit and pushing into you with the tip of his fingers then pulling back out, all this leaving you a mess, moaning his name and begging for more.

"look at this, you're so wet for me. so ready for me, such a good girl. my good girl. tell me, what do you want?" Elias teased as he removed his fingers away from your slit to his erection, red and hard, ready to burry himself deep into you.

"i want you.." you called out to him, wanting to move your arms around him but remembering who was in charge right now.

"want me to do what, kitten?" Blitz faked an innocent look as he tilted his head to the side, his hands never stopping his pace on his hard cock. "do you want me inside you? with my fingers, tongue or my cock?"

"your.." you felt your face heat up, feeling embarrassed about having to say it out loud.

"say it. i want to hear it." Elias continued to pump his hard cock at a steady pace and this time, teasing your clothed slit with the head of his erection.

"i..i want your cock please."

"please who?"

"please sir.."

nodding in victory, Blitz commanded you to lay on your stomach and ass up in the air, just the way he likes it. complying to him, you waiting for him to take you roughly, but it never came. turning back to face him, you gave him a puzzled look, hoping that he would have mercy on you and give you what you need.

Elias was staring at your slit, his hands on you ass and soon he moved his face to your core and gave it a lick through your underwear which was already soaked from his teasing.

"you thought i would give it to you so easy? you were misbehaving and still expect to get what you want? not right, kitten. I'll tease you for as long as i want, after all, this pussy belongs to me." Elias breathed out against your core then used his fingers to push your underwear away and exposing your wet and needy core to him.

"so beautiful and mine. only i can make you feel this good." with that Elias's tongue flicked your clit then licking over your slit, fingers pushing in and out of you. the only sounds that filled the air was his slurping and fast paced breathing against your core, along with him saying things like, "mine." , "feel that kitten? it's me that's making you feel so good." and "my property."

all this while, your mind was hazy with lust and needy for Elias's rough fuck. after many steamy nights with your boyfriend, you knew what to do when you want him to get straight to pounding you hard and fast, that was making him angry and pushing him to immediately claim you as his.

"we were just..talking." you panted out, knowing that this would make him even more jealous and horny.

pulling away from your core, Elias growled as his hands went around your neck and layed his body over yours, his erection right outside you slit making you feel the heat radiating off his cock.

"just talking? his hands all over you, you call that just talking?" Elias growled as he took his hands off your neck and moved it down to your underwear, pushing it aside and his other hands positioning his cock to your entrance.

"such a bad girl, master's going to teach you a lesson, a lessons of who you belong to." with that, he pushed the bulbous head of his cock into your core and moving his free hand to your hair and pulling it while he looked down to see your core taking his hard cock in.

without giving you time to adjust, Elias started to pound his way in and out of you, keeping a rough and fast pace, his mouth right beside your ears whispering dirty thing to you.

as you smiled, knowing that your plan was successful, you couldn't help but let out moans and cries of your lover's name. his hard cock hitting all the right places, coupled with his fingers moving quickly in circles on your clit and his dirty talk, you felt your orgasm coming.

Elias was not very quiet either, his moans and grunts filling your ears. the room was filled with both yours and his moans of pleasure, not forgetting the sound of skin slapping together, all thanks to Elias's rough pace.

"i can feel your pussy tightening around me, baby. come on, show me how good my cock makes you feel, cum around my cock baby." Elias moaned out as he felt you tighten around his cock.

biting down on your hands, you could feel your orgasm coming nearer and nearer to you. Elias's pace never slowing down, his hands still having the same tight grip on your hair, pulling your head backwards and back arched in pleasure.

"that's it baby, cum on my cock. i know you're close, i'm not going to cum till you do so, need to teach you who you belong to." Elias growled as his sped up and moved his hands to your shoulder, holding you in place and and making you take him deeper into you.

soon, your orgasm washed over you, making you cry out Elias's name as your mind went blank for seconds and all you could think of was how good Elias was making you feel.

"you feel so good baby, you're going to get your reward soon, kitten. tell me what you want." Elias moaned out, his grip on your shoulder tightening, nails digging into your skin.

"please sir, give me your cum." you cried out, still sensitive from your first orgasm and at the pace that Elias was going at, you felt your second orgasm coming soon.

"that's right kitten, you belong to me, this pussy is mine, I'll make sure to mark it with my cum, deep inside you." he groaned out and soon, you felt his warm cum gush into you, filling you up with his love and along with it was your second orgasm.

as the both of you stayed in place, recovering from your highs, breath uneven and chest heaving, Elias took off your underwear and bra, throwing it away to somewhere the room and then pulling you into his embrace and pulled you tightly against his chest as he muttered, "mine" over and over again.

turning around, you let Elias fall to your chest and place his head between your breast, all this while his cock softening inside you but Elias made no move to pull out.

"i love you so much, so very much." Elias whispered as his grip around you tightened.

laughing softly, you nodded and place your arms around him, "i love you too Elias, you and only you." 

not hearing any response from him, you looked down to find his fast asleep on your chest, arms tightly around you. looking around you, you let out a small laugh as you thought, 

'well, guess we're sleeping on the couch tonight then.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loved ones, i hoped you guys liked this, ya boy ain't going to Aus anymore as he's down with a bad flu :-(
> 
> but staying home to type smut one shots is fun too ;-)
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- smoke w/ female reader [smut]  
> \- blitz w/ female reader [smut part II]  
> \- GIGN headcannon  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannon  
> \- bandit + Cedrick w/ gender neutral reader
> 
> till the next update!


	22. smoke x reader ; anniversary gift [smut]

turning around to reach for James, you felt an empty space instead of your boyfriend. slowly opening your eyes, you looked around the room, trying to find James and the light dawn sun rays coming in wasn't helping you either.

"James?" you called out as you sat up in the bed, still looking around for your boyfriend.

getting no response, you let out a groan and made you way to the living room and kitchen, hoping to find him there and bring him back to bed to cuddle.

peaking around the corner, you found your boyfriend shirtless and only wearing his boxers, in the kitchen and scratching his head while he tried to figure out how to cook something that was at the stove.

"James?" you called out to him and walked towards him.

"hey sweetheart, go back to bed, I'm making breakfast for you. well at least i am trying to." James sighed as he turned around to face you.

walking closer to him and reaching your arms out, James walked towards you and pushed himself into your embrace and placing his arms around you tightly.

"i'm sorry sweetheart, i was trying to make breakfast in bed for you but instead i woke you up so early in the morning." James apologize but you just laughed and shook your head, hands slowly rubbing his bare back.

with your hands still lightly stroking his back, you murmured, "it's okay love, i appreciate the thought. let's head back to bed okay? we'll wash the dishes after we wake up." 

shaking his head, James lightly pushed you away from him and turned back to the dishes he was trying to cook, "no, I'll fix it all. you just go rest your cute ass in bed and I'll be there before you know it, with a good meal too."

sighing in defeat, you nodded and gave James a kiss before heading back up to your shared bedroom and snuggling back into the sheets, waiting for James. and sure enough, James entered the room with his shoulder slumped and a pout on his lips.

soon he wiggled his way under the sheets and into your arms, where his placed his head on your chest, one hand creeping under your shirt and resting on your stomach, his other hand around interlacing with yours.

"what happened to the-" before you could finish your question, James shushed you and just shook his head, cuddling closer to you.

"don't talk about it." 

laughing softly, your chest rumbled in his ears and a sigh of both displease and annoyance escaped James's lips. "what's so funny?"

"nothing, i just find it cute."

"how is messing up our anniversary morning cute?" 

using your hands, you tilted James head to face yours and when he faced you, all you could see was a frown and a pout on his face. leaning forward, you placed a kiss on his lips and before you could pull away, his hands found their place on your neck and gently pushed your head back to his.

as the kiss got heated, his tongue pushed it's was into your mouth, sliding over yours and licking past your teeth and topping it off by taking your lips between his teeth, taking his time to bite and suck on it, occasionally rolling it between his teeth.

all this while he climbed on top you, one hand on the back of your neck the other hiking your shirt up, well technically his shirt since you were wearing his.

when James pulled away, the both of you just layed in silence, admiring each other, hands wandering around the other's body.

"I love you, so very much sweetheart." James whispered and pulled you into his embrace.

"I love you too James."

"can I show you how much I love you on this anniversary morning?" he whispered, lips getting closer to your neck, making you feel his hot breath hit your neck in a constant interval.

feeling the heat rush up to your cheeks, you couldn't deny Jame's offer and nodded, your hands trailing down to his boxers but he stopped you.

"love, it's all about you this morning. let me worship you like the goddess you are." James breathed out and slowly took his shirt over you head and then your shorts, leaving you in your underwear.

his lips leaving wet spots and teeth leaving small love bites every now and then from your neck all the way to your belly. Jame's hands never leaving your body, constantly rubbing or softly squeezing something.

as he got closer and close to your heat, he made sure his eyes were locked onto yours while his hands pulled your panties and bra down and throw it off the bed.

"so gorgeous, all mine." James muttered as he patted your thighs, signalling you to get on your knees.

"come on love, after that, I'll make you feel really good." James cooed and you got on all fours, raising your hips in the air. to which James gripped onto your hips and brought his face closer to your slit.

moving forward, James placed his lips on your clit, sucking and licking on it, his fingers teasing your slit by running up and down it.

the room was filled with moans of your lover's name escaping your lips and James wet slurping noise and his praises every now and then when he pulls away.

pressing his face against you, James's tongue pressed against your slit and soon, made it's way into you. licking and much as he could, his fingers keeping a steady pace around your clit. Jame's other arms was around your hips, keeping you in place as he ate your pussy like a starving man.

your hands searching for anything to grip on as James's tongue continued to ravage your sensitive slit, his grip tight on your hips, surely leaving marks when he's done with you.

feeling your orgasm coming, you cried out to James, letting him know. to which he nodded and flipped you onto your back and pushed two fingers into you, his tongue moving to your clit. licking and sucking harshly on it pushing you closer to your orgasm.

pushing his face against you, he mouth never leaving your slit and he added another finger into you. Jame's hot breath against your core, making you moan out his name over and over again, your hands gripping onto the sheets and back arched. that was how good James was making you feel.

one last thrust from James fingers pushed your over the edge and your orgasm swept over you, making your body jerk and James having to place a hand on your stomach to push you down as he continued to eat you out though your orgasm for a few more moments.

finally pulling away, James climbed on top of you once again and place kisses on your neck and love bites as you recovered from your orgasm.

"did you like that?" James whispered against your ear as his hands tailed around your body.

nodding in response, James chucked and moved his hands to your clit and rubbed it in circles slowly.

groaning, you gripped onto James's muscular arms, still feeling sensitive from the previous mind blowing orgasm.

"James..wait please." you managed to moan out as your grip on his arm tighten.

chuckling, James nodded and pulled away from your clit slowly, secretly wishing that you'll take back your words and ask him to continue but you were too tired from your previous orgasm that you just wanted to cuddle with James till the both of you decided to get up and wash the leftover dishes.

and as if James could read your mind, he pulled you into his embrace and placed a soft kiss on your forehead and placed his arms around you tightly.

"rest well sweetheart, and don't you dare think we're done for the day. we'll continue this when we wake up." James teased.

laughing, you nodded and snuggled closer to him, "show me what you've got baby."

"oh you'll see when you wake up, I'll cook you a nice meal then I'll make sure you know how much I love you by the time I'm done with you, both in and out of bed."

smiling, you placed your arms around James's shoulder and drifted off to sleep with James's humming and his hands stroking you're hair.

"I love you so much sweetheart."

-

feeling someone lightly shake your shoulder, you opened your eyes and saw James smiling at you and then lifting his arms to show you some takeaway boxes.

"I hate to wake you up, you look so peaceful sleeping." James placed down the food on the bedside table and climbed back into bed with you.

looking around you, you noticed the bright sun peaking though the curtains, "what time is it?"

"well, you slept for a few hours, it's 2.30 now." James replied as he took a quick glance to the clock on the bedside table.

"you left me to get food?"

"no, of course not. I called delivery. couldn't bear to part with you. you're sleeping naked and I don't want you to get cold without me." he muttered as he placed his lips on your neck, kissing over the love bites he left earlier this day.

groaning, you slightly pushed him away, "James, I just woke up and besides, we have yet to eat our food."

whining, James continued to kiss over your love bites, hands starting to wander lower down your body.

"come on baby. I need you so much and I have yet to show you all my love..please?" James asked as his hands stopped on your clit and started slowly rubbing it in circles.

letting out a groan, you nodded, "I still have to return the favour."

shaking his head, James climbed on top of you, leaning back down to kiss your neck. "it's okay baby, today it's all about you, all you have to do is lay back and enjoy yourself."

moving his mouth down to your collarbone, James bit and sucked on it, leaving his marks on you. something to admire after the both of you are done.

"James.. please give me what I need already.."

chuckling, James placed his forehead on yours, "we're not in a rush, today we're taking it slow okay?"

moving down from your neck, his lips stopped on your left nipple and nibbled gently on it, sucking on it too. his hands left your clit and moved up to your breast, slowly massaging it, rubbing his fingers over your hard nub and repeating the action on the other.

after leaving his love bites on your chest, James moved lower and stopped on your stomach. after taking a good look at your stomach, James bit down and started to leave love bites in a heart shaped formation. and when he was done, he pulled away and traced the heart with his fingers and looked up at you.

"look baby, I left this." James beamed with a prideful look on his face.

laughing, you nodded, "I like it, even though it's not really a heart but it's the thoughts that counts."

pouting, James moves back up and placed his forehead on yours, "how it that not a heart, I feel that it's a very well made heart."

"if you insist." you joked back to James and then pulled him into a kiss, which he happily responded to.

your tongues slid past each other and occasionally licking each others lips, and of course, James favorite thing to do after a kiss, which is taking your lips between his teeth and rolling it or sucking on it, leaving it red and puffy.

"you lips look so nice, I should kiss you more." James cooed and pulled you into his embrace.

"well, I'm all yours."

"yes that's right. mine forever." James kissed your forehead and moved between your legs.

pulling his boxers off, he gave him erection a few good pumps and looked at you.

"you sure you're okay with this baby? we can wait." he asked once more, reaching his hands out to interlace with yours.

nodding, you gripped James hands, "yes, I'm ready."

James nodded back and smiled at you then reaching into the drawer under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

as he squeezed a generous amount out and rubbed it over his erection, you asked him, "when did we get this?"

"I brought it yesterday when we were out getting snacks." James laughed as he kept his eye contact with you.

"sneaky boy."

grinning, James winked at you then leaning down to you and placed his forehead on yours, James positioned his erection at your slit and slowly rubbed it up and down against your slit, occasionally bumping against your clit, making you jerk up.

"I love you so much sweetheart."

with that, James pushed into you. despite this not being the first time, the feeling of him stretching you out was painfully amazing.

after he was fully in the hilt, James stopped and let you adjust to his size. "let me know when it's okay to start moving."

a few moments later, you nodded and James got it and started thrusting slowly. his pace still but steady, slowly pushing deeply in and out of you. all this while his hand interlaced with yours, another hand on your clit, rubbing it steadily, his forehead on yours and lips on yours, kissing you slowly.

as time passed, his thrust became more and more sloppy, indicating his climax arriving soon, and so was yours.

the room was filled with moans coming for the both of you, sounds of wet kisses and the sound of lube rubbing against your inner walls.

"James..I'm..close." you managed to moan out.

nodding, James speed up a little. "mine too baby, let's try to let go together okay?"

as the moans from the both of you escaped both your mouths more frequent, so did the sound of skin slapping together.

James grip on your hands got tighter and his pace on your clit increased and soon, your climax washed over you for the second time of the day, making your body jerk up and moans of James's name left your mouth.

removing his hands from your clit, James placed his arms around your shoulder and placed his head in the crook of your neck, his heavy and hot breathing fanned against your neck. wrapping your legs around his hips, you hugged James back as you felt his pace quicken.

"I'm gonna cum baby..." James groaned out and sure enough, with a loud groan, James kept his hips tightly against yours as you felt his seeds gush into you.

as you felt his body jerk a little, you turned your head around and left kisses on his head and James turning around, pulling you into a slow and passionate kiss.

his chest heaving against yours and his arms still tightly around you, James smiled as he untangled on arms and started to slowly stroke your hair.

"I know you're tired, got to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here."

shaking your head, "I'm not gonna sleep like this, your cum is going to flow out and it's going to feel weird."

"you want to take a shower together?"

"yes please."

James got off you and pulled out slowly, then carrying you in his arms, taking the both of you into the bathroom, where he placed you into the tub first.

"I'm going to turn on the water, let me know if it's too hot or too cold okay?"

leaning your head against the tub, you nodded soon felt the warm water fill the tub, along with James joining you in the tub and you leaned up to allow James to get behind you.

once he's took his place behind you, James arms went around you and pulled you on to his chest, where you relaxed against him.

"I love you so much." James whispered out as his placed kisses on your head.

"I love you too James." you replied.

once the water was high enough, James turned it off and placed his head on yours, humming quietly.

"it's not a heart shape James."

"it is a heart shape!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this was requested, I hope you guys liked it
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- blitz w/ female reader [smut] part II  
> \- jackal (part II of "who's the hunter now?")  
> \- glaz w/ male reader  
> \- bandit x doc  
> \- GIGN headcannons  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannon  
> \- bandit + Cedrick
> 
> till the next update! ♡


	23. blitz x reader ; teasing [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in blitz's point of view!  
> promt: "teasing blitz"

i could feel her touch, her voice and her body. so near yet so far. she's bee sending so many suggestive pictures to me for the past few days, so many snapchat snaps of her and her wonderful body, teasing me and never giving me what i want, not even a picture, let alone a video. of course i screenshot all of them, after all it's picture of my baby girl. now that i think about it, why did i even agree to let her go and stay over with her friends when we are both on break. 

if she's here, i'll make sure that her neck is covered in my love bites, my hands wander about her body, touching every single part, squeezing every now and then. i can imagine her light moans, her nails digging into my skin and her begging for more.

subconsciously, my hands wander down to my crotch and under my boxers, tracing over my erection like she would if she was here, she likes to tease me like this and i used to hate it so much, but now? i miss it so god damn much, i rather have her here, teasing me, than me having to dream about her.

slowly pumping myself, my back arched as i imagined it was her that's blowing me. my hands through her hair, pulling on it and pushing her down on my cock till the hilt, i can feel her saliva pooling at the bottom of my cock as she gags on my cock, what a feeling.

my hand's grip on my cock tightened as my imagination went wild, thinking about how i'm going to claim her as mine, show her how much i missed her, how badly i need her. make sure she'll never choose her friends ever again. 

when she gets back, i'll make sure to pound into her so damn hard she'll be numb after i'm done with her. i want to try carrying her up, or against the wall, my arms under her legs and her hand tight around my neck. i would make sure to leave her underwear on, just pushing away her panties and stuffing my cock into her. making sure i rub against her clit with my lower stomach as i bounce her up and down on my cock, i can already imagine how her moans would sound, how her head would rest on my shoulder or how her nails would dig into my back as i continue to relentlessly pound into her.

or i could pick her up the moment she steps in the house and throw her onto the couch and leave my love bites all over her, she'll know who's in charge today. tearing off her shirt, i don't care how much it costs then slowly move down her body, my hands teasing her slit by running up and down it but never pushing it in, my mouth kissing and leaving wet marks over her chest and stomach. licking over her slit and sucking on her clit with her underwear still on, i know that drives her crazy. i can already hear her moans and her fingers digging into my skin, her begging me to give her what she wants, but i'll make her wait and tease her like how she teased me these past three days.

i'll take my time with her, fingering her as slow as i want, sucking on her clit as lightly as i want, only giving her what she wants when i'm happy with her begging. and when i am satisfied with her begging, i'll pull her wet underwear away along with her bra, tease her even more by rubbing her slit with the head of my cock, occasionally pushing in only to pull out and continue teasing her. i can imagine her getting impatient and yell for me to fuck her already, her brows knitted together in sexual frustration, her eyes glaring at me, usually she's the one in control but today it's my turn to punish her, hard.

and when i'm happy with my teasing, i'll push my cock into her in one thrust, till the hilt too. her face would finally become relaxed and she'll smile, finally getting what she wants, but soon her mouth would form an 'o' shape from the pleasure i'm giving her as she feels my cock rub her special spot, or just how hard and fast i'm pounding her. i can hear her moaning out my name over and over again as she reaches for me to leave some love marks of hers on me.

i'll then raise her hips up to push my cock even deeper into her, making her-

"Elias? you're starting without me already?" 

i immediately snapped out of my daydream and fantasy and turned my head to my side and saw my baby girl leaning against the door frame arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

reaching out her her, she complied as she crawled into bed and placed her hands on my rock hard erection from thinking about how i want to take her, claim and mark her, then slowly pumping up and down with her hands, god did it feel heavenly.

"you're back early, thought you'll be home tomorrow instead of today?" i asked then bit down my lips, hands griping onto the sheets as her hands sped up.

"yeah, but i wanted to come back early to spend some..quality time with my boy. tell me what were you thinking about baby?" she said as she leaned down slowly and soon her mouth was tightly around my cock.

my breath hitched as i bucked my hips to her mouth, moving my hands onto her head and kept it in place as i thrust my hips up and down, essentially face fucking her and i know she loves it from all our steamy nights together.

as she used her mouth to please me, i could feel my climax coming soon, "baby..i'm gonna cum, you feel so good." i moaned out as i thrust into her mouth faster, i could feel her gagging but i'm so close, i'm gonna cum in her mouth.

"baby..i'm gonna cum in your mouth, keep your mouth there." i growled as i felt my cock twitch and soon my cum filled her mouth, holding her head in place, i let out a moan as i felt pleasure wash over me.

slowly puling her off my cock, she looked up at me with my cum dribbling down her chin, her eyes hazy and hair messy from my rough face fucking. she looks absolutely gorgeous like this, knowing where her place is.

"never tease me like this again baby, if not i'm going to have to punish you even harder." i joked as i pulled her up and she layed her head on chest and arms around me, my arms tightly around her.

"yes sir." 

stroking her hair, i placed a soft kiss on her head, "i love you and i missed you so much baby."

but getting no response, i look ed down to her and saw her already fast asleep. chuckling, i pulled her closer and started to drift off to sleep, thinking about how i want to take her later. i'm barely done with her yet, tonight's going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is a request from AO3, hoped you guys liked it.
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- jackal (part II of "who's the hunter now?" )  
> \- blitz smut prompt  
> \- glaz w/ male reader  
> \- bandit x doc  
> \- buck w/ female reader  
> \- GIGN headcannon  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannon  
> \- bandit + Cedrick
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	24. bandit x doc ; all i got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loved one, the words in italic are flash backs, enjoy!  
> do listen to 'All I Got' by Said The Sky  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-sIsWrqAaU

 

_**Always listen but I'll never learn** _

_**S**_ _**hould have been hanging on your every word I was taking you for granted never realized the danger** _

_"Dom, listen to me. we have to have each other's back in this mission okay? i don't want to lose you during this mission, we're so close to the end and-" before Cedrick could finish his sentence, Dominic waved him off and cut him off._

_"yeah yeah. hear you loud and clear." and with that, Bandit walked away from his brother, not knowing what's to come._

_"Cedrick, you've got to watch my back, i'm very sure that they are all in there, i'll rush in and we'll be over and done with this mission." Dominic whispered into the walkie talkie as he gestured for his brother to get up. "wait! don't leave me here! we'll be a building apart and-" Cedrick reached out to grip his brother's arm, leaving his gun on the floor. shaking off his brother's grip, Dominic picked his MP7 up and started crouch walking to the door._

_"you'll be fine, this is my moment of glory." standing up, Cedrick placed his hands on Dominic's shoulder and turned his around to face him, "Dominic, please, we'll go together and we can watch out for each other-" Dominic just waved his brother off for the second time of the day and pushed his hands off his shoulder, "you're always the one that people notice, can you just for once, let me be the hero of the day?" with that, Dominic kept pressing on forward, leaving Cedrick alone and dumbfounded. as Dominic closed in to the room, he knew that there was no turning back, he's already a building away from his brother and so close to the objective._

_hearing some gunshots in the distance, he ignored it, thinking that Cedrick is probability kicking ass right now. at the same time, Dominic hear helicopters and sirens in the distance, as he felt strange, he couldn't help but think why didn't Six call for backup where he was, instead they went to where Dominic assumed was the last spot he left Cedrick. leaning against the door, Dominic took a deep breath and used all his strength to push open the door and raised his gun, only to find an empty room._

 

**_And now I took too long_**

**_And now he's gone If I only knew right from wrong he'd be right back in my arms_ **

_as his eyes widen, Dominic immediately raced back to where he left Cedrick, heart pumping as he hopes that the gunshots fired earlier was from Cedrick, and not the other gang members. as he raced down the stairs, his walkie talkies picked up signal. "Dominic! where are you! we've arrived for back up, took down everyone but Cedrick's already bleeding out when we arrived!" his lover's voice yelled through the intercomm as sirens could be hear in the background._

_panicking, Dominic ran as fast as he could, ignoring what Gustave was saying over the intercomm, about Cedrick calling him for backup and that there's been a breach and asking if he's alright, all he wanted is to see his brother again. finally arriving back to the last place he left his brother, he saw Gustave pressing onto Cedrick's stomach as the other medic slowly raised Cedrick onto a stretcher. stopping in his tracks, he felt the world around him slow down as he kept his eyes on his brother, his vision getting blurry and his hearing toning out._

_all he ever had was drifting away from him and it's his fault. for a second he thought he saw Cedrick opening his eyes and giving him one last weak smile before going limp again._

 

**_4am and I cannot say goodbye Crawling back home i'd do anything for you_**

**_And I'm sitting up awake and now I can't forget you and I don't know what to do_ **

gasping, Dominic shot up from his bed as he placed his hands on his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat. soon, he buried his face into his arms and soon tears streaming down his face.

the only thing playing over and over again in his mind was him leaving his brother behind, the last smile that Cedrick gave him and lowering his brother back to mother nature. he was lost, broken and hate flow though his veins, hate for himself. at this point, he would do anything, absolutely anything, just to have his bother back.

"Dominic?" he hears Gustave's sleepy voice call out from behind him, and Dominic being Dominic, refused to turn around to look at his lover with his teary eyes. Dominic just shook his head as he hid his face in his hands even more. sitting up, Gustave moved closer to him and placed his arms around Dominic, moving his hands to his chest, feeling Dominic's fast heat beat.

"Gustave.." Dominic choked out, wanting to explain how he was feeling but ends up crying even more. as Gustave shushed Dominic, he pulled him against his chest and pulled him back to bed, Dominic still not wanting to face anyone, hid his face in Gustave's chest and placed one of his arms around his boyfriend's neck and the other searching for his boyfriend's hand, to which Gustave gripped his hands and placed a soft kiss on Dominic's forehead.

"do you what to talk about it?" Gustave spoke up. nodding, Dominic looked up at Gustave and let out a sigh then burying his face back into Gustave's chest.

"I don't know what to do..."

lightly chuckling, Gustave ruffled Dominic's hair, "you know I can't hear you right? your voice's muffled, dear." lifting his head, Dominic looked at Gustave, and spend a good few minutes just staring and admiring Gustave, and be grateful that he has such a beautiful man is his.

"Dominic? is everything okay?" Gustave asked as he tilted his head sideways, eye locked onto Dominic.

in response, Dominic just moved up on top of Gustave and placed his head on the medic's neck, placing soft kisses.

laughing, Gustave placed his arm around Dominic, placing soft kisses on his head every now and then, giving Dominic time to relax and open up to him.

"I dreamt of Cedrick again, if only I wasn't greedy, Cedrick would be okay and here with me, instead of..." unable to finish his sentence, Dominic tightened his grip around Gustave. humming softly, Gustave stroked Dominic's hair slowly, hoping to relief some of his boyfriend's stress and maybe guilt.

"love, it's okay, take your time. I'll be here with you all the way." "but! if I didn't rush, if only I thought of Cedrick and his safety, now I'll be-" the more Bandit spoke, the more tears flowed out, seeing this hurt Gustave, knowing that he can't do much to help him but only be with him all the way.

"Dominic, look at me." still insisting to bury his face in Gustave's neck, Dominic shook his head.

"Dominic." hearing Gustave's hard tone, Dominic looked with with his teary eyes and red nose, years still flowing out of his eyes. using one hand to rub away the tears, Gustave cupped Dominic's face and Dominic leaned in to his touch, feeling like the luckiest person to have Gustave and his boyfriend.

"baby, I know you feel guilty for Cedrick's death, but you need to stop beating yourself up for it. I'm sure he doesn't want to see you like this." keeping his eyes on Dominic's and his hands still cupping his boyfriend's face, Gustave spoke softly, wanting his boyfriend to stop crying, seeing him hurt makes Gustave hurt as well.

nodding, Dominic leaned down to kiss Gustave, slow and steady. his lips rubbing against Gustave's and soon his tongue pushing it's way into Gustave's mouth, sliding over his boyfriend's tongue. before pulling away, Dominic took Gustave's lips between his teeth and nibbled on it softly, making Gustave let out a moan.

"cheeky boy." Gustave teased before pulling Dominic back into his embrace and placing his boyfriend's head on to his chest. tracing Gustave's muscles with a finger, Dominic looked up at his boyfriend and pouted his lips out, asking for another kiss. unable to resist, Gustave leaned down to give him one more kiss. a short but sweet one.

it was rare for Dominic to act this way, usually it would be Gustave asking for kisses and hugs, not the other way round, but Gustave isn't complaining.

"go to sleep loved one, I'll be here with you wake up, I'll be with you all the way." Gustave spoke at his hands started stroking Dominic's hair once more.

"good night Gustave."

"good night loved one."

"Gustave?" looking at Dominic, Gustave tilted his head sideways and gave a questioning look.

"thank you, so much. I have no idea what to do without you. you're all I got. " Dominic whispered, cuddling closer to his lover.

"I won't ever leave, I promise you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, Alex here. hope you guys liked this part!
> 
> first off, I apologise for the delay of the Jackal w/ female reader part II of 'who's the hunter now?" it's progress. wanted to make it as good as possible.
> 
> and secondly, updates might be slower as my school is starting to get hectic and exams are soon. but i'll still update and still taking requests!
> 
> anyways up next:  
> \- Jackal w/ female reader (part II of "who's the hunter now?"  
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- glaz w/ male reader  
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- buck w/ female reader  
> \- GIGN headcannons  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannon  
> \- bandit + Cedrick
> 
> till the next update! ♡


	25. jackal x reader ; who's the hunter now? part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read important author's note at the end!

feeling someone's slow breath on your neck, you slowly opened your eyes, looking up and was greeted by a pair of brown eyes looking back at you.

"good morning hot stuff, mind getting up? you've been sitting on my lap since last night." Ryadjoked out as memories from last night came back to his head.

shaking your head, you placed your arms around his neck and placed your chin on the crook of his neck, eyes closing as you felt sleep creep up onto you again, getting relaxed on his lap and neck before mumbling, "nope, not getting up.."

"at least get up and let us cuddle, if you want to call it that, on that mattress? rather than sitting on this chair, it's uncomfortable like this." Ryad complained as he leaned his head on yours, gesturing to the fact that he's naked, and move his hands that are tied up against the chair, as some sort of way to get you to move your attention to his hands.

"what if you run away?" you groaned, tightening your arms around his neck, as if he would run away if you didn't.

"well, i have no idea where i am, and also, i practically fucked you last night."

"corrections, i was in charge last night, not you."

laughing, Ryad nodded his head, "fair enough. but could we please just move to the mattress, we both will benefit from that."

still deciding to shake your head, "no. you'll just run away and-"

"i won't. cross my heart." Ryad continued to pressure you to give into him.

sighing, you nodded and slowly stood back up, moving behind Jackal to untie the ropes around his wrists but before pulling away the ropes, you looked back up at him, "you better keep your promise."

"i will." 

pulling away the ropes, Jackal moved his arms around and rubbed his wrist with his hands, "damn girl, the ropes were tight huh?" then jerked his head towards his ankles that were also tied to the chair, "untie my legs too?" nodding, you moved down to his legs and slowly untied the ropes and allowed him to move his feet. 

standing up, Ryad stretched his arms and allowed his muscles to relax, as you watched, you could see his muscles and all you could just watch as you admired his body.

"i can feel you staring at me, you know? and i would advise you get some shirt, since you cut mine into pieces last night." Ryad teased as he looked down onto his body, then looking back at you then moving his eyes up and down your body.

"stop it. i'm not sure if i have any extra shirt, but luckily i was smart enough to bring a blanket." you said as you layed back onto the mattress and lifted the covers, signalling for Ryad to take his place beside you which he did.

leaning in closer to you, Ryad's arms went around you and pulled you closer to his chest. "what am i even doing, you practically kidnapped me and now i'm here, cuddling with you." Ryad complained, despite not letting you go from his embrace.

"weird isn't it." you mumbled against his chest, slowly placing your arms around him.

"very weird indeed."

as you nuzzled his chest, his hands never stopped rubbing your back in circular motion, "if you keep doing that, I'll fall asleep."

"that's my motive."

smiling, you pressed your body against him, still having the naggy feeling that he's probably going to stab you or somehow call his team on you while you're sleeping.

"you're thinking too much, now it's purely sleep and cuddle. I'll plan my murder later." Ryad joked and he started masaging your scalp, luring you further into sleep.

"yeah yeah, we'll have our death match later. need some sleep, energy..." you trailed off.

chuckling, Ryad nodded and pulled you closer, the death match can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this was the fluff part II of who's the hunter now, hope you guys liked it.
> 
> and also, for the upcoming headcannons, I do need you guys to vote for the prompt, both smut and fluff, that you want and which operator!
> 
> GIGN:  
> | smut |  
> \- his favorite position  
> \- kinks  
> \- aftercare  
> \- *suggestion*
> 
> | fluff |  
> \- having a lazy day after he comes back from a mission  
> \- cuddling  
> \- cooking with him  
> \- *suggestion*
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, up next:  
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- glaz w/ male reader  
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- buck w/ gender neutral reader  
> \- GIGN headcannons  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannons  
> \- bandit + Cedrick
> 
> till the next update! ♡


	26. buck x male reader ; mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly smutty towards the end

placing your head on Sébastien's chest, you looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, both drool and snores escaping from his open mouth. smiling at the sight, you nuzzled Sébastien's bare chest, hands roaming up and down his strong arms. as you listened to his steady heartbeat, your thought started to wander off, thinking about everything and anything.

the first time you met Buck, how he asked you out on your first date, how he would just hug you wherever and whenever, his constant need for attention.as you let your thought wander, you felt Sébastien let out a grunt and his hands soon going around your shoulder and holding you tight against him.

"morning sweetheart. you look so handsome." Sébastien breathed out softly.

"you didn't even take a glance at me yet."

"i don't need to, you're always handsome, all day and everyday, to me."Sébastien cooed and pulled you close to him, nuzzling against your neck.

moving your body up against his, you leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, feeling this beard brush against your chin. pulling away from his cheek, Sébastien whine out, pouting his lips, Sébastien let out another whine, then pointing to his lips then pointing to yours.

deciding to tease him, you pretended to not get what he was trying to say, "I kissed you already! you redeemed your morning kiss already, no re-takes."groaning, Sébastien placed his arms around your waist and flipped the both of you around, and trapping you between the mattress and his body, his arms caging you in by anchoring down beside your head.

"I always get my morning kiss." Sébastien declared, his face close to yours, his beard tickling your chin.

"I did give you your morning kiss!" you laughed out, then moved your hand to his waist, tickling him.

laughter erupted from Sébastien as he flipped over onto the bed and started to plead for mercy between hysterical laughter. and when you decided to stop, his laughter died down and soon, he had you in the tight grip of this arms.

Buck's lips then moved down to your neck and bit down lightly, taking your skin between his teeth and sucking on it, tongue licking over the spot he picked. and when he was satisfied, Sébastien pulled away and admired the love bite he left on your skin, using his fingers to rub over the red and bruised skin.

"my marks look absolutely gorgeous on your skin." Sébastien teased as he placed his arms around your waist and filled the both of you over, adjusting your head onto his chest, his hands never stopped stroking your hair.

grinning, you traced Sébastien's chest and abs with your fingers, ghosting your touch right above his skin, thinking out loud to him about leaving your love bites on his body.

"i should leave one on your neck, maybe more than one. then your chest too, not forgetting your gorgeous abs. what do you say about that?" you asked, looking up at your boyfriend, to find him already looking down at you with love and adoration in his bright blue eyes.

humming, Sébastien nodded in agreement, "that sounds nice. then i'll leave even more on you, i know you like them."

smiling, you rolled off him and to his side, Sébastien followed suit and turned on to his side to face you, whining about not having any physical contact with you in this cold morning.

propping yourself against your arm, and just stopped to admire Sébastien, taking in the wonderful sight. his jawline carved by the gods themselves, his beard adding to his attractiveness. not to forget Sébastien's toned chest on display for your eyes and the lower part of his body hidden under the thick blanket, needless to say, he's probably wearing his favorite checkered boxers. as you admired your boyfriend, Sébastien started to feel a little self conscious despite his god like complex.

"baby boy? is everything alright?" Sébastien questioned, with his eyebrows lightly knitted together in confusion and his arms reaching out to you.

shaking your head, you smiled at your boyfriend and moved into his open ams, snuggling onto his chest and nibbling lightly on his chest.

"sneaky boy. leaving your marks already huh?" Sébastien moaned out, his grip around your waist tighten and his back arched up and pressed against your face as you continued to leave you love bites on his chest.

when you were satisfied, you pulled back and look at the red marks you left on Sébastien's chest, "looks so good on you. you're mine, and mine only."

chuckling, Sébastien nodded, tracing random shapes on your back, "all yours baby boy. now's my turn to marks your gorgeous body, lay on your back baby."

listening to him, you rolled onto your back and placed your hands above you head, knowing that he loved it when you did that, "baby, if we keep this going, i'll pop a boner."

grinning, Sébastien climbed on top of you and moved his lips onto your neck, "that's the main point, it's been awhile since i destroyed you. and i'm planning to change it today."

with that, his teeth met your skins and started biting on it, his tongue licking over the skin that he bit. as you moaned out, his hands moved up to hold yours above your head, against the bed.

"Sébastien..." you moaned out to him as he moved lower down your body, leaving his love bites along the way.

smiling against your skin, Sébastien stopped above the waistband of your boxer, leaving his had on you hips, "i'm going to let go of your hand, but be a good boy for me and keep it there okay?"

nodding, you felt his hands leave your wrist, instead moved down your body to the waistband of your boxer, teasingly pushing under it and pulling back out.

"Sébastien please..i'll be a good boy and do what you want me to." you pleaded as your hips push up against his face, hoping to get some sort of contact against your hardening cock.

"be patient baby, we got all morning, all day." Sébastien grinned and slowly placed his mouth over the outline of your cock through your boxer.

oh boy, this is going to be one long and pleasurable morning with Sébastien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is most likely going to have a part II smut. hope you guys liked it.
> 
> and also i apologize for the delay of the other one shots, it's on the way, and most of it is a smut and i wanted to make it at least 1K words.
> 
> anyways, up next:  
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- glaz w/ male reader  
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- lion w/ male reader  
> \- GIGN headcannons  
> \- Spetsnaz headcannons  
> \- bandit + Cedrick
> 
> till the next update! ♡


	27. glaz x reader ; comfort

gasping, you shot up from the bed, hand on your chest, trying to calm down your racing heart. as you sat in silence, you couldn't help but let tears slip out from your eyes. 

your mind was filled with so many 'if only I didn't' and 'I should have', regret running though your veins and all you could do was sit there and let it consume you, like it always does. seeing the terrified look on that innocent civilian's face when you aimed your gun at him, laser right between his eyes.

feeling the room close on into you, your vision started to tunnel and soon, the hands of your demons reached out to you, voices hurling insults at you,

"it was your fault!"

"now they have to live without their beloved son because of you!"

"you were suppose to save a life, not take one!"

the abuse continued till a distinct voice called out to you, chasing away all your demons and your vision clearing once again.

slowly turning around to the sound of that voice, you saw your boyfriend sitting up in bed and starting to move towards you, his arms open and eyebrows knitted together with the worry written all over his face.

tears started welling up and you rushed to Timur's arms and placed your face in his chest, and your arms tight around him, almost gripping into his skin. and Timur's arms immediately moved to tightly wrapped around your waist, his lips staying on your head whispering soft loving words, calming you down. 

as you cried into his chest, Timur never let you go, letting you take your time to clam down and hopefully talk to him about it as he slowly pulled you back onto bed and his embrace never leaving your body.

"it's alright loved one. I'll be here, always." Timur cooed, his hand never leaving you and breath steady against your hair.

your tears started to dry, leaving you with puffy eye and a terrible blocked nose, and clinging onto your boyfriend for your dear sanity.

"Timur... i regret everything.. i was wrong and i not only cost a mission failure, i took a life." you cried out, feeling the tear start to gather at the corner of your eyes.

Timur just held you close in his arm, lips never leaving your forehead. 

"love.. let it go. they said that they forgive you and you should forgive yourself." Timur whispered as he started to rub your back softly, his rough hands dragging against your skin, creating the familiar feeling of comfort. after all the nights that Timur have been woken up to the sounds of your cries.

hiding your face in Timur's chest, you let the tears fall once again, that was all you could do as you felt the tide rising again, moving dangerously close to your nose, threatening to steal your breath away, but like always, Timur was there to chase the tide away once again.

"you don't have to face this alone love, share your pain with me please. it hurts me to see you like this." Timur begged, all he wanted to play a part in helping you fight this war of yours. "i don't care if it's just little by little, i'm going to stay with you till you recover from this and forgive yourself."

looking up at Timur, you nodded then slowly and steadly started to share your burden with him, unloading some of your pain on his shoulders. and with that, the both of you spend the entire night in each other's arms, you sharing you pain, regrets and most importantly, guilt.

despite the sun starting to rise, Timur's attention was still fully on you, not showing any signs of tiredness or boredom, nodding in understanding as you shared your feelings with you and occasionally giving you advice and words of encouragement and hope.

"love, you have no idea how happy i am when you share your feelings or thoughts with me. i want you to know that i'll always be here to listen to you and be here for you when you need someone to lean on." Timur whispered as he tilted your head to face him and wipe away a few stray tears.

sniffling, you nodded and leaned in to give your boyfriend a soft kiss onto his lips then straddling his waist, placing your head onto the crook of his neck, "thank you so much Timur. i love and appreciate you so much, so very much."

smiling, Timur rubbed your back softly and slowly, him moving his lips to your neck to slowly kissing it then moving to your lips, letting his lips ghost over yours, "don't need to thank me, that's part of my job of being your boyfriend." 

chuckling, you nodded and hugged Timur tighter and pressing against him, trying to get as much contact to your boyfriend as you can.

"i love you Timur."

"i love you too (y/n), so very very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it was requested and i wanted to update for you guys and the smuts will be coming soon
> 
> i'll be writing more fluff for now! hope you guys liked it.
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- lion w/ male reader  
> \- Montagne + Lion   
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut  
> \- headcannon  
> \- Bandit + Cedrick
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	28. lion x male reader ; yes, i do

Olivier's grip on his phone tightened as he listened to Gustave's voice through the small speaker at the end of his phone, he couldn't help but feel like it's the end of his life. the words that Gustave was saying to him were tearing him apart slowly, as the medic explained that Olivier's lover was hurt during a mission and that he had to be left behind due to being overwhelmed by the enemies.

 

"how could you guys not bring him back home along with you! i thought all you guy keep saying is this leave no man behind bullshit! it's about time to practice what you assholes always preach!" Olivier roared into the phone, eyebrows knotted in frustration, eyes tearing up about thinking about losing you.

 

in his moment of rage, he didn't give a damn about what the medic have to say, or rather the excuses that he was going to give. Olivier threw the phone to the floor after yelling. standing there in both anger and sadness, Olivier fell to his knees with his face hidden in his hands.as tears streamed down his face, he let himself fall apart. all the memories that you gave him came crumbling down onto him like a avalanche, crushing him under. the times that you would be there to calm him down whenever he was in the middle of a breakdown, how you would laugh and ask him to put you down whenever he carried you up in his arms.

 

his world was falling apart once again, as if the things that happened to him wasn't bad enough. now he had to get through everyday worrying about you, wishing and praying for you to come back home. but now, he isn't going to depend on god or prayer, he's going to be the one to make the change and save you himself.

 

lifting his head, he wiped his tears on his own, like he always did. Olivier stood up and started getting ready to head back to base, he's going to get you back at all cost. even if it meant giving his own life.

 

as he drove, his head was filled with thoughts of you. he thought of how you would always place you legs onto his lap whenever he drove, you singing at the top of your lungs and him laughing whenever your voice cracked, and not forgetting you leaning over ever so often to place a soft kiss onto his cheeks or turn his head to face you when it was the red light and giving him a kiss right into his lips.

 

Olivier's vision got blurry as tear started to cloud his vision, blinking his tears away, Olivier set his mind on his plan to save you, whatever it takes.

 

-

 

as Olivier arrived at the base, the first thing he saw as Gustave already ready to greet him at the door the moment he stepped in, as if he knew that Olivier would come down personally. reaching out to place his arms at Olivier's chest, Gustave stopped him in his track, "Olivier stop. i know what you want to do and Six is not going to agree to it." 

 

Olivier's face scrunched up in frustration, eyebrows knitted in anger, as he slowly pushed away the Medic's arm he spat at Gustave, "leave me alone Gustave, you're a medic or a humanitarian as the other operators would say, but you left my boyfriend there in that shit hole to rot. so much for being a humanitarian." Olivier glared at Gustave as he pushed away his arms with so much strength, as if all his anger towards Gustave and his team are expressed in that single shove.

 

"Olivier listen, i wanted to tell you over the phone that Six would be sending a group back tomorrow as we have conformation that a local name Boyd Brooks has the spacecraft in his backyard. Six also said that we would find (y/n) then have the helicopter fetch both him and the spacecraft." Gustave spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice, which Olivier isn't too happy about.

 

"yeah yeah, we didn't have to make a trip to find him if you didn't leave him behind in the first place. you better have a fucking cure, i don't want to lose my lover." Olivier growled as he clenched his fist, still angry about the medic and his team leaving you behind in the first place. 

 

"i do have a cure, Dr Mackintosh has developed the cure already, just head back to bunk first Olivier since it's closer and you don't look in the right state to drive back. we'll get him back, i promise you." Gustave guaranteed as he gave Olivier a soft pat on the back, to which Olivier just shrugged the medic's kind gesture off his shoulder.

 

as Olivier turned his back to the medic, ready to leave, he told Gustave one last sentence, 

 

"you better."

 

-

 

reaching back to his bunk, Olivier just flopped down to his bed, well at least the shared bed among the both of you. laying down, Olivier thought about all the times that you would sneak over to cuddle together for the night, or Olivier going over to your bunk just to carry you back to his room whenever it rained and thunderstorms roared throughout the night.

 

feeling tears gather around the corner of his eyes, Olivier let his tears fall as once again, the memories of the both of you crushed him and the pictures of the both of you stuck on the wall by you are not helping the poor man either. all the things that the both of you went through together during the training days and the pictures that you took of him were now haunting him now rather than bringing him joy.

 

hugging his pillow as he would if it were you, Olivier nuzzled against you, hoping to find any traces of your or your scent, his tears never stopping and his heart aching.

 

"i miss you so much, (y/n)."

 

-

 

days past since Six has send the new operation group out back to the field and Olivier's hope started to diminish as more days past. he spend days waiting at the helicopter patch, a picture of the both of you in his hands, waiting for a sign of hope and seeing you again.

 

and the attempts of Gilles trying to make him eat were not successful, Olivier's only response was, "i need to be here when he touches down, he needs me." or "i miss him so much, i need to be the first one he sees when he reaches." 

 

all these responses made Gilles sigh and end up bringing Olivier's meal to the rooftop where the  broken Lion would stand and overlook the whole base, his hope dangling more over the edge as more days past without any news or sign from the deployed team, with eyes that never stopped looking around for any signs of his lover coming home, back to him.

 

however all this waiting and anxious feelings were not for nothing, as usual, Olivier at the same spot and waiting, the picture in his hands has become creased and wrinkled from the tightness of his grip onto it for days.

 

hearing people stomp up the staircase leading to the helipad where Olivier was, he turned around and saw the air crew running up with two light sticks in each hands and ear muffs over his ear, signalling for Olivier to move away from the landing pad. sure enough, Olivier jogged away from the landing pad and looked around and to his relief, he saw two helicopter, one with a huge spacecraft hanging down and the other Olivier knew you were in.

 

as Olivier waited, hands on his chest and picture tight in his palm, eyes anxious and hopeful. soon Gustave hopped off the helicopter and more military personnel came to attend to whatever that Gustave was gesturing to, as they coordinated their countdown, a stretcher came into Olivier's view and his lover was laying on it. 

 

before Olivier could rush to it, nearby soldier held him back so that he doesn't block Gustave who was gesturing for the military personnel to move faster as the wouldn't be able to hear his yells over the sound of the chopper.

 

as they wheeled you past Olivier, his heart ached at the sight of you, face scrunched up in what seems to be agony and pain, fists clenched tightly against the metal bars at the side of the stretcher and fighting against the restrains that held you back against the metal bed, not forgetting the cuts and bruises on your body.

 

with Gustave fast in front of you, Olivier broke free and chased after you wanting to at least have a proper look at you before having to be quarantine away from him for weeks. running after you for what seems like forever, he thought that he would be able to be there for you before the both of you were separated but before he could take a second look at you, the nurses held him back and the last he saw was you being wheeled into an operation theater.

 

breaking down into tears, Olivier clutched the picture against his chest tightly, his cries could be heard throughout the medical bay. soon, Gilles was there to softly comfort him by giving him soft pats on his back and Emma (Twitch) pulling him into a tight embrace where he fell apart, at least she was there to hold him.

 

-

 

the moment the door to the operation theater opened, Olivier was quick to his feet, immediately and anxiously asking Gustave about your condition where Gustave replied with a soft smile, then explaining that you were going to be okay as you are responding to the cure well and that if they had been a second late, it would have been the end if you. as Olivier took Gustave's hands in his, he thanked the medic profusely.

 

"you're good to see him when we set him up in a room but please remember to wear your bio hazard gear, we don't want to take any risk and also i think you should keep this him, we were going to wash his uniform and clean (y/n) when we found this, seems important. and we disinfected it already, that would explain the wet picture, ring and box." Gustave spoke as he handed Olivier a small blue box, a ring along with a picture of the both of you. 

 

looking down to the small blue box, Olivier gripped it with his trembling hands, could it be? he slowly opened the box, only to find a beautiful ring with your name engraved into it, as Olivier looked at it, he couldn't help but tear up, he turned his attention to the ring, which as he guessed, had his name engraved into it. Olivier didn't know about any of this, but he sure as hell is happy that he did.

 

placing all the items into his pocket, he quickly paced over to the counter and asked for you room number. despite the admin saying that they are currently in the progress of moving you in, Olivier just ignored her and raced towards the room and when he did, he saw the medical staff leaving. 

 

'just in time.' Olivier thought to himself.

 

placing on his bio hazard gear on, he walked into your ward and the state you were in made his heart ache. your body was hooked up to many machines, wires and tubes everywhere, your heart steady on the monitor. taking his seat beside you, Olivier gingerly took your hands in his and his attention on your face, as much as he wanted to give you a kiss, he didn't want the plastic material of the bio hazard suit rubbing against your tender skin.

 

instead he just spoke to you, voice shaking with every words and heart racing in happiness of being able to be close to you once again,

 

"wake up baby boy, i want you to hear me say yes to you. i will always say yes to you, heck even yes a million time. i love you so much, wake up soon baby boy."

 

Olivier softly placed your hand against his cheeks, in his head all he could think of was, 

 

_**'yes, i do.'** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers , this was a request and i hope you guys liked it, and i sure as hell hope this tugged at your heart strings also i hope you guys see the Lion King reference i did
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- Montagne + Lion   
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut  
> \- headcannon  
> \- Bandit + Cedrick
> 
> till the next update!


	29. blitz x reader ; love bite drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, the prompt for this drabble is 'blitz leaving more love bites on you' and this part will include both drabbles for a male and female reader, enjoy!

** [ female reader ; ] **

\- Elias loves leaving his marks on your skin, especially places where people can see it, there isn't a day when your skin is without a love bite

\- he'll give you a hickies anywhere, you could be working on your homework and he'll just start feeling you up and soon his lips would be on your neck, sucking and biting on the spot he's chosen. if he's feeling steamy, Elias would pick you up, completely ignoring whatever you were doing and just throw you on the bed and start feeling you up, leaving trails of his saliva on your skin.

\- Blitz also loves waking you up with his teeth, slowly biting into your skin. sucking and rolling your skin between his teeth, his hot breath against your skin and Elias's hard erection rubbing against your thigh

\- Elias also loves hiding his head under your shirt then start nibbling on the valley of your breasts while his hands moved under your bra and start running his fingers across your nipples. after he's done, he'll remove your shirt and admire the red and bruised skin that he caused, but of course, one mark isn't enough. Elias would then tell you how you're his and only he can leave love bites on your body, following it up by leaning down and making more hickies from your chest to your neck.

-  cheek bites too, Elias loves to lightly nibble on your cheek as his laughter rumbled from his chest. after he's done and happy, he'll pull you against your skin and tease you, "baby you're so cute, my cute little girlfriend." to which you'll just roll your eyes and lean against his chest, sometimes whining about the slight sting on your cheeks and if you do Elias would coo to you and place a kiss onto your cheeks where he just bit.

\- sometimes when Elias is laying on your lap, no matter if you're wearing jeans, sweatpants or anything covering your thigh, Elias would just bite down on your skin. if he wants to go all in, he'll reach down and roll the material that's blocking your skin from his lips and then bite down and sucking too, leaving a red hickey on your thigh. and as usual, he'll admire it as he demanded you do so, "look baby, i left this. mine. you're mine."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

** [ male reader ; ] **

\- his favorite spots to bite on is your hips and right beside your cock. also not forgetting your chest. Blitz likes to have his hands jerking your hard erection up and down while his lips are on your hips, biting down on your skin, pulling and sucking on it as he moans, breathing hard against your skin.

\- leaving love bites from your hips up to your neck, and i mean alot of marks. no part of your skin would be left untouched. and Elias being the cheeky boy he is, he'll make a heart shape hickey on your stomach and then trace over it while asking you if you liked it, which you always tease him by saying it's not big enough. 

-

"baby, look. do you like it?" Elias asked as he traced the heart shaped hickey, with a proud grin on his face.

deciding to tease your boyfriend, you shook your head and pulled him close to your chest, to which he placed his arms around your shoulder and started to nibble on your chest, "Elias, baby. it's not big enough, i want more love bites." 

ignoring your remarks, Elias started licking the area around your nipple and looked up at you with his innocent eyes.

chuckling, you held Blitz's head against your chest and let him continue to nibble on your chest. 

-

 

\- also, he loves it when you leave your love bites on him. usually as you're biting down on his skin or muscular chest, he'll be chuckling in between moans and his grip tight on your skin. especially on his collarbone, he loves it when you start rubbing the spot that you're eyeing, giving him an indication that soon his skin would be marked by you. but if you decide to leave him hanging, Elias would whine and pester you for the whole day, doesn't matter if the both of you are around others, he'll just openly touch you or bring your hands to his collarbone. he'll whisper into your ear, "baby please, i've been a good boy please give me a love bite..." 

\- Elias kink also includes you having your hands around his neck, holding him in place as you leave red marks on his chest, licking over the bruised skin and telling him how much of a good boy he his. or when you're making out with him and you pull his lips away from yours by tugging on his hair and then pulling him up to straddle your waist, then lean in onto his neck and collar bone and start leaving your love bites on him.

\- however, sometimes Elias just wants to take it slow and passionate. he'll slowly pull you under his soft kisses, hands around your shoulder as he slowly pushes his tongue into your mouth and your arms around his waist, moving down as the kiss becomes more needy. Elias's grip on your shoulder would tighten along with moans that would also occasionally leave his mouth when you suck on his tongue or squeeze his ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, ya boi alex here. i feel that this was too short but it is after all a drabble, might make a follow up with a full on smut.
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- Montagne + Lion  
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut  
> \- mute w/ gender netural reader smut  
> \- glaz   
> \- headcannon  
> \- Bandit + Cedrick
> 
> till the next update!


	30. montagne + lion x reader ; attention

softly placing his hands on your shoulder, Gilles smiled at you then asked, "hey (y/n), you wanna come eat lunch with me later? i think-" but before Gilles could finish his sentence, Olivier interrupted him by pulling you away from Gilles by tugging on your arm and taking you close to his chest.

"no Gilles, she's having lunch with me and Lera." Olivier snarled at Gilles then place his arms around you, holding you against his chest. 

rolling your eyes, you moved away from Olivier and stood between the two guys. today was only your fifth day joining Rainbow and these two have been following you very closely, cutting each other's sentence off and arguing over who gets to show you around the base, not forgetting getting as much physical contact with you as much as possible, fighting over your attention.

"i'm not eating with either of you, i've already promised the GSG9 that i'll be eating with them." you said as you crossed your arms and alternate your eyes between the two boys, who had their jaw wide open and soon the both of them started complain about the GSG9 boys.

with Olivier complaining, "have you seen Dominic, he's always looking at the girls with this creepy look on his face and not to forget, he's always flirting with all the girls. what if he flirts with you too?"

and Gilles nodding and adding onto Olivier's sentence, for once they agreed on something, "yeah, what if he gets touchy with you? i won't be there to protect you from his lecherous stares at you."

letting out a sigh, you groaned out with annoyance, "come on guys he's not as bad as you both portray, you already know he's already with Marius right?"

"yeah i know but-" even before Olivier could start rambling, you turned to him and pull on his collar and brought his face down to yours then place a quick kiss on his cheeks. 

Olivier's eyes widen in shock along with his cheeks turning red as you let go of his collar. as he stood back straight, you could hear Gilles's gasp of shock. turning around, you saw Gilles looking down at the floor, shoulder slumpled with his hands intertwined together.

"Gilles..." you sighed as you moved closer to him and tilted his head up to yours to meet his brown and hopeful eyes and placed your arms around his waist, to which he responded by placing his own around your waist and pulled you close to his chest.

"not forgetting you too.." you whispered as you tip toed to place a soft kiss on his cheeks, making sure to leave your lips on his cheeks longer than you did for Lion.

pulling away you moved away from Gilles's strong grip and waved to both the boys, "see you at practice later and don't fight with each other anymore!" with that you left with a wide grin on your face as you made your way to the canteen where you would meet the GSG9.

despite you leaving already, Gilles and Olivier stood stuck to the ground, their brains still trying to process what just happened as their hands were over the spot that you left your kiss on. and Olivier was the first to speak up, "well i mean, (y/n) kissed me first, so that says alot." 

hearing Olivier's voice shook Montagne out of his daze, Gilles scoffed and retorted, "(y/n) placed a longer kiss on my cheeks than yours. it's pretty obvious already that (y/n) likes me more." 

rolling his eyes, Olivier just waved Gilles off and headed to the canteen, wanting to see you again, "yeah yeah, keep consoling yourself."

following behind Lion, Gilles just scoffed again, deciding to not reply to Olivier's remarks, remembering what you told them. "i won't argue with you, we'll ask (y/n) then the real answer would be revealed."

nodding Olivier stopped in his tracks and turned to Gilles, placing his hands out, signalling for a handshake from Gilles, "alright, we'll play fair, may the best win." 

Gilled nodded and smiled at Olivier and took his hands into his and shook it firmly, "yes, indeed my friend."

 

-

 

"ew guys stop it." Monika whined when Dominic started to kiss Marius's neck mid way throughout lunch, making Marius let out a yelp of surprise and placed his hand on Dominic's head, stopping him from kissing his neck once again but Dominic with no shame just chuckled and continued to reach towards Marius.

laughing, you looked Monika who had a look of disgust painted on her face, "you deal with this everyday?"

nodding, Monika sighed, along with Blitz who was looking anywhere but Bandit and Jager as he  told you about that one time he caught Dominic and Marius in the act on his bed and how traumatized he is till today. 

"i can never unsee it and speaking of this, what were you doing on my bed anyways?" Elias complained to the two.

"well, Marius was being a needy boy again," Dominic smirked and Marius just groaned and hid his face in Bandit's shoulder, "and we were thinking, hey since Elias isn't going to be back soon, might as well lend his bed, right Marius baby?" 

as Dominic continued to tease Marius, Elias placed his hands onto his ears, not wanting to listen to any of that. you laughed at the sight but your attention was taken away from Elias and the two lovebirds when Julian called out to Gilles who entered the room with Olivier behind him, looking around till he caught your eyes, to which he smiled and waved at you.

waving back you looked back down to your food and Monika started to question how you were with the two boys while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "damn you getting two guys on your tail already huh? maybe we'll see a polyamorous relationship soon." 

after Monika's comment, Bandit and Jager started to joke around the topic even more along with Elias adding in smart little remarks, making your face heat up with all the sexual ideas that the entire of GSG9 started to spurt out.

realising that more operators, especially Olivier and Gilles, are turning their attention to you due to the hysterical laughter coming from the GSG9, you started hiding your face in your arms, you wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

"oh god help me i'm crying!" Monika wheezed out between her hysterical laughter, along with Elias slapping the table while he continued laughing at the things that Bandit and Jager were saying, even re-enacting some of the things they said.

as you continued to feel your face get hotter, you felt a hand on your shoulder, guiding you to look up at whoever placed their hand on your shoulder and when you did, you saw Gilles sitting beside you with his hands on your shoulder while trying to hold in his laughter.

"yo look who's here, Mr big-" before Dominic could finish his sentence, Olivier cut him off by placing his hands over Bandit's mouth from behind him, to which Jager quickly pushed his hands off and pulled Bandit into his arms.

"stay away Olivier. his mine." Jager growled as he kept his arms tight around Bandit, "you have (y/n) already."

raising his hands in defeat, Olivier moved away from the couple and moved behind you where he then placed both his arms around your shoulder. 

Bandit just waved Jager's threat off and started to say even more puns and jokes. "chill Marius,  only i can make you roar in bed." letting out a groan, Monika and Elias rolled their eyes and placed both their hands over their ears. 

"let them be, maybe a polyamorous relationship wouldn't be too bad after all, right Gilles?" Olivier spoke up and pull you closer to his chest, letting you lean back onto his body.

chuckling, Gilles nodded and reached out for your hands, "yeah, two is after all better than one in bed isn't it." 

gasping, you squeezed Gilles hands, signalling for him to stop, "geez you two, we're not even official yet and the both of you are already saying these kinds of things." 

hearing Monika laugh, you just shook your head prayed for the teasing to stop, but your mind started to wonder to what Olivier said earlier, maybe a polyamorous relationship wouldn't be too bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this was requested and i hope you guys liked it. if you guys want a part II just comment it!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways up next:
> 
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- blitz smut prompts  
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut  
> \- valkyrie  
> \- mute w/ gender netural reader smut  
> \- glaz  
> \- headcannon  
> \- Bandit + Cedrick


	31. glaz x reader ; painting headcannons

**painting with Timur would include:**

\- you sitting on his lap while he rest his head on your shoulder, occasionally turn and place a soft kiss on your cheeks or neck.

\- Timur holding your hand to paint whenever you have no idea what to draw and also him not telling you what he's drawing , letting you guess every minute.

\- when he's finish painting, he'll place his arms around your waist and rest his head on your shoulder while admiring his artwork.

\- taking breaks but Timur not wanting to leave your side, followed you around all day, no matter where you went and by everywhere i mean,  _everywhere._ usually the break would end up with the both of you cuddled up on the couch or bed, munching on your favorite food with his arms around you tightly and of course, feeding Timur some of your chips.

;

sitting on Timur's lap you looked at the canvas that was starting to be covered in colors as Timur's hands continued to guide yours, gracefully pulling and pulling the paintbrush against the huge empty canvas, his soothing voice never stopped explaining to you what the various color represented , the mood that it brings to the painting but soon he stopped talking and just place his full attention on the painting.

"Timur, what are you thinking of painting?" you asked as you turned behind to look at your boyfriend, asking the same question for the 10th time already, maybe he'll answer you but all you saw was his face scrunched up with concentration, a little of his tongue sticking out. laughing, you just turned back to the canvas and let Timur guide the paint brush in your hand along the now blue canvas.

minutes pass and he's still quietly painting, deciding to stand up to head to the washroom, you used your other hand to softly pull Timur's hands away from yous, to which he lifted his chin of your shoulder and looked at you with a puzzled look on his face.

slowly standing up, you ruffled Timur's hair, leaning into your touch, he opened his mouth to ask where you were going and held your wrist in his bigger hands, bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of your hand, "love, where are you going? i have yet to be done with the painting." 

"i'm going to the washroom, maybe get some food on the way back. i'll be quick." 

placing the paintbrush down, Timur stood up and took you into his arms, keeping you against his chest, "i'll come with you." 

laughing, you shook your head and pulled back to look at Timur, "i'll be back really quick okay?"

taking your hands in his, he started to lead the both of you towards the washroom, "nope, i want to be with as much as possible, i'll wait for you outside. i'm hardly home so i want to spend every possible second with you."

smiling, you nodded and tightened your grip on your boyfriend's hand and when the both of you arrived, Timur let go of your hand and let it linger for a while, blowing you a kiss before the door separated the both of you.

despite the barrier, he still continued to talk to you, making horrible jokes and you laughed of course, he's your boyfriend after all.

the moment you stepped out, Timur had you wrapped up in his arms in a second. 

"did you wash your hands loved one?" Timur joked as he trailed his hands down your arm till it reached your hand.

"of course i did!" 

;

 

**painting with Timur beside you:**

\- he'll turn to you every now and then, and gave you advice on how to blend the colors, shade better and improve the painting to better express what your thoughts are through the artwork.

\- Timur also loves it when he turns to look at you only to find you concentrating on the canvas in front of you and he'll stop what he's doing to admire you and take in the little details on your face, your eyes focused on the paint, small paint strokes on your cheeks and forehead from wiping the sweat from your face, not knowing that you have small stains of paint on the back of you hand. 

\- when the both of you are done, you'll sit in front of the other's artwork and try to decipher what the both of you are conveying through the final artwork. Timur will also be able to tell if something's bothering you or not by looking at the final art work and if he does feel that something is indeed bothering you, he'll wait till you say what you think his artwork is about then suggest that the both of you take a shower to clean the paint off. and he'll either ask what's wrong when the both of you are cuddling in the bath tub or when the both of you are cuddling on the bed after a warm shower.

;

as you slowly pulled the paint brush over the first layer, you felt a drop of sweat start to slowly trickle down the side of your face and before you could wipe it off, you felt a hand wiping away the droplet, turning  you saw Timur already smiling down at you, wiping his hands on his shorts.

smiling, you leaned onto your boyfriend, "thank you Timur." 

to which Timur kneeled down to place a soft kiss on your cheeks, then standing behind you and placing his arms around your shoulder, humming softly.

"you're done already?" you asked as you looked to the side and sure enough, you saw a once empty canvas, now painting over by a starry night sky.

nodding, Timur looked at your still in progress painting, "yes little sparrow. i'll wait for you." and so he waited, looking at your hands move, creating a peaceful picture of the woods, sunlight barely peaking though the thick trees.

about an hour or so, you let out a huff and leaned back to take a final look at your artwork, smiling, you felt pretty good about this one. looking up at Timur, you asked, "Timur do you like it?".

nodding, you boyfriend slowly pulled you to your feet and pulled you into his embrace, like he always does after the both of you were done painting.

"let's go take a shower, you're sweating and starting to stink." Timur joked as he raised his hands to his nose and jokingly pretended to swat the area near his nose, signalling that you were getting smelly.

"okay okay i get it! let's go take a shower. a warm shower with my boyfriend, why not." you replied and leaned into Timur, hands tightly interlaced together.

looking down to your intertwined hands, Timur chuckled, "look, the colors on our hands are mixing, we're making a brand new color, my loved one."

laughing you looked down and saw a what Timur was referring to, the small patches of colors were mixing together and making new colors.

as the both of you stepped into the washroom, Timur guided you into the tub where you started to take off your clothes and so did he. and when the both of you were done undressing, Timur got into the tub and turned on the water, as it started to fill the tub, Timur pulled you into his arm and slowly sat the both of you down with his back against the tub, your back against his strong chest and his arms around your waist.

the both of you talked about anything and everything, from Timur sharing the many stories from his army times to you sharing your embarrassing childhood memories. the times where you shared the most were definitely when the both of you were sitting in the tub together.

after deciding to get up and shower when you saw your wrinkled up fingers from spending too much time in the water for your bodies liking, Timur carried you out from the steaming hot bath with you in his over sized shirt only and him in his boxers, he playfully threw you on the bed, not caring about your wet hair and jumped onto the bed beside you then climbed on top of you, as the both of you laughed, Timur leaned in closer to your lips and placed his forehead on yours. 

"Timur i'm not a stuff toy or something, if we keep jumping onto the bed, we'll break it someday!" you laughed as you placed your arms around Timur's waist. nodding, Timur just laughed and then push his lips onto yours.

pulling away, you held Timur in your arms and let him fall onto you, making you laugh as you tried to push him off your body, "Timur! you're too heavy!"

chuckling, he flipped the both of you over and let you rest your body weight on his, and not forgetting him nuzzling your neck with his nose, whispering sweet things to you.

"i love you Timur."

"and i love you too, (y/n)."

;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello internet friends, ya boi alex here, this was requested and i hope you guys liked it.
> 
> i'll be writing the smuts soon, for now its the fluff season and boi, my exams are starting on the 20 Aug and i'm pretty confident about it to be honest.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- blitz smut prompts   
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut  
> \- valkyrie  
> \- mute w/ gender netural reader smut  
> \- headcannon  
> \- bandit + cedrick
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	32. blitz x female reader ; prompts [ smut ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt, 'snuggling time turn steamy'.  
> a male reader's version coming after this part!  
> enjoy!

"Elias..stop. I'm trying to rest." you groaned when you felt Elias move his hands lower down your body and softly nibbling on your ear.

and instead of replying you, Elias started to slowly grind against your ass, his hands tight around your waist to keep you in place. "baby, can you feel how much i need you. you sleeping in my shirt, your underwear and nothing else make me so hard and-"

cutting Blitz off, you turned around and placed your lips on his and feel him pushing his body against yours, hands starting to push under your panties, reaching closer to your core. his kiss needy and tongue quickly sliding over yours, occasionally taking your lips between his teeth and sucking on it, leaving it plum and red.

leaning his forehead against you and his staggered breathing hot against your lips, "baby i need you so much.. i want so much to just take you right now." and without waiting for your response, Blitz pushed you onto your back and trapped you between the bed and his body, arms beside your head and his lips sucking and taking your skin between his teeth, and of course, his hips rolling against yours, letting you feel his erection.

"Elias.." you breathed out as you reached out and place your arms around his shoulder and pull him closer to you, placing his weight on your body as he continued to grind against you. Blitz moved his arms around your and held you tight against his hot body and his head on your neck letting his moans and grunts hit your ears as his pace became more rapid and needy.

Elias's grip on your back tighten and his breathing more labored but to your surprise, Elias stopped and catch his breath. "i'm not going to cum like this, i want the both of us to cum together. come baby, strip and we'll play." Elias grinned as he leaned back up and started taking his sweatpants off along with his underwear.

you looked up at Elias and admired his toned body and thick upright cock, making you drool over the sight. seeing you, Blitz chuckled as he leaned back down to you and started moving his hands under your shirt, well technically his, and placed his hands on your breasts, rubbing his fingers over your perk nipples. as moans leave your lips, Elias hummed out in pride with a smirk. 

"you like this? or does my kitten want something more?" Elias then started grinding against your core and moved his hands up the shirt that you're wearing, hiking the shirt up even more till it reaches your neck. raising your hand above your head, Elias pulled the shirt over your head but stopped it at your wrist and using the rolled up shirt to tie both your hands together.

he then proceeded to slowly pull down your underwear, balling the material up in his hands and bringing it to his face, sniffing it for a few moments then throwing it aside, making you arch your hips up to his, wanting contact against his hard cock. 

"my kitten's looking so good, makes me want to eat you up." Elias breathed out as he leaned back down then use his hands to push your legs apart, taking his place between it and hold his erection in his hands, rubbing it up and down your slit, occasionally brushing past your clit, making you moan out your lover's name.

as he licked your neck and continued to tease you, you knew that he wanted you to beg for him. Elias's hot breath on your neck and his tongue leaving trails of saliva and small red and brusied marks on your neck.

sighing, you moved your hips impatiently. "kitten, you know what i want to hear.. say the word and i'll fuck you so hard.. all i need is to hear the magic words from my sexy kitten.." 

"please Elias..."

"wrong, try again my hungry cockslut."

moaning in frustration you cried out, "please sir, give me that cock i need so much."

deciding to tease you even more, well more like use his authority against you, Elias moved one of his hands up to your throat and tightened his grip around your throat, "tell me what you want, does my little slut want her master's cock in her or does she want to be left like this, all horny and needy for master's cock, hm? tell me what you want babygirl."

letting out a moan, you looked Elias dead in the eye and moaned out, "please give me your cock master, i'll be a good girl and take it all."

this drove Elias over the edge and he pushed his cock all the way into you in one swift motion, making the both of you let out a moan, and soon Elias started thrusting in and out of you rapidly, all this while he keeps his large hands around your neck, reaching his fingers into your mouth, "suck little slut, suck on my fingers like you would with my cock." 

and you did as told, swiping your tongue over his fingers, softly grazing your teeth against his fingers, "that's right baby, make it wet." when Elias deemed it wet enough, he pulled his hands away from your mouth and neck, then moved it down to the part where his cock and your tight opening connected, trailing it softly against your clit.

looking down at his cock sinking into your tight opening, Elias gritted his teeth and growled, "get ready baby, today master's fingers are coming into play too." slowing down his pace, Elias grinned at you and slowly started to push his fingers into you alongside his cock, filling you up even more.

as he continued to push into you with both his finger and cock, you felt yourself going crazy with pleasure, whenever Elias's cock was halfway out, his finger would be inside rubbing against your sweet spot and when his fingers are out, his big cock would be filling you up, there was never a moment when you were empty.

"good girl... such a good girl for your master. as a reward," Elias added another finger, making it two of his fingers in you, "i'll make sure to drive you crazy today."

at this point you were just babbling out Elias's name over and over again, your mind too hazy to even construct a proper sentence, all you could think of was reaching your climax and getting Elias to his as well.

"Elias.. Elias.." you breathed out over and over, making your boyfriend grin and thrust into you harder, moving his fingers faster, rubbing against your sweet spot faster, bringing you closer to the edge and you knew, he doesn't like it when you cum without his permission, so you tried your very best to make out a sentence, begging him to let you cum.

"master.. master please let.. let .." you trailed off hoping that Elias would understand let it slide this time as your mind was still  hazy and your hands has already gone limp from the pleasure that Elias was giving you.

"hm? what do you want baby? tell me, beg me, beg your master. you've been a good girl, don't break the chain my little slut." Elias growled as he moved his fingers faster and his hips slapping against you faster and frequent.

"please let your good slut cum master. i've been good, please master.." you managed to moan out and looked at Elias hopefully.

grinning, Elias nodded and pulled his fingers out and sucks his fingers, licking in between his fingers, making sure to clean his finger and all this while keeping eye contact with you. his actions driving you closer and soon you felt your climax reaching soon.

the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and moans from both you and Elias. the musky smell of sweat filled the room as well from the thin layer of sweat on both your body and your boyfriend's. 

soon your breath became even more labored and Elias knew that you were gonna cum soon so he reached his fingers down your clit and started rubbing it in circular motion and his praises towards you becoming more frequent.

leaning down to your ears, Elias started to whisper dirty things to you, letting his hot and uneven breathing hit your ears with every filthy word spoken from his sinful mouth.

"cum baby, show me how much you love master's cock."

"go on my little slut, i want to feel you tighten around my cock then i'll make sure to fill you up with my cum."

"or do you want me to cum into your dirty little mouth? i'll make sure you swallow all of it, not even a single drop wasted."

as your climax wash over you like a wave, your back arched, hips buckling against Elias's and cries of Elias's name spilled out of your mouth. even after your climax, Elias kept thrusting into you, making your body jerk out of sensitivity from your recent high.

"such a good girl, i love you so much baby girl. such a good girl to master's cock.." as he continued to babble dirty words to you, his grip on your hips tightened, signalling that his climax was coming soon. deciding to edge him even more, you started to moan out dirty things to your boyfriend.

"give me your cum master, i want all of it please." you breathed out, locking eyes with your boyfriend. letting out a groan, Elias's pace started to become more sloppy and his fingernails gripping onto your hips to keep you in place as he relentlessly pounded into you. 

"baby girl, i'm gonna cum. i love you so much." keeping his lips on your neck, Elias bit down harshly and let out a long and loud groan and you felt his cum spurt in thick ropes into you, making you arch your hips into his.

his chest heaving against yours as he softly whispered praises into your ears. "you were so good baby, i love you so much.."

smiling, you move your tied hands to his back, "i love you too Elias, so very much."

you heard him let out a chuckle then a high sigh, letting his breath become more even. slowly pulling himself out of you, Elias placed his arms tightly around you and he sure as hell won't ever be letting go of you.

"Elias?" 

"yes baby?"

"can you untie me now? i want to hug you so badly."

chuckling, Elias nodded and moved his hands to your and started to untie your hands, throwing the shirt onto the floor after he's done.

"there you go, now hug me."

laughing you nodded and place your arms around your boyfriend's waist, holding him tightly against you.

"i love you baby girl."

"i love you too Elias."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello , this was requested by a reader on AO3, hope you guys liked it!  
> a male reader version coming after this one! need some love for my male readers too.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways up next:
> 
>  
> 
> \- blitz smut prompt male reader version
> 
> \- lion w/ female reader smut  
> \- Montagne w/ female reader smut  
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut  
> \- valkyrie  
> \- mute w/ gender netural reader smut  
> \- headcannon  
> \- bandit + cedrick
> 
> till the next update!


	33. montagne x reader ; a to z [ smut ]

**a : aftercare**   **;**

Gilles is huge into after care, he'll clean you up or carry you up into the bathroom where he'll run a warm shower and just hold you in the tub. as the both of you cuddled, be it in the tub or on the bed, Gilles's arms would always be around you, massaging your scalp or just rubbing over the love bites that he left on you. his lips occasionally placing soft kisses on your forehead or the back of your hands, Gilles would also always ask questions like, "was i too rough?" , "did i hurt you in any way?". always making sure that you were comfortable with the pace. Gilles is a super huge teddy bear of a lover.

 

**b : body part ;**

tummy definitely, Gilles loves your tummy. his hands always around your tummy, rubbing over it and leaning or moving down to place kisses onto your tummy. sometimes he'll a cheeky guy and bite onto it, softly licking over the spot he chosen, after that coming up to kiss you, telling you how much he loves you and your body.

 

**c : cum ;**

he loves to cum down your throat, although he'll never admit it but his actions would show better. as he pounds into you and you feel his cock start to throb more often inside you, you know he's going to pull out soon and just push you onto your knees, pull off the condom and push his cock into your mouth and face fuck you to his climax. and after Gilles cums, he'll look at you with your mouth open, showing him that you swallowed all of it, making him smile and lean down to kiss you softly.

 

 **d : dirty talk**   **;**

not so much from Gilles, he's more of a 'please' person. most of the talking are usually Gilles asking for permission to start thrusting into you or him giving small praises to you, pushing you nearer to your climax when he feels you tighten around him. just simple things like, "good girl/boy, you're so beautiful when you moan my name." or "baby can i start now? i don't think i can wait any longer, you're so gorgeous."

 

 **e : experience ;**  

shy boy probably lose his virginity with you. sure he jacks off but not any intercourse with anyone, not much experience but he's willing to try new things out with you as the both of you take your time to find your kinks, together. now i'm just imagining Gilles's face getting red when you start to grind on his erection or run your hands past his perked nipples, him also using his hands to cover his mouth, muffling his moans. despite this, he wouldn't let his lack of experience stop the both of you from getting touchy, he'll ask and remember what you like and what you don't, willing to learn more about your body.

 

 **f : favorite position**   **;**

lifting you up in his arms while he bounced you up and down on his cock, hands tight around your waist and you arms around his neck. Gilles love to show his power and strength, lifting you up whenever possible, not even needing a wall to support you, his strength alone is enough to keep you up in his strong arms. a plus point, he loves it when you run your hands up and down or squeeze his muscles whenever he lifts you up during sex.

 

**g : goofy ;**

Gilles is one to make a few jokes, or just boop your nose whenever his on top of you and not lifting you up. playful actions like give your ass a squeeze or smack, biting your cheeks lightly during sex is a common thing, making the both of you laugh ad Gilles would just pull you closer to him, sharing a few laughs before he started to thrust into you once again.

 

**h : hair ;**

trimmed pubic hair, Gilles is one to take care of himself, frequent shaving and trimming, of course leaving a little, as he says, "it's a form of masculinity.". 

 

 **i : intimacy**   **;**

most of your sex sessions are slow and sensual, using this time to show his love for you. the three special words leaving his lips very often and calling you 'beautiful' or 'my love' during sex. his hands almost always intertwined with yours, be it when he's on top of you or when you're riding him, his hands will always find yours and hold your hands in his tightly as the both of you reach your climax together and him always face to face with you, eyes locked with yours and forehead on yours as he gives you as much pleasure as possible.

 

**j : jack off ;**

Gilles is not one to jack off frequently, mostly due to his busy schedule and he would rather save for when the both of you sees each other again. but on the rare occasion when he does, he's thoughts are always filled with you, hearing your moans in his head, remembering the things that the both of you did during the past sex sessions. when he cums, his abdomen would jerk and his face would be scrunched up in pleasure, his muscles contracting and moans of your name leaving his mouth.

 

  **k : kink ;**

size kink. being one who wants to take care of his lover, seeing your smaller frame would make his want to at the same time take care of you and destroy you. whenever his bigger body hugs yours or carry you up, Gilles's sex drive would be turned up even more. but even if you're bigger than him or the same size as him, seeing your bigger frame submit to him would drive him crazy too.

 

 **l : location**   **;**

either your house or his, never one to have public sex. he wants to be the only one to see or hear you whenever you submit to him. or when on the occasion where Gilles is the submissive one, he wants you to be the only one to see his glazed over eyes, drool escaping his mouth even you get that right spot. privacy is a big thing to Gilles, only the both of you can see each other in such a lewd state.

 

 **m : motivation**   **;**

seeing you in his shirts or hoodies make him want to just take you and love you right there and then. during sex, whenever you moan out his name, it makes him groan and speed up and tell you non stop that he loves you so much. speaking of the three words, hearing it from you also also spurs him on.

 

**n : no ;**

sharing or public things. like stated in 'location'. Gilles is one to keep these intimate and loving  moments between the both of you. or anything that hurts you, BDSM or some super kinky and intense things is a no from Gilles, the last thing he wants to see is the pain marks on your body, other than hickeys, it's a no from Gilles.

 

 **o : oral**   **;**

Gilles loves giving and would be okay with receiving. that being said, 69 would be one of his favorite positions. his tongue would first slowly licking over your opening, and when it's covered with his saliva, his fingers would come into play, as he continued to lick and suck the area around your opening, fingers would slowly push into you, adding a finger as more time passed but not without asking you first and when you give him the green light, he'll increase the number or finger in you, all this while his tongue keeps doing it's job of making your private area as wet and sloppy as can be. as for Gilles, he loves when you pay attention to his testicles, sucking on it while your hands keep jerking his hard cock off or when you lick the underside of his cock or his veins,  would make him lightheaded, his grip on your hair tightening.

 

 **p : pace**   **;**

slow and loving, Gilles is not one for quickies or rushed sex, he wants to take his time showing his love for you and then cuddle together for hours. he's also always asking you if he's too rough or too slow, making sure you're feeling as much pleasure as possible from him.

 

**q : quickies ;**

no, Gilles wants every sex session to be a slow and loving one, where he can take his time and not have to rush for time or be cautious about getting caught.

 

 **r : risk**   **;**

no risks for Gilles. he'll never be one to suggest having quick sex in the back of a car or at a back alley. he wants to make sure you have the most comfort when the both of you are having sex, Gilles also always use a condom. no risks will be taken for Gilles.

 

**s : stamina ;**

oh boy,Gilles can definitely go for hours, using his endurance training to use. he's okay with holding you up for hours as he fucked into you, or keep pounding into you for hours. his muscles and abs aren't for nothing, you know. 

 

**t : toy ;**

no toys from Gilles honestly, he wants to be the only one to make you cum, even having a toy make you cum makes Gilles jealous. even if he decides to tease you, which rarely happens, he'll use his fingers and mouth, as long as it's a part of him, he's okay with it. no toys ever, as Gilles always say, "only i can make you feel like this, no one else, not even a toy can.". 

 

**u : unfair ;**

Gilles never teases. straight to the point, bed i mean. he'll never be the one to rile you up with dirty words or feeling you up, if the both of you are out and he's feeling needy, he'll just tell you straight and you'll head home together. Gilles never plays around, when he wants it, he'll go directly to having sex with you. but preparation is a must, he'll slowly prep you for his cock, with his fingers and tongue.

 

 **v : volume**   **;**

loud, Gilles is loud. be it when he gives you oral or when he cums, he's super loud, moaning your name. giving you oral? the room would be filled with slurping noises and his heavy breathing. Gilles cumming? moans and groans of your name fill your ears, telling you how good you are. there's never a silent sex session with Gilles. and also you'll be non-stop moaning as well, having Gilles constantly giving you pleasure.

 

 **w : wild card**   **;**

one time during youranniversary he surprised you by wearing a tank top along with his tight boxers, then asked for you to sit back onto the bed and well guess what happened. Gilles did a little dirty dance, hands roaming his body then he climbed on top of you, straddling your waist, then place his hands on the collar of his tank top and ripped it into half right in front of your face. safe to say you were all over him for the rest of the night and well, he was all inside you for the whole night. also you made sure to buy him many tank tops after the first one was ripped off him. awh geez now i want to write a whole smut chapter about this.

 

**x : x-ray ;**

a thick girth, thicker than average, slightly bigger than average length and veiny as well along with a bulbous head. bringing you many pleasurable nights and days.

 

 **y : yearning**   **;**

always, all day every day. whenever he's away from you, his mind would always wander to you, except during mission, when it's mission time, he always has a picture of the both of you in his pocket. reminding him why in the first place he joined the GIGN. but when he's back, he's going to spend every second with you and loving you. be it having sex or just cuddling together, he just wants to be beside you as much as possible.

 

 **z : zzz**   **;**

sleep after sex, who would say no. other than binge eating, sleeping is a go for the both of you. Gilles would slowly recline the both of you back onto bed, arms around you and your head on his chest. he'll make sure that you're asleep before going to sleep himself, his hands would rub your back and his lips kissing your head every now and then till you're asleep, then he'll cuddle closer to you and start falling asleep, making sure to keep you warm and be there when you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO hi i'm alex, this was requested and i hope you guys liked it. man i really want to write a whole chapter based on 'wild card' !!!!!! SHOULD YA BOI DO IT????
> 
> okay you know what, all the upcoming smut will just be about the operators dancing for the reader, except the bandit x reader x glaz, i was given a story line for it. unless you don't want your smut request to be a dirty dancing one, do let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways up neXT!!!
> 
> \- bitz smut male reader 
> 
> \- lion smut female reader 
> 
> \- bandit x reader x glaz smut 
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader 
> 
> \- mute smut gender netural 
> 
> \- doc x lion 
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader
> 
> \- vigil 
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut *IN THE FUCKING WORKS*
> 
> \- headcannons
> 
> \- bandit + cedrick
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!!!!!!


	34. bandit x reader x glaz ; happy anniversary [ smut ]

looking at yourself in the mirror, you ran your hands over you body, eyes on the lingerie that hugged your private areas. black, just the color that your lovers adored so much and the color would be perfect for tonight's anniversary celebration. 

plus they mentioned that they liked lace so you got a red garter belt that hugged your thighs tightly along with the set. you're sure that they'll love it. laying back onto the huge bed made for three, you took your phone and started to take pictures of your body, sending it to the snapchat group shared between you and your lovers.

soon your mind started to wander to the things that Dominic and Timur would say to you, along with the things that they would do. imagining Dominic behind you, his hands pushing under your lacy underwear and reaching for your moist opening. while Timur stayed on his knees, his lips around your erect nipples, sucking and licking on it with so much passion.

feeling wetness start to pool between your legs, you reached your hands between your already spread opened legs and drag your fingers over your wet slit through the thin underwear, making it wetter. as one finger continued to tease yourself, you moved your other hand into your mouth, imagining that the finger teasing you was Dominic's and the fingers in your mouth was Timur's thick cock, pushing further into your mouth.

as you started to get lost in the pleasure and imagination, you didn't hear the buzzing from your phone. keeping your pace, you moved your fingers into your underwear, you started to tease yourself by pushing in and out a little into your slit. 

your breathing got heavier as moans of your lovers name left your mouth, all this while Dominic and Timur walked into the apartment, closer to your shared bedroom and as they walked closer, they hear moans of their names, looking at each other, they smirked and counted softly then pushed the door open, only to see you spread out on the bed, one hand in your underwear and the other in your mouth.

hearing the door open, you immediately stopped what you were doing and turned your attention to the door, where Timur and Dominic stood with either arms crossed and smirks on their faces.

"Dominic.. Timur.. you're back.." you sat up from the bed and tried to play it off but they just walked nearer and took their places on the bed beside you.

Dominic pushed you back onto bed and Timur started to undress himself till only his underwear was left. "resume what you were doing baby." Dominic smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head and palmed himself through his jeans while Timur's hands started to roam over your body.

shaking your head, you tried to reach out for Dominic to touch his body with one hand and the other to touch Timur but Bandit's hands gripped onto your and gestured for Timur to grab your other hand, "keep it there together or Dominic and i are going to punish you, understand?" Timur asked and you nodded, holding on to the bed frame with both your hands. 

Dominic leaned closer to Timur and his hands pulled Timur's face close to his lips, "let's give our little kitten a show shall we?" Dominic grinned and Timur nodded ans soon their lips were locked and their hands behind each other's neck, keeping each other's lips locked together.

as they continued to make out, you tried your best to hold back your hands from reaching out to their hardening cocks. seeing your boyfriends make our, you felt your underwear soak up again and you started rubbing your thighs together, wanting to get some sort of friction. but Dominic's hand moved down and held you thighs down, restraining your movements.

all you could do was whine for them to include you in the action. "Dominic and Timur please.. "

pulling away from Dominic, Timur pulled his underwear away, along with Dominic's and threw it on the floor. stroking both Dominic and his cock, Timur moved his and Dominic's hips closer to your face, using his hand, Timur pushed his cock into your mouth and started to bob your head on his erection, making him grit his teeth, hands tightening on your hair.

"keep sucking on our dicks, don't forget Dominic too. this will keep your slutty mouth occupied while i kiss Dominic." Timur growled.

Dominic grinned as he nudged your cheeks with his hard cock, "such a smart boy Timur, our little cock slut's so needy today. needy for her master's cock. don't use your hands, choke on your master's cock." looking at Dominic, you nodded and removed Timur from your mouth and took Dominic's cock into your mouth, making him lean his forehead on Timur's shoulder and let out a moan.  

Timur moved his hands away from your head and pulled Bandit's mouth onto his once more. Timur's tongue pushing past Dominic's lips and invading his hot mouth, tongue sliding over each other's. whenever you moved your mouth to either man's cock, a moan could be heard from them, especially when you strained your neck to give their testicles a lick.

about a minute later, Dominic pulled away with red and bruised lips, he smirked at Timur and leaned down to you, taking your head and start to face fuck you, his lips between his teeth. 

Timur moved down and started to grope your breast through your bra and soon tear it off you then immediately lunging to your nipples and taking it into his mouth, teeth grazing past your sensitive nipples, all this while Bandit face fucked you.

"good slut, take my cock." Dominic growled as his grip onto your hair tighten but soon pulled you off his cock with one swift tug with a pop.

moving back, Dominic's hand cupped your slit though your underwear, making you let out a moan, hands gripping onto the bed frame tighter. Timur moved up to you and pushed his hard cock past your lips, his large hands holding the back of your head flush against his crotch. "my turn baby. such a good slut for Dom and i. good girls get rewarded, isn't that right Dominic?" Timur gasped out between moans as you took him into your mouth deeper, tongue licking the underside of his thick cock.

looking up at you, Dominic nodded and pushed the material of your underwear away, after licking his fingers, Dominic laid down so that his face directly in front of your wet slit, he moved closer and gave your clit one lick, making you moan out and the vibration from your throat made Timur shudder in pleasure.

as you continued to suck Timur off, Dominic's talented fingers and tongue started to bring you closer to your climax, not forgetting Timur's dirty talk, "oh you feel so good around my cock, we're going to make you so happy later. make you feel so full from our cocks, you'll like that right? since you're so needy for our cocks."

pulling away from your core, Dominic leaned up and kneeled behind Timur, slowly turning Timur's face to his and pulled him under a kiss. "taste that Timur? that's our little slut getting so turned on."

grinning, Timur nodded and pulled out from your mouth and plopped down beside you onto his back, stroking his cock lazily as he watched to see what Dominic wants to do with you. "i think we should keep her underwear on, such a good sight to see." Timur suggested as he reached out to touch the garter belt around your thigh. "indeed Timur, such a nice sight to see when we're pounding her from behind., she's already gagging for it." Dominic moaned out as you leaned forward to give his hard cock a lick on the head.

"go on top of Timur, you're gonna show us how much you want our cocks." Dominic purred, hands guiding you to Timur. moving your legs around Glaz, you straddled him and positioned your wet slit above Timur's hard cock and being so needy, you could feel the heat emitting from Timur's cock.

pushing your underwear away, Dominic's hands guided your hips onto Timur's cock, making the sniper let out a moan, "go lower slut, i know you can." Timur gritted out as his hands moved up to hold your nipples between his fingers, pinching softly and his large and rough hands squeezing onto your breasts.

as Dominic pushed you lower onto Timur's cock, he moved forward with his muscular chest flushed against your back, letting you feel his hard and heavy erection between your ass cheeks. when you were fully seated onto Timur's cock, Dominic moved his away from your hips and you started to bounce on Timur's cock, moans of his name leaving your lips. but before you could even bounce twice, Dominic's hands pushed your back down, "we're in charge today cock slut, Timur's going to fuck your little pussy as fast or as hard as he wants, understand?" Dominic growled as he looked down, this position exposing your tight hole around Timur's thick girth, making Dominic let out a moan.

nodding, you felt Timur's legs prop up and soon, he started to thrust upwards into you, making you place your arms around his neck, cries and moan of Timur's name left you mouth. as Timur fucked into you, his lips right beside you ears, every hot breath, moan and dirty words hitting your ear, driving you to euphoria. "so tight, saved just for us, no other cocks other than ours. good girl." Timur breathed out between moans and groans.

as Dominic ran his hands over your back, you felt him lean over you, his chest against your back and cock between your ass cheeks, occasionally brushing past Timur's shaft whenever he pulls out, only to roughly thrust back into you. this position leaving you between Dominic and Timur, their body heat and moans right beside you ears, two cocks right where you needed them to be. Dominic's cock had an smaller girth but more to the longer side, Timur's cock however, had an incredible girth and an average length, shorter than Dominic, but both cocks able to give you hours of pleasure.

Dominic started to grind his cock between your ass cheeks along with his hands roaming your back, "gosh baby girl, your moans are driving me crazy." Dominic rasped and reached his hands between your body and Timur's to reach your clit and rubbed it, making you arch your back and let out a cry of pleasure. 

as Timur's pace became more sloppy, you knew he was going to cum soon and that Dominic was going to be a hungry little slut for Timur's cum. "my loved ones, i'm going to cum.." Timur moaned out and Dominic moved off you body and positioned himself so that his face was right at Timur's cock and your stretched out hole, his hot breath hitting both Timur's cock and your wet opening.

"Dom... Dom... i'm cumming.." Timur groaned out and Dominic nodded and pulled Timur's cock out of your tight hole and took it into both his hands covering Timur's incredible girth and soon, Timur let out a moan both your name and Dominic's leaving mouth, his words uncoordinated as his orgasm washed over him.

Timur's cum came out of the tip of his cock in thick ropes as his body jerked and his arms gripped around your shoulder tighter. all his cum landing onto the lips of your pussy and soon Dominic's tongue was all over your pussy, licking up Timur's cum and his hands non stop jerking Timur's cock off, milking the sniper even after his orgasm.

as Timur's body continued to jerk in the after glow of his orgasm, you leaned down to kiss him, to which he happily responded by moving his hands behind your neck to keep you on his lips.

Dominic continued to lick all of Timur's cum off your pussy, his tongue occasionally pushing it's way into your pussy, making you moan into Timur's mouth. slurping noises from Dominic filled the room as he made sure to get all of Timur's thick cum, not wasting a single drop.

licking his lips, he moved up to cover you body with his and held his cock right outside your pussy, "get ready baby girl, i'm gonna fuck you so hard." Dominic whispered into you ears and pushed his cock into you, as his cock pushed deeper into you, your grip around Timur tighten and moans of Dominic's name left your mouth more often.

Timur watched as Dominic pushed his way in till his crotch was flush against yours, fully seated into you. "good slut, take all of Dominic into your tight pussy. good girl." Timur praised as Dominic started to thrust into you. 

his pace fast and rough as usual, leaning back up, Dominic grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled it back, exposing your neck to Timur, taking advantage, Timur propped himself up on his arms and bit down on your neck, sucking and licking over the spot that he chosen, "yes Timur, mark our slut." Dominic cooed. your moans leaving your mouth so often, your mind blurry from the pleasure and eyes shut, mouth open with moans spilling out every second.

"look at her, feeling so good. tell me slut, do you want to cum?" Dominic husked as his grip on your hair tightened and all you could do was blabber 'yes' over and over again. mind to hazy to even form an actual sentence.

"tell Dominic, let us hear how good we make you feel you little cock slut." Timur growled against your neck, raking your nails down Timur's chest, desperately trying to form a sentence so that Dominic would let you cum.

"please... Dom.. Timur.. please.. i want to cum, please let me cum." you moaned out, eyes shut tight in pleasure that you're getting from Dominic and still sensitive from Timur's thick girth stretching you out earlier.

"good slut, so needy, cum baby, cum all over my cock." Dominic growled and his words tipped you over the edge and you came, tightening around Dominic's cock, making him grit his teeth, your body jerking and falling onto Timur as you let your orgasm take over your body, cries of both Glaz's and Bandit's name leaving your mouth.

as Dominic continued to fuck you through your orgasm, his own orgasm coming closer to him and he knows Timur loves it when he cums all over his cock. so Dominic pulled out and started to jerk himself off. 

"yes cum Dom, give us your thick cum." Timur purred and you arched your back and moved Timur's cock so that it was resting against your opening started to grind against it, the sight made Dominic let out a moan, his cum spurting out in ropes over both your pussy and Timur's cock. his abdomen jerking in pleasure as he looked at both your pussy and Timur's cock covered in his cum.

flopping down onto you and Timur, Dominic hugged you as his chest heaved against your back. as the three of took time to catch your breath, soft and loving kisses was shared between the three of you, loves bites were left on all your bodies, Dominic's love bites the biggest and reddest, while Timur's were small but covered a huge area and yours all over the two men's body, taking your time marking each other.

"i love you Timur. and i love you too Dominic. and happy anniversary, i want to spend more anniversaries with you two." you whispered, loud enough for the two men to hear, feeling sleep take over your tired body.

"i love you, you two. so very much. and we'll spend forever together, right Dom?" Timur spoke up as he gave the both of you a soft smile which made the both of you melt.

"yes of course, with sex like this too. and i love you too Timur and (y/n), more than i can ever say." Dominic replied and got off you, standing that the edge of the bed with his hands out, "let's take a shower okay? we're all sweaty." 

laughing, you and Timur nodded, carrying you up in his strong arms, Timur carried you with one arm and the other holding Dominic's hand as he guided the you and Timur to the bathroom.

"hey.." Dominic asked with a cheeky grin on his face, "could we go for round two?"

rolling his eyes, Timur gestured his head to you, who was already fast asleep on Timur's shoulder.

chuckling, Dominic nodded, "well guess we are not going for round two and still have to undress and wash a lazy girl. not that i'm complaining."

"you're such a dork." Timur replied.

"you love it."

"yes i do, very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO this was requested, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut male reader
> 
> \- lion smut female reader
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- mute smut gender netural
> 
> \- doc x lion
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader
> 
> \- vigil
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut *IN THE FUCKING WORKS*
> 
> \- headcannons
> 
> \- bandit + cedrick
> 
> till the next update!


	35. mute x reader ; a to z [smut]

**a : aftercare ;**

yes, so much. he'll make sure that you're comfortable with his kinks and his pace. Mark isn't one to use his words but rather use his action, his hands softly rubbing your back, lips kissing yours softly every minute. and also pulling the covers over you body and giving you most of the blanket and when you tried to push it over to him, he'll just shake his head then softly saying, "it's alright sweetheart. i'm not cold." then pulling it over your body up till your neck. seeing you complain with a pout on your lips makes his heart flutter and Mark will lean down and silence you with his lips.

 

**b : body part ;**

Mark loves your hands. be it holding it or sucking your fingers, Mute loves your hands. he's always reaching out for you hands and then bringing it up to his mouth to either lick in between your fingers, cupping your fingers with his tongue, sucking and twirling his tongue around your fingers or lick your palm and nibble on the back of your hands. doing all this with his eyes locked onto yours or crotch grinding against yours as he straddles your waist.

 

**c : cum ;**

Mark is one kinky motherfucker. he likes to cum right outside your opening then slowly push it into you. as he watched, one of his hands will be either busy pushing his semen back into you and the other stroking his cock that is somehow always still hard, milking himself till ever last drop is squeezed out. and if any drips onto his fingers, he'll bring it up to your mouth and just push his fingers past your lips, making you lick his fingers, turning him on even more. and needless to say, the both of you going for round two. if he was wearing a condom, he'll pull it off him and just let it slowly trail down into his mouth, then pull you onto his face and eat you out with his cum in his mouth, pushing it into you once again.

 

**d : dirty talk ;**

not much from Mark, but he loves it when you dirty talk to him. call him pet names, praise him or just simply tell him how good he's making you feel. as you ride him, looking down to see him either with his fingers in his mouth or his hands reaching to yours to take your fingers into his mouth, licking them. and praising him while all this happens make him reach his climax faster. saying things like, "good boy, such a good boy Mark. making me feel so good with your thick cock." will make him cum as his body jerks from his orgasm.

 

**e : experience ;**

oh definitely a lot, and with both male and female. he found his kinks by exploring with many before you. but he would always tell you that you're his favorite and nobody compares to you, Marks will also never bring up his ex in front of you, in fact he'll never bring them up again. but what he will do is use his experience for the better, he knows where to touch, lick and even nibble on. his hands always know what to do. whenever he's in charge, he knows how to drive you insane, make your body weak from multiple orgasms, be it from his fingers, mouth or cock. either ways Marks never fails to turn you putty in his hands with skills.

 

**f : favorite position ;**

any position, honestly. Mark just loves having physical contact with you, as long as some part of his body is touching your, he's happy. having his hands be able to move around your body, feeling your hot skin on his palm as he thrusts into you is enough to drive him crazy. okay maybe being able seeing his cock thrusting into you spurs Mark on even more.

 

**g : goofy ;**

dirty jokes, so many of them. to Mark it does not matter when and what the both of you are doing, even if there are other people around the two of you, he'll make one or two dirty jokes. especially when the both of you are out, he's hands would come down to your ass to either give it a squeeze or a firm grab and then make a joke about it. or after he bites down into your neck, leaving a red mark of his love, Mark will rub it over with his fingers, which are wet from his saliva, he'll make another joke then top it all off by saying that he loves you very much or a, "you can't be mad at me, you love me. and for the record i love you too."

 

**h : hair ;**

this guy won't even shave to be honest, Mark shaved it off once after much persuasion from you and he fucking hates it. ever since then he'll just let it grow, no matter how much you complain about it, he'll just ignore you and continue to nibble on your finger tips, "what? it's to show that i'm a man and plus, i feel that the friction it causes against your clit makes you cum faster, right baby doll?" then go back to laying on top of you, with your fingers still in his hot mouth.

 

**i : intimacy ;**

most of the time it's more of a playful time but when it gets serious like when the both of you come back from an anniversary or monthsary dinner, he'll softly lead you to the bed room and soon make sweet love to you. his eyes always locked onto yours, calling you things like, "love" and "sweetheart", hands interlaced with yours. he lets his sweet side show for the night and the morning after where he'll cook breakfast for you and serve you breakfast in bed as he holds you in his arms, whispering the three words to you ever so often, lips softly placing kisses on your head.

 

**j : jack off ;**

lots and lots. Mark jacks off as much as he possibly can, even when you're in the kitchen cooking dinner or when you're showering. it's not a surprise to you if you walk into your shared bedroom or living room and see him with one hand around his cock and the other in his mouth, despite you leaving for the bathroom only a couple minutes ago. sometime's he'll walk naked from waist down to where you are, hold you from behind and start to slowly rut against your ass with his hot breath right beside your ear. doesn't matter if you're in the shower or cooking, he'll find you and start to make you turned on.

 

**k : kink ;**

fingers for sure. he loves having your fingers in his mouth and using his fingers on you as well, even having his fingers in your mouth. anything that has got to do with fingers, count Mark the fuck in. he loves seeing his finger slowly push into you, if you're a female reader, he loves using one hand to finger you and the other to rub your clit in circles. when his cock is deep into your, he likes to rub his thumb over your lips, signalling for you to open your mouth and take his fingers into your mouth, watching your lewd face take his fingers into you mouth makes him speed his pace up. 

but if you're a male reader, Mark loves using one finger to rub right outside your hole and then slowly push into you while his other hand continue to jerk your cock off, using his thumb to rub over you slit on the top of you cock. then moving his finger down to his hole and start to finger himself while you make out with him. and when you're inside him, he loves to pull your hands to his mouth, and having many steamy hours with him, you'll cover his mouth as you speed up your pace, making his moans muffled. then forcing his lips apart and pushing your fingers into his willing mouth. 

 

**l : location ;**

despite his kinky nature and teasing you in public, he treasures privacy very much. Mark only wants to have steamy moments with you in public. your shared apartment is the only place that Mark will have sex with you. to him, only he can see you at your lewd state.

 

**m : motivation ;**

role play for sure. Mark loves it when you dress up for him, be it as a sexy nurse or a simple revealing dress is enough to make him so hard. and it works both ways for him too, he loves it when you give him a bunny ears headband, collar or some cat ears clip on. having to play a submissive role makes his sex drive go into overdrive.

or when he comes back in his combat gear, he'll keep it on as he tighten the harness around his thighs, making his crotch bulge even more, before entering your shared bedroom and climb over you, once again taking your fingers into his hands and this time tracing it over his straps, also requesting for you to call him, 'sir'. to which you happily complied to, leading to a night of pleasure for the both of you. 

 

**n : no ;**

sharing. Mark is okay with everything but sharing. he's a possessive man and he wants your attention on him only. during these steamy moments, Mark's attention will be on your only and he wants that to be the same from you. even the thought of sharing makes Mark just angry and he'll pull you in his arms tightly. 

 

**o : oral ;**

Mark loves receiving but won't be a big fan of returning. he loves to hold your head flush against his crotch with one hand as the other is in the usual spot of his mouth. hearing you choke and struggle to take his entire length drive him closer to his climax. speaking of cumming, Mark loves it when he cums in your mouth then he'll pull you so that your lips are level with him then kiss you, his tongue scooping up his cum back to him.

 

**p : pace ;**

this depends on what the both of you are doing. if it's an after anniversary dinner, the steamy session would take hours as Mark will take his time to show you his love for you, mouth always paying attention to your body. either his hands interlaced with yours, forehead on yours or his arms around your body as he slowly made love to you. 

but if it's more of a playful session or a role play session. it would be pretty quick and often, but he'll keep whatever role play toys he has on, on his body for the day, doesn't matter if his cum was left on his body, he'll keep it on. or if you're the one with the role play toys, he'll make you keep it on for the whole day and touch you throughout the day.

 

**q : quickies ;**

Mark's not a fan of it. he likes it when the steamy moment is more of spread over the day as mentioned in 'pace' or long and passionate. if Marks's needs are high, maybe he'll squeeze one quickie before he leaves but he'll never have a quickie.

 

**r : risk ;**

no, no risk and no public things. he'll never risk getting caught by anyone and he'll also never risk you getting hurt by him either. despite being open to trying out new things, Mark never want to leave any scars on your body, except for love bite from him. other than that he doesn't want any other form of marks left on your body.

 

**s : stamina ;**

in bursts only. he'll either last for hours but the steamy session would take hours and be a slow one or he'll be spontaneous and use all his energy at once, making the session a quick and rough one. with Mark, it really is up to what type of session you guy are having.

 

**t : toy ;**

yes, so many of them and for both him and you. Mark's favorite toy is the ball gag, being someone who loves having something in his mouth, he loves the feeling of his saliva around his lips and not being able to control it.

as for his favorite toy for you, Mark loves the good old pill vibrator, he loves to hold it between his mouth and bring it to your opening and drag it up and down. the feeling of his hot breath and the vibrator is absolutely pleasurable and intoxicating. hearing your moans makes Mark even more needy and horny for you.

 

**u : unfair ;**

Mark loves teasing, but not in public. he'll grind against your ass when you're cooking, ghost his fingers across your chest when you're doing your work or just kiss and nibble at your skin when the both of you're showering. his fingers always on your body but no follow up whatsoever. or he'll wear one of his bunny ears and collars, climb on top of you start grinding or just kiss your neck and stop abruptly, walk off just like that. but this also gives you a reason to call him back up to your bed and punish him, kind of a win win situation.

 

**v : volume ;**

Mark lets out a lot of moans, but very soft ones. when he's in charge, he'll whisper your name as he keeps himself deep in you. his moans are more like whines, whimpers and begs for you to tell him how much of a good boy he is or how good he's making you feel, his hot breath always hitting your body. 

but when you're in charge, his volume gets louder, his moans and pleas constantly in the air. always begging for you to give him what he wants the most. or he'll just try to rile you up by grinding against your or just push you down on bed with a, "it's my turn to be the master." and just take what he wants.

 

**w : wild card (this includes two parts, for both a male and female reader) ;**

the first time he show you his role play kink was a night to remember. 

_ female reader: _

the both of you were about to fuck when he stopped you and told you to wait and headed into the washroom, thinking he was going to get more toys, you waited. but when he came out, your jaw dropped. Mark had a bunny ear headband on his head, red collar around his neck and a tight red boxer and a white dress in his hands, presumably for you to wear. after moments of not responding, he thought that you didn't like it, maybe even found it weird. 

"i'm sorry baby, i'll change out of this." he whispered with his head down, shoulders slumped and started to head back into the washroom.

you decided to play along with this new kink you found you, "who says my bunny can change out yet?" 

turning around immediately, Mark had a bright smile on his face and he walked back to you and climbed back onto you, shyly placing the white dress beside you, signalling for you to change into it.

taking the dress into your hand, "wait here baby bunny, meanwhile, palm your cock through your boxers like a good boy alright?" 

nodding, he leaned back onto the headrest and started to do as told.

and for the rest of the night, he played his role of a good bunny and you took the role of a nurse, taking really good care of the bunny.

 

_male reader:_

as you pushed him on bed, Mark placed his hands on your chest, stopping you from continuing and before you could question him, he rolled off the bed and headed to the washroom, "wait baby, i want to show you something." and leaving the washroom door slightly ajar.

nodding, you leaned onto the head rest and waited, palming yourself through your boxers, eyes locked onto the washroom door and soon, Mark walked out of the washroom, a ball gag hanging around his neck, bunny ears on his head and a small bunny tail butt plug in his cute ass.

"do you like it?" Mark asked nervously, fingers fiddling around, eyes on the ground.

smirking, you nodded even though he can't see what you were doing, "come here my little bunny."

smiling, Mark walked over to you and straddled your hips, his head rubbing against your chest and his tongue dangerously close to your nipples.

moving your hands to his ass, where the tail met his skin, you pushed a finger alongside the butt plug, making him let you a moan of your name. 

giving him a smack on his ass, you growled, "bad bunny, what did i say about addressing me?"

his breath became more erratic and hotter, "master, i'm sorry master."

"does my little bunny deserve a punishment?" 

nodding, Mark moved the ball gag into his mouth and looked up at you with pleading eyes, his ass grinding against the palm of your hand.

"good bunny, such a good bunny. let's play shall we?"

 

**x : x-ray ;**

more to the thinner side but makes up for it with the length, along with low hanging testicles. a fairly bulbous head and lots of pre-cum too. get him horny in his boxers or underwear and you'll see a patch start to form where the head of his cock is.

 

**y : yearning ;**

high sex drive. whenever he come back, trust that he's going to be all over you and inside you for a whole night, heck even a while day including day and night. or when he's about to be deployed, he's going to take days loving and showing you his love for you. spending every moment with you and keeping you in his arms, where the three special words are said ever so often.

 

**z : zzz ;**

Mark loves cuddles. when the both of you have catch your breath, he'll pull you into his strong arms and keep you there for the rest of the night. when it gets too messy, he'll carry you up in his arms and into the shower, where he'll wash your body slowly and kisses being shared between the both of you. then carrying you back to bed and lure you to sleep by slowly rubbing your back and humming to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, ya boy alex here. this was requested and i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut male reader 
> 
> \- lion smut female reader
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- doc x lion 
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader 
> 
> \- vigil 
> 
> \- bandit with gender neutral reader smut 
> 
> \- mira 
> 
> \- montagne 
> 
> \- mute with female reader 
> 
> \- mute with male reader 
> 
> \- kapkan with female reader smut
> 
> \- tachanka with female reader smut
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut *IN THE FUCKING WORKS*
> 
> \- headcannons 
> 
> \- bandit + cedrick 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	36. bandit x reader ; a to z [smut]

****

**a : aftercare ;**

always, his arms would be around your shoulder as he made remarks about the love marks he left on your skin. or he'll slowly place kisses on your neck as he moves his hands to the back of your neck, whisper against your neck, "move up baby, i wanna kiss you." but never wait for you to respond and just pull your face level with his and give you a soft kiss.

he'll also tell you that he loves you very much and all the degrading names he called you during the earlier sex session, he didn't mean it and that he treasures you a lot. to which you'll nodded and tell him that you know, after all the times he told you about his kink, of course telling him that you love him very much.

Dominic also makes sure you're feeling comfortable and clean, with that, despite how sore his body is, he'll carry you up or piggyback you to the washroom. placing you down into the tub, turning on the water and coming in with you to keep you in his arms. his smooth voice luring you to sleep, "rest liebling, i'll carry you back to bed if you fall asleep."

you've lost count of how many times you've fell asleep in the tub and wake up in the bed with the covers over you and Dominic's arms around you, his steady breath hitting your hair. and if you even try to move out of his arms, he'll just tighten his grip around you and hold you to his chest. "stay liebling... i need you here with me, no, i need you with me every single moment.."

 

**b : body part ;**

neck for sure. be it to wrap his strong hands around your neck or to place his love bites, he loves your neck. Dominic likes to rest his head on your neck, but soon his mouth would start to lick and nibble on your neck. his hands would soon move up to your neck and slowly tilt your head, and start to leave his love bites on your neck. doesn't matter if your neck is already covered in red marks, he'll bite and suck over it.

if it's during sex, his hands would always trail down to your neck and hold your neck in his hands as he keeps his rough thrusting pace into you. Dominic's palm would be around your neck as his fingers move to your mouth, watching your lewd expression with saliva trailing down your face, Dominic likes to top it off by pushing his fingers into your mouth, feeling your tongue trying to lick his fingers turns him on even more.

 

**c : cum ;**

Dominic loves to cum inside you, be it with condom or not. he loves hearing you beg for his cum, seeing you on his bed, sprawled out and needy for him. either his hands are around your neck or holding both you hands against your back. his chest flush against your back, his breath against your ear, whispering dirty things to you, calling you pet names and telling you how good you're making him feel.

when his climax is near, he'll hold you tighter against his toned body and command you to beg for his cum, and since the both of you have so much experience together, whenever he says something along the lines of, "baby, say the magic words...i'm about to cum soon.." or "tell me what i want to hear from your filthy mouth.."

 

**d : dirty talk ;**

yes, so much. Dominic knows he's got a filthy mouth and he sure as hell would use it on his baby. he loves to slowly turn you on by first telling you what he wants to do with you then use his body to show how much he needs you. 

and by the time you're in bed, safe to say that you're exposed for his eyes, his mouth always spilling with dirty remarks. telling you how he's going to make sure you're covered in his love bites by the time he's done or praising you when you have his cock in your mouth. his hands on the back of your head, his head tilted back in pleasure, "good baby, that's right. suck your master's cock, use your tongue too baby. good sluts get their reward, oh god your mouth feels so good keep going." 

many times he would make your orgasm a wonderful one with his words, pushing you closer to the edge. even after you've cummed, his words would still continue to flow as he praises you non-stop. telling you how much of a good girl or boy you are, how good you've made him feel and how much he's came because of how sexy you were. 

 

**e : experience ;**

surprisingly you were his second. his guarded nature makes it hard for him to open up and take people into his arms. the first was a blurry memory, the only thing he remember is him getting drunk to get over Cedrick and the next thing he knew he was in bed, a note on the empty space beside him, saying thank you and goodbye. he never liked the feeling of waking up alone but ever since you came into his life, he never had to wake up alone. 

despite this, his talented nature helped him to please you and create new, different experiences for the both of you. being able to turn each other on and the each other wrapped around each other's fingers in seconds.

 

**f : favorite position ;**

doggy style but instead of your face down on the bed, Dominic likes to pull you up to his chest so that your back is arched and back of your head on his shoulder as one of his hands on your throat holds you in place and the other ether rubbing your clit in circles, if you're a male reader, jerk your cock off. this way, his mouth his right beside your ears, letting him bite on your earlobe, whisper dirty things to you and most importantly, leave his love bites on your neck as he pounds away into you.

another of his favorite is when you're on your side and legs together and against your chest, his hands on your hips, pulling and pushing you onto his cock. seeing his cock sink into you makes him groan out every time and your thighs give him even more warmth and tightness around his cock. in this position, he can easily lean down and give you rough kisses and your nipples are always within reach of his large hands.

 

**g : goofy ;**

not during sex, but rather after sex. he'll make many dirty jokes when the both of you are cuddling and catching your breath, using the past events or the ones that took place a few minutes ago as reference. this never fails to make your face redden up and make you squirm out of his embrace and hide your face into the pillow, to which he'll chuckle and pull you away from the pillow and back into his arms and apologize, "i'm sorry liebling.. please look at me.."

and when you do, he'll crack a smile, place a soft kiss on your lips and start joking once again, this time, making sure to keep his grip on you as tight as he can. Dominic will just laugh as you try to escape his embrace whenever he made another reference joke and stopping you by placing kisses on your forehead along with apologies between his deep laughter.

 

**h : hair ;**

Dominic never shaves, whenever you're giving him a blowjob, trust that your nose would be flush against his brown public hair. whenever you even suggest to him the slightest idea of shaving, he'll scoff and place his hands on the back of your neck and purr, "i'll never shave. i like it the way it is, speaking crotch, baby come here. i need you to give me one of those killer blowjobs."

 

**i : intimacy ;**

despite his attitude and personality, Dominic cares for you deeply. some days when he's feeling extra affectionate , he'll wake you up with soft kisses and soon have slow and sensual sex, his hands always interlaced with yours, lips soft on your skin and the only pet names he'll call you is, 'love', 'liebling' and 'sweetheart'. he'll use this time to show his love for you, not that he doesn't everyday but he would like to have a moment with you that he can show his true feelings and make love to you.

 

**j : jack off ;**

Dominic loves to jack off but he wants to save everything for you. especially when he's away on duty, he'll hold back and wait till he's back in your shared bed and let you drain all of his cum out of him.

but whenever he does jack off, he'll use the memories that he has of the past sex that he had with you. your moans and begs would play over and over in his head, pushing him closer to his climax, he'll also whisper things that he would say to you if you were there with him. and soon his orgasm would reach, cum spurting out of his slit in thick ropes, coating his toned stomach.n

 

**k : kink ;**

so fucking many, just to name a few.

putting collars on your neck drives him crazy. he likes seeing you submit to him as he pulls on the leash around your neck, tugging you closer to his lips or crotch. Dominic loves it when he uses his authority against you in bed, hands around your neck, teeth tugging on your skin and lips all over your sweet spot. 

daddy kink for sure. he demands that you call him 'master', 'sir' or 'daddy' during sex and knowing this, you can use it to your advantage whenever he's busy but you're needy for him. calling out either of his bedroom names instead of the usual, 'Dom', 'baby' or 'Bandit' makes him stop whatever he's doing and walk up to you, whisper or growl whatever he wants you to do. be it, "you better be naked by the time i reach the bedroom.", "go get your collar, play with yourself in bed and wait for me to come and fuck your slutty hole." or "dirty baby, disturbing daddy while he's doing things and already so needy for daddy. come sit on my lap, you deserve a spanking." and when his voice gets low and raspy, you better do whatever he wants you to do and prepare for hours of pleasure.

degrading too, but he's in no way trying to make you feel lesser than him. Dominic will only use those terms when the both of you are having sex, and by sex i mean rough sex, not during love making. he's made it clear to you at the start to the relationship that he's got a thing for using dirty and degrading pet names and that he loves you very much despite all he says or calls you during rough sex. with that being said, he'll call you things like, 'slut', 'cock slut' or even 'slave' as he pounds into you or as he pushed your head lower onto his cock. 

 

**l : location ;**

strictly your apartment. he's a very protective and possessive boyfriend, he does not want anyone else seeing your naked body. as he says, "you're mine and only i can see you like this.". with that said, your shared bedroom is a go to location, plus, there's where all your toys, collar and lubes are.

 

**m : motivation ;**

whenever you put on the collar that he bought for you or call him his pet names, it makes Dominic want to just carry you, throw you on the bed and just fuck you. if you want to turn him on, just wear your collar, climb onto his lap and start grinding against his crotch, while telling him what you want him to do to you and don't forget his pet name too. seeing you in his shirt and nothing else makes him want to just fuck you on the spot too.

despite never being able to admit it, seeing some domination come from you turns Dominic on too, whenever you demand for him and just pull him to the bedroom, straddle his waist without asking him first makes him smirk and make a few smart remarks like, "wow, my baby's gettin big huh? all dominant despite having the collar on." or "go on baby, take what you want from your master."

 

**n : no ;**

no sharing, like stated in 'location', he's a very protective and possessive boyfriend. Dominic has made it clear to any guy that tries to hit on you in a bar that only he can make your fingers grip the sheets in pleasure, back arch when he makes you cum and that the only name that you moan out will be Dominic's. his hands will be the only ones to touch you, to make you feel good. he has also made that clear by leaving multiple of his love bites on your neck and showing it off, never allowing you to cover it up.

with his hands holding down both your wrist to the bed, his hot breath fanning the many red love bites he left on your neck, Dominic growled against your neck, "the world needs to know what this gorgeous person already belongs to someone, and that someone is me."

 

**o : oral ;**

Dominic loves receiving and loves it when you sit on his face.

whenever you're giving him a blowjob, his hands are always on the back of your head, praises leaving his mouth with the many dirty pet names he has given you. his toned stomach rising and falling rapidly as his climax drew closer along with his fingers on your head would tighten it's grip on your hair, signalling to you that he's gonna cum soon. and when he does, he likes it when you take it all in your mouth, show him that his cum is in your mouth and watching you swallow it makes him let out a groan and continue to milk his cock as your tongue continued to suck on his testicles.

and when he's giving you oral, he could either be teasing the heck out of you or driving you straight to your orgasm. Dominic's tongue and fingers will always be pushing in and out of your hole alongside each other. his fingers always in till his knuckles and hot breath fanning your opening. not forgetting his dirty talk too, asking for you to beg for him. doesn't matter if you're sitting on his face or hips in the air as he ate you out, his beard rubbing against your soft skin, making you jerk at every touch from Dominic.

 

**p : pace ;**

it depends on what the both of you are doing, having sex or making love.

if you're having rough sex, his pace would be a hasty and rough one. the main aim in his brain is to reach his climax and have you moan out his name when you reached yours. Dominic's mouth would be spilling with dirty words and the various pet names he gave you. his hands either tight on your hips and roughly bringing your hips onto his, slamming his cock all the way into you or holding your neck, tugging on your collar as he relentlessly pounded his cock into you.

but if you're making love, his pace would be slow and loving. one of Dominic's hands would be interlaced with yours as the other softly rubbed your clit in circles if you're a female reader and if you're a male reader, his hands would jerk your cock slowly, moving down to cup your balls every now and then, soft kisses onto your body and onto your lips. all this while Dominic whispers to you about how much he loves you and want to spend his life with you.

 

**q : quickies ;**

Dominic is not a fan of quickies. all sexual moments that the both of you had lasted for hours, and Dominic would not be happy about having to rush an orgasm or be under constant pressure of time. he likes to take his time to tease you, make your orgasm as long as possible. if Dominic is going to have sex with you, he's going to take his time and prolong your orgasm. and make the session as long as possible.

 

**r : risk ;**

not any. just the thought of someone else seeing you naked makes Dominic's blood boil. only his eyes can see your naked and lewd body, not to even mention you in the collar that he brought for you. 

when the both of you are having sex or making love, he'll make sure that the blinds are drawn, even the smallest crack will be covered as the window to your apartment faces the pool downstairs. Dominic is serious when he says that he's the only one to see you in your most lewd state.

 

**s : stamina ;**

Dominic can go for hours without stopping. his strong body able to pound into you for hours and hold you up. be it having sex or making love with you, Dominic can last for hours despite all the thrusting, biting and dirty talk. 

 

**t : toy ;**

many toys, including his favorite collar on you. he likes to buy even more toys to try on you, be it a vibrator or a dildo. Dominic will use it on you and make sure it's the best orgasm ever, but let's be real, all the orgasm he gave you were mind blowing.

he loves to place your collar around your neck, as he does, he'll tell you what he wants to do to you, "baby, i'm going to make sure you're covered in my love bites after i'm done. yeah? you like that idea baby?" as he placed his hands around your neck and his lips against your cheek, lightly biting down on it.

_ female reader: _

he'll also use the vibrator very often. teasing you for hours as his fingers continue to thrust into you and the other hand holding a vibrator to your clit, pulling it away every now and then when your orgasm is reaching.

and you have to beg him to keep the vibrator on your clit and continue to thrust his fingers into you, "please please, master let your baby girl cum... please.." you'd have to use your words to rile him up and give you what you want.

 

_ male reader: _

he loves using the cock ring on you, teasing you with his tongue, licking and sucking over your hole, keeping it as wet and sloppy as he can.

when you want to cum, you're gonna have to beg him to let you do so, which he loves hearing. and he'll purposely continue to tease you with his fingers and words. Dominic's favorite thing to do it slowly pull the cock ring off, making you think that he's finally giving into you but Dominic will push it back down to the base of your cock.

 

**u : unfair ;**

Dominic is pretty unfair, he'll tease you for hours but the moment you tease him a little, he'll get all frustrated and just push the back of you head down lower onto his cock, growling things like, "bad slut, take all of my cock. you don't get to tease your master, only i can tease you. get it?" and continue to face fuck you till he cums down your throat.

 

**v : volume ;**

Dominic moans are fairly soft as he mostly groans and use his mouth for dirty talk.

but when his tongue or fingers are in your body, trust me, your volume is going to be loud as fuck. hearing your moans and screams of his name escape from your mouth makes Dominic hard as fuck. he'll praise you whenever you moan out his name, "good baby, louder, i want everyone to know that your master's making you feel good."

 

**w : wild card ;**

the first time he showed you the collar and the toys he brought you.

you were waiting  on the couch for Dominic to come back when he came back with a large bag. 

"what's in the bag Dom?" you asked as you sat up from your laying position.

smirking, Dominic sat down beside you, placing the bag onto his lap. "close your eyes baby, i got something for you."

laughing, you nodded, closing your eyes and leaning onto Dominic's shoulder. feeling him place a kiss on your head, then something that feels like leather wrapped around your neck.

"keep your eyes closed baby, there's more. you look so fucking sexy with this collar," Dominic whispered as he placed the bag beside him, "get on your master's lap, baby. i want to make you even sexier and keep your eyes closed still, okay baby?"

nodding, you moved up to straddle Dominic's lap and placed your arms around his neck. feeling his breath move closer to your neck, you felt him lick your neck and a little of the collar.

"tilt your head baby, i wanna mark my slut."

tilting your head up, soon feeling Dominic's mouth on your neck and his teeth soon grazing against your skin and taking it between his teeth and sucking on your skin.

your grip around his neck tightened and you arched your back towards Dominic, pressing against his body, hips grinding against his hardening cock.

"such a good slut.." Dominic whispered against your neck and pulled away and reached for something from the bag.

as you kept grinding against your boyfriend, you felt his fingers push past your lips and place the ball of the ball gag into your mouth, tightening the grip around your head.

"so pretty for your master." Dominic praised and moved his lips back into your neck, "keep grinding that little hole against my thick cock, baby. it'll be in your tight hole soon."

leaning your head onto Dominic's shoulder, you kept your pace on your boyfriend's crotch. 

"good slut, making me feel so good.. let's take this to our bedroom alright baby?" Dominic asked but didn't wait for your response and instead carried you up in his arms, wrapping your legs against his hips.

"get ready baby, i'm going to make you scream your master's name soon."

 

**x : x-ray ;**

think girth and long length. a fairly thick head with average sized testicles that are close to the bottom of his cock. he loves it when you lick the underside of his cock, using your fingers to swipe over the slit of his cock, collect the pre-cum onto your fingers and lick them off.

 

**y : yearning ;**

Dominic has a very high sex drive. whenever he's not around you, he yearns for you and wants to constantly be around you, to be able to hold you and protect you. with that being said, he always has a picture of the both of you in his wallet or pocket.

when he comes home after being away for months, the first thing he'll do when he sees you at your apartment door is carry you up in his arms, close the door and push you up against it and make out with you. then carry you to the bedroom and make sweet love to you for the hours.

 

**z : zzz ;**

Dominic would be down to cuddle anytime, doesn't have to be after sex, any time you need your man, he's here for you. he'll make sure that you're covered by the sheets then either place your head on his chest and hold you there so that it's easier for him to give you a kiss or he'll hold you against his chest, be it your back to his chest or your chest to his chest, Dominic just wants to be together with you as much as possible.

either you'll fall asleep quickly or you'll both have idle chit chat, sometimes you'll ask about his scars or he'll tell you about some funny moments he had with his teammates. but regardless, you'll be in Dominic's arms for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers, i'll try to upload once every two days now that my exams are over and i have many requests i have yet to finish.
> 
> this was requested, this took me a long time, 4194 words, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut male reader
> 
> \- lion smut female reader
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- doc x lion
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader
> 
> \- vigil
> 
> \- mira
> 
> \- montagne
> 
> \- mute with female reader
> 
> \- mute with male reader
> 
> \- kapkan with female reader smut
> 
> \- tachanka with female reader smut
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut *IN THE FUCKING WORKS*
> 
> \- headcannons
> 
> \- bandit + cedrick 
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	37. lion x female reader ; dominance [smut]

feeling Olivier shuffle behind you, you tried to turn around, worried that your boyfriend was having a nightmare but Olivier just tighten his grip around your waist, his nose breathing heavily into your hair. finally having enough strength to turn around in his arms, you looked up to find your boyfriend's eyebrows outlined with sweat, eyes shut with tension and his breath uneven.

grinning, you knew what was happening, taking his hands and pushing it under your shirt and onto your chest, sure enough, Olivier's fingers started to roll your nipples between his fingers, making you arch your back towards your boyfriend's chest, softly moaning out his name. soon Olivier's hips started to grind against yours, allowing you to feel his already hard cock.

pushing him lightly onto his back, you climbed on top of him and placed your butt cheeks flush against your boyfriend's erection, letting it sit in between your cheeks, and you started to grind your ass cheeks against Olivier's hard cock, making his breath hitch and let out soft moans of your name.

placing your hands on Olivier's bare chest, you leaned down and took his nipples into your mouth and started to slowly suck and nibble on Olivier's perky nipples. somewhere along the line, he woke up and placed his hands on your head, pressing you against his strong chest.

"thank you so much baby.." Olivier moaned out.

pulling away from his chest, you moved up to Olivier's lips and pressed your lips against your boyfriend's, pushing his lips apart with your tongue and sliding your tongue over Olivier's tongue, leaving Olivier panting.

your hands moving lower to Olivier's hard cock and started to stroke it up and down, thumb rubbing across the head.

pulling away from you, Olivier got off and laid on his back, "baby, you have no idea what i was dreaming of, your tight pussy around my thick cock and you feel so good."

grinning, you moved up to keep your his flushed against his, "really? why not you show me who i belong to, master?" your hands roaming his bare chest, fingers brushing past his nipples and in exchange his hands hands trailing down from your chest down to where your crotch met his.

"oh i will baby, but first give your master a show." Olivier growled as he pat your hips, indicating for you to get up.

nodding, you moved on top of Olivier and started to let your hands roam your body, pushing your hands under your panties and slowly started to take it off, your wet pussy leaving a small patch on your underwear, seeing this, Olivier licked his lips and started to stroke his hard cock through his boxer, eyes looking up and down your body.

throwing your panties onto the floor, you moved so that your face was at Olivier's crotch and your hole in front of Olivier's face. you started to lick your boyfriend's hardening cock through his underwear, wetting it with his saliva and his boyfriend's pre-cum.

reaching his hands to your ass cheeks, Olivier gave it a slap and looked at it shake and your moans reached his ears the moment his hands hit your skin, making Olivier grin in pleasure. pulling your hungry hole to his lips, Olivier started to slowly lick it, every now and then giving your cheeks a bite, making you arch your back and press your pussy to his face, and soon you were straddling Olivier's face as he ate him out.

"thank you master..." was all you could say as Olivier placed one hand on your hips and the other reaching to rub your clit in circles. his tongue tracing over your pussy lips and pushing in ever so often, wet sounds and heaving breathing from Olivier filled the room.

giving your cheeks a pat, signalling for you to get up, you got up and laid back down beside Olivier, your legs spread open and your fingers in your mouth. seeing this, Olivier took off his underwear and balled it up, pulling your fingers out of your mouth and replaced the empty space with his underwear, making you moan out and moved your wet fingers down to your hole and slowly pushed a finger in.

"since you like having things in your needy mouth, enjoy master's underwear in your mouth you little dirty girl." Olivier growled out and moved in between your legs and licked his fingers then pushed in one digit along side your fingers.

as your moans were muffled by Olivier's underwear, your boyfriend just smirked as he looked at you. "good girl, tell me. do you like this? my underwear in your mouth?" Olivier teased as he pushed his finger deeper into your tight hole. nodding, you bit down on the material that muffled your moans as your back arched, pushing against Olivier's hand, wanting your boyfriend to go deeper.

"ah uh little slut, i'll give you more then i feel like it." Olivier smirked and leaned down to place his lips on your neck, making sure to push another finger in, making it two fingers inside you. once again, our moans are muffled by Olivier's underwear stuffed into your mouth, at the same time, your drool soaking the material and your eyes hazy, begging Olivier to just fuck you already.

feeling your boyfriend's hot breath on your neck, you started to grind your hips against Olivier's body, taking in more of his fingers till his knuckles. stopping his fingers, Olivier growled, "stop it little slut. if not i'll stop and leave you like this you understand me? you'll get pleasure from here only," emphasizing his words, Olivier moved his finger deeper into you and brushed it past your g-spot, making you gasp out.

"..ah! y-yes sir.." you let out a yelp and your boyfriend's underwear fell out of his mouth, but knowing what to do, your eager hands immediately stuffing the material back into your hot mouth.

seeing this, Olivier grinned and sped up his pace, "good girl. you know exactly how to make your master even more needy. look at how hard i am for you baby." to emphasize his point, Olivier started to grind against the back of your thigh.

feeling your boyfriend's hard cock against your thigh, you moved his thighs back against Olivier's hard cock, hoping to get him turned on even more and just fuck you already, which worked in your favor.

letting out a groan, Olivier held your waist and moved faster against your thighs. "fuck, baby you're so good. fuck it i'm just going to destroy your tight hole."

smiling, you nodded, thanking your master despite being muffled by the fabric, wanting to please him even more. "good girl.. my good girl. get onto all fours baby, your master's going to give you his cock that you love so much."

doing as he commanded you to, you raised your hips up, waiting for Olivier to claim you once again. reaching to your mouth to remove his underwear and tossing it to the floor.

"beg for your master." Olivier growled as he teased you by rubbing the head of his cock against your slit, hitting against your clit on purpose, making you moan out and push your hips towards him, fingers tightening and balling the sheet in your hands.

"please Olivier-"

before you could finish your sentence, Olivier gave a hard smack on your ass, his fingers brushing past your wet slit. 

"try again slut." he growled as he grinded harder against your wet core, his other hands tugging on your hair.

"i'm sorry master.. please give me what i need.." groaning out, you moved back, trying to get more contact with your boyfriend, your now master.

"tell me, what do you need my little slut?" Olivier teased as his hands on your pussy traced up to your back, slowly moving till his hands are behind your neck, softly gripping onto your neck, making you groan out his given name.

leaning down he slowly pushed the tip in, only to pull back out. "say it baby, i want to hear it from my baby girl's mouth." Olivier whispered, his breath fanning your ears as his grip on your hair and neck tightened.

"please master.. i need your cock in my pussy... " you managed to moan out, mind clouded with pleasure and lust, too high to make out sentences.

humming, Olivier nodded, tongue reaching out to lick your ears, occasionally biting down on your earlobe as his hips never stopped teasing your wet opening, his large hands showing you who's in charge.

knowing that he wants you to beg even more, you grinded your hips back into his, "please master, show me who this pussy belongs to. i've been a good girl, please master.."

grinning, Olivier let out a sigh of pleasure, "i've been waiting to do so baby girl, such a perfect pussy, mine..." to emphasize this, he pushed the bulbous head of his cock into your tight pussy, "all mine...".

arching your back and strings to 'thank yous' spilled out of your mouth as you felt Olivier's thick cock fill you up, brushing past your good spot and the bulbous head pushing it's way deeper and deeper into you.

sighs of pleasure left Olivier's mouth, his grip on your hair loosened and moved down to hold your hips and the hand around your neck kept it's dominating grip around your neck. 

"so tight.. only this cock can make you feel so good, isn't that right my little slut?" Olivier growled as his bit down on your neck, leaving a red mark of love on your skin.

nodding, you whispered 'yes' over and over again, mouth open in pleasure as drool started to slowly spill over your lips and at this point you're willing to do anything to keep Olivier in you. his thrusts strong and steady as every time he pushed into you, your body to jerk forward, only to be pulled back by Olivier's strong hands.

as he continued to whisper dirty things to you, his pace never slowed down. his hot and rapid breath on your neck, accompanied with , biting down whenever and wherever he wanted to, littering your neck with his red and bruised love bites.

soon, his grip on your hips tightened, sure to leave marks later when he's down with you, and you knew that he was going to cum soon. knowing that he loves to hear you bed, you let your arms weaken as you fell face first onto the bed, pulling away from his grip.

"please master... i want your cum.. please give me all your cum.." you moaned out as you heard his breath hitch and a growl escaping his lips and his large hands moving down to your slit, pushing in one of his fingers alongside his thick cock, making you let out a moan, begging even more.

"good girl, look at you. all horny and begging for my cum, such a gorgeous sight.." Olivier gritted out and sped up his pace. keeping his chest flushed against yours, his hot breath indicating how close he was to his climax and your mouth was spilling with pleas for Olivier to cum and telling him how good he felt.

"yes baby, i'm gonna cum soon.. such a good slut for me.." as Olivier grunted out, his body jerked as you felt his warm cum gush into you, his hands around your neck tightening as his breath became more rapid and uneven. making you arch your back and moan out Olivier's name, thanking him for giving you want you want.

"good girl.. such a good girl for me, making your master's cock feel so good.." he whispered out as he started to grind his hips into your, prolonging his orgasm and pushing you closer to your orgasm.

groaning out Olivier's name, you felt his hands move from your throat down to your clit, rubbing it in circles and his mouth breathing out dirty words to you, his tongue licking your earlobe.

"cum for your master, show me how much you love your master's cock." he continued to tease you as he heard your breath's pace quickened and your chest heave faster.

and soon, you felt your orgasm wash over you, your hips jerking against your boyfriend's as he continued to thrust his cock into you through your orgasm.

pushing your hip down to the bed, his cock started to slide out of you and soon Olivier flopped down beside you, reaching for you. his strong arms moving down to your sensitive hole and cupping it and catching his cum that was slowly trailing out of you.

"baby girl, one last thing." he whispered as you turned your attention to him, only to see him bring his hands up to his mouth, licking his cum into his mouth and using his tongue to clean his fingers, all this while he keeps his eyes locked onto your. blushing, you looked away and heard him snicker, soon his muscular arms went around your waist and pulled you closer to his chest. 

"Olivier you're so filthy." you joked as you turned around in his arms and rested your head on his chest.

chuckling, he held you tight against his chest, "well i know you love it when i'm dirty with you, isn't that right baby girl?" 

nodding, you looked up at him to find him looking at you with love and adoration in his blue eyes, "oh yes i forgot something. lay on your back baby."

raising your eyebrows, you did as told, thinking that he wanted to go for round two, but to your surprise, your giant boyfriend just wants to leave more love bites on you.

"i have yet to mark you, your pussy was too good that i forgot about marking my baby girl." Olivier mumbled against your neck.

"you left two already baby.." you groaned out as his teeth grazed your skin.

"there needs to be more. be patient baby girl, i'm almost done with you." he grinned and bit down onto your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers, wattpad got me fucked up, all my drafts were deleted and all of them had at least 1k words in it, feels bad :(
> 
> i'll just have to reptype it, and also i'm sorry for not keeping to the 2 days 1 upload schedule, i'll try and keep up with it!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut male reader 
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader 
> 
> \- doc x lion 
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader 
> 
> \- vigil 
> 
> \- mira with male reader
> 
> \- montagne 
> 
> \- mute with female reader 
> 
> \- mute with sad male reader 
> 
> \- kapkan with female reader smut
> 
> \- tachanka with female reader smut
> 
> \- sledge with female reader smut
> 
> \- sledge smut a to z smut
> 
> \- blitz a to z smut
> 
> \- glaz a to z smut
> 
> \- rook a to z smut
> 
> \- kapkan a to z smut
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut
> 
> \- headcannons 
> 
> \- bandit + cedrick 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	38. kapkan x reader ; a to z [smut]

 

**a : aftercare ;**

Maxim loves to have you in his arms after he's done being as rough as he can. he'll treat you either like a princess or a slave during sex then pamper you like a queen after sex. having you just flop down onto him when your orgasm wash over you is something that Maxim loves to see, he'll then move his hands from your hips to slowly wrap his arms around you, pull out slowly and whisper to you how much he loves you and how amazing you were.

and when he decides to sit up and wash the both of you, he'll carry you up and keep you in one of arms as the other turns on the water and let it slowly wash over the both of you, Maxim either slowly sway the both of you side to side or sit the both of you down into the tub as he hums softly, large hands softly caressing your body.

or he'll forgo the cleaning part and pull the covers over the both of you. either he'll share his stories from his army days with his friends, making you laugh every time or if the both of you are really tired, Maxim will tuck you in bed then either stay up to read for a little while, where you would move up to lay on top of Maxim and place your head on his chest and you chest against his stomach while he rests his hands holding the book on your back.

 

**b : body part ;**

Maxim loves your chest, very much. 

doesn't matter if it's during sex or not, his hands and face will always be on your chest, licking, leaving his love marks or just resting his head on your chest.

during sex, he loves to take your nipples between his fingers as he continues to thrust into you. either that or he'll lean down to your chest and take you nipples into his mouth, heck he'll even do both, one of his hands tweaking your nipples and his hot mouth on the other.

 

**c : cum ;**

he loves to cum down your throat. and when he does, his hands would always move down to your chin and tilt your head up to face his. he'll growl for you to open his mouth and show him that his cum is in your mouth. 

"that's right baby, now swallow." Maxim would continue as he placed his fingers into your mouth and keep in inside as you swallow then from experience, you know he loves it when you lick his fingers while you kept your eyes locked onto his. grinning, Maxim rubbed his thumbs against your lips, soft praises leaving his lips.

 

**d : dirty talk ;**

not much from Maxim, only soft praises and commands. during sex, he likes to pay attention to your body and moans, indicating that what he's doing is correct. 

 

**e : experience ;**

Maxim has a few lovers before you, but not many of them are okay with Kapkan's kink, making any sexual moments rare. but since you've been together, he's been worried that if he told you about his kinks, you'll leave or find him weird like his past lovers.

 

**f : favorite position ;**

missionary style for sure. he loves to shove his hands between your thighs and push your legs apart and take his spot between your legs as you look up at him. 

in this position, your body is always within reach of his hands and he can lean down easily to cover your neck with his love bites as he teases you by grinding against your opening, pushing in a little of his tip and pulling away.

or he could lean down to give you rough kisses to match his rough pace. not to forget that his hands can reach your nipples easily too, making him push you you further to your orgasm.

_ female reader: _

Maxim loves to look at your face when he first thrusts into you, your eyes shut in pleasure and mouth spilling his name out over and over again. and later on when you're close to the edge and start to rub your clit slowly or he'll apply pressure on your clit only to pull his hands away with a proud smirk on his face. hearing your moans and pleas for him to keep his fingers on your clit makes him happy, knowing that his dominance is showed and you know who's in charge. **  
**

your legs would be handing over his broad shoulders and his hands would be on your thighs at the beginning, and as more time passes, your orgasm reaching, his hands would reach out to tease your clit or nipples. despite his love for your breasts, he'll hold back and make sure he hears your beg for him before giving you what you want.

when he cums, he wants to see your face as you feel his warm cum gush into you and he can lean down to give you kisses on your lips as he whisper against your lips about how much he loves you. usually he'll cum before you and after he's done, his pace would speed up and his fingers working on your clit expertly, his head on your nipples, tongue flicking over it along with his hot breath against your nipples. 

_male reader:_

Maxim will have your legs over his thighs as he hands ghost over your cock, his tip always rubbing against your hole but never pushing into you. in this position, he can see your sexually frustrated face, eyebrows knotted together and hands tightly gripping onto the sheets like he commanded you to.

but when he finally decides to push his cock into you, his hands would tightly grip the bottom of your shaft as he slowly filled you up with his cock. his eyes would be locked onto your face as he admired your lustful face. sometimes, your lewd face would push him over the edge and he'll let out a growl, leaning down to lick on your neck before biting down on your skin, sucking onto it feverishly as he rapidly drove his cock deeper into you over and over again.

and when you breath out to Maxim that you're about to cum, he'll nod and soon you'll feel his hands around your cock and start to jerk up and down as his lips lick your ears, his breath fanning your ears and the speed of him pushing his cock speeding up inside you.

 

**g : goofy ;**

a little of chuckling and playful bites, but most of the jokes come after the sexual moment is over. 

but when it's not sexy time, Maxim is one to joke around alot, he'll throw you over his shoulder just to smack your ass or playfully suplex you onto your large shared bed then raise his hands in the air, claiming the victory, leaving you either laughing or trying to get him back and pin him to the bed. he'll then lean down to kiss you and as he says, "as for my prize, it's you. it's always you and i love you so much, my teddy bear."

 

**h : hair ;**

Maxim never shaves. he likes to keep it and shaving is seemed as 'too troublesome' and 'not manly' to Kapkan.

 

**i : intimacy ;**

for sure, he likes to have moments with you where he can take his time and have sensual sex with you. 

when the both of you are making love, his favorite position is to have him sitting upright and you straddling his lap while he bounces you on his cock. Maxim's arms would always be around your waist and his lips on your neck, softly nibbling down every now and then to leave his marks of love on your skin, making sure to lick over it when he's done to soothe the sting. his mouth would be filled with words of love and praises, occasionally moving up to your lips to kiss you softly as he kept his slow and loving pace. he'll make sure that you reach your climax first before going after his, during love making, your pleasure comes first.

and when he's reaching his climax, he'll place you down on your back and push into you once more, his hands reaching your and keeping your arms pinned beside your head, his calloused hands interlaced with yours as he keeps his lips on yours, his hot breath hitting your lips in uneven intervals as he pace got more and more frantic.

when his climax washes over him, his grip on your fingers would tighten and he'll kiss you feverishly as his body jerks, Maxim's tongue sliding over yours and soon his body weight would on yours.

"i love you, so much.." he would pant as he flipped the both of you over and held you tight in his arms.

"i love you too Maxim.."

 

**j : jack off ;**

Maxim jerks off when he's back from training if you're away from him, but if you're around, he never does.

his body would be covered in a thin layer of sweat and his forehead with droplets of sweat rolling down, his strong arms jerking up and down, moving his large hands up and down his long cock as his mind filled with thoughts of you.

whenever he cums, his abs would jerk and his chest heaving, his mouth in an 'o' shape and head thrown back as moans of your name leaves his mouth. his sticky cum spurting out from the slit of his cock and spilling onto his chest.

 

**k : kink ;**

being the hunter he his, having you tied up is something that Maxim loves to see and playing with you is definitely be a part of Maxim's kinks.

he'll always tie your legs together, even though he'll eventually cut the rope but before that he wants to see you submit to him totally. then your arms would always be tied behind your back together with a rope that goes around your neck ,like a a chokers does, and lastly your chest would have a tight rope that is around you chest, so tight that the skin under it would be pushed down as your nipples would be pushed up, making it even more sensitive than usual. 

whenever he sees you in ropes after he's done tying you up, it's like he becomes an entirely different person, the look in his eyes would be different one from the ones that he gives you when you're not tied up. it's like you're really his prey, waiting for him to have his way with you.

seeing you with your hands tied behind your back, Maxim's touches would be soft and almost curious. his eyes never leaving yours as he moves around the bed and start to slowly tell you what he wants to do to you.

and when he's done admiring you, he'll slowly reach for the pocket knife he has already prepared on the bedside table and slowly cut the ropes that holds your legs together, leaving the ones around your neck and arms untouched, like he's unwrapping his present. his pace would be slow and teasing and his mouth always on your neck, marking you as his and Maxim's hands would always be pulling you up by the ropes that encased your body.

and now is the part where play comes into the scene. he'll use various toys on you, be it to tease you and disrupt your orgasm or stretch you open for his cock. 

one of Maxim's favorite thing to do is have a dildo in your hole and he'll either push his fingers into you beside the toy or push in the tip of his cock into you, and his hands would also be covering your mouth and his lips beside your ears whispering to you to be quiet, even though the both of you know that he would demand that you scream out his name later down the line.

when he's had enough of teasing you, he'll push his cock into you in one swift movement. whenever you're in ropes, he doesn't bother to be gentle with you, after all he sees you as his prey. 

his rapid and ruthless thrusting into you along with his talented hands pulls you to your orgasm very quickly, with that being said, it's not weird that you cum multiple times on his long cock, and whenever you do, praises will spill from his mouth and he'll make your body jerk even more as he'll either rub your clit if you're a female reader or he'll jerk your cock even after you've just came, prolonging your orgasm.

if he's feeling extra frisky, he'll keep his cock in you and push a slim dildo into you, alongside his cock and rather than fucking you with his cock, he'll push the toy in and out of you as he watched you writhe under his big and muscular body, your hands balled up behind your back and you back arched up towards Maxim.

and when Maxim cums, he'll either cum inside you or in your mouth. if he wants to cum inside you, he'll make sure to hold you hips down onto his while he keeps his lips on yours, biting and rolling your lips between his teeth, making sure that you feel his orgasm when he cums, biting down hard onto your lips to a point where your lips would bleed and his grip tight on your hips, keeping your crotch flushed against his hips, making sure that you feel his warm and thick cum gush into you and fill you up.

but if he wants to cum in your mouth, he'll push a toy into you and pull his hard cock out, climb on top of you and jerk his cock off while your tongue licks the underside of his cock or suck his testicles in your mouth and when he lets out a grunt that he's going to cum, the tip of his cock will be in your mouth, making sure to not waste a single drop of Maxim's cum. when he does, his hands would move to your head and push his cock down your throat and you'll feel his cum gush down your throat as he growls for you to swallow all of his cum.

 

**l : location ;**

your shared apartment only, as Maxim says, "only i can see you like this, all tied up and horny for me."

besides that's where all your toys are. on your bed is where Maxim loses himself, it doesn't matter if you're giving him a lap dance or he's tying you up in ropes, your bed is where the real fun begins.

and Maxim has made it clear to you that he want to fuck you everywhere in the apartment. he has a checklist in his head of where he wants to fuck you, as for now, the bedroom, shower and living room is already ticked off the list. as for the rest, Maxim has plans to make sure that it's getting checked off soon.

 

**m : motivation ;**

whenever you wear chokers or garter belt, trust that Maxim's gonna be really rough with you. 

seeing you in any gear or harness turns him on like nothing else, if you're outside with him and he sees the garter belt that you're wearing under your skirt, he'll drag you away from wherever the both of you are and drive the both of you home, all the time ignoring your protest and if you try to pull away from him, he'll just carry you up in his arms and bite down on your shoulder if he can, growling at you, "stop, you had this coming. dressing like this and you think i won't do anything?"

and as soon as you're in your shared apartment, before you can question him, Maxim will have you against the door and his lips will be on yours and roughly forcing his tongue into your mouth, his rough hands pushing your thighs apart. 

either he'll fuck you there and then or he'll bring you to your bedroom and punish and tease you for the next few hours.

 

**n : no ;**

despite him being a hunter, blood play is a no from Maxim.

when he told you about his kink for tying you up, you thought that blood play would be a part too but Maxim held you close and said, "no! it's not, i don't want you bleed because of me. you mean alot to me and i never want to hurt you. my precious teddy bear." to which you responded by telling him not to call you 'teddy bear'.

"why not? i hug you to sleep every day and whenever you're not around, i get angry and worried about you. just like a teddy bear,  _my_  teddy bear."

 

**o : oral ;**

Maxim is one who likes to receive but giving would not be his strongest point, but he'll make up for it with his fingers and soon cock. 

lick the spot between the head and length and he'll melt along with his grunts and moans of your name as his hands move to the back of your head, pushing your mouth down onto his cock. as soon as his cock hit the back of your throat, his mind would go hazy and all he can blabber is either your name or broken sentences of how good you're making him feel.  

 

**p : pace ;**

depends on what the both of you are doing, making love or having rough sex.

his pace would also change accordingly, when it's the beginning, his pace would be slower, trying to tease you as much a possible and make you beg for him. and when it's more to the end, his pace would become more needy and fast, chasing after his orgasm and pushing you over the edge, wanting to feel the wave of pleasure wash over the both of you at the same time. the feeling of you tightening around him when he cums makes his climax an even more mind blowing one.

 

**q : quickies ;**

nope, he wants all of your sexual moments to be not a pressured one.

taking his time to tease you is a must and hearing you let out sighs of frustration holding back your urge to order him to just fuck you already as you know that doing that would lead to getting more teasing from Maxim. and when he cums, he wants to see his cum on your body and not be in a hurry to clean up and leave.

all of your sexual moments take at least 3 hours and having to squeeze all of it into a 30 minute slot is a no from Maxim.

 

**r : risk ;**

no risk, he doesn't want to get caught when he's deep inside you. unless it's when his Spetsnaz friends are over, then he won't mind having some extra people in bed with the two of you. when his friend are gonna fuck you, he insist that they wear a condom, for obvious reasons. but if he's the one to cum in you, then he'll go raw.

other than his friends, he'll never let anyone else touch you.

 

**s : stamina ;**

Maxim can go for hours without stopping. his hands will always be able to carry you up and his thrusts never slowing down even after hours.

especially when you're tied up or when he's sharing you with his teammates, his hands always able to make your orgasm a special one, his cock always hitting the right places and stretching you out just right and filling you up to the brim.

 

**t : toy ;**

Maxim loves to buy new toys for you. whenever the both of you are out and there's a sex store near, he'll bring you there and buy new toys for you.

he'll ask you but it doesn't matter if you say no, he'll still buy it, "let's go home, can't wait to try it on you, bet you'll look so sexy."

the recent one he brought it a few items, namely a cuff for your hands and ankle, along with a collar that says, 'daddy's property' imprinted into the leather with a shiny buckle.

 

**u : unfair ;**

he's pretty unfair, he loves to tease you and not follow up. using his words or hands to rile you up but when the both of you get home, he'll head to bed like he didn't try to get you on his cock a few minutes ago.

if you tease him and not follow up however, he'll get angry and just throw you on bed and pound into you mercilessly, his voice always growling about you teasing him and not giving him what her wants, "bad baby, teasing me, grinding that little hole against me but not giving me what i want. now you're getting your punishment, take in all f my cock baby."

and if you try to even mention this to him, you're in for one while night of punishment and him showing you who's the dominant one in this relationship.

 

**v : volume ;**

moans and grunts from Maxim, he's at his loudest when he cums, be it inside you or outside. as long as a part of you is touching him, his moans are louder then the usual grunts and all he'll moan out is your name.

Maxim loves it when you're loud, he wants everyone to know who you belong to and if his friends are staying over, this is his way of inviting them to join the both of you without asking them directly.

 

**w : wild card (there will be a full version of this coming! this is kind of a preview!) ;**

there was once Maxim invited his Spetsnaz friends over, thinking that it was just to chill with each other, you agreed. little did you know, your boyfriend had a plan in mind.

during the movie, the other's hands would brush past your body, mostly your waist and Maxim's hands would always find it's way to your crotch. no matter how many times you pushed his fingers away, it would always come back, till you whispered for him to stop.

but he ignored your words and continued to move his finger under your underwear, teasing you as your grip on the couch tightened, not knowing that the other Spetsnaz members in the room were watching as their boner grew.

"sshh loved one. the rest are looking.." Maxim cooed and you immediately pulled your boyfriend's hands out from your underwear.

"you planned this with your friends, Maxim you little twat!" you yelled and stood up to head for the bedroom but Maxim's strong arms pulled you back onto his lap, as the other Spetsnaz member stood up, Timur taking his spot beside you, Shuhrat pushing your legs apart and leaning his head on your inner thighs and Alexsandr leaned back onto Timur's legs.

as you tried to break free, Maxim's tongue reached out to your ear and licked it, his breath fanning your ears, making you melt in his arms.

grinning, Maxim moved his hands under your sweatpants once again but this time, Timur's hand trailed down your leg as he leaned closer to you and Shuhrat kissed your thighs through your sweatpants.

"i've tamed the lioness." Maxim chuckled as his teeth moved down to your neck and bit down, making you tilt your head backwards into his shoulder.

moving up to your crotch, Timur started to rut against your thigh and he leaned down to give Maxim a kiss and Shuhrat moved into Alexsandr arms as he leaned down to take a kiss from Alexsandr.

Timur's lips beside your ears, he whispered, "Maxim has told us about how you look at our pictures, the one where we're training with our shirt off. i can tell you liked it." 

blushing , you moved your hands to Timur's back and under his shirt feeling his strong back and moved your ass against Maxim's crotch, making your boyfriend let out a moan and his teeth bit down harder on your skin.

chuckling, Shuhrat pulled away from Alexsandr, "didn't know that Maxim's moan were this good." hiding his face on your neck, Maxim's arms held you tighter against his crotch.

"get up baby, i wanna fuck your tight pussy." Maxim growled and you did as told, placing your weight onto your knees, you pulled down your underwear along with your sweatpants, all this while keeping eye contact with Timur, who had his hands already in his pants.

you turned to see Shuhrat and Alexsandr walking to Timur and their pants already off, leaving them with only their shirt, their cocks pointed to your mouth and waiting for you to have Maxim inside you before pushing their cocks into your mouth.

sitting back into Maxim's lap with your back against his chest, you felt this hot and heavy erection against your ass cheeks. holding it in your hand you moved the slim head up and down against your hole and soon sinking down onto your boyfriend's long cock.

laying back, Timur unzipped his pants and pulled his half hard cock out, stroking it as he looked at you sinking down onto your boyfriend's cock. your moans only got louder as you felt Shuhrat's hands move down to rub your clit.

with his mouth beside yours, Maxim whispered, "baby look, their cocks are so lonely, why not you show it some love, i know what your amazing mouth can do."

nodding, you leaned down to reach out to Shuhrat's hard cock and swirled your tongue around the slit and applying pressure on it too, making his large hands go to the back of your head and pushed you lower onto his cock.

 

**x : x-ray ;**

more to the long side with an average girth, a slim head to top it off. whatever that the girth lacked, his length made up for it, hitting places that drives you crazy or simply being able to feel more and more of him push into you, seemingly never ending.

 

**y : yearning ;**

being apart from you very often, he years for you everyday. whenever you are apart from each other, texts and calls are a common thing. except when he's out in the field, where you can't help but feel worried about him.

when he's back in the base, the first thing he does is to give you a text that he's alright and that he'll be home with you soon. late night calls are the only thing that keep the both of you going while being apart from each other, he'll stay on the line till he's sure that you're asleep then hang up. 

when he comes home, you'll always be there waiting for him and take him in your arms. as the both of you embrace, Maxim would carry you up in his arms, taking the both of you into your shared bedroom and sit down the bed, never once letting go of you, keeping your body close against yours for the next days, heck, more like till the next time he's deployed.

 

**z : zzz ;**

sleeping together is a must for Maxim. as his keeps his chest against against your back, his hands would trace the marks on your skin left from the ropes that he tied around you, "baby, does it hurt?" Maxim would always ask you, making sure that he isn't hurting you.

after shaking your head, you'll turn around in his strong arms to place a kiss on his lips, to which when you pull away, he'll whine and pull you back onto his lips. his strong arms keeping you against his body and keeping you warm despite the covers being over the both of you.

and when he's had his fill of your lips, he'll hold you head against his chest, one arm around your waist and the other interlacing with your hair and softly stroking your head, "sleep my loved one. i'll be here with you, forever."

then kissing your forehead softly, falling asleep with you in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers, i'm sorry for the slow uploads, i'm typing everything again as wattpad deleted all my drafts for requests but i'll try to get it up on time!
> 
> this was requested, hope you guys liked it!
> 
> and also all the headcannons will be changed to a to z smut!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut male reader
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- doc x lion - blackbeard with female reader 
> 
> \- vigil- mira with male reader i assume
> 
> \- montagne with female reader 
> 
> \- mute with female reader
> 
> \- mute with sad male reader
> 
> \- tachanka with female reader smut
> 
> \- sledge with female reader smut
> 
> \- sledge smut a to z smut
> 
> \- blitz a to z smut
> 
> \- glaz a to z smut
> 
> \- rook a to z smut
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut *IN THE FUCKING WORKS*
> 
> \- bandit + cedrick 
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	39. smoke x reader ; a to z [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, reader gets dp'ed in the same hole in 'kinks', so if you're not comfortable pls skip this. for the rest, enjoy!

 

 

**a : aftercare ;**

most of the time James will be at the balcony smoking with you in his lap and embrace. however if the session tired you out, he'll leave you on the bed and head out to smoke by himself,occasionally turning back to look at your naked and sleeping form covered by the sheets. his mind while he smokes will always be filled with you and what the both of you did just a few minutes ago, even though he'll never admit it, there's always a constant nagging feeling in the back of his head that you're not really enjoying his kinks or trying new things with him. when he's done, he'll either flick the cigarette over the balcony or into the ashtray if he's feeling generous and climb into bed with you, pulling you tightly against his chest as he nuzzles your hair, falling asleep beside you.

either that or he'll carry you to the washroom where he'll wash your body and if you tried to even lift a finger, James will give you a quick glare, "i said rest sweetheart. i'll do everything." but to show that he really isn't angry with you, he'll lean down to give you a kiss and continue to softly massage your head, making the shampoo bubble even more. if you're still feeling energetic, which James can tell from your legs restless kicking against the water or you constantly trying to turn around so that you can give him kisses , James would start to style your hair into weird form and shapes then trying to shape his hair to be the same as yours.

then when the both of you are done playing, the both of you would be in bed, tangled in each other. James fingers tracing over the marks that were left behind and the many bite marks that he carved into your body, not forgetting the marks that you left on him too.

 

**b : body part ;**

everything, he loves everything. 

James loves to roam his hands all over your body when the both of you shower together. his rough hands trailing all the way down from your shoulder till hips, playfully taking your skin between his fingers as his mouth stays on your earlobe, nibbling down and when he's down, his mouth moving down to your neck and biting down, and when i say bite, i mean  _bite_. James's teeth leaving red imprints and sometimes drawing blood. he likes to look at your body and see his marks littering all over your skin, letting everyone know that you belong to him.  

James does not only use his teeth to leave marks on you, his fingernails play a part in leaving your body covered in red marks after he's down with you. sometimes he'll purposely drag his fingernails down your back slowly, making sure that his nails are cutting into your skin, leaving red cut marks, small blobs of blood which James would lick up and suck on.

 

**c : cum ;**

Jamescums like a fountain, with that being said, he wants to see you covered in his cum.

when he wants to cum on your face, his hands will always be behind your head, pushing your head down onto his cock even more, he doesn't care that you're choking or that your saliva is pooling at the base of his cock, he'll keep his cock in your throat and ruthlessly face fuck you till he's near to his climax. and when he's close, he'll pull out and use one hand to jerk himself off and the other to hold your chin up, pressing it so that your mouth stays open. James's mouth would also be spilling with dirty praises and he'll make you beg for his cum too. you'll know as his fingers around your cheeks would tighten and his words become more like blabbers along with his eyes shut in concentration. and when he does cum, his warm cum would spurt out in thick ropes onto your face and into your mouth as James cums and cums. once he's done, he'll look down at you and burn the image of you on your knees covered in his cum into his brain.

however, if he wants to mark you by painting your insides with his cum, he's pace would not stop, even if you've cum. James's hands would either be around your neck or in your mouth, and his lustful gaze eyeing your body, especially your pussy, sucking his cock in. and when he does cum, groans of your name would leave his mouth and his hand would move to your shoulder to hold you against his cock as he spills all his cum into you, making sure not a drop is wasted. 

 

**d : dirty talk ;**

out of bed, James treats you like his precious gem, but in bed, James treats you like his personal slave. endless dirty remarks from him. be it when he's eating you out, relentlessly pounding his cock into you or simply teasing you and pushing you close only to pull you back. he'll call you your given pet name, depending on what the both of you are doing and role playing. 

James uses his filthy mouth to make you orgasm a pleasurable one, he likes to have you fingering yourself as you beg for him to push his cock into you and he'll be beside you with his hard cock in front of your face but not letting you suck on his cock. "play with your slutty hole baby, imagine that it's my long fingers instead, gosh the sounds that your tight hole is making, driving me absolutely insane. are you close my baby?" he'll lean down to kiss you and claim your mouth as his with his tongue and if he's feeling generous, James will move his fingers down to yours and push one digit in alongside your fingers. to James, even if you're a male, he likes to call your opening  a pussy, makes him feel in charge and assert his dominance even more.

seeing your sexually frustrated face makes him smirk and tease you even more with his words, and if you really want him to give in, you're gonna have to get up and push him down on the bed and ride his cock till you're happy. and when you do, James would smirk and thrust his hips up to meet yours, "look at my slut, so needy till you can't wait for your master to give you his cock. go ahead, take everything you want from me, show me how much you love this cock."

 

**e : experience ;**

so much experience, he's been with both male and female lovers, letting him please you regardless of your gender. James know where to touch you, how to edge you to a point tears of frustration are streaming down your face and your begs turned into screams for him to just let you cum already. 

 

**f : favorite position ;**

as long as he's able to bury himself deep inside you, he's liking it already. James does not have high expectations, to him, being able to always be beside you and see you is good enough for him.

but whenever you straddle his hips and tilt your head down to give him a kiss, it somehow drives him crazy, his hands would be on your hips and slowly take the lead as you grind against his growing erection. this way, your nipples and sensitive areas are always within reach of his large hands, and also your neck as you tilt your head back in pleasure, he's able to move up a little and mark your neck, biting down and leaving his teeth marks, sometimes even with the intent to draw some blood from you.

 

**g : goofy ;**

definitely, James is a goofy one. both in and out of bed, he's always full of jokes and awful puns that he seems to just pump out, no matter the situation, he's always able to make out a pun according to what is going on.

if you're feeling down, James will be the one to lift you up and chase away the dark clouds. he'll take you in his arms and during that, feel free to cry or scream, James will be there to hold you together and when you've tired yourself out and just want to sleep with your boyfriend, James is there for you. he'll carry you to bed and make sure his arms never leave you as he whispers to you about how much he loves and cares about you. and not forgetting a joke, mostly a satire one, to cheer you up.

 

**h : hair ;**

James never shave like most of the SAS boys. the only time he did shave was because Sledge dared him to, calling him, 'no balls' till he snapped and shaved it off at the shower. and the aftermath? him rubbing his thighs together and whining for the whole day about how he feels 'vulnerable' and 'not manly'.

 

**i : intimacy ;**

not very often but on special days like an anniversary or monthsary, he'll wake you up with breakfast in bed then followed by making sweet love for the next few hours.

his hands would always be intertwined with yours as he slowly pushes into you and his pace would be slow and sensual. James will also make sure that your comfort and pleasure comes before his, always asking if you're comfortable and do you need him to speed up or slow down. the love bites that he gives are soft and he won't bite down, but rather suck on your skin as he thrusts into you.

after the love making session, he won't leave for a smoke but rather hold you in his arms and tell you how much he loves you, how much he wants to spend forever with you. sometimes the both of you would head out for a walk and when you get back, make sweet love once again.

 

**j : jack off ;**

James jacks off anytime he can, heck even if he's busy he'll squeeze one out. heck even if he's around the other SAS boys and have even the slightest need, he'll just pull his pants down, get his dick out and start jacking off.

when he cums, his abs would tighten and his face would scrunch up in pleasure, his hands would tighten the grip wound his cock as his other hand would caress his testicles a little more rough as his breath becomes more uneven, between his panting would be moans of your name as cum spits out from the tip of his cock.

 

**k : kink ;**

so many kinks, in fact, everything that you like or have even the slightest interest in, James is willing to give it a try. we'll just list a few of his personal kinks.

first off, James is into public stuff. be it teasing each other, hands playfully pushing into each other's pants or full on fucking, James loves it. there's many times where the both of you are just chilling with the other operators and James's sex drives suddenly comes alive. if the both of you are at a dimly lit pub or a wild club, James does not hesitate, he'll whisper into your ear as his finger start to push it's way under your shirt, his jacket blocking the shape of his hands hiking your shirt further up, making it's way to your nipples till you stop him, but he'll just bite on your earlobe, telling you who's the one in charge. "baby.. your daddy needs you now, his cock's all hard and i just want to fuck you right now, bend you over the table and take what's mine.." and his favorite position when the both of you are out is to have you sit on his lap, well that's what others see but really, his cock's just pulsing inside you. 

his hands would be around your waist and his head on your shoulder where can easily turn and leave his marks on you or bite some of your blood out of you. James's thrust would be slow and deep and his lips brushing past your earlobe as he whisper dirty things to you, "look baby, they don't know that you have my hard cock inside your tight hole. such a dirty slut, i'm gonna fill you up with my cum while all these people are around. oh baby, tighten around your daddy more and he's going to reward you." sometimes he'll ask you to do things like pretend to lean over to get a drink, letting you bounce on his cock for a little bit and he knows that he can't touch you where you needs him the most because others will be able to see, so he'll tease you even more, "poor slut, can't cum without daddy touching you, wait till we get home and daddy's gonna eat your little sloppy hole out. you'd like that won't you? to see daddy between your legs as he licks and drinks up your pussy like a madman, of course you would since you're such a good cockslut for daddy." 

and when one of the operators is close to the both of you or even talking to the both of you, he would change his thrusts to be sudden and deep ones, when you're replying to the other operators, Jame would suddenly thrust up into you as his strong arms keeps you grounded against his crotch, seeing you try to hold back a moan and keep going like nothing's happening makes him smirk and want to do it even more.

the thrill of getting caught with him deep inside you makes his orgasm a even more powerful one, his body would jerk as his abs contract, his arms around your waist would tighten and his rapid breath hitting your skin as his teeth bites down harder on your skin. the feeling of your skin between his teeth and his warm cum spurting out into you in ropes makes you feel so close to your orgasm but never reaching it without any stimulation at your clit if you're a female reader and your throbbing cock if you're a male reader.

 

another of his kinks is sharing you, only with his CTU friends, the both of you would often have threesomes or even foursomes with the other SAS men. James often calls Mark and Seamus over to share you with them. seeing you take all that they have to give you makes James horny as fuck. usually he'll sit back with you in his arms as he watched his boys have their way with you, and of course if you show any sign of discomfort, he'll stop them immediately. 

but most of the time you're enjoying yourself, having the attention of all three men on you, their rough hands always all over you as you continue to lick at the cock in front of you. James loves to hold you in place as the other two SAS men fucks into you, his mouth still telling you dirty things as your eyes shut in pleasure. "such a greedy slut, taking two men in your slutty hole, you want a third? your daddy's so hard for you, seeing you take Seamus's and Mark's large cock into your slutty hole makes daddy so hard."

due to the pleasure, you're usually unable to reply, just moaning out  _'please'_  over and over again, seeing your lewd face makes James want to just stuff his cock into you alongside his buddies and look at your expression change as his thick cock stretches you out even more. 

when his buddies have cummed, into a condom of course, only he can mark your inside with his cum. he'll softly take you into his arms and push his cock into you slowly, during his, he loves to be below and you straddling his lap, your chest on his as you rest your body weight onto him and soon his hips thrusting up into you. the other SAS boys are allowed to stay and watch, usually they're either jerking themselves off again or making out with each other. his pace would speed up when he's closer to his end and soon buckle his hips against yours as his cum spurts into you over and over again. 

and as the both of you catch your breath, the other SAS men would come and clean you and James up, their tongue licking all over your pussy and James's cock, Seamus is the one to always lock his mouth around your pussy, sucking James's cum out of you and drinking it all it while Mark's tongue would be all over James's cock, tasting you and some drops of cum that bubbles at the tip of James's cock. 

if you're a male reader, Seamus's mouth would make sure that your hole is empty from James's cum and he'll move down, pull your cock from between yours and James's stomach and proceed to give you a blow job till you cum down his throat, his talented fingers pushing in and out of you while Mark greedily sucks on your testicles. all this while James continued to whisper how much of a good boy you are for them, his hands would occasionally push your head down so that he can pull you under one of his kisses.

 

**l : location ;**

literally anywhere. as long as the both of you are feeling it, James can make it work.

he'll pull you onto his dick anytime anywhere, being subtle is not something that James want to do when he's pounding into you, but his obsessive nature screams at him, "you're the only one that can see your baby's sweet pussy, not the public!"

however, if the people that he's around are the other SAS boys, he'll sure as hell make sure your legs are wide open as he pushes his cock deep into you, inviting them to join in with him. sometimes he'll be cheeky about it and just reach his hands in front of you and reach out to jerk your cock off and if you're a female, he'll make you lick his fingers first before he moves his hands down to give your clit a few rubs, and by this time the other SAS boys has already noticed and already have their hands down their pants. James seeing this would whisper into your ears, "tell them you wanna please their cocks, i know my good slut can take multiple cocks, go on baby. show them how much of a good cockslut you are for us."

 

**m : motivation ;**

whenever you initiate anything, seeing dominance from you turns James on. despite never saying it, whenever you call him pet names, he'll know that today you wanna be in charge and he'll get on his knees, let you put collars or headbands on him and he's yours to play with for the rest of the day.

James also likes being submissive sometimes too. whenever you boss him around or even step on him, he'll willingly fall to his knees and wait for you to tell him what to do, be it put on a show for you or just let you use him as a sex toy, he's willing. also James loves to hear dirty talk from you, degrade him or call him dirty pet names. hearing praises from you as he eats you out or play with his cock make him both crazy and happy, knowing that he's pleasing you well enough.

when he's being submissive, you can be as rough as you want with him. choke him or bite on his skin, he'll thank you and ask for more between his rapid breathing. James love seeing the many marks that you leave on his body after you're done with him, claiming that the marks are 'sexy'.

 

**n : no ;**

your comfort comes first, as long as you don't like it, James would stop immediately. whenever the both of you are trying out a new kink or one of James many kinks that he didn't tell you about, he would always make sure that you're comfortable with the things he's doing to your body and the places that he's leaving his marks on.

 

**o : oral ;**

James has a thing for oral, i mean giving him a blowjob outside, the thought of someone catching the both of you while you're on your knees with his cock down your throat turns James on so much. and even though he'll never admit, he loves it when you edge him just to show him that you're in control or use your feet to rub up and down the shaft his cock. another of his weak point is his perineum, lick there and he's yours. when you trail your lips from his perineum to the tip of his cock, it drives him crazy. 

giving you oral would be heaven for James. he likes the feeling of you gripping onto his hair and tightening your grip when you're going to reach your climax and holding down your hips as you cum. his tongue would always trail down from your lips to your crotch, all this while he keeps eye contact with you, his hands teasing your opening by either pushing in a little or all the way to brush past your good spot and pull away, a smirk on his face when he sees your frustration.

 

**p : pace ;**

like the other operators, the pace really depends on if the both of you are making love or having rough sex.

if you and James are having a quickie in a public washroom, his pace would always be hasty, unless he's trying to tease you and whispering to you about how he's gonna go slow so that the chances of the both of you getting caught is higher, other than that his pace would be a hasty one.

but if James is making love to you, he would make sure that he take all the time he needs. slow and sensual touches would be his main goal, never scratching you or biting you till you bleed, just soft kisses on your body with kitten licks and nibbles. James would make sure that when he finally pushes his cock into you, you're in his lap and his arms around you, James lips would be on your collarbone, sucking softly and grazing your skin with his teeth slowly.

 

**q : quickies ;**

yes, whenever he wants.

James will have you anytime anywhere, but quickies are a thing for James. sometimes you'll have a quick fuck in the back of his car, in a public washroom, anywhere. 

during a quickie, his pace would be so frantic and needy, his hot and uneven breath just fanning your neck as his hands rapidly pull you up and down on his cock. and if the both of you are attending a dinner and seeing you in that special attire really turns James on. 

 

_female reader:_

he'll compliment you first about how the dress hugs your body so perfectly and makes your breast look so good, his hands never leaving your body till you get what he wants, 

"James, we're at Julian's wedding, you can't just-" 

before you can answer, he'll be dragging you away to the nearest washroom, lock the door and start to feel you up. his would drop to his knees, smell your thighs through your dress then slowly hike your dress up, his hands then reaching under it to pull your panties down and when they're off, he'll bring it to his face, giving it a few sniffs then stuffing it into his pocket.

"it's mine now baby girl, bend over, i wanna fuck this tight little pussy." he'd stand back up and bend over, his strong chest against your back, hands fumbling with his belt and hastily pulling his hard cock out from the zipper, "feel his baby?" his hand slapping his hard cock against your wet slit, "all because of you, teasing me all day, naughty slut."

and with that, he'll push all the way in and start to thrust without giving you time to adjust, his hands around your mouth, keeping your moans muffled as he ruthlessly pounded into you. "keep quiet baby girl, you don't want people to know that you're having my cock inside you, then they'll know that you're such a dirty girl."

as his climax gets closer and closer, he'll pull you off his cock and force you to your knees, where you'll take his testicles into your mouth as he jerked himself off, head thrown back in pleasure, mouth spilling with praises. when he does cum, he'll make sure that the tip of his cock is in your mouth, spilling all his cum into your mouth.

"the reason i didn't fill your little pussy up is because i don't want others to see your pussy dripping with my cum, since i'm not giving you back your panties for the night."

gasping, you tried to reach your panties that were tucked away into James's pocket, "James come on, i can't walk around without my underwear on, not only did you not let me cum, you're doing this shit too."

chuckling, James held you tight against his chest with his muscular arms, stopping you from claiming back your underwear, "sshh baby, i'll let you cum as much as you want when we get home, if you're a good girl, i'll give you my cock and make you cum till you're fucking tired, alright baby? be a good girl for me and you'll get what you want when we get home."

 

_ male reader: _

when you're talking to the other operators, James will come up from behind and give your ass a smack, right in front of all the other operators but they've seen this so many times that they're unaffected by it.

James will whisper for you to come find him in the washroom in a minute or he'll be angry and have to punish you, either that or if he's feeling really needy, he'll slowly rut against your ass till you sheepishly turn away from the conversation and make a beeline for the washroom with James smirking as he followed behind you closely.

and the moment the door are closed, he'll push you against the door and start to grab at your ass, "such a tight pants, your ass looks so fucking delicious baby. why not i eat that gorgeous ass out then you fuck me alright? i've been craving your cock for the entire night, your bulge looks so big and tempting." 

his hands would then move down to cup your crotch, his lips locked with yours as he grind against you, kisses moving from your lips to your neck and James purposely leaving love bites, making sure that your collar is unable to cover it up.

James would have you up on the vanity top, your legs on the vanity and your ass up for his touching pleasure, your face pressed up against the mirror. he'll first grab at your ass, feeling it and pulling it apart to show your hole to him and then he'll dive in, his talented tongue lick over it but never pushing in and James would then proceed to rim you for as long as he wants, his hands jerking your cock as he claims your ass.

"get up big boy, need you to fuck me." he'll pat your ass and lean over the vanity, his pants already down and a plug ready in his ass as he looked back at you, eyes locked onto your hard cock.

"fuck me already, you can cum inside me, i'll be a good boy and keep it plugged up." James would whine if you made him wait and he'll then stuff his mouth with the plug to muffle his moans as you pound away into him, sharing kisses on his back along the way.

and when you're done with him, he likes to leave without cumming, he'll hand you the plug that's wet with his saliva and let you plug him up, "keep your cum in me baby, i want it." and for the rest of the night he'll whisper to you about how full and warm he feels or how he's gonna make sure you fuck him till he cums when the both of you get back home.

 

**r : risk ;**

yes James love taking risks, the thrill of being caught turns James on even more. he'll push his hand under your pants while the both of you are out and squeeze your ass while he give you suggestive looks, jerking his head to the nearest washroom. or he'll pretend to hug you and bite on your earlobes as his hands make it's way into your pants, pushing his fingers under your underwear and trailing lower to rub past your hole as you fight to push him away. the excuse of people being around never works on James, he'll just chuckle, "that's good, then they know that you're mine, if you're good maybe i'll call Seamus to join us later, i know you love having both my cock and his in your tight hole right baby?"

he'll lure you with promises and when you give in, he'll drag you into the nearest washroom and proceed to fuck the life out of you, but when he fucks you outside, it's kind of an unsaid rule but only he can cum, and you turn would be when the both of you get home.

 

**s : stamina ;**

James can go for hours without stopping, when you're turned on, he turns into a sex maniac. he can carry you up even after hours, his hips would never slow down when he fucks into you. and as James say, "i don't work out and go for runs for nothing. all so i can please my baby for hours on end."

 

**t : toy ;**

collars, headbands and dildos, you name it, James has a drawer full of it.

 

_ female reader: _

his favorite toy to use on you would be vibrator, James love to tease you with it for hours, pressing it against your clit and pulling away. or pushing it into you for a little while and pulling it away once your body starts to show signs of an orgasm. 

then he'll follow up by using a dildo to tease you, he'll fuck you with it but it's just not the same as a real one. he'll wait for you to beg for him to fuck you with his cock and not a toy, once he's happy with your pleas and begs, he'll put a ball gag on you and flip you over so that your chest is on the bed and start to push his cock deep inside you, not before teasing you and making sure you beg once again for his cock.

 

_male reader:_

James favorite toy out of all is the butt plug, he uses it whenever the both of you head out, in case he's needy and when you guys want to fuck, he's already prepared and ready to go. he loves it as when you're ball deep in him, he's able to use the plug to muffle his moans and when you see the sight of his eyes locked with your which are slack from pleasure, his cock rock hard and his greedy hole swallowing up your cock, topped it off with a black plug in his mouth as he bites on it.

and when you're done and have cummed inside him, he hands you the plug to plug his hole up and keep your cum in him for the rest of the time that the both of you are out. he'll smile in happiness as he feels the plug going back in and your cum flowing back into him. he'll also keep telling you about how full and warm he feels with your cum plugged inside him till the both of you are home and you can fuck your cum out of him.

 

**u : unfair ;**

James is pretty fair, he likes to tease you and he likes it when you tease him too. 

whenever the both of you are out, it's a unsaid challenge of who can break the other, the person who drags the other the nearest washroom to fuck loses and needless to say, most of the time you're the one who loses. James's talented hands and filthy mouth is enough for you to crack, sometimes instead of whispering it to you, he'll text you things that he wants to do to you and even head to the washroom to send you a picture of his cock that's covered by his underwear with a caption like, 'come in the washroom for your candy' or if he's feeling it he'll go straight to the point, 'washroom. now.'

 

**v : volume ;**

James is pretty quiet, he does not moan a lot, unless the both of you have your roles reversed, he'll let out just grunts and that's about it. only praises and dirty talk would leave his mouth. but James loves it when you're being loud, moaning his name and panting out begs as your nails rake down his back, he wants anyone and everyone to know how good he's making you feel and who you belong to.

 

**w : wild card ;**

every sex session with James is a wild one. he usually had a plan in mind already, be it tying you up as he relentlessly used you as a toy or calling you from the bedroom and when you arrive, you'll see him sprawled over the bed with a dildo in his mouth and his collar around his neck.

 

_male reader:_

or when he wears a stocking that perfectly hugs his gorgeous ass, he'll come up from behind you and rub his legs against yours, letting you feel his legs that are covered in black stocking. James will also whisper to you that he'll be upstairs waiting for you to claim his ass. 

when he does wear stockings, it drives him insane when you tear it to get to his cock and hole, the sound of the material tearing adds to his excitement. especially when you tear a hole where his opening is and just stuff your cock into him or lean down to lick his hungry ass. also when you fuck him or eat his ass out, he likes to keep the stocking on. 

 

_female reader:_

whenever he comes up from behind you to rub his hands past your chest, you know that he has already planned something. so it's no surprise if you head to your bedroom and see a bunch of new cuffs and collars laid out on the bed, along some new toys and vibrators.

he'll not wait and just push you onto bed to cuff you to the bed post and put a collar around your neck, start grinding against you as he makes you watch him put on his own collar. he'll make sure to tease you by laying beside you and start to play with his cock while saying things like, "oh baby it feels so good, i bet your pussy feels better. what a shame if only you could just break free and sit on my cock."

he'll use the new toys on you as the cuffs hold you back from pouncing onto him and just start riding him. James would use both his tongue and the new toys to make sure you're crying in frustration when he finally lets you cum, making your orgasm a more toe curling one.

 

**x : x-ray ;**

long shaft with bulbous head, low handing testicles. he when you pay attention to the slit of the head, press on the slit with your fingers, apply a little pressure and he'll throw his head back in pleasure. his praises would turn mushy and uncoordinated, James's hands would also tighten around your head, pushing you more and more on to his cock.

 

**y : yearning ;**

James wants attention from you all round the clock. if there's a time where the both of you have to be apart, he'll whine and complain to anyone around him about how much he misses you, even if the other party is already completing his sentence due to the amount of time he has said the same thing over and over again, he'll agree and keep going, telling them about how much he misses waking up beside you, having your body close to his and simply having you around, and him saying all this while he has his hands under his chin and dreamy eyes.

when the both of you reunite, to both his friends and his relief, he'll carry you up in his arms and keep you in his arms for the rest of the day. when you're showering? James has his arms wound you from behind or washing your hair for you. when you're cooking? James will latch onto you from behind and rest his head on your shoulder, occasionally turning his head to give you kisses on your cheeks. when you're sleeping? James's arms would be around your waist and his gangly legs tangled with yours as his breath fans your hair softly.

 

**z : zzz ;**

yes for sure, the both of you are usually tired out after having sex so sleeping is a usual thing, in each other's arms of course. even though most of the time James would have a smoke first before actually sleeping, he'll keep you in his arms as he smoked or leave you to sleep first.

then when he's done, he'll come back to bed and keep you close to his chest as he falls asleep. sometimes when he doesn't go for a smoke, and instead stay in bed, it's an indication that he wants to be the little spoon.

and when he's the little spoon, James is really cuddly, he'll keep his place in your arms for a while then turn around to place his head on your chest and hold you like a teddy bear as he mumbles on and on about much he loves you, and if you don't say it back, he'll nip at your skin till you do.

morning after is usually a stay in bed one, if you even try to leave, he'll whine and keep you in place with his strong arms, even climbing onto of you to use his body weight to stop you from leaving his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers, sorry the update took so long, this was requested i hope you guys liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
>  
> 
> \- bitz smut male reader 
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- doc x lion 
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader 
> 
> \- vigil
> 
> \- mira with male reader i assume
> 
> \- montagne with female reader i guess
> 
> \- mute with female reader 
> 
> \- mute with sad male reader 
> 
> \- kapkan with female reader smut
> 
> \- tachanka with female reader smut
> 
> \- sledge with female reader smut
> 
> \- sledge smut a to z smut
> 
> \- blitz a to z smut
> 
> \- glaz a to z smut
> 
> \- rook a to z smut
> 
> \- smoke with male reader smut where the reader is top
> 
> \- jackal a to z
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	40. spetsnaz x reader ; sharing is caring [smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, double penetration in the same hole, rough stuff and orgy ahead. gender neutral without any specific sexual organ stated, except for the use of 'her'.

there was once Maxim invited his Spetsnaz friends over for a movie and you thinking that it was just to chill with each other, you agreed. little did you know, your boyfriend had a plan in mind.

taking your place beside Maxim on the couch, Timur sat down beside you and his legs touching yours, while Shuhrat and Alexsandr sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch with their head leaning on your knee.

"spread your legs baby, the other boys need somewhere to rest." Maxim snicker and you glared at him.

during the movie, the other's hands would brush past your body, mostly your waist and Maxim's hands would always find it's way to your crotch. no matter how many times you pushed his fingers away, it would always come back, despite your whispers for him to stop but he ignored your words and continued to move his finger under your underwear, teasing you as your grip on the couch tightened, not knowing that the other Spetsnaz members in the room were watching as their boner grew.

growling, you tried to push your boyfriend's hands out of your pants but his talented fingers making your growls turn to soft moans along with broken sentences that was once harsh and confident.

"keep quiet loved one. the rest are looking.." Maxim cooed, looking down, you saw the other Spetsnaz members with their predatory eyes on you. immediately you roughly tugged on your boyfriend's hands and pulled it out from your underwear.

"you planned this with your friends, Maxim you little twat!" you yelled and stood up to head for the bedroom but Maxim's strong arms pulled you back onto his lap, as the other two Spetsnaz member stood up and Timur moving closer to you, placing his hands on your thighs. Shuhrat pushing your legs apart and leaning his head on your inner thighs. Alexsandr however leaned back onto the table and watched as his friends start to move all over you, his hands on his crotch, slowly massaging his hardening cock through his pants.

as you tried to break free, Maxim's tongue reached out to your ear and licked it, his breath fanning your ears, making you melt in his arms, "be a good slut for me okay?"

giving in, you relaxed in your boyfriend's grip and reached out to Timur, pulling him so that his crotch was flush against your thighs. seeing this, Maxim grinned and moved his hands under your sweatpants once again but this time, Timur's hand trailed down your leg as he leaned onto you and Shuhrat kissed your thighs through your sweatpants.

"i've tamed our slut." Maxim chuckled as his teeth moved down to your neck and bit down, making you tilt your head backwards into his shoulder. wanting to give the other boys a show, you started moving up to your crotch against your boyfriend and when his finger move into your mouth, you kept eye contact with Timur making him let out a soft moan.

"that finger is going to be Shuhrat's cock later, you want that baby?" Maxim whispered and moved his fingers around your mouth, his eyes on Shuhrat who was softly biting down on your thighs, his saliva soaking your sweatpants while Alexsandr watched lustfully.

Timur's lips beside your ears, he whispered, "Maxim has told us about how you look at our pictures, the one where we're training with our shirt off. i can tell you liked it, now you're gonna get to see every part of us." Timur moved his hands between your legs and started to trace your hole through your sweatpants and underwear, feeling your hot and needy hole as your face heat up from Timur's words.

"take off everything boys, let's show this little pet what she's getting." Timur commanded and the boy nodded. their shirts and pants coming off, showing off their muscular body and strong arms. and the main course, their hard cocks springing out proudly as they pulled their underwear off, Timur giving his cock a few jerks and pre-cum started bubbling at his tip.

your boyfriend softly pushing you into Timur's arms and pulled his pants off along with his underwear and the cock you've been so familiar with springs out, it's head already covered in pre-cum.

Timur held you tight against his chest, pulling your legs to straddle his waist, grinding against you as his breath start to become more uneven against your ear, "look at everyone's cock, so hungry for you hole. tell me, will you be a good slut and take all of us? we'll make sure you're covered in cum by the time we're done with your slutty body." 

blushing from the sights of the four large cocks in front of you, you moved your hands to Timur's back, feeling his muscular back and moved your ass against Timur's crotch, making him let out a moan and his teeth bit down harder on your skin.

chuckling, Shuhrat pulled away from Alexsandr, "didn't know that Timur's moan were this good." 

"get up baby, i wanna fuck your tight pussy. Timur could you hold our slut up while i fuck into that tight hole?" Maxim growled and you did as told, placing your weight onto your knees, you pulled down your underwear along with your sweatpants, leaning your chest against Timur's chest, hands around his neck and arched your back.

Timur reached out to your underwear from your hands and held it against his nose, sniffing it as his hands around his cock tightened then threw it on the floor and placed his hands on your hips, pulling your ass cheeks apart, showing everyone in the room your gaping hole.

you turned to see Shuhrat and Alexsandr walking to Timur with their cocks pointed to your mouth and waiting for you to have Maxim inside you before pushing their cocks into your mouth.

sitting back into Timur's lap with your chest against his chest, you felt Maxim's hot and heavy erection against your ass cheeks. Timur held you hips up and you arched your back and placed your head on Timur's shoulder, reaching out to Shuhrat and Alexsandr's hard cock, giving it kitten licks on the tip, taking their pre-cum in your mouth.

Maxim's cock teased your opening, pushing in only to pull out, leaving you whining around Shuhrat's cock. 

"beg slut, show them how good you are." Maxim growled as he started to slowly push deeper into you.

you looked up at Shuhrat, eyes begging for him to tell your boyfriend to give you what you want, your voice muffled as you took more of Shuhrat's hot and hard cock into your mouth, moving your hands to wrap around Alexsandr's thick erection.

"come on Maxim, look at your little slut, so willing to serve us, give her what she wants." Shuhrat groans out along with his moans as his hands moved to the back of your head, pushing you further down his cock.

grinning, Maxim placed his hands around your neck, tightening his grip and pushed his cock into you, his soft moans and groan leaving his mouth as he pushed deeper into you. and you were no exception too, your moans rolled out of your mouth only to be muffled by Shuhrat's cock filling your mouth, your hands around Alexsandr's tightened it's grip and slowed down it's pace.

"little mouse, let me take care of Alexsandr. enjoy the feeling of Maxim filling you up, we'll make sure to fill you up even more later." Timur smirked, pushing your hands away, replacing it with his and then tilted his head backwards to take the tip of Alexsandr's cock into his mouth, eyes closing as he hummed around the cock in his mouth.

seeing the sight of your hole taking in Maxim's cock so eagerly, Shuhrat's thick cock and your lips stretching around it as you try to take in as much of his cock as you can, along with Timur's lips around Alexsandr's cock, Maxim let out a groan of pleasure, his pace speeding up as he feels the outline of Shuhrat's cock in your throat.

your mind was hazy from the feeling of Maxim filling you up with his long cock, the feeling of the head brushing past and pushing against your g-spot and the shaft stretching you out along with the veins on Timur's hard and hot cock rubbing against you, your body start to shake as you felt your orgasm approaching.

Shuhrat pulled you off his cock with a tug at your hair, making you look up at him with teary eyes and drool filled mouth. 

"you look so pretty like this, i wanna see you take two cocks and since Timur's already under you, why not let him fill you up along with Maxim." Shuhrat cooed and he leaned down to give you a rough kiss. hearing this, Timur let out a groan around Alexsandr's cock and you felt his cock twitching under you.

grinning, Maxim nodded and shoved his hands between your legs, pushing them apart even more then place his hands on your back and pushed down, making you arch your back even more and pulled out slowly, leaving you whining from the loss and move your hips back, hoping to get some contact with your boyfriend once again.

"be patient little one, we'll fill you up soon. you like that won't you? having two cocks in your greedy hole, want to feel us deep inside you?" Maxim smirked as he reached out for Timur's cock and held it flush against his, frotting his cock against Timur's.

Timur's arms reached out to circle your waist and his pace on Alexsandr's dick became sloppy and uncoordinated and he pulled away for a second to look at Maxim who as rubbing their cocks together, "Maxim, faster. i can't hold back much longer."

Maxim nodded and started to slowly push both his and Timur's member into you, his teeth gritted together and Timur's head thrown back, hot huffs of breath puffing out from his mouth as he felt the tip of his dick push into you.

and you were moaning around Shuhrat's hard cock that still filled your mouth and you gripped onto Shuhrat's waist tighter as both Maxim and Timur push deeper and deeper into you. feeling two pair of hands hold your waist and Shuhrat's hands keeping your mouth wrapped around his dick, your moans and cries muffled by the large cock in your mouth. 

seeing this, Alexsandr moved his hands to your head and softly pat your head as he smirked down at you, his mouth spilling with dirty praises, "such a good girl, taking both Maxim and Timur into you, putting on a good show for me and Shuhrat."

your eyelids start to drop as you leaned all your weight onto Timur's chest, your nails raking into Shuhrat's hips, sure to leave marks on his skin later. 

"almost there baby, you're taking the both of us like a good girl." Maxim growled out as he pushed both him and Timur into you till the hilt. 

"let us know when we can move, since you're such a good girl we'll give you time to adjust." Maxim breathed out as he looked down at your hole stretched out around both his and Timur's thick cock.

Timur lets out a sigh of pleasure as he feels your around him along with Maxim's hot cock pressing against his, he reached up to bite down your your collarbone, his teeth rolling your skin around and tongue licking over it once he's done biting, and Maxim joined in, biting down onto your neck to a point where small drops of blood started to roll out from your skin, his tongue licking up the small drops of blood.

you let out a moan around Shuhrat's cock, giving both Maxim and Timur the green light to start and the both of them started thrusting in intervals. when Timur's not filling you up, Maxim's doing so and vice versa. their cocks hitting all the right spots, along with their grunts and moans was enough to drive you closer to your orgasm. 

the pleasure that they were giving you was too much and you took your mouth off Shuhrat's cock to let your uneven and heavy breaths escape your lips, letting the hot breath fan Shuhrat's throbbing cock.

but Maxim's hands reached out to your head and pushed your mouth back into Shuhrat's cock, making your eyes widen in surprise and your hands push against Shuhrat's hips.

"who says you could stop? keep going, you're our toy for tonight, we'll use you till we're satisfied." Maxim growled as he bobbed your head onto Shuhrat's cock, "Timur, you keep Alexsandr happy." 

Timur however, had his stuck mind on the feeling of you around him, kept his eyes on your hole swallowing his cock up along with Maxim's. 

keeping his rapid pace, Maxim's hands continued to bob your head onto Shuhrat's cock and this time, pulling your mouth off Shuhrat only to fill it up with Alexsandr's thick cock, making the said man let out a loud groan and his abs contracting from the sudden heat from your mouth.

"damn, she's so fucking good! she's made for taking cock, such a good girl." Alexsandr gritted out as his hips start to thrust forward into your mouth as his hands clenched.

Timur on the other hands, started to speed up his thrusts, his nails digging into your skin as his hot breath hit your collarbone in uneven intervals, his mouth that was once spilling with dirty remarks have been reduced to soft praises in between blabbers.

as you continued to use your mouth on both Shuhrat and Alexsandr in intervals, with the help of Maxim's rough hands tangled around your hair, guiding your mouth onto the two hard and hot cocks in front of you and keeping the pace unpredictable, not stopping despite your choking and teary eyes. after all, you're their toy for the night and they're in control.

"urgh, fuck Maxim, i'm gonna cum soon, her tight hole feels too good." Timur pants as his hot breaths start to fan your skin more and more often along with his hands moving to circle your hips and started to pull your hips down onto both his and Maxim's cock roughly.

Maxim nodded and looked down at you, the sight of you struggling to keep up with his the pace he has set for you, both inside you and in your mouth. 

"me too, we'll fill her needy hole up then it's Shuhrat's and Alexsandr's turn to use her." Maxim grunted, "you'd like that right? tell us what we want to hear." and he lifted your head away from Alexsandr's cock.

by this time, the words spilling from your mouth have become more and more incoherent from the pleasure that the two men were giving you but Maxim's tightening grip around your head warned you to give him a reply.

"please..." was all you could choke out as you felt the two cocks inside you start to throb even more, "please.. i want it.."

growling, Maxim moved his hands from your hair to hold your cheeks tightly, his fingers forcing it's way into your mouth and pulling on your tongue, "say it!"

"please... p-please give.. m-me your cum sir!" you manged to plead out as tears start to roll out from your eyes from both the pleasure and frustration, your hands moving from Shuhrat's hips to tightly grip the couch.

"good slut. don't ever make us ask twice again, you hear me?" Maxim husked as he pushed your head back into Shuhrat's cock, making you let out a soft sob of  _"yes"_.

Alexsandr watched as his erection grew painfully hard and his grip around his erection tightened, seeing Maxim have complete control over you made him want to take your boyfriend's spot and have you all to himself.

"when the both of you have filled her tight hole up, let Shuhrat and i take over, she's not getting any rest tonight." Alexsandr husked as he placed a soft finger under your chin and make you look up at him with Shuhrat's cock still filling your mouth and throat.

Maxim and Timur however had their eyes shut in pleasure as they felt each other's cock rubbing against the other, all while your tight heat consumed them, their breaths uneven and heavy, till Maxim leaned down to catch Timur's lips with his. their tongues going straight for each other and sliding over one another as their hot breath fanned each other's lips. 

and you were lost in lust as all you could see was Shuhrat's and Alexsandr's hard cock and all you could feel was Maxim and Timur's hot rod impaling your tight heat over and over again along your approaching orgasm.

"i'm gonna c-cum.." you managed to whimper out when you pulled away from Shuhrat's cock, only for his hands to pull you back onto his erection right after.

 "cum as much as you want little one, let them feel you clench around them as you cum and feel them cum deep inside your little hole, filling it up to the brim. only for us to use you after, filling you up with a second round of hot and thick cum, cum around their cocks." Alexsandr growled and his dirty talk pushed you over the edge, you cummed around the two cocks inside you as your back arched and you pulled away from Shuhrat to let out cries of both Maxim's and Timur's name.

the feeling of you tightening around them made both men inside you cum, spurting ropes and ropes of hot cum into you and their arms around you held you down and their lips sloppy against your skin as they groaned out.

hearing both Maxim and Timur let out a groan of pleasure, Shuhrat pulled away from you and sat behind you, wanting to see the cum flow out of you. Shuhrat reached out to slowly pull the two softening cocks out of you and then pushing three fingers into you, "keep their cum inside you as long as you can slut, Max and Tim could you guys move away, i wanna taste her, like she has been tasting me for the past few minutes." Shuhrat grunted.

obeying Shuhrat, the two men slid away from you to the ground and started to make out with each other with Timur in Maxim's lap, Timur's arms around Maxim's shoulder, keeping their chest flush against each other as their tongues toyed with each other.

Shuhrat pushed you down to the couch where you kept your face down onto the soft fabric and your hips in the air, your hole threatening to spill all the cum out, luckly Shuhrat's thick fingers are there to stop that from happening, your mouth spilling with moans over and over again as your sensitive hole have yet to recover from the afterglow of your orgasm and the feeling of two cocks splitting you open.

"so pretty yet slutty.." Shuhrat groaned out and leaned forward to give your hole a long lick, making you jerk forward and your grip on the soft material of the couch tightened.

you felt his tongue lap up all the cum that was starting to flow out of you. his tongue pushing into you every now and then, teasing your entrance most of the time, his prime motive is to get all of Timur's and Maxim's cum into his mouth. your hot breath hitting the couch as you started to blabber broken words,begging for Shuhrat to force his cock into you between broken and hoarse moans.

"look at her, still so needy for cock even after Timur and Maxim filled her slutty hole already." Alexsandr cooed as he walked to where Shuhrat was and watched as he continued to lick and suck at your sloppy hole, his hands moving to caress and tease you where you need attention the most and your body responded, begging for more as you back arched, along with your broken moans.

as Shuhrat continued to eat you out, well both your hole and Maxim's and Timur's cum, his fingers would occasionally find its way into you and brushing past your g-spot, making your mind go blank and limbs go jelly.

Alexsandr watched as he palmed his erection, his eyes occasionally trailing from Shuhrat's tongue scooping up all the cum seeping out from your hole to both Maxim and Timur grinding against each other on the floor, their cocks hard once again, mouth tangled with each other.

"Shuhrat come here, give me a taste.." Alexsandr purred as he trailed his fingers under Shuhrat's chin, making him tilt his head towards the older men and moved up to overlap his lips together with Alexsandr's, his finger moving to your hole and pushed two fingers in, thrusting it in and out as he made out with Alexsandr with the cum from Maxim and Timur mixed together in their mouths.

you looked over you shoulder to see what was going on, Alexsandr had his large hands behind Shuhrat's neck and his strong tongue scooping all the cum from his mouth, Maxim however was balls deep inside Timur as he watched the sniper ride him with his calloused and rough hands on his chest, keeping himself steady on Maxim's cock. you were so lost in your pleasure that you didn't hear Timur's moans as your boyfriend pushed his cock into Timur's tight ass.

Maxim looked up at you and gave you a wink, his hips thrusting up to meet Timur's bounces. "don't be jealous baby, Shuh and Alex gonna fill your empty hole up soon." Maxim cooed at you, keeping his rough pace inside Timur, making you blush at the sight.

pulling away from Shuhrat, Alexsandr made his way towards you and lifted you up in the air with his muscular arms, wrapping your legs around his waist, his cock right under your hole, the heat radiating from it was enough for you to let out a sigh of relief and lean you head onto his shoulder.

"you're still dripping with cum, seems like the boys really pushed their cum deep into your slutty hole huh." Alexsandr growled as he held you up with one arm around your waist and the other reached out to his cock and slowly lowering you onto his cock, spearing you onto his hard dick.

you started spilling out moans once again as you felt his thick cock brush past your used and abused hole and the bulbous head pushing its way past your g-spot, only to drag past it over and over again as Alexsandr started to bounce you up and down on his cock.

"Shuh, join me, this slut needs more." Alexsandr managed to grunt out then bite down on your shoulder, leaving his mark on your skin.

Shuhrat nodded and took his spot behind you, rubbing the head of his cock against the part where your hole met Alexsandr's cock and when he's had enough of teasing himself, he pushed into you alongside Alexsandr. the combination of Shuhrat's thick shaft opening you up even more and Alexsandr's thick and veiny cock spilling you open was enough for you to cum undone, you back arching as your chest pressing against Alexsandr's chest as your body jerked and you let out moans of both Alexsandr's and Shuhrat's name between broken moans.

"oh look at this, so fucking needy that she cummed from us just putting our cocks into your tight hole, such a slut." Alexsandr growled as he started to bounce you onto both his and Shuhrat's cock, your grip around his neck start to become jelly from the pleasure of two cocks pushing against your inner walls.

Shuhrat grinned and he placed his hands under your thighs and started to push you up, only to have Alexsandr push you down and this continued as the two men inside you let out heavy breaths and soft groans in between.

the room was filled with heavy breathing and sounds of skin slapping together, occasionally some dirty talk that would spill out from the guys mouth, and not to forget, moans and groans as well.

"good girl, taking two more cocks even after Timur and i filled you up, good slut." Maxim gritted out as he strained his neck to see his friends cock spilling you open and still keeping his pace inside Timur, and soon enough, Timur's cock spilled ropes after ropes of cum onto your boyfriend's chest as he let out a shaky moan of his own.  

"ugh.. i'm gonna cum. she's still so tight even after two cocks, born to be a slut huh.." Shuhrat rasped as he started to thrust up into you, meeting your bounces as he leaned his head on your shoulder to bite down, leaving marks of his own onto your skin. Alexsandr nodded and he sped up his pace, sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyebrows knotted in concentration.

"let's fill this slut up with cum together.." he growled and his pace started to meet Shuhrat's. this time instead of taking turns to thrust into you, their thrust in unison, the feeling of two thick cocks spilling you open at once made your orgasm a even more intense one and you cummed for the second time of having them inside you.

and the two men followed soon, their cocks throbbing as the spurted their thick cum into you together, their abs jerking as they groaned out your name over and over again, keeping you tight in their arms as their cum flowed out of them over and over again.

walking to the couch, Alexsandr sat down wearily as his chest heaved against yours. Shuhrat collapsed onto your back as he softly nuzzled the back of your neck. you yourself was heaving and trying to catch your breath as you leaned your head onto Alexsandr's shoulder.

you felt a familiar hand start to slowly caress your hair, looking up you saw Maxim looking down at you with love and adoration in his eyes, "you did well baby, come i'll clean you up then we'll cuddle okay?" 

Maxim then slowly pulled you away from Shuhrat and Alexsandr, their cocks pulled out from you and their cum starting to slowly seep out of you while Maxim held you in his arms, walking the both of you to the bathroom where he slowly placed your limp body down into the tub, turning on the water then climbing in with you, keeping you tight against his chest.

the silent moment was interrupted when three men peaked their heads into the washroom, with Timur asking, "do you have space for three more?".

you laughed and nodded, "if you can fit, then yes."

the three of them then moved into the washroom and started to climb into the bathtub, and after much trial and error, all of you were able to fit with you in Maxim's lap, Timur in Shuhrat's lap as Alexsandr held them from behind.

seems like the five of you are gonna cuddle together later in bed, i mean that's not a bad idea, not at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers, i'm so sorry for slow updates. i have no idea what is going on these days, i have no mood to write, even no mood to game as well and all i want to do is sleep, please send help. 
> 
>  
> 
> requests are still closed till i finish all the following requests!
> 
> anyways, up next:
> 
> \- blitz smut male reader
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- doc x lion
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader
> 
> \- vigil
> 
> \- mira with male reader i assume
> 
> \- montagne with female reader
> 
> \- mute with female reader
> 
> \- mute with sad male reader
> 
> \- sledge with female reader smut
> 
> \- smoke with male reader smut where the reader is top 
> 
> \- jager x bandit smut
> 
>  
> 
> a to z smuts (in order) : 
> 
> \- tachanka
> 
> \- sledge
> 
> \- blitz
> 
> \- glaz
> 
> \- rook
> 
> \- jackal
> 
>  
> 
> till the next update!


	41. sledge x reader ; kinktober [ smut ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, there's some extreme stuff in this, many many degrading words used along with BDSM so if you're not comfortable with it please click away.

 

 

_Spanking_

"count!" Seamus growled as he brought his hands down onto your skin for the fifth time.

you let out a yelp as your body jerked forward once again, your chest rubbing against his as Seamus had you laying so that your chest as one his and your legs straddling his waist, your crotch flush against his as he leaned onto the bedframe, his large hands resting on your butt, rubbing softly as red hand prints started to form on your skin.

"f-four.." you cried out as you leaned your head on his shoulder, your teeth taking his skin between and your tongue licking over his skin.

"stop that, i'm in charge." he husked and brought his hands down onto your red skin once again, making your jerk forward and grind against his hardening cock through his boxers, making him let out a groan as his hip thrusted up to meet yours.

seeing this, you hoped that you could use this and your dirty talk to get him to get straight to ramming his cock into you, "sir, please can you fuck me now? i can't wait anymore, your groans and hot body is driving me insane, please sir fuck me, show me who i belong to." your breath fanning his collarbone in uneven intervals.

Seamus smirked and shook his head, slapping your butt even harder and his hips thrusting up to grind his clothed hard cock against your open that was cover by the sheer lingerie that he had you wear for this occasion.

he knew exactly what you were trying to do since you've tried it before, which ended up in you questioning his dominance and teasing him for the rest of the week by calling him pet names like "softie" and "dominant in bed my ass", especially when his friends would come over.

so today he's not falling for that trick again, instead he decided to add even more smacks to your already red ass, "i know what you're trying to do baby, and i'm not going to fall for it, sit your ass tight and keep that grinding against me, you've just earned yourself 5 more spankings." Seamus grinned as he tilted his head to bite down onto your neck and at the same time smacking your ass once again.

"sir please?"

"who said you could stop counting?"

 

-

_Mirror Sex_

"open your eyes baby, look at how much my cock's stretching your tight hole out." Seamus cooed as his hips thrusted up into yours once again.

he and your thighs in his strong arms and your back leaning onto his chest as you hands went backwards to hold onto your boyfriend's neck as he kept his rough and relentless pace, driving his cock into you over and over again, and he always seems to find a new spot that pushed you closer to your orgasm.

"i said open you eyes.." Seamus growled, his teeth teasing at your skin, threatening to bite down if you disobeyed him again, "don't make me repeat me orders.."

finally you opened your eyes slowly, seeing your own lewd expression made you face heat up but the sight of Seamus's thick cock pushing into deep you made your face burn, the thick cock head would pop out only to squeeze it's way back in and his veiny shaft pressing against the insides of you, making your legs tremble as you felt your orgasm approaching, somehow seeing Seamus pound into you made you sex drive even higher.

every expression, movement and thrust would be reflected in the mirror, you could see Seamus grinning at you through the mirror as he watched your expression changed from a shocked one to a lewd one, your mouth open slack as his cock continued to pound into you over and over again, Seamus loved seeing you like this, submitting to his cock and ready to serve and abide him.

"like what you see baby?" Seamus cooed as he gave you one hard thrust that was enough to make your body jerk as your orgasm washed over you as you tightened around Seamus's cock, making him grit his teeth and his grip on your thighs was enough to dig his nails into your skin.

"yes tighten around me baby, you feel so good, i want you to watch as i fill your empty and needy hole with my cum." he growled and bit down onto your shoulder, leaving his mark on your skin.

and he did keep to his words, after he was done spurting his cum into you, Seamus kept you in his arms, "i want you to watch my cum drip out of you and know that i own this body." Seamus let his softening cock slip out of you and soon his cum dripped out of you in thick globs one after another, making you wonder how much cum did he pump into you.

"mine..." Seamus growled as he bite down onto your skin again as you watched his cum drip out of you.

 

-

_ Spit-roasting _

the feeling of Mark's hot cock stuffing you mouth coupled with Seamus's thick cock splitting you open was bringing you into overdrive, your hands were splayed out on Mark's hips, trying to slow down his pace as you feel yourself start to choke on his cock that's hitting the back of your throat every second as he kept his rapid thrusts.

"what's wrong baby? can't keep up?" Seamus cooed as he tightened his grip around your waist, pulling you down onto his cock and pushing you back onto Mark's cock, making his teammate's cock go deeper down your throat.

you let out a muffled cry as you looked at up Mark with teary eyes, hoping that he would show you mercy, which he did. Mark's hand tugged you by your hair and pulled you off his cock, letting you take deep breaths and catch your breath but you know that Seamus wouldn't be happy to see your mouth empty for too long so once you had a breather, you took Mark back into your mouth and started swallowing more and more of his cock down your throat.

"good baby, knowing what to do." Seamus praised, "let me spoil my baby a little." and he reached his hands down to rub you where you need contact the most since he had forbidden you to touch yourself.

you moans sent vibrations to Mark's cock, causing his hands to grip onto your hair tighter and his cock twitch in response to the vibration from your moans. "oh fuck, do that again little one..." Mark groans out as he held you mouth down on his cock for a good few seconds before letting you pull away and let put a few coughs, then resuming your pace on his twitching cock.

"Mark, let's fill our play toy together." Seamus groaned out as his orgasm creeped closer and closer to him.

"yeah, let's fill this toy up."

 

-

_ Dacryphilia (Crying)  _

Seamus couldn't help it, hearing you cries and pleas as he brought the whip down onto your skin along with your skin red and covered in cut marks along with you laid on the bed, hips in the air makes his already hard cock twitch and his urge to just bury himself into you is at it's all time high. 

"how does it feel, you're so fucking useless, crying because of a whip, absolutely disgusting." he spat as he brought the whip down onto your skin once more.

you however was high on the feeling of pain, your tears flowing down your face and the pain goes straight to your core, dragging you closer and closer to your orgasm, the sheets balled up in your fist and your teeth gritting on the sheets tightly.

soon Seamus leaned down over you, letting his body tower over your smaller frame, his strong arms anchoring down beside your head, his nose trailing down from the back of your neck to your back and his teeth biting down when he's found a spot that he's happy with. Seamus's teeth tugging your skin as he kept it between the front row of his teeth coupled with his hot breath burning into your skin as you felt your skin break apart and blobs of blood start to leak out, which Seamus's tongue reached out and lapped onto.

"i love leaving scars on you, you're mine to use as i please after all, isn't that right?" Seamus breathed out sinfully as he started to slowly dig his fingernail into the small wound he just made in your skin, making your howl out as tears started to stream down your tear stained cheeks once more.

seeing this, he smirked and digged his fingernails deeper into the wound that was starting to spill with even more blood, his other hands moving up to your face to cover over your mouth and also to feel your tears rolling down his skin.  
  
"yes, cry more like a little weakling you are, making me so hard the more you cry." Seamus cooed, his tongue moving back to the back of your neck, teeth threatening to leave more marks on your skin.   
  
Seamus removed his hands from your mouth, allowing you to take deep breaths and you shut your eyes, squeezing out the last few drops of tears. his large hands trailing down you back to reach your core and giving it a few slaps, his fingernail grazing past your delicate skin. once again, the air filled with your cries at you felt his sharp nails press onto the skin tight outside where your opening is, the sting hurt so good as you cried out, small beads of tears starting to pool at the corner of your eyes.   
  
"here we go again, I have barely started to do anything to you and you're weeping again, absolutely disgusting." Seamus's words were one of your guilty pleasure, hearing it both hurts you and excite you even more, knowing how much control he has over your emotions.  
  


"please sir, i need you so much.." you choked out as you let out a huff, your back arching and fingers tightening around the sheets.

Seamus grinned as he leaned down to lean his muscular chest against your back, the thick head of his cock pushing past the tight opening and splitting you wide on his cock as he lets out a sigh of relief and pleasure. his large hands moving up to grasp your neck in his hands, controlling your air intake as his hips start to slap against yours, driving his thick cock deeper and deeper into you as his pace speed up.

"let's begin my little play thing." Seamus husked into your ears with a wicked grin on his handsome features.

 

-

\---------------------------------------


	42. tachanka x reader ; kinktober [ smut ]

_ Sensory Deprivation  _

as you waited patiently on all fours, you felt Alexsandr's hot breath trail up your back and soon his rough hands moving up along with his breath, feeling your bare back and  wrapped around your neck. soon you felt his muscular chest lean against your back, his hard cock softly rutting against you while he softly bites down onto your earlobe and the tie that he wrapped around your eyes depriving you of any sight.

your shaky voice calling out to your lover, hoping to get a reply or at least him telling you what he had in mind, but all you were greeted with was silence, just his breathing and the sound of wet kisses that he left on your skin as he trailed his way up to your ears.

"quiet loved one, we're barely done." Alexsandr husked.

his hands then moving down to touch you where you needed him the most, the head of his cock rubbing against your opening, the heat emitting from his cock was enough to make you shudder in delight and excitement.

and without warning, he pushed his cock into you all the way till the hilt making your jerk forward and let out a cry, the feeling of him stretching you fully was enough to make your lower abdomen jerk, one step closer to your orgasm.

"let's play, little one." 

 

-

_Temperature Play_

you watched helplessly as Alexsandr dragged the ice between his teeth across your stomach as he kept his lustful gaze on you, your body jerking away from the strange and unfamiliar cooling sensation on your skin, but the ropes that he used to tie you to the bed frame kept you in your place. his large hands moving up to your nipples and tweaking them between his fingers as he dragged the ice cube further up your body and soon it was pressing against your hard nipples.

he sucked the ice cube back into his mouth and crushed it to piece with his strong jaw then opening his mouth once more to let the small bits of ice fall onto your nipples, his tongue then darting out to suck on your nipples, the heat that his tongue gave off immediately contrasted the coldness that was starting to bite into your skin, causing your back to arch against his mouth and your grip on the bed frame tighten.

and when he was done sucking on your nipples, his tongue traced over you skin where the melting crushed ice once were, which has turned into small drops of water due to the heat emitting from your body.

"so damn tasty.." Alexsandr growled against your skin, his hot breath enough to melt you skin.

he leaned back up straight and moved to straddle your hip, his erect cock in front of your face and you immediately took it into your mouth, your tongue cupping up all the pre-cum that was pooling at the tip and taking the thick head into your mouth, his hot organ heating up your mouth as he groan and thrusted up into your mouth.

his finger than were once strong now turned into jelly the moment you took him in your mouth, reaching out to the burning candle on the bed stand, the wax pooling at the bottom of the metal holder, his fingers carefully holding on to the bottom.

Alexsandr pulled his cock out from your mouth and on instinct, you reached your head forward to continue sucking on your favorite candy but his hands stopped you, pushing you head back to the headboard.

"don't pout little one, i have more exciting things in store for you.." Alexsandr purred and lifted his hands to show you the red candle he has.

he held the dripping candle above your stomach and watched in anticipation as the wax started to slowly pool at the tip and soon enough it feel onto your soft skin, making you let out a sharp cry as you felt the hot wax slowly tear into your skin and turn your body away from the candle above you, the safe word threatening to spill over your lips but you decided to give it a few more tries before calling out.

a few more drop was enough to make you cry out the safe word and Alexsandr immediately moved the candle away from you, placing it back into the table and taking a piece of ice and pressing it against the wax on your skin.

"are you okay baby? we'll stick to ice only okay?" Alexsandr asked with worry in his voice as he placed soft kisses on your forehead while dragging the ice cube over the melting wax on your skin.

you nodded and tilted your head to take you boyfriend's tongue into your mouth as the both of you made out sweetly.

 

-

_Edgeplay_

"Alexsandr please!" you cried out in frustration, tears welling up at the corner of your eyes.

once again, your orgasm has been ripped away from you, his talented hands knowing exactly where to touch, how much pressure to apply and when to push you further but never giving you what you needed the most, the timing of your release was completely in your boyfriend's hands, both literally and figuratively.

"such a nice sight to see, little sheep thrashing around in bed because daddy wouldn't let his sheep cum, such a turn on to see my baby like this." Alexsandr teased as he ran his fingers over your nipples, "such a shame that there's no safe word for little sheep to use."

you growled at Alexsandr, how much you would give to wipe that proud smirk off his charming face, "please daddy.." you gritted out as you arched your back from the feeling of his fingers trailing closer and closer to where you need him to touch you the most.

"tch, so noisy, time to gag your naught mouth." Alexsandr cooed, shaking his head in disapproval and reached over to the ball gag and soon stuffed your mouth with it then fastening it behind your head, the metal buckle clicking against your skin.

"hhmm, maybe we'll use your collar, yeah we should." he grinned and rummaged the drawer for that one special collar that he specially ordered for you, and when he did find it, he leaned down to give you and kiss then wrapping the collar around your neck.

when Alexsandr was done, he sat back and admired you, ball gag in your mouth and collar that says, 'use me' in all caps, along with your dripping with your fluids, Alexsandr smirked and palmed his erection through his underwear.

"prefect... gonna tease you all day long baby." Alexsandr cooed as he leaned down once again to place his fingers on your nipples and start the teasing all over again.

 

-

_Knife Play_

you would never think that Alexsandr is one who's into knife play, but now you're seated in his lap, arm behind your back and heart pounding in your chest. seeing the knife that was held in his hands reflect the light passing through your window along with the smirk that Alexsandr had on his face was enough to make your heart jump in it's place, his eyes traveling up and down your body as if searching for a place to start carving into you.

"i'll make you into a masterpiece, my masterpiece.." Alexsandr breathed out, his predatory gaze on your body.

he leaned closer to you, his hands moving to your back and dragging the tip of the metal along your shirt, applying enough pressure that you could feel the sharp tip against your sensitive skin, enough to make your back arch and send tingles wherever he dragged the knife.

Alexsandr pulled you further onto his lap as your body moved away from his on instinct, Alexsandr made sure that his strong chest flush against yours as he slowly cut your shirt into pieces, leaving some of your skin exposed to the cold air and as well as the knife that he has in his hands. 

your grip on his shoulder tightened and the safe word on the tip of your tongue as you felt Alexsandr start to push the knife lightly into your skin, his hot breath on your shoulder as he watched the knife start to cut it's way into your skin, his teeth starting to bite down onto your shoulder, leaving his mark and adding to the sharp sting that chewed it's way into your skin, your blood staining the knife and slowly rolling down your skin.

he continued to leave small marks on your back, red lines decorating your back as he kept going, the sting the knife gave you was equivalent to an electric shock everything it dug into your skin, Alexsandr using his fingers to sooth the newly made scar and to stain his fingers with your blood.

"gorgeous, so damn precious little toy in my hands." Alexsandr purred as he slowly scrape the knife up your back as it collected your blood on the metallic surface which he then brought up to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick the edge, his eyes locked onto yours as he sucked you blood off the knife. 

you arched your back so that your chest was rubbing against his and started to grind against his growing erection, and as soon as he took the blade away from his mouth, you leaned in to capture his lips under yours, tasting your own blood on Alexsandr's tongue, which started to swirl around yours and his teeth tugging on your lips, sometimes catching your blood stained tongue between the front row of his teeth.

"good little toy, come, it's your turn," Alexsandr panted out, "mark me good baby, my body is all yours."

and with that he softly placed you back onto the bed and laid down beside you, his hands moving being his back and locking himself in place, the knife between his teeth as his eyes begged for you to cut you way into his skin.

 

\---------------


	43. jager x reader ; kinktober [ smut ]

_ **Nipple Play** _

there it is again, his slender fingers tracing over and over your hard nipples, his proud smirk and eyes locked onto yours as you let out short moans whenever Marius decides to give your nipples a hard tweak.

"so sensitive, i love it," Marius breathed out as his own cock grew painfully hard against the fabric of his boxers, the thick head already starting to pool with pre-cum that stained his boxers, "time for more.."

Marius let go of your nipples and reached out to the nipple clamps that laying close to his legs and held them up in his hands, almost like he's taunting you with the toy and his mischievous smirk on his handsome features.

"do you want this baby?" he teased and leaned down to hold the unclipped clamps to your nipples, not letting go and making your hair stand in anticipation, "look baby, your nipples are already so red from my teasing, so damn cute.." 

finally he let go and the clamps were chewing down onto your hard nipples, the tight sensation on your already so sensitive nipples made your back arch off the bed as you let out a cry of your lover's name, your fingers clutching onto the white sheets as your eyes squeezed shut, small droplets of tear pooling at the corner of your eyes.

seeing this, Marius let out a soft growl and leaned down to take your clammed nipple into his hot mouth as his large and rough hands reached out to roll the pad of his fingertips against your other nipple, his sinful mouth sucking and lapping as loudly as he can, breaking apart to praise you or make some dirty remark then going back to rolling your nipples softly between his teeth.

"tasty, so tasty.." Marius moaned out against your chest as his moved to the other nipple, switching places with his hands and sucking on it while keeping eye contact with you through his lidded eyes, "all....mine...." he manages to moan out as he lapped his rough tongue against your nipple.

his free hands moving to his own erect nipples and pinching it between his fingers, the vibration of his moans going directly to your nipples as his talented hands worked both yours and his nipple.

pulling away with a pop, he looked up at you with red cheeks and his breath uneven as his hands continued to work on his own nipple. and soon enough he fell onto your chest with his hands still fumbling with his nipple, now both hands are one both his nipples, working it as his moans start to flow out of him more often and his hips rutting against yours.

"m-master please play with m-me..." Marius whimpered and you knew that your roles has been reversed. you smirked and pushed him off you so that he was laying down beside you with both his hands playing with his chest,

"yes pet, let's play with your needy body that belongs to me."  
  


-

_ **Frottage (male reader)** _

keeping his hands around both yours and his cock, Marius leaned down to catch your lips under his, his tongue immediately pushing past your lips and into your mouth, smiling over your tongue and trying to curl around it as his hot breath fanned against your mouth.

his talented fingers moving up to swipe over your slit, gathering your pre-cum on the pad of his finger and sliding his fingers onto his own cock, the sound of slick rubbing and groans filled the room as he kept his position on top of you and grinded his hips into yours.

keeping his lips against yours, he breathed out hastily, "baby, I'm gonna cum with your thick and hot cock rubbing against mine, please please let me know when you're cumming, I want to beg for your cum.." and lunged at your neck and soon leaving his love bites all over your neck.

you nodded and grinned up against his cock, the feeling of Marius's hot tongue sliding all over your neck made you buck your hips into his hands and move your hands into his hair, tugging onto it as the both of you kept your hasty breath fanning against each other's skin.

his pace starts to get sloppy and his breath became even more uneven and you knew that it was about a matter of seconds till he spurts his cum all over both yours and his stomach so you bucked your hips into his hands faster and pulled him down to bite onto his lips and force your tongue into his mouth without any warning or giving him time to breath.

"b-baby.. I'm going to cum!" Marius whimpered against your lips and sure enough, his cock spurts out ropes after ropes of cum, staining the both of you in his white semen.

his breath tickling your cheeks as you felt his body jerk as his orgasm washed over him, his breath slowing to a normal pace as some of his cum seeped between the both of your cocks, spilling over onto his fingers and making the both of you.

Marius grinned at you and pushed his hips up and angled your cock as his gaping hole and slowly sink down onto your cock.

"your turn baby.. fill me up.." Marius whined as he started to bounce onto your cock. 

-

_**Body Worship** _

the lower you trailed your hands, the louder and whiner Marius's moans gets, even the slightest breath onto his soft skin causes his back to arch and your name to roll out of his mouth more and more often.

"that's right baby, let out more of those gorgeous moans as I worship your sexy and perfect body..." you cooed and leaned down to his chest to take his erect nipples into your mouth, tongue rolling over it and teeth grazing his sensitive skin.

Marius's grip onto the sheets tightened and your finger moved to his other nipple, softly and teasingly digging your nails into his chest, circling his nipple but never rolling over it, taking your time to play with his body.

"p-please baby, I need-" Marius whined but you moved you hands up to cover his mouth and his tongue darting out to curl around your finger, wetting it in the process.

you ignored his cries and pleas and took your hands away from his mouth, using your finger that was coated with his saliva to rub over his nipple, making him wail out and grind his hips into the air, hoping to get any sort of contact with your body.

soon you moved your mouth down from his strong chest to his glorious hard abs, your finger trailing along the lines of his defined abs, nails raking down as you licked every nook and cranny of his jerking abs.

"so fucking hot, always knew you had a body of a greek god, perfect abs and muscular chest," you mumbled against his skin, "and not to forget your muscular arms too." and you trailed your hands to his large arms, squeezing and feeling his muscles.

you ventured lower and reached his red and hard cock, the bulbous head already leaking with pre-cum and his testicles tight. smirking you took his hard and heavy cock into your hands, slowly pumping up and down while you look at him squirm around in bed, face scrunched up in frustration.

"oh god Marius I love your cock so much, always able to give me so much pleasure and fuck the cum out of me only to fill me to the brim with yours, now's my turn to show my appreciation for my favorite cock." you praised and moved so that your tongue was at the base of his shaft.

licking a thick strip up from the bottom to the top and taking the thick head into your mouth in one go, pushing down further and further and taking your boyfriend's cock deeper into your throat, making your throat bulge from Marius's thick cock.

his breath hitched the moment you took him into your mouth, your hot cavern sucking onto his cock made him place his hands on the back of your head and keep you in place, hearing you gag on his cock was like music to Marius's ears.

meanwhile your fingers were working on his testicles and rolling in between your fingers and against your palm, just the way he likes it.

Marius's voice started to go higher and higher and he felt his orgasm approaching, and soon he let out cries of your name as he flooded your throat with his thick cum as his body jerks and his legs twitch. it seems as if Marius keeps cumming down your throat as some of it leaking out from the side of your mouth and onto his hips.

and when he was done marking you, you pulled off his cock and took huge gasps of breath and resumed to clean his hips that were stained with his overflowing cum, your hot tongue against his already so sensitive cock made his body jerk even more as you lapped up all the left over cum.

"so tasty, i'm so lucky to be the only one that gets to taste your cum." you winked at him as you licked your lips, making Marius's face redden till his ears.   
  


-

 ** _Sixty-nine_**   

the noises that filled the room were just moans, wet sounds and more moans, mixed with groans as well.

Marius kept his hands splayed out on your ass cheeks as he held you down onto his face, his strong tongue licking around your hole and pushing on every now and then, and when it's inside you, his clever tongue would wriggle around as it looked for the one spot that made you mind going blank and finger nails dig into wherever it was holding on to.

meanwhile his cock as far down your throat as your fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and where your mouth couldn't reach, occasionally moving down to fondle with his testicles. your tongue moving flat against his shaft and his hips trusted up into your mouth, keeping the pace and showing you who's in charge despite you being on top of him.

no words were needed as the both of you slowly but surely drive each other to the both of your orgasms, since you knew his body so well and vice versa, it was easy to please each other, knowing exactly where to touch, squeeze it even pinch and when to do it too.

pulling away from your hole, Marius licked at your ass cheeks and moved his long finger down to slowly rub around your opening, spreading it and making it was sloppy as possible with his saliva and once his finger were wet enough, he pushed one finger in all the way till his knuckles and started to slowly add more and more as your moans grew louder and louder.

the vibration from your throat went straight to his cock, his while shaft able to feel the vibration as he was so deep in your throat. your finger tightened around the base of his cock and boy it did wonders to Marius's sensitive cock.

his hot breath burning into your hole and his pace started to speed up, his fingers moving faster and deeper into you the more you moaned, his cock twitching in your throat as you let out more vibration.

"b-baby.. let's cum together.." he panted out and added own more finger into you, making it four of his long and talented finger deep inside you.

you nodded and pulled your mouth off his cock, licking the slit and the top of his cock, finger fondling his testicles and even brushing past his puckered hole every now and then.

"yeah, give me your cum Marius, want it so fucking much..." you cooed and went back straight to taking Marius's cock back into your throat.

-


	44. montagne x reader ; kinktober [ smut ]

_Scars :_

the more pressure you applied to the scars that covered Giles's arms, the more his body jerked and the words that rolled out of his mouth becomes more and more incoherent and needy, from him towering over you at the start to you straddling his waist, having him wrapped around your fingers.

"you're still so goddamned sexy despite all these scars, heck they make you look even better.." you cooed as you leaned down to drag your tongue across the winkled skin.

Giles on the other hand was a panting mess, his jaw slacked as drool rolled out from his gorgeous lips along with his blabbering and soft pleas, hands fisting the sheets and hips bucking up into the air, hoping to get some sort of contact with your body that seemed so near yet so far.

"please.. my love please..." his voice low and barely above a whisper, his eyes wet and glazed over with lust.

you smirked at him, ignoring his whines and took his skin between the front row of your teeth, teasing the scar with your tongue once again, making Giles's let out a cry and his back arching, cock laying hard and heavy on his lower belly. your teeth grazing up from his muscular arms to his neck, softly sucking on his neck and then topping it off by biting down, leaving your love bites all over his neck.

his whines became louder and louder till you moved up to cover his lips with yours, shutting him up immediately by pushing your tongue into his mouth, his tongue not putting up a fight as he let you claim him once again. his hot breath projecting directly into yours, lips rubbing against yours and tongue sliding over one and another.

your finger still trailing up and down the scars that littered his body, some were rougher than others, cutting into his skin and the others were recovered but still a constant memory of whatever happened.

"let me show you how much i love you, despite all these," you pulled away and whispered against his lips, tracing your fingers over one of the many scars, "you're still gorgeous in my eyes."

 

-

_Master/Slave_

trialing his callused fingers under your chin, Giles tilted hour head up to face him, his deep blue eyes practically smirking at you lustfully as you kneeled between his thighs while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"finally my pet knows where they belong.." Giles purred and placed his hands to the back of your head and push your head closer to his red and eager cock.

your eyes locked onto the large cock in front of you, wanting to immediately take it down your throat, feeling the thick girth stretch your throat open along with the burning sensation that felt too good. but you knew you had to wait till your master said you could start devouring his cock and sucking the cum out of his heavy testicles.

Giles's predatory gaze was locked onto your body as it wander up and down your submissive body, kneeling by his feet and ready to comply to any of his requests.

"come here pet," he ordered as he placed his large hands around his erection, slowly pumping it up and down, "serve your master."

you nodded and the bell that was attached to your collar juggled, your hands then planted firmly onto Giles's thick thighs and your mouth immediately wrapped around the bulbous head, your tongue getting to work, licking the slit that bubbled out pre-cum non-stop.

he let out a satisfied moan and run his hands along your hair, tugging onto it as a sign of who was in charge, his thighs jerking whenever you licked the underside of his shaft or suck on his heavy testicles.

as you took your time having your fill of Giles's huge cock, his mouth was spilling with dirty remarks and praises, his large hands constantly pushing your head back down onto his cock the moment you pull away to have a breather, your pet name leaving his mouth every now and then.

"good slave... such a good slut, keep that needy mouth on your master's cock." Giles praised 

he removed his hands away from the back of your head and reached out for the ropes that were already laid down on the bed beside him and started to tie it around your neck, making it a leash. Giles sat back and admired your body and let out a sigh of delight.

"you look so good with both your collar and this leash around your neck, don't you think so too?" Giles cooed and tugged onto the leash, making you look up at him with his cock still deep inside your throat.

you let out a, 'yes master' and it came out muffled as his cock stuffed your throat full. the feeling of the rope tight around your neck along with the slight sting that occurred whenever Giles tugged too hard.

"that's right, come on slave get up onto my lap, i want to fuck that tight hole of yours." he growled and pulled on the makeshift leash.

 

-

_Shibari :_

one last tug and Giles was a masterpiece, a thick rope around his neck that trialed down to wrap both his wrists together behind his back and the best part, two ropes around his chest, pressing into his chest muscles and making his erect nipples stand out even more, and to top it all off the ropes were secured around his waist, not forgetting the make shift ball gag made of rope as well. 

you stood back and watched as Giles kneeled on the bed and his back arched, pressing his chest and nipples out even more. your fingers itching to touch all of him but you held back, wanting to hear Giles himself beg for it.

"my dear, you look absolutely gorgeous." you purred and ran your fingers over his sensitive nipples, tweaking it between your finger tips, making him cry out and arch his back up towards you.

smirking at his response, you gave his chest a few slap then pushing him down on the bed then straddling his hips, placing your heated core directly above his already hard cock that laid on his lower belly with much frustration and grinding down on it while your fingers toyed with his erect nipples.

as you continued to grind onto him, you pushed your fingers past his lips and his greedy tongue immediately wrapped itself around your finger, coating it with his saliva. and once you had enough, you pulled your fingers out of hi shot mouth, making Giles chase after your finger only to be held back the ropes that obstructed his body from grinding against yours.

"that's enough big boy, and stop moving or i'll leave you here like this." you growled and moved your wet fingers onto his nipples, tracing it around his nipples and leaning down to blow onto it, making Giles groan out and let out soft cries of pleasure, but he knew that this teasing would go on for hours.

you looked up at him and smirked, your hands then trailing down to leave ghost touches onto his erect cock, never leaving your fingers on the same spot for more than a second and never applying more than the slightest pressure.

his growls and groans got louder and louder the more you teased him, as much as he wanted to pin you down and just plunge his cock into you over and over again, the tight ropes coiling around his body held him back from his desires.

 

-

_Size Difference :_

seeing your body laid out on the bed with your legs spread wide open, your already lubed up hole exposed to Giles's hungry eyes while his larger body towers over yours made Giles let out a lustful sigh.

"seeing you like this makes me so damn turned on." Giles gritted out as he traced his fingers up and down your arms, feeling the difference between his body and yours.

his fingers trailed down to your hole, pushing the tip of his fingers in and pulling out, repeating the process till you had tears of frustration rolling down your face as you grit your teeth together and tried to push back to take more of his fingers into you.

"such a good bitch, pushing back to meet my fingers, you need it that bad baby?" Giles teased and crawled up to cover your body with his, his shadow towering over you as his hot breath fanned against your neck, "fuck it, need to be in that tight hole now." he growled, turning you around and picked you up in his arms.

your legs wrapped around his waist as Giles kneeled in the middle of the bed, his large and muscular arms around your waist, holding you up and above his hot and hard cock, the heat radiating off it was enough for you to let out a moan and beg for him to have his way with you already.

after grinding the thick head of his cock against your hole, Giles dropped you down and thrusting into you at once, making you take in his long and thick cock at once and without stopping or giving you time to adjust, he started to bounce you up and down onto his cock as he growled dirty remarks directly into your ears.

"so fucking hot, you feel so small in my large arms. do you like it? being held up by my huge and muscular body while i fuck you onto my cock?" Giles teased as he started to thrust up to meet his bounces.

your mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Giles proceeded to fuck the soul out of you as you laid against his strong body.

"yeah? you like that? bet you do, gonna fuck you till you can't feel your legs, destroy you with this cock and large body, take it all baby doll."

 

-


	45. merry christmas! ; SAS [ g ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this part is kind of different, wanted to celebrate 3 years of siege with no one other than the OGs! there will be parts for the FBI, GIGN, Spetsnaz and the GSG9 coming later, enjoy!

_ Smoke (Christmas cooking)  : _

this was the best you could ever ask for, having your boyfriend of 4 years come home safely and in time to celebrate Christmas with you, and as James held you tightly from behind with his chin place on the top of your shoulder, he softly and slowly swayed the both of you side to side.

"love, i'm gonna mess the cookies up if you don't stop shaking me." you chuckled and soon turn your attention fully onto the cookie dough in front of you, carefully shaping them with the cookie cutter.

James huffed as he strained his neck forward to place a kiss on your cheeks which were dusted with flour, "i just wanted to spend time with my sweetheart, is that wrong hhmm?" and resumed swaying the both of you side to side.

letting out a laugh, you shook your head and teased your boyfriend, "yeah sure, spending time with me involved throwing flour at each other till we're covered in it huh?".

you couldn't see the look on James's face but you knew him too well to picture him with his signature pout that he'd only show to you, plastered over his plum lips and his eyebrows scrunched up in accusation as he tightened his grip around your waist as some sort of punishment for whatever you said.

wanting to tease him even more, you swiped off some cookie batter onto the tip of your fingers and brought your hands backwards to your boyfriend's lips, which soon wrapped itself around your finger tip, his tongue scooping up all the batter and his teeth grazing across your skin as he hummed softly, eyes closed in content. seems like your plan worked as you turned around to see his eyebrows relax slowly as he savoured the cookie batter.

"look like it doesn't take much to reduce my baby boy into a softie." you chuckled, giving his nose a soft bop and James's face scrunching up as he playfully pretended to reach out to bite on your fingers.

as your laughter died down, the both of you gazed into each others eyes in comfortable silence, body pressed tightly together by each others arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"merry Christmas, love." James whispered out as he slowly leaned forward slowly, his lips taking your under soon, "let's make these cookies, Mike loves cookies despite the crumbs getting stuck in his dentures."

you laughed and smacked his arms, leaving a white hand print on the sleeves of his shirt as he laughed at his own joke.

"i'm going to tell Mike when we see him." you threatened, trying your best to keep your voice as stern as possible but every now and then a laugh breaks your act.

"hey! you laughed too!" James tried to bargain with you, knowing that Mike would kill him if he found out.

you shook your head and stood your ground, knowing that you could use this as blackmail against your boyfriend.

"please, i'll make all the cookies." James turned you around to face him, showing you his best puppy eyes and pouted lips.

laughing you leaned up to give him a kiss, making him think that you have forgiven him.

"thank you love-"

"i'm still telling Mike."  
  
"NO!"

 

\-----------

_Mute (christmas decorating) :_

"do i need to lift you any higher?" Mark asked loudly his hands tightened around your thighs.

"nope! just a little more forward and we're good to go!" you yelled over the loud Christmas music blaring through house.

you reached your fingers out and finally after many tries, the golden star was on top of the Christmas tree, just like a cherry on top of the icing. your hands then moving on top of Mark's and giving it a light pat, signalling to him to put you down from his shoulders.

carefully, he lowed the both of you to the ground and as soon as you were off his shoulders, his arms were around your waist and head on top of your head as the both of you laid back to admire the Christmas tree that was now complete, with the shiny Christmas baubles reflecting the light shining from the fairy lights, projecting the reflection onto each other, making the whole tree look like it was covered in glitter.

"so beautiful.." Mark sighed into your ears and held you tighter against his chest, "but not as gorgeous as you."

you laughed at his corny words, every since it was december, Mark has been non-stop corny, even more corny than his normal self, and Monika calls it, 'the Christmas spirit'. not that you were complaining or anything, seeing Mark like this was rare.

"come on, we still have to hang up the mistletoes! the rest will be arriving in about 5 hours time!" you suggested and stood up, pulling Mark along with you.

"it's not my fault that someone wanted to spend," and Mark lifted up his fingers in the air, making air quotations, "5 more minutes in bed."

laughing, you lightly slapped his arm and pretended not to hear what he just said, pulling him to the store room where all the huge box of Christmas decoration and the many presents for the other operators were. 

and just like that the whole day was spent running around the house, setting up even more decorations, stopping to sing Christmas songs as if the both of you were having a live concert, joking with each other and making the house look like santa's workshop.

"finally, some rest." Mark let out a sigh of relief as the both of you flopped down onto the couch, by now the Christmas playlist has repeated itself at least 10 times.

nodding, you snuggled into your boyfriend's chest and wrapped your arms around him.

"merry Christmas, Mark." you whispered into his ears, "i love you-"

but even before you could finish your sentence, the door bell rang, making the both of you look up and your eyes met in realization that the both of you have yet to wrap the Christmas gifts for the other operators that are already at your door step.

"the presents!" 

 

\-----------

_ Sledge (snow storm on Christmas day) : _

letting out a sigh, you looked out of the window from the bed only to see white as the storm raged and hear the howling of winds on like it has been for the past few days resulting in you having to cancel all of your plans with family and friends.

"sweetheart? what's wrong." Seamus called out softly from behind and soon he had you in his arms, cradling you against his chest as he rocked the both of you back and forth, "i'm sure it's going to stop soon, then we can go out to play and meet everyone, okay?" 

nodding, you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around Seamus and buried your head in his chest, but deep inside you knew the storm was not going to stop anytime soon, definitely not in the next few days.

looking down at your figure that was slumped down in disappointment, Seamus tilted your head up to face his and leaned down to give you a soft kiss and his arms around you as tight as ever.

after pulling away, he rested his forehead onto yours and smiled at you, "it it makes you feel better, the other operators will be video calling each other and i told them we'll be joining them."

immediately your head perked up at the thought of being able to see your friends and still spend Christmas with them despite the ongoing snow storm, "really? when? we should start decorating the house so that when we call, they'll see the decorations!" you started to blabber words and ideas as your spirit was lifted by what Seamus told you, releasing yourself from his grip and heading downstairs.

seeing you jump out of bed and running downstairs to plan the decorations made Seamus smile, knowing that you were feeling better already. as he chuckled to himself, Seamus reached for the laptop that was sitting on the desk and made his way downstairs to see you re-adjusting the fairy light and decorations on the tall Christmas tree.

"you forgot the most important thing love." Seamus chuckled as he raised the laptop in the air before placing it down onto the coffee table.

"oh thank you love, i'll go get the santa hat from the store room." you gleamed as you skipped towards the store room.

"calm down sweetheart, there's still about an hour till the video call starts!" Seamus yelled from the living room.

"i know but we have to be ready early, can't wait to see them later!" you yelled back.

Seamus laughed as he leaned back onto the couch as he watched the laptop set up, and soon you were walking into the living room with a large box in your arms labeled  _'Christmas deco',_ Seamus was quick to his feet and took large steps towards you and took the large box into his strong arms.

"you should have told me that you were going to bring out everything, i could have helped you." Seamus groaned as he placed the box down and flopped down onto the couch, "don't want you hurting yourself on Christmas."

jumping onto the couch and into Seamus's already open arms, you cuddled closer to him and nuzzled your face into his neck, softly kissing him and he let out sighs.

"we're going to call in less than an hour and you're trying to turn me on." Seamus groaned as his arms around around waist tightened.

you smirked and pulled away and sat back up ,making sure to straddle your boyfriend's thick waist, "i'm not doing anything, it's your dirty mind doing all the work." and gave his nose a soft bop.

Seamus rolled his eyes and reached out to softly caress your face, "yeah yeah, always me. you wait till the video call ends and i'll make sure to punish you, bad kitten." his voice went low and you knew that if you push him even further, the both of you sure as hell won't be attending the voice call.

but before you could roll your hips against his, a ringing sound came from the laptop and the both of you turned around to see a pop up notification, 

 

_[R6 BOIS have invited you to a vice call!]_

_-  ACCEPT _                                       _- DECLINE_

 

"get up kitten, we'll have to wait for the video call to end." Seamus grinned and as soon as you got off and sat on the floor, he reached out to accept the call and the living room was filled with voices of the other operators blaring though the speakers, most of the operators were beside each other and huddled close.

"hello everyone!" you beamed as you waved to the webcam, turning everyone's attention was on the both of you and greeting and questions came flooding in.

_"merry Christmas to the both of you!"_

_"how's the snow there?"_

_"dominic please stop chewing on my sleeve."_

_"i'm so glad i made them come over before the storm started."_

as you started to answer all their questions, your cheeks start to heat up as all the questions turned into tease that were directed towards the both of you, some operators even standing up to reenact what they thought the both of you were doing before the call started with each other.

seeing you happy and no longer a cloud of gloom made Seamus's heart swell with happiness.

"merry Christmas love." Seamus leaned down to whisper into your ears and give you a soft kiss but before you could respond, many groans of disgust and call outs from the other operators were blaring though the speakers.

_"ew!"_

_"told you guys they were about to get freaky before we called!"_

Seamus let out a groan,

"it was just a kiss, guys!"

 

  -----------  

_Thatcher (Christmas shopping) :_

"do you think James would like this?" Mike asked as he held up a santa gas mask, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"you can, after all he said you had dentures.", rolling you eyes, you turned your attention back to the many Christmas themed pillows in front of you.

Mike placed down the funky looking gas mask and walked over to you, placing his arms around your shoulder, looking down to the many choices of pillow in front of the both of you.

"why pillows of everything?" Mike asked as he turned his head towards you and tilted his head a little.

"it's because," you turned around and ruffled his hair, "the operators have been complaining about the old and hard pillows at the base dorm, so i thought it would be nice to get them new ones, and since it's Christmas, it would be the perfect time to do so!"

Mike laughed and pulled you into his arms, making you let out a yell out surprise but soon relax in his arms and looked up at him with confusion written all over your face, since Mike wasn't one to show much affection in public, other than holding hands.

"Mike what's wrong." you questioned as you slowly placed your arms around him, holding him close to you.

shaking his head, Mike just nuzzled your hair as the both of you stood in the middle of the store in each other's embrace, "never knew that my sweetheart was that caring." he teased.

you scoffed and pulled away from his embrace, "what does that mean?" and turned back to the pillows and resumed choosing the pillows and placing it into the shopping basket beside you.

"i'm just joking, love." Mike chuckled and walked to select even more gifts, despite the overflowing shopping basket.

but before he left, he turned back and look you straight in the eye, "i'm going to find more gifts and i'm sure they'll like my gift more than yours." and left as he chuckled to himself after hearing your protest.

"just you wait Mike!"

 

**\-----------**


	46. bandit x blitz ; dynamite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dynamite by Sigrid
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKvbaZTAQN0

**  
** _**don’t know where I am with you**_  
**forgetting time and space with you**

 

it’s great really. being with Elias brought Dominic so many times of happiness and euphoria. the both of them are at their happiest in their lives. spending time with each other made them feel like the world slowed down, the hand holding each other held their bond tight together, keep them grounded. make them the happiest while the war raged on.

it didn’t matter where they were, it could be in the medic’s office, sitting in the middle of a field, watching the sun set or even in the workplace. each other’s company made their faces wrinkle up in joy, teeth never hidden as they made each other laugh.

walking over to each other for a simple kiss or just to hold each other, embracing the one that made them so bright despite all the darkness around them. every loving word sewing their hearts closer and soon to be one with each other. every second of another calloused hand, fingers interlaced stringed their hearts together, the red string of fate as some would call it.

“how did you find me?” Dominic chuckled, hearing the door open, turning around he stood up as he opened his arms, ready to take Elias into his strong, loving arms.  

smiling, Dominic placed his head onto his lover’s chest and started to slowly sway as his arms kept Elias tight against his chest, “i always find you. no matter where you hide, i’m tied to you after all.”

turning around in Elias’s embrace to face his work desk, Dominic nodded and started to work on his reports once again.

“love, you can’t do your work standing up, here, i’ll sit down and you’ll sit on my lap alright?” Elias suggested, his hands moving down to Dominic’s hips and started to softly rub it.

always being able to use this string to guide one back to the other’s arms. be it motivation to come home during a war, hanging on and pushing on during a surgery or just keeping them tracing back home to each other after a fight. making distance not a matter. far or near, they would have their hearts tied together always.

 

 _ **oh, I wish we had a common view**_  
_**you see my red as blue**_  
_**I don’t belong in your universe**  
**for better or for worse**_

 

but everything has it’s flaw, and their relationship isn’t one to run away from the fact.

all their lives spent apart, experiencing different things, creating different values and views of life. sometimes things just don’t go as planned, dates have to be canceled last minute, arguments over what decision to make.

cracks from in their relationship that even their red string of fate can’t save them from.

Dominic often mistaken Elias’s worry and concern for him as pity, and he hates it, it’s just the way he is. he’s trying to change, he really is, but the shadows of his past that even Elias’s light can’t chase away would constantly drags him back to square one.

and this time the both of them were standing at polar opposite, hot and cold, just like the places they stood in their shared room, but now, the room doesn’t feel so lovely like it used it.

Elias eyebrows were knotted in worry while Dominic’s were knotted in anger and frustration.

Elias’s hands were tightly interlaced together in hopes that Dominic’s would take his other hands’ place soon while Dominic’s were tightly interlaced to prevent him from hurting the one he loved the most.

yet, Dominic still couldn’t find it in him to show love to the man standing directly in front of him, one more word and Dominic would do things he would regret for life.

“Dom please look at me, i’m here for you. i always am, please let me in-”

even before he could finish his sentence, Dominic lashed out at him, yelling for him to let him be and that he does not need his pity when he’s at his lowest. the venom that he spat at Elias started to burn Elias’s skin, sizzling into his core and tearing down everything that he built for Dominic, well more like the things that he built for the both of them.

_“sometimes i wish i never met you.” ._

and that did it, it shattered Elias’s heart, hearing it come from his lover’s mouth.

nodding slowly, it was a sign of defeat, Elias rose his white flag. Dominic’s venom won, like it always does but this time, Elias has nothing left to rebuild on.

“i wash my hands off you, Bandit.”

as they said,  _‘the anger in your heart will leave you cold’_  and Dominic felt exactly what it meant.

Dominic never knew that someone calling him by his code name had such an impact on him, the sound of the door slamming made his heart drop, his fingers reaching out for where his lover once was, just a few seconds too late, a few words too much, now it’s just a cold empty space, just as cold as it was in the beginning of the fight.

 

_**I’m the same, but I’m bolder** _   
_**you’ll get home, but I’m on my way out now**_   
_**not the same destinations**  
**I will stay when you get off the train**_

 

they spent their days apart, avoiding all contact with each other.

to others it seems as if they hated each other now with a burning passion, but instead, the burning in their heart was not the one for hate, but the one for love, passion held back by pride and how knows what else.

they were different, very different and as Elias used to tell Dominic,  _'opposites attract’,_  the same saying that kept the relationship going for so long, only for all the time and effort to go waste with a simple sentence spat out in the spur of the moment.

“Elias, you okay?” the same question asked over and over again by different operators, all the operators except the one that Elias wants to hear it from.

he had the same answer ready whenever they asked, but yet had a different one for when the right one asks.

his hope dimming day by day as the other slowly became a strangers once more, the red sting tinning even more as time pass yet their love still burned for each other.

Elias was still on board waiting for the other to come to him, little did he know, his other has long gotten off.

maybe it was better this way, or perhaps, meant to be this way.


	47. blitz x male reader ; phone call [ smut ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is towards a male reader!

clutching your phone tighter, your heart rate increased as your eyes roamed over the screen with a picture that Elias just sent you. this little shit knew how to push all your buttons, especially now that he's overseas on a mission.

just as you were about to give your boyfriend a call, his name popped up on your screen as your phone vibrated in your hands and without a second hesitation, you picked up as your ears filled with Elias's cheeky voice.

"hello darling," his teasing voice came through as his words were almost melody like, "did you like the pictures that i sent you?"

even without seeing his face, you knew that he had his signature smirk plastered all over his handsome features, maybe he already had his hands palming his crotch through his underwear.

"why do you always do this, teasing me when you're away." you groaned at the thought of not being able to see him anytime soon.

"awh what's wrong, did the picture make my needy boyfriend turned on? it's alright baby, i've already touched myself to the thought of you at least three times. i'll come home in the same uniform and let you peel it off me."

reaching down to your crotch, you slowly started to palm your half hard cock through the think fabric of your boxers, "i'm going to give it to you hard when you get back, i'll go for days, pounding into that tight hole till all you can think about is me and my dick."

Elias let out a moan that went straight to you cock, pushing it to it's full hardness, "oh baby, you got me all flustered, wanna cum with you on the phone.." he whined and you heard the sheets shuffle through the phone, "i miss you so much, my body misses you so fucking much."

tracing the outline of your cock with your fingers as pre cum started to pool at the top, soaking your boxers, "yeah? tell me how much you miss all of me, i want to hear it from my greedy boy." your fingers clutching your phone tighter as you hear Elias's breath become more and more uneven.

"i miss you so much, i can't sleep without cumming to the thought of your thick cock filling me to the brim, my hole misses you so much," his breath hitched as he let out puffs of air, "please please let me touch my hole sir.."

even through phone sex, Elias knew his place, he had the rules that you laid out for him at the top of his fingertips, always asking for permission before going further.

"slowly touch the tip of you cock baby, slowly like i would, taking my time to tease you," the image of Elias's playing with himself flashed through your mind, making you pull down your boxers and let your already erect cock spring up, "but don't play with your tight hole yet baby, we'll get there later, if you're a good boy."

his uneven breath reaching your ears, "i-i'm a good boy! only for you, please let me touch my cock fully, i'll be a good boy.." as Elias started to ramble on, you heard him shuffle around once again, "sir please.. i'm on my knees already.."

"tell me what you want, if you don't tell me, i wouldn't know how to treat you when you get back. do you want me to eat you out and make you cum just from that or you want me to play with your tits?" by this time your forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat and you hands gripping on your erection and pumping up slowly.

"you know what i want, don't make me say it.." Elias whined as he started to slowly rut against the bed sheet but stopped after remembering the rules.

"well, i can just stop here and hang up the phone to let you deal with yourself on your own." and to reinforce your threat, you pulled the phone away from your lips to let your voice sound more and more distant.

"no!" Elias's protest was so loud that you could hear his voice ripping through your phone despite it being quite far away from your ears.

"go ahead baby, tell your daddy what you want."

"i- i want you to eat me out for hours as you tease my cock, i want to feel your tongue in me.. i feel so empty without you inside me, without you pushing me down to fuck me whenever you want. i want you to play with my tits like you always do, pinching and sucking on them, oh fuck sir.." Elias moaned out as he slowly traced his fingers closer and closer to his pucker, "sir please, let me finger myself, i need it so bad.."

you hummed and ignored his pleas, wanting to hear him beg again, it was like music to your ears, your hands speeding up the pumping. and sure enough, Elias's pleas came through the phone again.

"daddy can you hear your baby? i need something inside me so badly, but nothing compares to your thick cock or your sly tongue, please please let your baby boy touch himself." his whines were absolutely delicious.

"go ahead baby, let your master hear how much of a needy slut you are." you growled as your fingers traced over the tip of your cock, collecting the pre cum that was pooling at the top and spreading it over the head of your erection.

Elias let out a moan as he pushed two fingers in at once, his hips pushing back onto his fingers as he grinded his cock against his palm, "it feels so good, thank you sir. you fucked me so much that i can fit two fingers in at the first go, but i want you to open me more when i get back, want to feel you cum inside me, want to feel your cock splitting me open even more, want to feel all of you."

your breath hitched as your hand pumped faster, feeling your climax reaching soon thanks to your boyfriend's words, "more baby, i'm going to cum soon."

Elias's eyes perked up at the thought of you cumming, "i want it, i want your cum, i'll be your filthy boy and take it all. oh fuck i want to feel you fill me up with your warm cum and i'll sit on your face as you eat me out one more time, this time with your cum dripping out of me, knowing that you claimed me as yours once again."

his words spurring you closer and closer to the edge, "fuck baby boy, i'm gonna cum, gonna fill that tight hole with my cum, breeding you like a bitch, you want that baby?"

Elias let out a 'yes' as he breath quickened as well his his moans becoming more and more high pitched.

"bet you do, you're my personal cum dump." you growled and pumped your cock faster and faster, "i'm gonna cum baby, take it all.."

"yes sir, please please fill me up and breed me, i'm all yours, my slutty hole can't wait anymore, fill me up with your cum sir!" Elias begged and soon, he let out a cry of pleasure as his cum spilled all over the sheets, his hole clenching around his fingers like it would around your cock whenever he cum.

and you followed suit, closing your eyes as you imagined that you boyfriend riding you as you filled him up, painting his insides white and claiming him once again, your cum spilling onto your chest as you started to slowly recover from your orgasm.

"baby? are you still there?" Elias asked, concern in his voice.

letting out a sigh, you replied, "yeah baby i'm still here, god that was amazing."

chuckling, Elias make a kissing noise, "of course it was, you better make sure it happens when i get back."

"bet. didn't know that my baby was this filthy, makes me want to see the side of you even more." you teased as you reached for the tissues near your be to wipe the cum off your chest.

"only for you, baby, only for you." Elias smirked, "but all things aside, i love you so much."

"i love you too baby, with all my heart. how long more till you get back?"

"a week more baby, then we can spend three months together without any interruptions." Elias promised.

"a week it is baby, can't wait to see you and come home in that uniform okay?"

Elias let out a gasp, "of course i will, but please don't tear it apart. i won't know how to explain it to my group mates."

you chuckled, "no promises baby, you look so good in that uniform, all tight around your gorgeous body, especially around your tits."

"they are not tits! i'm just muscular that's it!" Elias exclaimed, huffing out in anger.

"yeah sure baby, keep telling yourself that."

"it's not tits! i'm gonna smack you when i get back!"


	48. sledge x reader ; a to z [ smut ]

**a : aftercare ;**

Seamus is huge into aftercare, especially after he's done being as rough with you as he can. he'll lay behind you as his hands trace over one of the many love bites he left on your body, or just simply tracing his fingers all over your body, soft questions coming from him like, "are you okay?" and "was i too rough?" to make sure that he's treating you alright and that his roughness really turns you on.

he'll do anything that you want, cuddle and watch a movie, binge eat after hours and hours of using your energy. Seamus also likes to tease you after sex, mimicking your moans or your pleas as he tired his best to recreate your expression, which usually turns to playful fights and harmless arguments.

 

**b : body part ;**

everything for sure. 

during love making, he'll take his time to worship all of you, be it with words or actions, Seamus is always making sure that you feel comfortable with yourself. and a single complain from you about your body will lead to hours of you laying in bed while he kisses every part of you as he tells you how much he loves you and your body.

Seamus pays attention to every inch of you, his tongue tracing over all the scars or marks, leaving a trail of his saliva on your skin. one his large hands always interlaced with yours as the other fondles wherever it reaches. 

but when the both of you are fucking and he's feeling playful, he'll slowly grind against your thighs or legs as he progress lower and lower down your body, he'll whisper words to you as he sucks and bite down on your skin, "feel this baby? this is how much you turn me on with this gorgeous body." and to emphasize his words, he'll look up at you as he grinds against your body.

 

**c : cum ;**

oh boy, as suggested from his muscular size, Seamus cums a lot. 

his favorite thing to do is to cum all over your face, leaving his hot cum staining your face and look down at you, his fingers collecting his cum and pushing it into your mouth, making sure to let his fingers linger inside you mouth for a few moments before pulling out and making sure all of his cum is in your mouth.

either that or he'll hold you mouth flush against his cock as he cums down your throat, his fingers tangled in your hair as his hips jerk from his orgasm, his mouth spilling with praises as he continues to cum down your throat.

and when he's done with either cumming all over you face or down your throat, he'll hold his cock out in front of your face and as he likes to say it, "clean my cock, and if you're good i'll give you the best pounding of your life."

 

**d : dirty talk ;**

lots and lots of it. and even out of bed, his filthy mouth would keep teasing you non-stop when the both of you are out. 

in bed, his words are harsh and degrading, he'll hold you down onto bed with his muscular arms as he pounds into you mercilessly, his mouth spilling with dirty remarks like, "oh baby, you're still so tight even after how much i have fucked you, such a slut." or "you like this huh? letting me use you like the fuck toy you are, good that you know your place. now moan louder for daddy, makes me so fucking hard hearing you cry my name and beg for more."

when you're giving him a blowjob, he makes it clear that he's the one in charge, be it the pace or how deep his cock goes down your throat, he's the one to control that. "place your hands on my thighs slut, you're gonna make master cum down your throat then followed by that slutty hole that i bet is still tight no matter how much i fuck my thick cock into it." and when you do so, he'll make sure you swallow all of him in one go, his mouth slack open as groans of pleasure are let out.

through out the blowjob, he'll keep praising you and pushing his hips up to push his cock down your throat as deep as he can, "yeah slut, take your master's cock all the way down. i'm gonna fill your throat with my cum, claim you as my pet once more."

Seamus is merciless during blowjobs, he'll keep your throat stuffed and when you start to choke, he'll say things like, "awh baby, is my cock too big for you to handle? too bad, you're gonna have to choke on it, you are after all, my slut." as he keeps his hands on the back of your head to continue to face fuck you.

Seamus also can't keep his mouth shut in public, he'll whisper things that he wants to do to you when the both of you get back home as his fingers teasingly pushing under the waistband of your pants, brushing his fingers against your hip bone, "when we get back, i'm gonna make sure to punish you for wearing this, showing off your body like this to everyone when i'm supposed to be the only one who can see it, bad baby." and when he says this, he expects a response or he'll drag you out from wherever the both of you are and back home, regardless of your protests.

 

**e : experience ;**

Seamus has experience with both male and female partners, so he knows clearly what to do and what not to. 

but of course, he knows that not everyone is the same so he'll take his time to figure out which parts of your body to lick, bite or kiss. his fingers knowing where to touch and where to apply more pressure, and when to do so.

Seamus takes his time to figure out what you like and what you don't, all to pleasure you to the maximum and make sure you're exhausted after he's done making you cum as many times as you can.

 

**f : favorite position ;**

any position, as long as he's inside you, he's happy.

but if he had to pick one, it'll be the one where he's sitting upright and you're straddling his lap,  your chest is just nicely level with his mouth, allowing him to take your nipple into his mouth anytime he wants to. this way, he can get up on his knees whenever he wants and speed up his thrusts or trail his fingers down your back and to where the both of you are connected and push on of his big fingers into you alongside his thick cock, and looking up to look at your lewd expression when he does so, and he's also able to reach down to touch you where you need him the most.

also a plus point, Seamus can throw you down to the bed when he's closer to cumming and fuck you into the mattress, all this while being able to lean down to bite down into your skin and look at your expression as he fill you with his hot cum or when you cum around his thick cock.

 

**g : goofy ;**

Seamus is goofy after sex, not during as during sex he's a stern dominant, but when play time's over, he's back to the cheerful and cheeky Seamus.

he'll trace his fingers down your body, making you think that he wants to go for a second round, only for him to start tickling your sides as he climbs on top of you and straddle your waist, keeping you from escaping from his nimble fingers.

or he'll blow raspberries into your neck as he tries to keep doing so but failing as hearing your laughter makes him break out into chuckles. so he'll just end up hold you against his chest as the both of you laughed.

 

**h : hair ;**

much to your surprise, Seamus shaves. it's always a guessing game, will it be trimmed this time or full shaved?

his hair spreads up till his belly button, trust that when you're blowing him, his pubic hair would be flushed against your nose as he thrusts up into your mouth.

 

**i : intimacy ;**

when the both of you are making love, his dirty talk would turn into praises, he likes to call you things like, 'love' and 'sweetheart'. he'll also compliment you and tell you that he loves you very often as he makes love to you.

 his hands would always be intertwined with yours as he keeps his gaze locked onto your, his hips softly pushing his erection into you as he mumbles praises into your ears. his lips grazing past your skin and teeth softly rolling your skin between his teeth, kissing you softly as he brings the both of you to your climax.  

 

**j : jack off ;**

not much. when he's away training or on the fields, the last thing he thinks about is to jack off, his mind is fully on giving his best on the field. he'll be too tired to find the energy to do it, the moment he's back in the bunkers, he's straight to sleeping. plus, he likes to save everything for you and make you work to get all the cum stored in him.

but when he does, Seamus likes to imagine that you're on your knees in the collar that he brought for you, with his hands tangled in your hair as you keep you eyes on his. your tongue darting out to lick the tip of his erection as he leans his head back in pleasure.

Seamus loves it when you pay attention to his nipples too, especially when you look up at him from under your eyelashes as you take one of his nipples into your mouth, with your tongue swirling around his hard nub. 

 

**k : kink ;**

daddy / master kink for sure, your size always turns him on, and knowing he has complete control over your body is a huge turn on for him. he likes to put collars on you before completely dominating you in bed, and when he does, he has no mercy.

Seamus's hands would be gripping onto your hair and tugging on it as he bites into your skin then sucking on it, leaving a red mark on your skin that would turn into a love bite soon. and if you whine out a complain about how others are going to look you weird tomorrow, he'll cover your mouth with his large hands and growl into your ear as he starts to grind against you, "shut up, you're mine to use and mark as i please. after all you love letting others know how good your daddy treats you, don't you?"  

his hands would either pull on the leash around your neck or slapping down onto your ass when he pushes his cock into you, making you jerk forward, but don't worry, he'll pull you right back onto his cock.

Seamus also likes to hear you submit to him, whenever he asks you things like, "tell me baby, who's in charge here?" or "who owns this tight hole, hhmm?" as he traces his fingers across your lubed up hole, hearing you say his name is enough for him to go full on and ravage your body with his. especially when you call him names like, "sir", "master" or better yet, "daddy".

when the both of you are done, expect to be covered in all his marks, love bites and sometimes bruises from how hard he holds onto your hips to hold you down when he drives his cock into you over and over again.

 

**l : location ;**

anywhere, literally. the only thing stopping him from pushing you down onto the nearby surface, yanking down your shorts and stuffing his cock into you with just his saliva as lube, is you.

if you turn him on the slightest, he'll whisper dirty things into your ears, his hot breaths making you as hot and bothered as he is. and if you push onto his buttons even more, Seamus will wrap his arms around your waist and tease you in the public, be it giving slapping your ass or grinding against you. and when he feels that you've begged enough, he'll drag you back home, where the real fun begins.

unless he really wants to punish you, then he'll drag you home, throw you on bed and ravage you as much and as rough as he wants. besides, home is where all the toys and punishment materials are.

 

**m : motivation ;**

seeing you initiate any sexual moment is a turn on for Seamus, especially when he has set a set of rules for you. whenever you put on one of the many collars that he brought for you, you've automatically become the submissive one and Seamus being the dominant one. 

all you need to do is crawl to him with his favorite toy for you in your mouth or sit him down and give him a lap dance, which he loves by the way, and Seamus will knows what to do with his little pet. whenever you show him that you know who's in charge, it's a massive turn on for Seamus.

 

**n : no ;**

Seamus is down for anything, but as long as you're not comfortable with something, he'll stop immediately and never mention it ever again.

 

**o : oral ;**

oh Seamus loves receiving and giving oral, it's like his favorite thing to do.

his sensitive spots are his veins that trail around the shaft of his cock, lick the veins and he'll be a moaning mess, his hands tight around your hair and hips thrusting into your mouth non-stop. or when you pay attention to the head of his cock, sucking onto it like your life depended on it, he'll look down at you with so much lust and need.

when it comes to giving oral, Seamus loves teasing you with the tip of his tongue, licking around your hole and not actually pushing his hot tongue in just yet. his fingers would be teasing the outside by running past your hole over and over again as your pleas go unattended. and when he has enough of teasing you, he'll full on suck on your hole, his teeth grazing the sides and tongue pushing into you along with his hot breath fanning against you, making your entrance as wet and sloppy as he can. soon his fingers would join in on the action and scissor you open for his cock and he won't stop till you're sobbing with pleasure.

 

**p : pace ;**

depends on what the both of you are doing. Seamus's pace would be slow and loving if the both of you are making love on your anniversary or making love in general. he would focus on your comfort and pleasure over his, taking his time to worship you as he whispers to you how much he loves you.

 

**q : quickies ;**

being the playful person Seamus is, he'll into quickies, even if the both of you are running late or outside, Seamus will find a way to at least eat you out before leaving and if you're loud enough, he'll full on have sex with you.

he'll either give you hints like running his fingers across your back whenever he walks past you or straight up just bend you over the nearest surface and eat you out, or stuff his cock into you, either way works for Seamus.

 

**r : risk ;**

Seamus will gladly take any risk if it means being able to fuck your brains out, be it having a quickie or you blowing him under the desk, Seamus's down for it.

he'll gladly have you under his desk, keeping his cock warm with your mouth as he does his paperwork at home, i mean, or when he's out in his office too, if he's feeling playful that day. Seamus will also gladly prop one of your legs up onto the vanity top of the mall or restaurant  washroom and fuck his cock up into you after he has locked the door. although the slightest sound makes you worry, it spurs Seamus on even more. he'll keep going and heck, he'll even speed up and reach his large hands down to touch you where you need him to, not to forget his dirty mouth whispering into you as he keeps his rough pace on your body.

as he likes to tell you, "it's the rush that makes you so needy for me, isn't it right baby?"

 

**s : stamina ;**

oh this man can go for hours without stopping, all that military training won't be for nothing.

he'll hold you up in his arms for hours as he continues to thrust up into you without any signs of stopping despite you already cumming around his cock. and this man's hips are so talented, being able to hit that one spot that makes you see stars and grip onto his arms tightly as he pulls another orgasm out of you.

not only being able to fuck you for hours, Seamus can also eat your out for hours. with his talented tongue combined with his long and thick fingers, making you cum till you pass out is this man's goal. Seamus won't stop till you've cummed at least three times or you're gonna have to beg him to stop with a tearful eye. you know sometimes when it hurts too good? yeah it's like this with Seamus in bed.

 

**t : toy ;**

a vibrating plug for sure. Seamus will make you wear it out after filling you up with his cum, plugging you full of his warm cum and keep the small remote controller in his pocket and turn the vibrations up whenever he feels like. all your glares towards him will just be met with a sly and almost proud smirk from Seamus as he winks at you, rendering your threat useless.

once he had the vibrations up so high you had to excuse yourself to the washroom, lock the door and sink down to the floor and reach down to relief yourself, but Seamus found you. lightly knocking on the door, his voice passes through the door and orders you to open up and you did. opening the door with shaky hands and collapsing into Seamus's open arms and grinding against his thighs. he's quick to lock the door once more and take you under his fingers, whispering filth to you as he slowly pushes his already hard cock into you. 

this was the first time that the both of you had sex in public and Seamus loved it so much, and ever since then he's down for having sex with you outside.

 

**u : unfair ;**

Seamus is very unfair, he can tease you for hours without even caving into your pleas, but once you tease him even by the slightest, he'll stop whatever the both of you are doing and carry you back home to punish you.

 

**v : volume ;**

Seamus is loud whenever the both of you are in bed, be it praises or groans of pleasure, he wants the world to know that he's making you feel good and vice versa, he's shameless and doesn't care who hears the both of you.

and he wants you to freely let out your moans, the louder you call out his name when he's tongue deep into you or when his talented and thick fingers are in you, the more prideful that Seamus feels, knowing that his darling likes what he's giving to them. 

also, Seamus is loud as fuck when he's eating you out, the room would be filled with his heavy breaths and loud slurping noises coming from his filthy mouth, he'll whisper praises against your skin too.

 

**w : wild card ;**

the most memorable thing to happen with Seamus in bed is when he let you dominate him for once, it was fun seeing such a muscular man being tied down to the bed and all horny for you.

you were the one in control that night, he was at your mercy, you pulled out moans from him as you teased him with no end, be it from giving a blowjob but having a cock ring hold him back from his orgasm to touching yourself when he's laying beside you as you tell him about how good his cock and tongue makes you feel. it was mind blowing, seeing Seamus beg for you to remove the cock ring and making him submit to you.

"urgh, baby please? please remove the cock ring.." he cried out as you lowered yourself onto his red and hard cock once more, his eyes glazed over with a sheer layer of tears and his hands balled up as the cuffs held him to the bed.

you smirked as you grinded down onto his cock, making yourself let out a moan of Seamus's name, "oh baby boy, you're so noisy, might have to gag that mouth up." you teased as you reach a finger down to his mouth, which he quickly wrapped his tongue around. 

Seamus looked at you with pleading eyes, but you ignored it as kept fucking yourself on his cock as you felt your second orgasm reaching.

"baby boy, if you can make me cum by just moving your hips," you groaned as you pulled your fingers out from his mouth and trailed it down to his nipples to tweak it between your fingertips, "i'll remove the cock ring and let you cum, as much as you want, let my baby boy claim me as his once again."

"yes master, your baby boy will try his best to please you." Seamus grinned as he got down to work, snapping his hips up into you.

your body jerked upwards from the force of his trusts and you had to balance yourself by placing both your hands on his chest as he fucks his cock up into you mercilessly, and suddenly it's like the tides had changed, Seamus was once again whispering filthy things to you as he continues to keep his rapid pace on your body.

"oh baby, when i get out of these cuffs, it's going to game over for you little hole." Seamus growls as he bite down onto your shoulder, leaving his mark on your body.

 

**x : x-ray ;**

thick and bulbous head with a thick shaft that's a little curved. not to forget the veins on the underside of his cock, bringing extra pleasure to you as it drags over and over you insides.

 

**y : yearning ;**

super high yearning, especially when Seamus gets back from his training, all hot and bothered. he'll pin you against the door and lick up your neck as he grinds against you, his large hands roaming your body and pulling off any shirt or shorts that you have on.

and once he has his hands on you, he's not letting go till you're sobbing from the pleasure and covered in his love bites.

 

**z : zzz ;**

cuddles after sex is not uncommon, Seamus likes to hold you after. his lips softly whispering sweet nothing into your ears as he slowly lure you to sleep, in his arms.

you'll usually fall asleep first, and during that time, Seamus takes this time to admire you, his hands brushing away all the hair covering your face as he thinks to himself about how lucky he is to have you, placing a soft kiss on your forehead as he hold you closer and tighter against his chest.


	49. mute x male reader ; here for you

as you let your fingers hover over the keyboard of your laptop, tear started to fill your eyes the more you looked at the uncompleted pile of words on your screen, along with all the other tabs of homework that is left to idle.

finally crumbling, you sunk down in your chair, hiding your face in your arms as tears started to flow with no intent of stopping anytime soon. all you could hear were all the older things said to you, everything from how everyone else was doing better than you to all your friends chatting about how easy the projects were, the same helpless feeling covering you once more.

drowning further and further in self loath, you didn't notice your boyfriend walking into the room with his arms already reaching out to you, his features covered in worry as he took large steps towards your cowered over figure.

just when you though everything was finally going to tear you down, Mark's hands reached out and held you safely in his embrace, despite the comfort given to you, the feeling of helplessness still clung onto you, turning your worries into anger.

out of rage, and perhaps frustration, you pushed your boyfriend away and stood back up, placing your hands between the both of you, keeping a distance between him and you as the darkness started to cloud your mind once more.

your mouth yelling at the one who loved you most, telling him that you didn't need his pity and that you were fine on your own, but the reality is that you were unable to keep yourself afloat. as you kept yelling, his voice became more and more distant and blurred, his figure fogging up as the tears distorted your vision.

not bothering to fight you, Mark just stepped forward, his hands grabbing onto your arms and holding it to his chest, his heartbeat soon pulling you back to him with every beat as he slowly pulled you into his ever loving and ready embrace.

collapsing into him, you cried against his chest, yelling all your frustration out as the dark clouds slowly dispersed as his arms held onto you, his heartbeat teaching your frenzied heart how to beat once more, his soft words picking you back up.

Mark's figure started to clear once more as he voice became more and more distinct, his worried blue eyes gazing down at you, his lips parting with every word,

"it's alright, i'm here. you don't have to do this alone, i'm always here."

sobbing against his chest, all the things you said to him came rushing back to you, the darkness so close to pulling you under once again but with Mark around, they wouldn't dare to come even a centimeter close to you.

"i'm sorry, Mark.." you whispered and looked up at Mark with teary eyes, which made your boyfriend's heart break.

slowly pulling you back to your feet, he bent down and picked you up bridal style and walked the both of you to your shared bed,

"it's okay sweetheart, i know that you didn't mean it." Mark cooed as he softly placed you down onto the bed then tucking you in, preparing to let you get some rest but your fingers reached out to tug on his shirt, making him look back at you.

"stay with me, just want you to be with me.." you whispered and tugged on his sleeve once more.

before you could finish your sentence, Mark started to climb into bed, taking his place beside you and wrapping his arms around you and softly rubbed circles on your back. 

"get some rest baby boy, i'll be here. we'll figure it out together alright?" Mark hushed and trailed his hands to the back of you head and softly massaged the back of your head, luring you to sleep.

"we'll do this together."


	50. glaz x reader ; kinktober [ smut ]

_ Daddy  _

Timur gritted his teeth as he kept his hands around your neck, his hips slapping against yours relentlessly, driving his cock into you over and over again.

"say it, tell me who do you belong to." Timur ordered as his grip around your neck tightened.

you gripped the sheets harder as you felt your boyfriend hit that special spot that never failed to make you cry out and push you closer to your orgasm, your mind knowing clearly what Timur wanted to hear but your mouth just couldn't start moving as the pleasure that he was pounding into you clouded your mind.

"say it or I'll stop and you leave you alone." he threatened and slowed down his pace as a warning.

as soon as you felt him slow down, your mind started to fill the words that Timur liked to hear and your mouth just babbler it all out at once, making your sentences a mess of words.

"please please, Timur-master, sir please don't stop.." you cried out as you push back to Timur, hoping to get him to resume his relentless pace into you.

but Timur wasn't happy with your muttering as an answer so he slowly pulled his cock out of you, making sure to hold your hips in place and keep you from pushing back against him.

and as soon as the bulbous head of Timur's cock popped out from you, your whine and protest filled Timur's ears, much to his joy.

"lay across my lap, daddy's gonna have to give my baby a good spanking." Timur commanded and gave his lap a few pats, a grin across his handsome features.

you whined but make a move to lay yourself across Timur's lap, knowing fully well that if you disobeyed him, your punishment would be even worst than a few spanks.

softly rubbing his large and rough hands across your ass, Timur let out a low whistle and brought his hands down onto your skin, a loud smack echoing in the the room.

"o-one!" you let out a yelp as your body jerked forward.

smirking, Timur continued to send smacks after smack into your skin, his nails occasionally scratching against your skin whenever he brought his hands down, and whenever your cries escaped your mouth, Timur would lean down and blow a gush of cool air onto your skin or leave a sweet kiss on your reddening skin.

"let me remind you who your daddy is." Timur growled as he reached out to tug on your hair and pull your head backwards.

"y-yes daddy.." you manged to choke out, much to Timur's delight.

 

-

_ Corset _

"love..please touch me..." Timur whined out as he struggled against the ropes that held him to the bed frame.  
  
the tight corset hugging his muscular frame perfectly, his chest spilling over the top as the ropes around his arms makes his muscles pop up even more, topped of with his rosy cheeks and teary eyes, Timur looked like a full on snack.  
  
smirking you ignored his pleas, you continued to trace Timur's skin along the edge of the corset, applying more pressure whenever you run your finger past his already perk nipples, moving back up to tweak the hard nub between your fingertips as he let out puffs of hot breath and mumbles of pleas every now and then.  
  
you let out a growl as his pleas were starting to get on your nerves, your fingers letting go of his nipples and instead, moving up to his lips and stuffing three fingers into his hot mouth where his tongue eagerly swirling around your fingers, coating your fingers with his saliva.

"if you keep talking, i'll have to gag you." you warned and grinded down onto his erection, "and you know what it means when i have to gag you?"

Timur nodded and softly bit down onto your fingers and as you slowly pulled your fingers out from his mouth, he let out a soft groan and muttered, "that means i'm a bad boy.".

humming, you splayed your hands out onto chest, rubbing up and down, "that's right baby, and bad boy gets punished. you don't want that, do you?" you cooed then lean down to take his nipples into your mouth, your tongue occasionally licking past the velvet material of the corset.

"you've been so good, putting on this corset for me and behaving when i tied you up, don't let all your efforts go to waste baby. a little more and i'll let you cum okay?" you teased and licked up his neck, to his cheeks and finally onto his mouth where you pushed your tongue into his mouth, licking over his hot tongue and ginding down onto him.

Timur nodded into the kiss as he tilted his head to let you thrust your tongue even deeper into his mouth and he mumbled against the kiss, "i'll be a good boy for you.."

 

_-_

_ Cock Worship _   
  


looking down at you, Timur licked his lips and ran his hands up and down the back of your head, tugging onto some hair at the same time as the room filled with wet slurping sounds.

"oh baby you're so good at this." Timur groaned out as he threw his head back onto the pillow.

you looked at him through your lashes and swallowed his cock down your throat once more as you felt his leg jerk and his hips thrust up into your mouth, once his cock hit the back of your throat, you moved your head up and let his cock pop out from your mouth as you pant.

"such a big cock, so gorgeous." you whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on his hips, "god damn i love this cock so much, your thick cock gave me so much pleasure, now it's my turn to worship you."

hearing your words, Timur smirked as his hands gripped onto your hair, "then worship my cock, show me how good it makes you feel."

nodding, you climbed up and straddle his waist, his hot cock resting right below your opening, the heat radiating from it was enough to make you shudder.

reaching down to grip onto his cock and position it towards your hole, "let me show you how crazy this cock drives me," you murmured and sank down onto his erection, not stopping till you're fully seated on his hips.

and once Timur was fully into you, his gritted his teeth and his hands reached out to grip onto your waist and holding you flush against his cock, "baby if you don't show me soon, i'm gonna have to show you instead." he gritted out, his predatory eyes piercing into yours with lust.  

"oh Timur, love. i'm gonna spend the whole night showing you how much pleasure you give me." you growled and started to bounce on his cock, taking him in and out of you non-stop.

 

-

_ Biting  _

as the both of you bathed in the after glow, Timur turned to his side and pulled you against his chest, "you were great, i loved it."

laughing, you playfully push him away, "ew, you're sweaty and stinky, no hugs for you.". 

Timur chuckled and reached his hands out to grab onto your wrist, then bringing your fingers to his lips, "it's your fault that i'm sweaty, don't blame me." he muttered against your fingers and soon took them into his mouth after finishing his sentence.

his teeth teasingly pulling on your skin and biting and sucking too, leaving his bite marks on the side of you fingers, pulling out your fingers only to nibble on the back of your hands instead, his bite still as soft as ever while still being able to leave his marks on you.

"Timur, what are you doing?" you asked and snuggled closer to him as he softy kiss and bit his way down till your elbow where he placed your hands on his waist and leaned his head down to reach your shoulder, his teeth grazing your skin again.

"i'm leaving my marks on you, as many as i can so that when i'm away, others will know that this body belongs to me." Timur whispered against your skin.

"all mine.." and with that, Timur spent the next hour showering you with love bites, all over your body.


	51. montagne x reader ; sunshine

_it was the exact same setting, radio emitting white noises as broken words came through every now and then, Gilles's heavy breathing getting softer and weaker as more time pass, it would take at least an hour before they came and get the both of you away from this hell hole._

_the both you sat in silence as the snow started to slowly fall down, you could feel the cold winds starting to surround you and the wind seems to be whispering, 'it's time to go'._

_"it's nice out here isn't it?" Gilles whispers and slowly looks up at you from your lap, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in pain._

_"yeah, it's nice." your hands gripping onto his waist tightly, the blood on you hands is starting to get cold._

_tilting his head to lean against your lower belly, Gilles's tear finally escaped his dull and soon to be lifeless eyes, "i'm sorry, i didn't do good.."_

_biting down on your lips, you shook your head and slowly pulled Gilles up to your chest and laying your head onto his shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears of your own._

_"no, you did great.. the best you could ever have done.." your words came out shaky, arms tightly around him despite knowing that this wouldn't keep him with you for any longer, his body seemed to slowly slip away from your grasp, no matter how tightly you tried to hold onto him._

_"please don't cry when i'm gone my sunshine, it would greatly pain me to see that happen.." Gilles whispered before placing a soft kiss onto your tear stained cheeks._

but before you could tell him how much it hurts and that it would be impossible to not cry, your tear filled eyes opened and you jerked up from your bed, arms holding your body up as your loud rapid breathing filled the room.

yet another bad dream despite it being months since the incident happened, your heart still stuck onto Gilles, your fingers struggling to grasp onto any fleeting memories of him, your voice still calling out to him, like you have been doing for the past few months.

hunching over, you placed your face into the palm of your hands, tears ripping past your tear ducts once more, your sobbing getting louder and louder, jumbled up words flowing out of your mouth over and over again.

falling back onto the bed with your hands still covering your face, you turned to face where your lover used to be, it's almost like you could see the outline of his body slowly turning to you to ask you what's wrong and his strong arms taking you into his embrace like how he always does when you have a nightmare.

but now, it's just a cold empty space, letting your memories and imagination fill up the gap momentarily before the truth hits you once again, Gilles is gone and there's nothing you could do or say that will bring him back to you.

"i can't, i miss you so much Gilles... i miss you so much my sunshine..."

 

**_\--------------------------_ **

****

it wasn't easy despite everyone's condolences, the same words said over and over again by different people that it started to become a blur and hugs doesn't seem to be helping in anyway, the cards and flowers that were starting to pile up at the marble doesn't help either, Gilles's still laying 6 feet underneath the ground, out of your reach.

he used to tell you about how he wants to be by your side forever and that the both of you would retire and live together in a small apartment in the middle of a busy street, and that the both of you would spend your old age looking back at pictures and still being cheesy despite your age.

you remember how Gilles's eyes would light up with hope and a little of excitement for the future, both his hands would encase yours as the both of you laid intertwined, thinking and imagining about your future.

Gilles would also always compare his love for you with any and everything, he would say things like his love for you is unbreakable like his shield or that he'll be by your side like a unmovable mountain, usually you'll scrunch your face up and jokingly slap his arms and tell him how cheesy he was. but now you rather hear a million of his cheesy lines than have to deal with this loneliness and hurt alone.

now it's just black and white, all hopes and dreams turned into ashes, all the pictures, letters and gifts turning into painful memories as his side of the bed turned cold soon after the funeral. 

clutching onto your phone screen with the last picture that the both of you took against your chest, somehow trying to replicate the warmth that Gilles gave you whenever you're feeling down.

"i hope you're happy up there sunshine... i'm hurting here without you..."

 

**_\--------------------------_ **

****

walking up to the marble tombstone that stood there, you bent down to place a rose on the top of it and sat beside it, leaning your head and tracing your fingers along the smooth top like you would to his hair. your eyes tracing over the gold engravings that immortalized Gilles somehow, the years always seemed too short every time you looked it at, you couldn't help but feel cheated by whoever was controlling fate, couldn't they let him be by your side for a little longer, or even let the both of you leave at the same time.

the grass has long overgrown where it used to be just soil, small white flowers sprouting that the corner of the marble block, the gifts that used to be there were collecting dust on the top shelf of your wardrobe, yet the marble block stands tall, like it would even when you're gone.

a soft breeze flowed through your hair as a stray tear finds it's way down your cheeks, 

"rest well, my love."


	52. rook x reader ; a to z [ smut ]

**a : aftercare ;**

for sure, he'll always be the one to get up to clean you up or carry you to the showers no matter how tired he is. in the showers where he'll tell you to lay back against him and just let him wash you, any protests would fall onto deaf ears.

and when he's done, he'll be the one to dry you with a towel and carry you back once more, laying you softly onto the bed and tucking you in before climbing in beside you and begin to softly lure you to sleep.

when the both of you are done cleaning up and just cuddling together, you'll be the one to ask if he's feeling okay with what the both of you are doing, Julien being the submissive one in bed, he's often the one who lays back to give whatever you give him and if he doesn't enjoy or like what the the both of you were doing, he'll still hesitate to tell you, afraid that it will spoil the mood or make you unhappy.

you've told him many times, "Julien, you have to tell me when you're not comfortable with what i'm doing okay? the last thing i want is for you to be uncomfortable around me." just to convince him that it's okay to voice out around you.

 

**b : body part ;**

every part of you is his favorite, Julien would happily get on his knees to worship you, all you have to do is to ask him and he'd down.

during intimate moments, he's eyes are always on yours and you body and his hands always in contact with your skin, unless you tie him to the bed frame, he's constantly reaching out to touch your body.

Julien loves it when you trace your fingers along the outline of his abs, the feeling of your fingers ghosting over his skin never fails to send chills down his spine, making him arch his back and let out a soft cry of your name.

 

**c : cum ;**

Julien loves seeing you take all of his cock down your throat as he cums, he'll always softly beg you to keep his erection in your mouth as he comes closer and closer to his orgasm. 

and once his orgasm is over, he likes to softly tilt your head up and slowly push his fingers past your lips and spread open your mouth to see if you've swallowed his cum or not, it doesn't really matter to Julien if you've swallow or not, if you did he'll give you a soft kiss then followed by a soft, "thank you, you pamper your bunny too much.". 

but if you didn't swallow, he'll still give you a kiss, whisper against your lips, "it's okay, your bunny will clean you". he'll pull you onto his lap, place his lips onto your and he'll lick all his cum off the walls of your mouth and swallow it himself, making you smile into the kiss and start to slowly grind against his still hard cock.

 

**d : dirty talk ;**

dirty talk? more like you dirty talk to Julien. he'll blush even saying the word, 'dick' , what makes you think he can full on dirty talk to you? but Julien loves when you call him by his pet names, be it in bed or out of bed, hearing your voice call him, 'bunny' makes him so tingly all over and rush to you at once, ready to serve you. 

Julien also loves hearing you praise him as you sit on his face, grind against his thighs, plus points if you tug onto his hair as you please yourself with his perfect body. a simple, "you make me feel so good, my naughty bunny" is enough to reduce him to a blushing puddle, a horny and blushing puddle.

during intimate moments, if you forget to call him by his pet names or give him a single praise, he'll shyly ask you to do so, with face turned away from yours and a dusty pink shade on his cheeks, he'll whimper out, "p-please call me a good boy... i've been a good boy for you.." or "baby... have i been a good boy for you? please tell me i have been one...".

with that being said, you'll purposely leave the pet names out and have Julien beg for you to praise him, his shy voice is always a pleasure to hear.

 

**e : experience ;**

not much experience and those experiences are with one or two girls only. Julien will shyly ask you what you like and what you don't and keeping a mental note to what you do like and trying his best to give you what you want, despite his shy nature.

Julien worries that his shyness is a turn off to you, like it did with his past girlfriends but you convinced him that it's a major turn on to you seeing him blush and try to hold back his moans when you lick up the underside of his cock.

Julien loves slowly exploring what the both you like and dislike, step by step, he want to be the best lover he can be for you, being able to please you without any problems or questions.

 

**f : favorite position ;**

Julien loves it when you get on top of him when you're in charge for the night, regardless of your gender, you getting on top of him is a major turn on for Julien.

he likes to look up at you while you pleasure yourself on him, in addition, your hands splayed across his chest, occasionally rolling the tip of his nipples between your fingertips is enough to make him let out broken moans and cries of your name, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

you getting on top of him and riding him and ordering him around makes Julien as horny as he can be, he likes it when you're dominant, your aggression is enough to make him fall to his knees and be a obedient boy.

but during the nights where he's the one in charge, Julien would always have you on your back, and him between your wide spread legs and he'll keep his eyes locked onto yours as he slowly pushes his way into you, his large hands both anchoring down on your shoulders, holding you against him.

and once he starts thrusting into you, his head would fall onto the crook of your neck and start biting down on your skin as he lets out uneven puffs of hot breath, his hands would move down to your crotch and start touching you where you need him the most.

 

**g : goofy ;**

during intimate moments, Julien will be super shy about saying goofy things, same as voicing out about what he doesn't enjoy, he worries about ruining the mood or making you unhappy. 

but Julien will be super goofy after, while he cleans you up, he'll tell you how much he likes a certain thing you did with a cheeky smile on his face accompanied with a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

you'll always blush along with him as Julien tell you about how good you make him feel with your hands and mouth, he'll also place soft kisses on your head every now and then, be it in the tub together or cuddling on bed, he'll make sure to be as cheesy as he can.

 

**h : hair ;**

Julien grooms himself really well, he'll never let it become too bushy or untidy. expect a small amount of trimmed pubic hair but never fully shaved, he'll feel weird if he does.

 

**i : intimacy ;**

Julien takes anniversaries and monthsaries very seriously, it's like a stepping stone to the day he can finally ask you to marry him so he'll make sure to book a table at your favorite restaurant, get you to put on a dress, if you're a female, and in a suit, if you're a male, that he chosen for you, usher you into the restaurant with his hands on your lower back make sure the night is perfect.

when the both of you get back, Julien would have you wait in the living room for awhile as he sets up your shared bedroom for a loving night for the both of you. during anniversaries and monthsaries nights, he's always the one in charge, Julien will worship you and pamper you for the whole night, he'll call you names like, 'love' and 'sweetheart' and he'll say 'i love you' very often throughout the night.

and when the both of you are done making love, Julien will take you into his loving arms and hold you for the rest of the night as the both of you take a much needed rest in each other's lving arms.

 

**j : jack off ;**

Julien jacks off rarely, and if you tell him to not touch himself when the both of you are apart, he'll listen to you like a good boy.

but when he does, he likes imagining you on top of him and playing with this body as you please, the thought of you dominating him is enough to make him cum.

 

**k : kink ;**

edging for sure, Julien fucking loves it. on the outside he's a stern but caring man, but when he's in bed with you, he turns into the most submissive man ever.

you tired it once and he's hooked already, having your fingers on his cock and suddenly pull away while his orgasm is only a second away, Julien loves it. and while you edge him, you'll get to hear him beg, plead and let out whines while tears pile at the corner of his eyes.

and with a cock as big as Julien's, you'll have to use both hands to fully cover the girth of his huge cock, he'll loves it when you use your mouth to suck on the tip of his cock while you work your hands up and down the long shaft of his cock.

for some reason, Julien loves begging. he'll jerk his hips up into your touch and let out broken sentences of pleasure, despite knowing that you'll still delay his orgasm for another fifteen more minutes.

Julien will say things like, "baby please, i've been a good boy, please let me cum in your mouth." , "f-fuck baby, please i want to cum. you can ride my face later please p-please let me cum." despite knowing that you'll ignore all his pleas, having you in control is his biggest turn on.

and when you finally let him cum, Julien would arch his back and let out a cry of your name as he spurts out string after string of his thick cum onto his chest and sometimes even up to his chin, and when he's done, he'll lick up his cum that nearest to his mouth as his cheeks and ear turns red as he knows that he'll get praises from you.

"such a dirty boy, but my dirty boy, isn't that right Julien?" you'll hum against his lips as he nods vigorously and strain his neck up to kiss you and let you tongue fuck him, bonus points if you scoop up the trails of cum on his stomach and lick it up while keeping your eyes on his.

 

**l : location ;**

wherever you want, but ever since he told you he hates doing things in public, you've toned it down by a lot and if he had to choose, Julien prefers doing sexual things in the comfort and privacy of your shared apartment.

 

**m : motivation ;**

simple, you. as long as you want to either make love or have sex, Julien's down anytime, after all, he just wants to please you to the best of his ability. just say the word and he's all over you, ready to do as you say.

 

**n : no ;**

sex toys, other than the cock ring. even sex toys for you, Julien doesn't like having any other things pleasuring him other than his body and with that being said, sharing is not even a question, it's a no from him. even sex toys makes this boy jealous, what makes you think that another person being intimate with you won't make him jealous?

and anything that you're not into, is a no from Julien, your comfort is top priority to him. the last thing he wants to do is force you to do something that you don't enjoy.

 

**o : oral ;**

Julien loves giving you oral as you sit on his face, especially when you grind against his face and tug on his hair, ordering him to slow down, speed up or push deeper, having you on top of him a he gives you oral is his favorite thing to do in bed with you.

Julien tends to use his hands a lot too during oral, one hand would reach up to fondle your private area and gradually move further and further up your body and eventually reach your chest where he would softly pinch your nipple and hold your chest in his hands as he works his tongue on you. the other hand would reach down to stroke his own aching cock, but one word for you to take his hands off his cock and he'll obey immediately, then he'll either use his hand to hold your hands down onto the top of his head or let it support your back as you grind against his face.

but if you're the one giving him oral, Julien likes to be on his back, leaning against the bed frame and you sprawled out on the bed and your mouth around his cock. he loves it when you pay extra attention to the bulbous head of his cock, licking at his sensitive slit while one of your hands fondle his balls and the other around the shaft of his erection. maybe a little edge play too, to get him riled up for the rest of the night.

 

**p : pace ;**

it's all up to you, in bed most of the time, you're the one in control and Julien obey whatever you say. if you want to have fast and heated sex, Julien complies. if you want to have slow and lazy sex when the both of you just woke up, Julien complies.

 

**q : quickies ;**

just like in 'pace' , you control what happens most of the times in bed. 

if you want to have a quick fuck before you leave for work, Julien's down for it. but if he knows that he's going to be deployed for a few months, he likes to take the previous night to make love with you, having a quick one before he leaves for a long time would tempt him to stay but he knows he can't so he doesn't like quickies before he get deployed.

 

**r : risk ;**

no risk at all, he doesn't like to take risk, safety first with Julien. 

he'll only have sex with you when the both of you are back in the apartment, he doesn't mind teasing when the both of you are outside but when it comes to full blown sex, Julien takes privacy very seriously.

 

**s : stamina ;**

considering he likes edging, Julien has a lot of stamina, he can go for hours, round two, three, four, you name it and he's up for it. he can give you oral for as long as you can handle it, and he'll make you cum as many times till it's too much for you. Julien can go on for many hours.

 

**t : toy ;**

Julien doesn't enjoy toys, other than a cock ring, he's not a fan of sex toys. 

he hates the ball gag the most. if you place a ball gag in Julien's mouth, he'll be pretty unhappy about it and will protest against it despite him being super shy in bed as he knows that with this ball gag, he won't be able to beg for praises or for you to use his pet names if you were to ignore him on purpose. and if Julien doesn't get to hear you praise him during sex, he'll get upset and probably keep complaining about it later on.

Julien would protest against it by trashing around in bed and whining loudly till you remove the gag from his mouth, and then and only then he'll be the good boy he usually is.

 

**u : unfair ;**

not very often, Julien places your comfort and pleasure before his own, he'll always ask if you're feeling okay or if there's anything he's doing wrong, not one for teasing you for too long.

 

**v : volume ;**

Julien is a loud boy, be it moans or him begging for you to let him cum, he's loud about it. he's shy about others hearing his moans but the way you treat his body makes him unable to hold back his moans.

he likes it when your're loud during sex, especially when you lower yourself down onto his cock, Julien likes hearing you let out a long groan of his name, knowing that he's pleasing you is the best feeling he can ever feel.

 

**w : wild card ;**

the first time he told you he liked nipple play, you remembered how red his face and ears were and all the many ideas you had of what you wanted to do with him in bed. 

first you tried ice play with Julien. having his hands tied to the bed frame and you straddling his waist, you traced the tip of the ice cube along his pectoral muscles and bent down to lick his nipple with your tongue, when you finally pressed the ice cube against his erect nipples, Julien's breath hitched as he let out a soft yelp of your name and something along the lines of, 'oh god'.

you continued to trace the melting ice cube alongside his nipples as your tongue licked his chest, occasionally nibbling down onto his muscles as you grinded against his growing erection. moving up to his neck to give him love bites every now and then, you gotta mark you man you know?

your fingers toying with his nipples as he cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up against yours as he finds his release while you continued to feed his fetish.

finally lowering his boxes and hooking them under his balls, you held his cock in your hands and pointed it towards your slit and lowered yourself till only the head was inside you and Julien looked up at you with pleading eyes as his mouth opened and begs came flying out.

"baby please please, i'll be a good boy i promise, i'll use my cock to please you, please go lower.." he begged as he thrust his hips up to get more of you.

"hhmm i'm not sure bunny, will you really be a good boy?" you thought out loud and pressed the ice cube harder against his nipple, "if you were really a good boy, you wouldn't try and thrust your cock up, right baby?" 

Julien let out a gasp and immediately dropped his hips onto the bed, eyes begging for your forgiveness, "b-baby please, my c-cock needs this.." he pleaded and arched his back up to hold his desire to thrust up into you once again.

lifting the ice cube to his mouth, you pushed it past his lips and pulled yourself off his cock, letting it fall to his belly and sat your slit down onto the shaft and dry humped his cock,

"bad boys have to wait for their present, and you've been a naughty bunny." you whispered against his ears and reach for another ice cube from the side table, 

"let's play for a bit more, baby boy.."

 

**x : x-ray ;**

bigger than average size, incredible length and thick girth, but Julien's super shy about it, doesn't boast about it at all and it's only for your viewing and feeling pleasure. big and thick enough to leave you sore and wanting more after a you're done with him.

 

**y : yearning ;**

when he's away from you, Julien misses your body a lot. his hands just won't do the job well enough like you can, he's tried edging himself but it just feels different. and when he gets back, he'll instead be the dominant one and have you up against the wall the moment he steps into the apartment, heck he'll even fuck you right there and then,Julien doesn't care if the neighbors hear your moans, the more people know that you belong to him, the better.

 

**z : zzz ;**

Julien loves to sleep after intimate moments, he likes to lay his head on your chest and wrap his arms around your lower body and just sleep, he'll also reach up to your hands, place your hands on the top of his head as a signal for you to start running your hands though his hair. and if you stop, Julien would start to whine till you resume your actions.

and especially after intimate moments Julien becomes super sensitive and he'll want to be the small spoon, softly run your hands up and down his back or through his hair, he'll snuggle up to you, cling onto you like a koala bear and never let you go for the rest of the night.

 


	53. author's note ; important

hello , i just found someone reposted my **jager x bandit  ; needy smut** word for word on ao3 without any credits and wanted to let you guys know that i upload my works on ao3 with the username: wastedr00k , wattpad: alex_ftw and on tumblr: wastedr00k

any other accounts are not the real me.

**to the person who literally copied my work word for word and pasted it down and claimed it as their's, please respect my work and don’t do shit like this again and take down the story, i really don't want to call you out, write your own fanfiction!**

 

and also requests are currently closed till i finish my older requests, thank you for reading! <3

 


	54. sas x reader ; kinktober [ smut ]

**_scars (mute)_ **

as Mark's wet tongue continued to stay limp against his lips, his hands gripped onto the sheets harder and tighter, his toes curling against the mattress that you tied him down to, the chains rattling out as he struggled against his restrains, his breath uneven and soft, jumbled up words of plea rolled out of his mouth.

"please.. oh baby please just a little harder.." his pleas fell onto deaf ears as you continued to ghost your fingers over his raised skin.

Mark have always been proud of his scars, especially a scar that lines down from his forehead, right beside his eyes and all the way down to the highest part of his lips, he's always wanting you to kiss down his scars or tell him how much you love that particular scar.

looking up from his thighs, you slowly moved up, purposely rubbing your body against his bare erection but not pressing down on it, making Mark arch his back up against your body, thrusting his hips up, hoping to get more contact with your warm body and some relief for his aching cock.

"oh baby please press a little harder, you'll make me feel so good.." Mark whined out with his eyebrow knotted in sexual frustration, his lustful gaze on your body as you moved further up his body.

"quiet, i'm the one in charge here." you growled, putting him back into his place, "order me once more and i'll leave you here like this, hear me baby?"

Mark bit down on his lips and nodded, clenching his fits around the sheets harder, holding back his tongue to start begging again.

leaning down, your tongue slid over Mark's prized possession, the scar that trailed down the side of his face, letting your teeth graze past his scar occasionally, nibbling down sometimes and grinding down onto his cock at the same time. your fingers around his neck and tilting his his head to the side with your fingers as you moved lower down to his neck.

"so gorgeous, you're so gorgeous baby, even with the scars. heck, the scars makes you even more erotic, what about i leave some of my scars on your body? you'll like that huh?" you muttered against his cheeks and as soon as you mentioned leaving scars on him, you felt his cock twitch in excitement.

"yeah, i knew that my dirty boy would love it.." you chuckled and licked up his scar once more then moving down to his jawline.

Mark could feel his self control slipping away the more you toyed around with his scars, you knew exactly where to apply more pressure and where to bite down, making his head dizzy with excitement.

"that's a good boy, keeping quite as i play with you as i please. just a little more and i'll let you do whatever you want to me, you'd like that baby?" you whispered against his neck before biting down onto his skin, sucking onto it as well while you rolled your hips against his, feeling his terribly hard cock against your heat, he's been good and you decided that it was enough with the teasing and time to give Mark his reward.

 

**-**

 

**_master/slave (smoke)_ **

"that's a good boy, come here and lay down, i want to play with you even more since you've picked out your favorite toy already." you commanded from the bed, your fingers signalling James to crawl over to you.

with a vibrator in his mouth, James crawled to you and stopped at your feet and looked up at you and what a perfect sight it was. 

the jock strap tight around his crotch, making his hard cock ache in within the tight constrains and the straps making his ass look even more like a bubble butt, the silicone dog tail butt plug you've put into him wriggling as he sways his hips side to side topped off with thigh high red socks wrapped around his muscular legs.

"such a beautiful slave, isn't that right baby?" you cooed as you reached down to take the vibrator from his mouth, the handle covered in his saliva.

nodding, James hunched up to get onto the bed where he got on all fours and raised his ass in the air and lowering his upper body and waited patiently for you to do as you please to his body.

"good boy, knowing what to do without me telling you, such a good boy." you praised and tilted his head up to give him a fast kiss, leaving him trying to chase your lips after you pulled away, but knowing better, he dropped his head back onto the mattress and started to slowly sway his ass once again.

moving behind him, you traced your fingers around the rim that was tightly wrapped around the butt plug, and once you pushed a finger in alongside the plug, James let out a cry as his breath hitched.

"what's wrong baby? tell me, let your master know." you husked, pushing your finger deeper into him till your knuckles prevented you from going any further.

"m-master, there's nothing wrong. it i-it feels so good!" James cried out and pushed back against your fingers.

humming, you pulled your fingers out and moved over to slide your fingers past his lips to be met with his eager tongue, swirling around your fingers and licking between your fingers, and when you felt that it was enough, you pulled out your fingers out and wiped it on his cheeks where he tilted his head towards your fingers, letting out a series of contented hums.

then sliding your fingers under the straps of his jock strap and pulling onto it, making it cup his cock even tighter. after being contented with the number of moans James lets out, you ran your hands up and down his ass cheeks, slapping down every now and then or purposely brushing past his pucker.

"what does my slave wants hhhmm? tell me and your master will satisfy you since you've been such a good boy." you asked as you leaned down to kiss his back.

"anything my master wants, i'll be a good slave and obey." James panted out and pushed his ass harder against your hands.

"so you'll let me edge your for hours as i eat you out? is that what my slave is trying to say?" you asked once more as you crawled behind him, darting your tongue out to lick his reddening ass cheeks.

"yes, whatever my master wants, i want it too." James nodded, mentally preparing himself for a whole night of teasing and a whole morning of fucking.

chuckling, you nodded and started to slowly pull out the butt plug by the tail, slowing down when the bulbous part of the plug catches onto his sore rim, making him let out a cry of your name.

"don't regret your decision baby." you said, giving him one last chance to back out.

"i won't, master. i'm all yours." James breathed out as he felt the plug pop out of him.

"alright baby, you asked for it this time."

 

**-**

 

_**shibari (thatcher)** _

with the blindfold around your eyes, feeling Mike tighten the rope once more made your heart jump and you softly called out his name. to which he responded with,

"yes dear? i'm still here alright? is it too tight?" he asked as he traced his fingers along the rope that held your legs in the air.

shaking your head, you felt a shiver down your spine as he pulled you by the rope around your back till you felt your back flush against his muscular chest, "you look so slutty like this, i bet you feel that too don't you baby?"

hearing Mike say these kind of things made your cheeks turn red as you nodded, your hands tightly binded behind your back, feeling his abs against your palm, you moved your hands up and down, feeling his abdomen up as his hands slowly trailed down your body, with the blindfold obstructing your vision, it made everything even more thrilling.

as his hands trail lower down your body, you felt his hot breath quicken against your neck and his growing erection starting to press into your ass cheeks. Mike's fingers finally reached your crotch where he ignored your heat and went straight to your hole where he softly pushed a finger into you, making you arch your back and scratch against his abs.

"does my slut like this? i know you've been calling me daddy behind my back, telling your friend how good i make you feel, is this what you mean hhmm? tell your daddy, i want to hear you call me that." Mike whispered out as he teased your hole by pushing only his fingertips in and out, never giving you all off his fingers.

"d-daddy, your fingers feel so good.. i need more.." you whimpered out as you felt him bite down onto your skin and leave his love bite on your neck.

"hhmm? more of who? tell me, call my daddy one more time baby, you're making me so hard for you." Mike growled and started to grind his hips up into you, the tip of his cock brushing past your hole, the heat radiating off it was intoxicating as you started to grind against him too.

"more of daddy's fingers p-please.." you choked out now that the thick head of his cock was rubbing against you.

humming, Mike gave you neck one more bite, pull his fingers away from you before pushing you face down onto the bed and soon his body overlapped yours and his hot cock right beside your hole.

"god this ropes makes you so much more erotic," Mike growled, his hands pointing his cock towards your opening, "now all you have to do is lay there like a good slut and take daddy's cock."

 

**-**

 

**_size (sledge)_   
**

"oh baby, you're so small in my hands, so small yet sexy." Seamus cooed as he grinded up against your crotch, "makes me want to destroy you with no mercy."

you smirked and grinded back down onto his cock, "i would love that Seamus."

"yeah? want me to fuck you without stopping as i stuff you full with my fingers and cock? i bet you'll love that right?" Seamus growled as he reach down to give his hard cock a few jerks then pointing it up towards your opening then moving his hands to your side where he held you up above his erection, "do you want this? tell me, i want to hear it as i lower you onto my cock."

nodding, you placed your head into the crook of his neck, "yes please, i bet you'll want to see my stomach bulge the more your cock goes into me, the deeper you go the more you'll see the outline of your huge cock, claiming me as yours. please please Seamus.." you mewled.

groaning at your words, Seamus lowered you down onto his cock and made you take all of his huge girth without stopping or letting you adjust to his size, you knew exactly how to get him riled up, using his kink against him. you knew that he loves it when you dirty talk to him about how huge his cock is and how he would see the outline of his cock as he enters you, after all, he has a size kink.

once you're fully seated, Seamus had one hand on your back to support you and the other on your lower belly as he pressed his hands against your lower belly, feeding his kink even more. as you started to bounce up and down onto his cock, your moans became uncontrollable, your once strong dirty talk reduced to a mess of words as Seamus's cock stuffed you full.

"fuck baby, you're making me so fucking hard for your tight hole, you like this huh? my cock stretching you open, fuck baby you feel so good." Seamus grunted out as he leaned forward to leave his love bites on your shoulder.

"fuck! i'm gonna destroy you!" Seamus growled and pulled you off his cock and pushed out face first onto the mattress, leaving you empty for a couple of seconds but before you could whine about it, Seamus stuff his cock right back into you, his hands on your lower belly once more.

"i'm going to be in control of the rest of the night baby." Seamus husked against your ear, "you're all mine tonight, little mouse."


	55. kapkan x reader x tachanka ; just watch [ smut ] [ f ]

as Maxim's hands trail lower and lower down your back, you could tell that helping you apply sunblock isn't the main reason he's helping you, this sneaky bastard's planning something. 

the way his fingers would purposely brush past the side of your breast while he's applying the sun block on your upper back and arms, at least there's your bra there to stop him from full on playing with your breasts and now his fingers toying with the waistband of your shorts, pushing under it to caress your skin.

"Maxim, i know what you're trying to do, i'm not in the mood right now." you mumbled while keeping your eyes so that you wouldn't see the smirk on his face.

"love, you're thinking too much, i'm not doing anything. besides, the boys are here too, i wouldn't dare to do anything, isn't that right?" he chuckled but his actions contradicted his words.

your boyfriend's hands moving down your ass cheeks, his rough fingers trailing back and forth over your slit as he slowly leaned further down till his on his side, lips on your neck and whispering dirty things into your ears while his fingers continued to tease you through your underwear.

you felt your self control slowly start to slip away as Maxim's fingers started to make you feel good accompanied by his hot breath whispering filthy words to you, you gripped onto the beach towel to try and hold onto any last self control you have in you to not give in to him.

seeing you slowly start to give in to his actions and words, Maxim smirked and whispered, "does it turn you on, knowing that your boyfriend's toying with your wet pussy while the other boys play in the water just a little distance away?".

you gritted your teeth and hung your head down as you gave up against Maxim and started to rub your legs together as you felt yourself start to soak through your underwear as Maxim started to slowly push his fingers into you despite your underwear still on, the fabric rubbing against your hot insides made you swallow hard and bite your lips to hold back the moans that were starting to slip out.

"let it out little rabbit, i want to hear you while i play with your pussy. come on baby, let me hear you beg for me like you always do." Maxim cooed as he sped up, "you're lucky i have sunblock on my fingers or i'll be fingering this tight pussy so rough you'll be begging me for more."

god bless the sun block, you thought and tilted your head up, wanting to rest your head on your arms and the moment you head lifted, you saw Alexsandr walking towards you and Maxim, his muscles on display as droplets of water trailed down his body, just like in the movies.

letting out a gasp, from the sight of Alexsandr's toned body and the fact that Maxim's still touching you while Alexsandr's coming closer, you quickly pushed your hands against Maxim's, trying to get him to stop before Alexsandr sees the both of you.

"Maxim! stop, Alexsandr's coming!" you whisper yelled as you continued to struggle against your boyfriend.

instead of stopping and trying to play it cool like any sane human, Maxim just hummed and kept going, using his other free hand to hold you down against the beach towel by your neck then leaned down to lick your earlobe then whisper to you,

"no worries love, look at Alexsandr's pants, he's got a boner doesn't he? he's been looking at us since i placed my hands into your pants, look at him baby, he's huge isn't he?" Maxim smirked as he kept his grip around your neck as his fingers slowing down.

zoning your attention to Alexsandr's pants, you could see the wet pants started to cling onto his cock that was starting to become more obvious the closer the walked to the both of you and just like Maxim said, he was huge. you could see the faint outline of his shaft that was tilting sideways and up to the cock head that was starting to strain his pants even more.

"does it look delicious? do you want his cock filling up your mouth?" Maxim cooed as he pulled his hands out from your pants and let go of your neck, letting you sit up and turn away from Alexsandr.

"don't be shy little rabbit, i'm here." Maxim teased and pulled you onto his lap where you hid your face in the crook of his neck, "this way i can finger you while Alexsandr watches, right Senaviev?" 

you let out a yell as you felt Maxim lift the both of you up and a foreign hand move up the caress the glob of your ass, then hearing Alexsandr let out a chuckle,

"i didn't know that Maxim had such a dirty girlfriend, i saw the both of you the moment Maxim started to touch your sweet body." and Alexsandr brought his hands down onto your ass, a loud smack echoing in your ear as you held onto your boyfriend tighter.

"let's go back to the chalet then we'll see what to do with you, little rabbit." Maxim purred as he started to walk the both of you back to your rooms, ignoring both Timur's and Shuhrat's questions.

 

-

 

throwing you onto the bed, Maxim whispered something in russian to Alexsandr and walked off to the washroom to clean his hands free from sun block, and in the meantime, Alexsandr started to strip off from his shorts and underwear, once his underwear hit the floor, you could see all of Alexsandr's huge cock, veins trailing from the bottom of his cock till the start of the head, and god damn the head, bulbous and thick, the sight alone was enough for you to slowly reach your hands down to your clit and give it a few rubs.

"like what you see baby girl? sadly this won't be the cock that's fucking you later," Alexsandr grinned as he gave his large cock a few pumps as he walked closer to you and stopping at the edge of the bed, "maybe if you beg Maxim, he'll let you take this cock." 

and speak of the devil, Maxim walked out from the washroom, already naked and his hard cock standing tall between his legs, "oh little rabbit, why are you still not naked." he teased and climbed onto bed besides you.

"do you need your master to help you?" your boyfriend cooed as you climb onto his lap to straddle him, "well, looks like i have to do everything myself huh."

Maxim reached back to unclip your bra, letting it fall onto his lap and reaching down to roll down your shorts and underwear at the same time, "oh baby you're already so wet and needy for cock that your panties are soaked, naughty little rabbit." Maxim teased and grabbed both your underwear and bra, tossing it to Alexsandr who has already taken his place on the bed beside's yours.

"have these, do as you please with it as you watch me fuck my slut." Maxim smirked and placed his hands on the back of your head, pushing you down face to face with his already hot and hard cock, "suck on it baby, lube it up as i'll be fucking you with this later."

as you took the fat head of Maxim's cock into your mouth, you saw Alexsandr holding your holding your underwear to his nose as he jerked himself off slowly, keeping his hands the same pace as your mouth.

using your hands to wrap around the shaft of Maxim's cock, you swirled your tongue around the slit of his cock and sucked on it, making Maxim let out a grunt and push your head down till your nose was flush against his pubic hair, catching you off guard and letting out a choke as you squeezed your eyes shut.

holding you against his cock, Maxim grunted and started to thrust his hips up into you, making his hot cock hit the back of your throat, and at the same time, his legs moved up to rub the lower part of his legs against your clit.

letting out your own broken moans, you grinded against your boyfriend's legs and as you start to feel your gag reflex, you tapped onto Maxim's hips and he released your head from his grip, letting you pull off from his cock and take a breather.

"enjoying yourself there, Alexsandr?" Maxim purred as he looked at Alexsandr's already half lidded eyes and his hands moving up and down the shaft of his cock quickly as his abs contracted every now and then.

Alexsandr nodded and gulped hard then opening his mouth to exhale sharply, "oh fuck, we should let everyone in and watch her put on a show."

your boyfriend smirked and signaled for you to get back onto his cock, and obeying him, you leaned down once more to serve Maxim while you kept grinding against his leg.

"all of you can watch, she loves letting everyone know how much of a slut she is for me, don't you?" Maxim purred as he reached out to grip onto your hair, controlling your speed, "but only i can fuck that sweet pussy, right baby?"

humming, you let your hands roam Maxim's body as he moved your head up and down his cock while talking to Alexsandr about how good you feel,

"she's so good at this, her mouth never fails to make me cum down her throat. look at you Alexsandr, you're so hard looking at her serve me, what a waste that only i can feel her mouth. well, at least you have her panties." Maxim grunted out as he thrusted his hips up into your mouth once again.

 "they smell so good, god you're so lucky to have her." Alexsandr rasped as he kept his eyes on you and his hands keeping your underwear against his nose as he jerked his cock off.

as Maxim's eyebrow knotted, you knew he was close to cumming and you sucked harder onto his cock, licking the head as you moaned against his cock, knowing that the vibrations would drive your boyfriend crazy and it did. Maxim's abs jerked, his hands held your head flush against his crotch and his grip onto your hair tightened as he let out a grunt of you name and soon you could feel his hot cum gushing down your throat.

as his orgasm washed over him, you heard Alexsandr let out a grunt as he watched Maxim cum down your throat, his clenched his fist onto your underwear as he closed his eyes and inhale deeply before cum shot out in stings from his cock and his body jerking as he orgasm takes over him.

Maxim panted and pulled you up by your chin to give you a kiss, his tongue licking around your mouth as he kept his hands on your hair and pressed your face against his, his cock growing harder once again against your already drenched pussy.

pulling you off his lips by your hair, he swapped places with you and soon you were on all fours with your head on the bed and your ass up in the air, Maxim's fingers pushing into you without any warning and speeding up the pace without giving you any time to adjust to his fingers.

"good girl, you made both Alexsandr and i cum. now it's your turn to cum by my fingers, be a good girl let Alexsandr see you cum." Maxim growled as he pushed another finger into you, making it three.

you bit your lips as your hands grabbed onto the sheets, moans of Maxim's name slipping though your teeth as Maxim speed up, his fingers curling against that one spot that makes you see stars whenever he rubs against it.

"is that where you like it huh? tell your master." Maxim growled as he placed more pressure onto that spot, making you cry out his name.

"y-yes! master yes!" you tried to make out words but his thick fingers making your words come out jumbled and a mess.

smirking, Maxim hummed as he kept his brutal pace inside you and as you felt your orgasm reaching, you cried out to Maxim and looked back at him, begging for him to let you cum. by this time Alexsandr had his hands back around his cock and pumping it to the sight of you being fingered by Maxim.

as your orgasm drew closer and your voice stuck in your throat and eyes squeezed shut, Maxim pulled his fingers out from you and replaced it with his mouth, his tongue flicking your clit over and over again as he sucked onto your pussy, and that was enough to push you over the edge.

you cried out his name as you felt your orgasm hit you and your legs shivered as Maxim continued to suck onto your pussy even after you've cum, his hands fondling your nipples as he lapped up your wetness and hummed against your pussy.

after what seems like forever, Maxim pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, "good girl, so good for me." he cooed as you laid there limp from your mind blowing orgasm.

Maxim however walked to Alexsandr and placed the back of his hands to Alexsandr's mouth, where Alexsandr's tongue immediately darted out to lick up all of your remaining juices as his hands jerked his cock off faster, his tongue swiping over Maxim's calloused hands, licking between his fingers to get all of your juices into his mouth.

"does my baby girl taste good?" Maxim teased as he pulled away from Alexsandr and crawled back onto bed and taking his place behind you.

"she tastes heavenly." Alexsandr moaned out and he licked his lips.

"she's about to get even sexier, her face when i pound into her tight pussy is the best." Maxim chuckled as he started to slap his cock against your slit, rubbing the head up and down your slit and making it press against your clit every now and then.

"here we go little rabbit, you're my prey now." Maxim growled and pushed his cock into you all at once till the hilt, making you let out a gasp and grip onto the sheets tightly, "now, what do you say slut, let me hear it."

"p-please.. f-fuck me master.." you panted out.

"face Alexsandr, i want him to see your slutty expression while i claim this pussy as mine once again." Maxim ordered and you felt his foot on the side of you head, "just to keep you in place, i know you love this."

without letting you answer, Maxim started to thrust his cock into you relentlessly, the thick head spreading you wide open as the shaft pushed deeper and deeper into you, the veins rubbing against your inner wall and dragging past your good spot every time Maxim pulled out, only to push back in till the hilt.

soon the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping, moans from Maxim, Alexsandr and you, cries of Maxim's name could be hear from you whenever Maxim leaned down to toy with your clit, pinching it between the tips of his fingers or when he pushed a couple of his fingers into you alongside his cock, filling and stretching you out even more.

you kept your eyes on Alexsandr's as Maxim cock drove into you without any signs of stopping, drool coming out from your mouth along with broke words and moans as the pleasure Maxim was giving you was too much to handle, the combination of his thick cock and occasional rough fingers made your orgasm hit you faster then you expected.

as you came around Maxim's cock, you inner walls tightened around him and his fingers clammed down onto your waist, his grunts getting louder and louder.

"baby girl, i'm gonna cum soon, tell me what i want to hear and i'll give you your reward and as bonus, i'll let Alexsandr cum on your face, so tell me slut, what do you want huh?" Maxim growled.

"cum! i want your cum to fill me up, i-i want Alexsandr's cum t-too, master p-please let me have it! like a g-good slut, please!" you manged to choke out in broken sentences as your body jerked forward and backward from the force of Maxim's thrusts.

grunting, Maxim removed his feet off from the side of your head and jerked his head to the side, signalling for Alexsandr to get over to the side of the bed to cum on you.

as Maxim drove his cock into you over and over again, the sight of Alexsandr jerking off his thick cock was a erotic one, as he pumped his cock, drops of his pre-cum would fall onto your cheeks and you'd dart your tongue out to lick as much of it as you can.

"oh baby! i'm gonna fill your pussy up, take it!" Maxim growled and held you hips flush against his, his nails digging into your skin as he bends over and his abs jerk violently and soon you felt his hot cum gush into you as he lets out howls of your name, making you cum undone for one more time, tightening around your boyfriend once more.

at the same time, you heard Alexsandr's grunt of you name and as you looked up, strings of white cum shot out from the tip of Alexsandr's cock and landing onto your cheeks, most of it onto your hair as he Alexsandr held onto the bed frame as his orgasm hit him for the second time of the day.

as Maxim held your hips against his, Alexsandr wiped off his cum from your face and licked it up as he slowed down the speed of his pumps on his cock, heavy breathing filled the air as the three of you started to calm down for your orgasms.

after minutes of silence, Maxim spoke up, "that was so good baby girl, you were amazing." and leaned down to give you a soft kiss.

Alexsandr however had your underwear and bra in his hands, "so, can i keep this."

Maxim growled and snatched it from his hands, "of course not! it was just yours for a while, only i can have my baby girl's panties."

as Alexsandr chuckle, the door unlocked and Timur walked in with Shuhrat trailing behind him.

"so are we invited for round two?" Timur asked as he palmed his growing erection, the sight of you in bed covered in cum was a major turn on to him.

turning to you, Maxim had a smirk on his face as he shrugged, "i mean, my slut's always down for round two with more people watching, right?"


	56. sledge x female reader ; christmas part II [ smut ]

"i told you! they're rushing off to  _fuck._ " James smirked as you waved goodbye to the group video call with Seamus clinging onto you by the back.

glaring at James, you opened your mouth to retaliate but Seamus cut you off by pressing the end call button, and as soon as the screen went black, his mouth latched onto the side of your neck with his tongue licking over your skin.

"Seamus..." you groaned out and leaned back into his touch and arched your back as you felt his large hands slide under your shirt and toying with the hem of your bra,fingers teasingly pushing under the smooth fabric and brushing against your skin.

"kitten... you tease me too much, grinding against me before the video call and making me have to hide my hard cock throughout the call, hhmm.. does my kitten deserve to get punished?" Seamus whispered against your neck then biting down and sucking onto your skin,leaving his mark on your skin.

chuckling, you turned around in his embrace and straddled his thighs, placing both your hands on the side of Seamus's face, fingers softly grazing against his skin as you started to slowly grind against his already hard cock. leaning down to his lips, placing your lips on his and as soon as he felt your lips against his, Seamus hands moved up to the back of your head and tugged on your hair as his tongue slid over yours and basically fuck your mouth with his tongue.

as Seamus tongue fucked you, one of his large hands trailed down your back as the other kept the grip on your hair, tugging every now and then whenever you tried to push your tongue into his mouth, showing you who's the one in charge today.

tugging onto your hair, Seamus kept a small gap between the both of you as he tilted his head to take your lips between his teeth, rolling it between the tip of his teeth, humming as he slowly began to thrust his hips up against yours. 

"tell me, who's in charge, kitten." Seamus growled as his hands moved down from your back to your ass, where he lifted his hands up and brought it down onto your ass, a loud smack filled the air as you gasped, jerking forward against Seamus chest, "tell me before i give your a good spanking, my bad kitten needs some punishment."

leaning your head onto his neck, grinding against Seamus and slowly lick the side of his cheeks up to his ears and whispered, "you are, master. i'm all yours.." 

humming in content, Seamus moved his hands under your thighs and carried you up in his strong arms, his fingers rubbing over your slit over and over again,pressing against it and teasingly pressing into you.

"is this mine, hmm?" Seamus husked as he walked the both of you to the bedroom, his hot breath fanning against your ears as you feel the tip of his hard cock brush against your inner thighs, "who does this pussy belong to?" 

you pressed against his body,head limp on his shoulder as his fingers started to work their magic on your body, "it's your master, only for you..." you panted as your breath hitched as Seamus pushed you against the wall, stopping on the way to your bedroom.

"all mine, good answer baby girl." he growled as he pressed your against the wall,holding you up by your thighs, "all mine." 

and soon, his lips were on yours, his tongue claiming you once again as he grinded against you, his fingers worming down to push your shorts away and along with your wet underwear, his hips rolling against your bare slit, the rough cloth dragging against your clit, making you let out cries of his name, your arms around his neck and fingers starting to dig into his back.

"yeah, you like this baby? i'm just teasing your clit and you're moaning already huh. you're gonna scream when i fill this pussy up with my fat cock,you'd like that baby?" Seamus grunted and pull you off the wall, as his fingers traced over your slit, your tongue darted out to give kitten licks to his shoulder, biting down every now and then, leaving your own marks on him.

Seamus threw you onto the bed and stood at the side, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it away onto the floor, followed by his shorts and underwear, leaving his muscular body open for your viewing pleasure.

"like what you see baby girl?" Seamus grinned and you nodded,bringing your finger up to your lips and biting down onto the tip of your finger.

"master's got to keep your mouth occupied doesn't he. feeling empty without master thrusting his cock down your throat huh," he smirked and signaled for you to undress, "be a good kitten and get rid of your clothes, master's going to reward you for being good."

as you sat up to remove your clothes, Seamus stood at the side of the bed and palmed his erection,watching as you revealed more and more of your body to him.

once your're free from your clothes,Seamus crawled on top of you, his arms trapping you under him as he pressed his erection against your crotch.

bringing his fingers up to your lips, tracing it over your lips and pushing it past your lips and into your mouth, "lick baby girl, i'm gonna finger your tight pussy till you cum,maybe i'll eat you out if you're loud enough,or i could just fuck you. what does my baby girl want?" Seamus husked as he watch you suck on his fingers.

your tongue swirling around his fingers and lick every inch of his fingers, wetting it as Seamus kept his eyes on you, his mouth spilling with dirty promises. after a couple of seconds, his pulled his fingers out from your mouth and laid down onto the bed beside you.

"get on top baby girl, i'm gonna eat your pussy out while you suck on master's cock." Seamus smirked and gestured his fingers towards you.

climbing on top of him,you slowly lowered yourself onto his waiting mouth where his tongue greeted you by licking a long and thick strip from your clit to your hole. his hands pushing you down by your back onto his hard and waiting cock without giving you anytime to enjoy his tongue on your body.

"i want to feel your moans around my cock," Seamus mumbled against your clit, his hands move up to slowly push into you as he lets out groans when he feel your tightness against his thick fingers, "gosh such a sweet pussy, all mine." and with that, his mouth was latched onto your clit as he pumped his fingers into you over and over again.

placing your shaky hands tightly around the shaft of his erection, you started to slowly pump your hands up and down, trying to keep your concentration to make Seamus feel good but the combination of his mouth and fingers were too much for you, making your efforts useless and leaving you moaning with his erection in your mouth.

seeing you limp on his body and at his mercy, made Seamus smirk against your slit, knowing that he had complete control over your body and is the only one who can make you feel this way was a major turn on for Seamus.

noises of loud slurping from Seamus as he ate you out like it's the last thing he does, his fingers pushing in and out of you relentlessly topped off with his hot breath fanning against your slit every now and then as you struggled to keep his thick erection in your mouth.

digging your finger nails into the skin of his thighs, you felt your orgasm coming as Seamus worked his magic on your body, your mouth spilling with both cries of his name and begging for him to let you cum as you sucked on the tip, that was the best you could do as he ate you out.

"no cumming! cum and i'll make sure to punish you." Seamus growled and gave your ass a hard slap to reinforce his threat.

but it was too late, his words went to deaf ears, the vibrations that he hands caused rippled straight to your heat was enough to push you past your limit and you cummed into his face with a cry of his name and your body jerking as your orgasm washed over you.

as your calmed down from your orgasm, Seamus's words started to register in your head and you jolted up and turned to Seamus,straddling his waist only to see a scowl on his face, his hands moving up to dig into your thighs and holding you down against his waist as you blabbered out apologies

"going against my words huh?" he growled and thrusted his hips up into yours, brushing the head of his cock past your already wet slit.

his grip on your thighs loosen and he pushed you onto bed and sat up, his large hands palming his erection,

"looks like my kitten needs to learn her lesson, i'll leave your needy body here, learn your lesson, kitten." Seamus cooed and laid back onto bed, his hands starting to pleasure himself and before you could reach out to touch his large erection, Seamus snapped at you, "and no touching!"

"this is what kittens who disobey their masters get, understand dear?" Seamus teased as he pumped his erection faster, his toes curling against the sheets, "oh kitten, i can still feel your mouth sucking on my cock, bet you'd like that now huh?"

as he continued to please himself, he mumbled about how good your body would feel on his,or rather, around his. all your pleas went to deaf ears as you struggled against the urge to just straddle him and push his fat cock into you, your fingers always reaching out for his muscular body only for him to glare at you.

keeping your eyes on his cock, it was too much for you and you decided to go against his orders, your hands grabbing onto his wrist and throwing your legs over his waist, your slit right above the thick head of Seamus's cock.

with both your hands holding both of Seamus's wrist against the pillow, you lowered yourself onto his cock, the thick head spearing you first, only to have his thick girth spreading you even more, your mouth calling out for Seamus once again.

Seamus grit his teeth, wanting to put you back into your place but you placed your lips on his, tongue pushing past his lips and then his teeth and once you felt his hot tongue against the tip of your tongue, you started to grind down onto his hips, his thick cock hitting all the spot that makes you black out.

as the both of you made out, Seamus's hips start to thrust up into yours and meeting your bounces halfway, hitting even deeper into you, his fist balled up against the pillow as your weak hands tried to hold him against the pillow.

"oh kitten,such a bad kitten," Seamus growled against your lips, only to pull you under his kiss once more as his hands start to break free from your hold, flipping you under him and your hands against the bed, your roles now reversed.

"gonna fuck you so hard baby girl." he husked and his hips started to pound into yours, his skins slapping against yours as he leaned down to bite down and suck into your neck.

his hot breath hitting your neck as his tongue dragged against your sweet part of your neck, his relentless thrust has no sign of slowing down anytime, despite you cumming and tightening around his cock. Seamus was too deep into his lust to stop anytime soon.

"hold on baby, we're gonna go for the whole night, i still have yet to punish you." Seamus rasped against your ears, his tongue darting out to lick your ear lobe, "gonna make my naughty kitten know who's in charge from now on."

he resumed his pace into you, this time, with you in his arms as he held you up, bouncing you on his cock over and over again, chasing his orgasm once again.

and that was how the both of you spent the snowy night, in each other's arms and well, in each other too, christmas well spent, isn't it?


	57. mira x male reader ; here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, these are the current requests that are not smut :
> 
> \- mira with male reader 
> 
> \- valkyrie with male reader
> 
> \- blackbeard with female reader
> 
> \- mute with female reader 
> 
> \- vigil with gender neutral reader 
> 
> i’ll be making it a series called, “here for you” and it focus on the stress that students feel no matter which part of their education journey they are in
> 
> as a person who’s struggling with studies, i understand how it feels to just sit there and cry because you feel so overwhelmed and useless no matter how much you try
> 
> and this series will be like a comfort zone for those who are feeling down, i aim to write one for each operator and i hope that it helps those who are feeling or have felt the same way i did

slowly lowering your head into the palm of your hands, you let out a sigh and finally slumped down onto the your books, all laid out on the tabletop, laptop left to idle at the corner with tabs after tabs of quadratic formulas and useless videos explaining formulas.

with your head on the table, your mind was a mess and repeating,

 _'what do i do? what do i do?'_  over and over again while trying to figure out what you did wrong. was it not enough note taking? or was it just simply your inability to learn things like other can? you were lost, once again.

finally crumbling under the weight of everything and the negative thoughts that plagued your mind, you gave up holding back your tears and just let everything go. tears staining your arms that flowed down onto the pieces of paper that brought you so much stress.

you had to tell someone, reach out to the many people who care, but you just can't, you can't risk them thinking you're weak or that you were as helpless like you always are, you can't risk them looking down at you like everyone else did.

 _'you have to deal with this alone, show them you're worth something.'_  your brain screamed the same thing over and over again despite your heart telling you it's okay to turn for help and that doing so doesn't make you any weaker than anyone else.

as you felt everything you every worked so hard for start to crumble, a soft voice called out to you, like a ray or light and hope piercing thought the dark sky, a hand reaching out to you.

Elena's soft footsteps approaching you, the vibrations chasing away the many tiny demons that were once at your foot, holding you down as the water started to rise higher and higher. the closer she was, the further back into hiding they went.

her soft hands lightly landing onto your back and caressing your clothed skin, rubbing up and down your back, her soft words of encouragement and support filled your ears as the cloud that once shut you out from the world dissolved into nothing.

" _i'm here for you_ , breathe, slowly." her voice guided you as you heaved in gulps of oxygen as the air start to clear.

and she stood beside you as you slowly reclaimed back your mind, finally able to raise your head up to look up at Elena with tear stained eyes, reaching out to pull her onto your lap and hold her close to your chest, her hands threaded into your hair and her soft and steady heart beat calmed yours down to an even pace, her voice reassuring you.

looking up at her to see her eyes gazing back at you with a soft smile on her face was a rare sight, she had always been a girlfriend that seemed so tough on the outside and one to never show her smile.

"hello, welcome back." Elena whispered and pulled you under a soft kiss, "you're okay."

pulling away slowly, she stood back up and reached for your hands, "come on, let's go out for a walk to clear your head." and softly tugging onto your hands.

"i can't, i'll lose time-" your lips were soon covered shut by her fingers, keeping the negative thoughts from resurfacing from the darkness once again.

"give yourself a break, we'll comeback and figure it out together, alright?" Elena suggested as she lead you to the door.

"yeah, you're right, the room's too stuffy anyways." you replied as you wiped your cheeks free from tears, closing the bedroom door behind you and not looking back even for a glance.


	58. author's note ; farewell

hello my friends, it’s alex here and i never thought i have to say this

i will no longer be writing, my school has started and at where i am from, the school i am studying in is a polytechnic and it’s my year 2, all the stress will be come back soon and writings are no longer my top priority

i still love rainbow six and always will, but my writings has comed to a stop and i will not be deleting my older writings, they’ll be here to keep you company

and i guess you have figured it out by now, yes, this is a farewell note 

thank you for all the support and encouragement that you guys have gave to me, they mean a lot to me and i would have never been able to achieve what this account has till now without every single one of you, even the silent readers, i love you too

thank you all, for everything from the time you take to read my writings to the kind words you leave on my writings 

and i am sorry to those who requests are not yet written, i know there are many more amazing writers out there that can complete your requests better than i can, so go hit them up, i’m sure they’ll be more than happy to write for you

i wish you nothing but the best in whatever you are doing, may all your wishes come true and that all your hard work will pay off, which it always will

i love every single one of you

 

 

farewell,

alex.

 

p.s if you want to keep in contact, pm me for my discord!


End file.
